


The Ox Queen

by Maiika



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 159,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U all-human world loosely inspired by A Game Of Thrones series. In a world where power and position trumps everything, and the more powerful you are, the more your life is dictated to you, can we find and keep true love? My world was full of obligations and necessity. Until I met him. Things changed for us as we filled our lives with lies. Mature, dark themes included. G/CC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Saiyan Kingdom

We gasp in fear at the sound of hooves approaching the house as I attempt to quiet the baby in my arms. How I wish we had discussed this with my father before following through with Goku's plan. I would like to think that if we had, we could be safely tucked away in his castle, even ruling over the Ox Kingdom right now. I gently sway the baby side to side as I hold him tightly against my bosom, casting a nervous, questioning glance at Goku. Goku has been protectively keeping watch over us, preparing for the day they would find us. But he must be nearing total exhaustion by now. Even with Gohan's help, I fear this journey has been too long and grueling for either of them to continue with this level of exertion.

The hooves slow as they come closer, and Goku glances over his shoulder at me, as if to check that I am still here. I nod understandingly at him as the baby in my arms begins to doze, to my relief. Goku shifts his attention to Gohan, who is carefully eyeing our pursuer through the broken boards of the shutters in this old, abandoned structure. I catch sight of Gohan narrowing his eyes perceptively through the light of the cracks, and Gohan's eyes suddenly widen. I cannot recognize his emotion through the shadows casting over his face. Is he scared of who he sees? Is it simply recognition? Or perhaps relief? I wish to go to him, but to protect my newborn baby, I have to stay back and rely on Goku and my first son. I have to patiently await our fate and put my trust in them. I only hope that we can make our escape. I look upon my newborn son, the spitting image of his father as he sleeps peacefully in my arms, blissfully unaware of the danger his birth has caused us all. To think that my life would become this, I never would have imagined. My travel into the Saiyan Kingdom years ago was just as frightening, just as much a trip into the unknown, yet not nearly as dangerous as the ride I am now taking to escape that very kingdom.

The vibration became almost unbearable to my queasy stomach as my carriage rolled over a rocky patch of terrain. I pulled the sheer aside to view out the small window and hopefully give myself some relief from this motion sickness. This journey was a long one, and at this point I was unsure whether I had the tolerance to make it to my destination.

Outside, the view was gorgeous that day. There were mountains in the distance beyond a thick canopy of treetops. The sky was blue and cloudless, and it was quite bright and sunny outside. If I weren't headed for something I found so dreadful, I would have been completely at peace. Perhaps my motion sickness was not that at all. Perhaps it was all nerves. I shuddered in anticipation of arriving and meeting the prince. What if he hated me? What if he was revolting? What if he was dreading this as much as I was?

In all honesty, dread was a very mild way of putting it. I was furious. I found this entire arrangement repugnant. My father was practically selling me off, as if I were an object. Me, the princess of the Ox Kingdom! And he had the audacity to defend this arrangement by assuring me that this was for the good of the kingdom. Perhaps there was some truth to that. Uniting our kingdom with that of the Saiyan kingdom would strengthen us greatly. But there had to be a better way to do it, which did not involve my marriage.

"Princess Chi-Chi! We will be arriving shortly!" I was pulled from my thoughts when my driver made the announcement, and my anxiety bubbled to the surface. I gazed outside again, focusing on the view and the sounds of birds chirping and the horses' hooves and carriage wheels hitting the gravelly road in hopes that it all might have distracted me. It worked, except that feeling in the pit of my stomach would not go away. I closed my eyes and concentrated, breathing deeply as I prepared for the meeting. I knew how to behave as a princess should, and despite my nerves, I refused to show my fears to my royal hosts. King Vegeta, Queen Kanna and Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan kingdom would be expecting me, no doubt greeting me upon my arrival.

When I glanced out the window again, I noticed the approaching castle walls in the distance. The castle was large, but not as large as mine. I missed home already. I would be calling this place home now, and I reminded myself to get used to the idea. Perhaps if the prince was not to my liking, I could make some new friends in this kingdom to help me pass the time. I hated having to think that way, but I was preparing myself for the worst. It was better than being disappointed.

The carriage passed through the castle gates and an uproar occurred outside my carriage. We were passing through the bustling market of the kingdom and the poorer living areas. Of course, my driver so kindly reminded me to remain concealed in the carriage here. Peasants were potentially hostile to royalty. As if they did not already know who I was by their kingdom's announcement and the outer appearance of my royal carriage. I heard them all cheering and yelling, some kind words, others insulting. It was to be expected. Everyone was entitled to their opinion on the matter, even measly peasants.

The only comments from the peasants that did rattle me were the ones revolving around the prince. Some were shouting of their disdain towards his unruly temper. Some were almost patronizing towards me, as if I was being royally sacrificed by being promised to their prince. What in the hell could they be going on about? The prince could not be that cruel, could he?

The carriage stopped, and I took a deep breath, forcing myself to put on my most charming smile as the driver walked around to my door, opening it for me as it was now time to make my appearance. Just as expected, there was a reception awaiting me as soon as I stepped out of the carriage. I immediately noticed the king, an older male with a stunning regal crown. He had black hair, spiked above his head in almost a flame-shape within the crown. His faced was bearded and he appeared to be in his late fifties. He was, of course, dressed in fine clothing, though not as tall as I expected. My father would dwarf this king. I couldn't help smirking at the thought of them standing aside one another as they must have done when they made this arrangement.

Next to him was his beautiful queen. She appeared to be in her mid-forties, with long black hair, pulled back in a smooth, delicate braid. She was slender and elegantly dressed in cobalt silk, holding a stern expression, not at all welcoming. Two guards surrounded them, one a rather large bald man, resembling my father's size, and another very tall, gaunt-faced muscular man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Both looked angry as they stood aside the king and queen, their eyes fixated dead ahead of themselves.

Before I even looked at the prince, my own guard ran to my side, gesturing for me to proceed as he escorted me up the steps to meet them. I did not want to be obvious, but my curiosity won over my manners. I glanced discreetly at the prince as I ascended the steps to meet his parents, disappointed to find that he was scowling and not even bothering to look at me. That was the first thing that registered upon seeing Vegeta. Not his strong resemblance to his father, not the fact that he was also rather short, or quite muscular and had a handsome face. But the fact that he was already angry and ignoring me, without even giving me a glance. I was not happy about the situation either, but at least I was willing to give it a try.

I let out an inadvertent growl, and my guard patted my hand soothingly, knowing how I could be sometimes. I looked up to give him a thankful smile, glad that he caught me before my infamous temper bested me. This was not the time. I could deal with the prince's rudeness later. I smiled again at the king and queen, curtsying politely as the king gave a regal bow and the queen curtsied to me as well.

"Welcome, Princess Chi-Chi." Queen Kanna said with a forced smile. It was obvious she did not practice the expression often.

"Yes, welcome Princess." King Vegeta added as he grabbed his queen's hand. He looked to his side, eyeing his son expectantly.

"Thank you for receiving me so promptly, your majesties." I responded. Well practiced and beautifully said, I thought smugly. The king cleared his throat, and there was an awkward silence as the prince continued silently standing with the back of his head towards us. I frowned deeply at him. The king and queen must have been humiliated by their son's lack of greeting to his future bride, I could tell by the looks on their faces.

"Please, you had a long journey. Why don't you let Sir Brolly show you to your room?" The king said as he gestured towards his taller guard, who stepped forward in response. "We can reconvene for dinner tonight, and you can be properly introduced to my son." The king said with a calculated diplomacy that I rather appreciated at the moment. I did not want an awkward meeting with the prince now, not with the way he was acting. I would most certainly lose my temper after that appalling reception. I needed some time to cool off. I nodded curtly, my guard and I following the guard Brolly through the palace, while my maid servant followed close behind with my belongings.

After traveling through the throne room, which was quite lavish and impressive, we traversed the stairs and some halls until arriving at a grand door. Brolly indicated this as my room, and I nodded in appreciation as he took his leave and my guard opened the door. It was a beautiful room. The fabrics were fine and luxurious, the room was well decorated with a pleasing color scheme of lavender with coral accents, and the size of the room was quite large. I may have even liked the room better than my own room back in my father's castle. I settled on the bed happily, lying on my back in the fluffy comforter as I gazed up at the ceiling. I sighed in relief. Relief from the end of that abhorrent ride, relief at finally being alone (aside from my two companions), and relief from having to wonder about my betrothed any longer. I might not be satisfied with the first encounter with him, but it was better than the unknown. I was not going to think about him again until dinner, and for now, would make myself comfortable.

"Sir Tien, you may be excused, I'm sure one of the guards around the castle can show you to your quarters." I said promptly to my guard before rising from the bed. He startled, apparently lost in his own daydream at the moment, and I sat up to see his reaction. He always was shy around me, even when I was a little girl. I giggled at his floundering as he quickly left the room with a curt nod and not a word. I probably should not have taken such joy in his discomfort, but I found his cute, nervous reaction a good distraction from my worries.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, my princess?" My maid asked as she brushed her long blue curls aside from her shoulder. I smiled brightly at her. After so many years together (the woman had been tending to me since I was just a girl) she predicted my requests impeccably. I did not even need to say a word; my grateful smile was all the answer she needed as she headed into my washroom and prepared a bath. I stood from the bed and began undressing, as much as I could without Launch's assistance. I waited for her to finish prepping the bath before calling for her assistance with my corset. God forbid I distracted her before she completed a task. I've learned that lesson one too many times.

After the undressing and preparations were out of the way, I stepped into the warm tub, sighing heavily as I sunk into the heated water. I leaned back and stretched out in the tub, feeling so much relief. I never did enjoy traveling like that, and always felt so dirty afterwards. It always washed away in a nice bath. I opened one eye, wondering where Launch had disappeared to. Was I in the tub for long already?

"Launch?" I called experimentally, listening carefully for what I expected to be a distant response. My assumption was not far off, as her voice resounded from deep within the bedroom.

"Yes, my princess?" She asked, but did not come running as she typically would. She must have been busy with something. I grabbed a sponge and began washing while waiting for her. I knew she would come soon enough. I smiled when she showed her smiling face through the doorway.

"How much time do I have until dinner?" I asked with closed eyes as I washed my hair.

"Hmmm..." Launch hummed thoughtfully as she leaned out the door to check the time. "About two hours. I laid out some garments for you, and there was a knock at your door earlier with a message for you." I rinsed my hair and opened my eyes with surprise. Hopefully it wasn't some heinous message from the prince trying to send me away.

"Well, open it and read it to me." I instructed. Launch frowned for a moment, then obediently retrieved the letter. I watched her continuing to frown as she tore it open. "Launch, have some confidence, will you?" I asked encouragingly, and it seemed to work as she took a deep breath and studied the letter intensely.

"Princess Chi-Chi, would you be so kind as to att-atte-attend a show with my friends and I in the pal-lace gar-gardens tommmm-"

"Tomorrow" I assisted, knowing Launch was still having difficulty with this word since I began teaching her to read. Only noble people were taught to read in my kingdom, but I insisted on teaching Launch for moments such as this. "Who is it signed by?" I prompted, more interested in knowing the identity of the sender than whatever else the invitation might have said.

"Lady Bluma?" Launch answered uncertainly. I stood from the tub, gazing at her quizzically as water droplets cascaded down my skin and I waved her over to show me the letter.

"Lady Bulma." I corrected. Interesting name. No doubt the ladies of the court here were interested in satisfying their own curiosities about me and finding new cause for gossip. Nevertheless, I was more curious about them. The invitation specified lunch time, which sounded pleasant, lunch in the gardens with a show and gossiping ladies. "Tell Lady Bulma that I will be there." I said sternly as Launch toweled me dry and I returned to my bedroom to dress for dinner.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Launch asked worriedly as she helped me dress. "What if the king and queen have plans for you tomorrow, or the prince even!" Launch said with a slight gasp which made me chuckle lightly.

"Firstly, they can work around my lunch plans. I am not planning my entire day. Secondly, I doubt it. A dinner like this should be sufficient contact to last us for a few days, and I'm sure they are not eager for my company." I said this with bitterness seeping through after my cold meeting earlier with the Saiyan royals, but I was only in the company of my maid at the moment. This was the time to let it out. Launch finished tying off the lace of my gown, causing me to gasp as she pulled it tight. Then she obediently left the room with a bow of the head. I looked over myself in the mirror, realizing the dress Launch chose for me was rather fancy. Of course, this dinner would be a formal occasion. I loved the white lace that just barely peeked beneath the hem and sleeves and collar of my gown. It was a light blue gown, not exactly my favorite color, but Launch's choice must have been playing off the color choice of my hosts, who all seemed to be wearing blue when I arrived earlier. I quickly regretted sending Launch away so soon, as she always did my hair and makeup and I was now staring at my wet hair and unmade face in my reflection. I grabbed a comb and combed out my matted hair before it had time to dry. My hair is black, long and smooth as silk. I always received compliments when I wore it long and let it cascade down my back, but perhaps I would tie it up in a bun for tonight. I could at least do that hairstyle myself, and I felt no desire to impress my prince after his earlier behavior. As I fixed my hair, there was a knock at my door. Usually Launch answered for me. I was not yet presentable for anyone to see me. I sighed as I heard a second knock.

"Who is it?" I asked loudly so my visitor would hear through the door.

"Princess Chi-Chi…" Yes, I know who I am, I thought impatiently as I finished my hair and began accessorizing with jewelry. "It's Tien. The king and queen have requested that you join them earlier for dinner." I now recognized Tien's voice, as well as his apologetic tone.

"Earlier? I am not yet ready. I can be down as soon as I am dressed." I paused, then continued quickly as I pictured Tien hurrying away to deliver that message. "Tien, please find Launch for me. I need her." I ordered. Tien quickly assented to do so and I continued with my shoes as I wondered why the royal family was moving dinnertime. The first day here was certainly not going smoothly. I looked out my window as I waited for Launch to arrive, seeing the view for the first time. I was happily surprised to see the palace gardens, the very gardens I would be lunching in tomorrow. The flowers were beautiful and the layout of the garden was done superbly. I was quite jealous, never having such a garden in my castle. Then I realized that there was no cause for jealousy. Soon this would be my kingdom, and this castle would be my home. I would not be in this room for long, though. I fumed at the thought of sharing a room with the prince. Perhaps we could arrange for separate rooms. I turned to the sound of my door opening, relief washing over me as Launch hurried in. She immediately set to work on my face, of course chastising me for the hairstyle I chose.

Within thirty minutes, I entered the dining room to find the king, queen and prince already waiting with guards and a few other faces that were still strangers to me. I curtsied as the people seated around the table rose upon my arrival, even the prince, to my surprise. There was one empty seat at the table, obviously mine as it was directly across from the prince. I refused to look at him and frowned only for a moment. I smiled at the queen beside me and king at the head of the table as Tien pulled out my chair and I sat. Servers immediately filed into the dining room with trays of steaming food, which they served to everyone at the table as the king was kind enough to introduce me to the others.

"Lords and Ladies, this is Princess Chi-Chi, my son's betrothed." Many friendly smiles and nods followed in my direction, to which I smiled back. "Princess Chi-Chi." The king addressed me as I turned back to face him. It was rather inconvenient as he was to my right and the people he gestured towards were to my left, so I had to turn my head back again as he began introducing. "This is Lord Negou Gero, a renowned scientist in our kingdom." The white-haired old man nodded to me, his leathery wrinkled skin creasing heavily at his slight contortion of a small smile before King Vegeta began the next introduction. "This is Lord Piccolo Namek. He is our royal officiant and clergyman, and will be the one conducting your wedding ceremony, as well as your coronations as king and queen." The stern-faced, hairless man nodded at me, but I failed to acknowledge him. My ears rang as the shock hit me with what the king just said. I cut him off as he began introducing someone else.

"Coronation?" I asked doubtfully, noticing the prince out of my peripheral vision, grimacing at my question. Was I not supposed to address that little detail? I thought I was just marrying the prince. Since when was I becoming queen? The king and queen exchanged a glance, and the queen answered me before the king had the chance.

"Yes. Didn't your father tell you, dear?" The queen asked skeptically while placing her wine goblet down. "You will be Vegeta's queen, not his princess. My husband is ill, and will be passing his throne to his son." The queen seemed miffed about this, and I imagined her not enjoying the loss of power as queen.

"I-I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I thought we were simply uniting our kingdoms for strength against the Ice Empire to the north." I don't know why I was apologizing. It was not at all my fault that I was misinformed. As if it wasn't bad enough that I was being married to a strange man who seemed to already hate me, I had to be sent here and embarrassed because no one told me what I was really getting into. I looked down at my plate to hide the flush of my cheeks from the embarrassment, as well as the furrowing of my brows from my anger. I could not afford to ruin this for my father; our kingdom needed this union. After an awkward moment of silence, the prince across from me chuckled into his wine glass. I lifted my gaze to him, and he glared at me through the glass as he took a sip. "Is something funny?" I asked him challengingly. The rest of the table was silent and tense, all eyes on us. I guess that is not something they expected from me. Vegeta placed his wine glass down and stared at me for a moment as he traced his finger around the rim.

"Is that really what this is about?" Vegeta asked, never removing his gaze from me, though I knew the question was not directed to me. "You think the Ox Kingdom will protect us from the Ice people?" Vegeta asked, cocking his head to the side towards his father and raising an eyebrow mockingly. The king fumed angrily as he glared at his son. I could almost see him turning red.

"Everyone, out now!" King Vegeta yelled, startling me as I did not expect him to take such a tone. I considered rising from my seat as the lords and ladies left, including some I had not yet been introduced to. I only made it about an inch off my chair when a gentle hand was placed on my arm. I looked to the queen at my side, who shook her head against me going.

"You stay here, dear. We need to talk." Queen Kanna said in a hushed tone, followed by a scolding glare at her son who continued drinking his wine. I wished she would stop calling me dear. I could swear the queen despised me more than the prince did.

"Vegeta, our population is dwindling. We need more subjects!" The king yelled once the room was cleared. "If the Ice Empire decides to attack our lands, we'll be greatly outnumbered. This union is necessary." The King stated firmly, ripping his teeth into a large chicken leg that was on his plate as he watched his son carefully, waiting for a response.

"Hn." Vegeta practically snorted with an arrogant demeanor. "I can handle them myself. I don't need this union, father." Vegeta cast his eyes on me as he mentioned the union, and his gaze burned into me with a loathing that I did not deserve.

"You are blind if you don't see the necessity of this!" I seethed through my teeth, all chances of withholding my temper lost after seeing his disdain for me. "If it weren't necessary, I would not be here right now! You are not going to waste my time coming all this way and risking my happiness because you want to be stubborn! Do you understand!?" I practically shrieked as my tongue ran away with me. I blushed and quickly looked down at the table in mortification as I realized what I just did.

I could not look. I dared not look. What did they think of me? How would Vegeta react to that? No one spoke, and the tension was driving me mad. Finally, someone spoke. Of course, it was the one I really did not want to hear. "You do not give me orders, woman. If we are going through with this arrangement; that is the first thing you have to understand. As long as you understand that this is simply an arrangement, which it seems you do, we should be able to pull this off. And the damn Ice people better stay the hell away from my kingdom." I looked up to see Vegeta glaring at his father, who was staring right back at him. They seemed to be having a staring competition. Queen Kanna seemed unperturbed by this exchange, so I guess it was typical behavior for the king and prince. I proceeded to eat my meal quietly, feeling sorry for the others who waited outside the dining room while their meals were getting cold.

"It seems you two have worked out your first disagreement." King Vegeta finally stated with a smug smile. "You'll be an excellent king and queen yet." He resumed eating, and the queen waved for the servants to let the others back into the room. The lords and ladies filed back into their places at the table as I continued eating. This little incident was the first lesson of many for me in the difficulties of being married to Vegeta. But who would stop my outbursts from becoming an issue? After all, being married to Vegeta, I would probably be having a lot of them.

A/N: I decided to add this brief synopsis of A Game of Thrones for readers curious about this story but unfamiliar with GoT. This story's characterizations may be difficult to grasp if you are not at all familiar with A Game of Thrones, because these DBZ characters are spun here to fit that much darker universe. So if you are interested in this story and don't know GoT, here is a very brief synopsis of that elaborate, yet unfinished story, which may help you see the connections with some of the DB character's actions and motivations here:

The story takes place in a middle aged fantasy world. It begins where the Queen and King have been married for years and have three children, and the family travels to a distant castle to see King Robert's friend, Lord Stark. the Hand of the King recently died and the king wishes for Lord Stark to take his place as the next Hand of the King (a very powerful position, basically acting king when the king is absent and makes decisions on the king's behalf at times). The king had loved Lord Stark's sister, but she died, and he married the queen begrudgingly, never caring for her and often openly consorting with whores. Lord Stark's young son accidentally spies on the queen having sex with her twin brother, a famous kingsguard, and the incestuous siblings attempt to kill the child to silence him so their secret will not be exposed. This angers the Stark family, though they do not have proof that it was the queen, they do suspect it. The twins had been having the incestuous relationship since they were teens, and the two princes and princess are actually the queen's brother's bastard children, unbeknownst to the king.

That is the reason the previous Hand died. He discovered that secret and planned to bring it to the king, but the queen's spies informed her of this before it happened, and she had him killed in a way that made it look like a heart attack. When they return to the capital, Lord Stark is in danger when he discovers the previous hand's findings. He finds that all the lords and ladies in the capital practice an elaborate game of lies, secrets and spies to gain power. He is an honorable man though, and before he tells the king, he warns the queen so she can escape with her children before they will be killed by the king. The queen takes advantage of his warning and strikes first, having the king killed in a "hunting accident" and calling Lord Stark a traitor when he denies her eldest son's claim to the throne.

Lord Stark is eventually executed for being a traitor, which begins a war between the divided powerful houses throughout the kingdom, some taking the Starks' side, some taking the queen's side. To gain power, Lords and Ladies arrange marriages for their children to acquire new lands or heirs, or to acquire more men to fight for their side. Basically, children are used as pawns to build powerful alliances between previously divided houses. The lords and ladies are mostly famous and recognizable to the peasants, and traveling can be dangerous because they are not protected on the roads like they are in their castles. Famous faces can be ransomed by sellswords or taken prisoner by people supporting the opposite side of their war, which does happen to the queen's brother as he is first a prisoner of war, then escapes only to be recaptured by sellswords. There is plenty of murder, sex, deception and scandal. It is basically a violent, middle aged soap opera. Family names of the nobility are very important and members of the family bearing that name are protected by the heads of the family, even if they do things unwise or dishonorable, or if the heads of the family despise them, because that is how important their name is. If their dishonor becomes public knowledge and they dishonor their name, they may be harshly punished or disowned.

There are other storylines I did not even include here, because this story is from Chi-Chi's perspective, and she is the queen, so I am leaving out the things that happen in other kingdoms with characters that reside in other parts of the world, though there is a lot more to A Game of Thrones. There are also separate, outside kingdoms in this story, and it is noteworthy that neighboring kingdoms also seek alliances like lords and ladies within kingdoms do, as they try to be the most powerful kingdom and perhaps even expand by conquering the lands of weaker kingdoms.


	2. Initial Meeting

The rest of that evening proceeded as expected; a typical dinner party. King Vegeta finally gave me a proper introduction to Vegeta after our brief argument, which was awkward, to say the least. He also introduced me to the other nobility I had not the opportunity to meet before our interruption. Lord and Lady Briefs, the heads of the wealthiest family in the Saiyan kingdom, were the first to be introduced once they returned. They also happened to be the parents of Lady Bulma. Bulma's mother, Lady Bunni Briefs, was quite excited to hear of our lunch date. Then there were Lord and Lady Son. Lord Bardock Son's personality was almost as abrasive as Vegeta's, but for an older man, I found his appearance quite handsome. Lady Gine Son was beautiful and quiet. I had the feeling that, though she did not speak much, she was very carefully absorbing the details of every discussion. A woman like that could be dangerous for people with secrets. I ended the evening relatively content as I retreated to my room and enjoyed a pleasant slumber, waking the next morning for my first full day in the Saiyan kingdom.

As I suspected, the only plans I had for the day were my lunch plans. I breakfasted, bathed again, and toured the castle with Launch, Sir Tien and Sir Nappa leading the way. Nappa was a better guard than Brolly, in my opinion. Something just seemed unbalanced about Brolly. Nappa was far from charming, but he did show respect to royalty, and seemed to revere Vegeta. The guard never stopped talking about the prince. When any problems might occur between my future husband and myself, Sir Nappa could prove to be a useful pawn. Once I felt confident about knowing my way around the castle, Launch reminded me that it was about time we headed to the gardens. I dismissed Nappa and Launch, having only Tien accompany me to the gardens. I was not even sure if his presence was necessary, but I certainly did not want to arrive for this social occasion with an entire entourage. One guard seemed reasonable.

Upon reaching the gardens, I found quite the assembly. Children were gathered and seated on the grounds in front of a small theatre stage. There were tables set out in the gardens with nearly every seat filled, mostly by women, a few holding their babies. I stood awkwardly for a moment as I did not know where I was supposed to be meeting Lady Bulma, or what she looked like. Fortunately, it seemed she had found me as a blue-haired woman headed straight for me with a confident gait. She smiled brightly and had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. She was wearing a long, white cotton gown, the perfect choice for a day outside amongst the beautiful, colorful backdrop of flowers.

"Princess Chi-Chi." She smiled and curtsied, as I did in return.

"Lady Bulma?" I prompted. She nodded fervently, her long, wavy locks swaying with the movement.

"Please, join me, my Princess. Our table is right over here." She claimed as she led me to a table with other women gathered. Bulma looked over her shoulder, gazing at my guard, I realized. "Who's the handsome man?" She whispered to me. I smiled. If only Tien heard that, I could just imagine him blushing and flustering around this beautiful woman.

"Sir Tien, meet Lady Bulma." I almost felt rude for not having introduced them sooner. Almost. Bulma did not give me the chance to introduce, after all. Tien bowed respectfully and followed with a nervous smile as Bulma smiled confidently and led the way.

"Ladies, meet Princess Chi-Chi." Bulma greeted the table as we reached the group, who stood and gave slight curtsies in greeting. "Princess, this is Lady Maron Azur, Lady Videl Satan, and Lady Lazuli Frate, and the little one is her daughter, Marron." Bulma gestured toward each party as she introduced them. I was awe struck by how much Maron resembled Bulma, and felt inclined to ask if they were related. Videl was young, maybe ten years old. She had long black, wavy hair in pigtails and piercing blue eyes, and was a very pretty girl. Lazuli looked a few years older than me, with blond hair, tied up in a loose chignon, and blue eyes as well, though hers did not seem warm and inviting like all the other blue-eyed ladies'. Her daughter, Marron must have been about two or three years old, with dark eyes and blond hair like her mother. She quite rambunctiously ran about in circles round the table as the ladies sat themselves properly, facing me.

"I hear you come from the Ox Kingdom, my Princess. Is that true?" Maron asked, and I turned to her, unsure of how to answer that question. After all, the entire kingdom should have known that their prince was betrothed to the Ox Princess. What kind of a question was that?

"Don't mind Lady Maron, my Princess. She may be a beautiful noblewoman, but that is as far as her assets go." Lazuli interjected with an eloquent discourtesy towards Maron, saving me from the awkward question. I smiled at her in thanks as she swooped her daughter into her arms, catching the girl as she ran by. "Alright, Marron. The show is going to start. You better find a good position with the other children so you can see." Lazuli urged into Marron's ear, and the girl squealed joyfully, running right off.

"It was very nice to meet you, Princess." Videl said with a gracious curtsy as she excused herself from the table to follow little Marron. I opened my mouth to protest, thinking it was unfair for the girl to feel the need to leave so soon.

"It is alright, Princess. Videl helps me with Marron all the time. The girl is very good at handling children." Lazuli assured, gesturing for me to have a seat. I looked at Bulma, who gave an encouraging nod, and we both sat to join Maron and Lazuli.

"So, what kind of show is this?" I asked, leaning aside as a servant came round and poured me a cup of tea.

"It's a puppet show, my Princess. Just a comedic thing, mostly for the children. But this is the perfect opportunity for us women to get together and socialize. Knowing you were arriving yesterday, Princess, I just found this to be the nearest occasion. I hope you don't mind." Bulma answered, sipping her tea and studying me over the rim of her cup. I recognized a look in her eyes, an intelligence behind the way she studied me. Perhaps there was more to Bulma than met the eye. She was, after all, the one who proposed this meeting so quickly.

"No, not at all. Please, call me Chi-Chi." I said, peering at her over my own rim as we studied each other openly. I did not trust Bulma, but the best way to handle people you distrust is to keep them close to you. And I truly disliked being called Princess. I may have been a princess, but my name was Chi-Chi. I've always shunned titles.

"Well, Chi-Chi, I hope you like sandwiches. That is all they offer for lunch at these events." Lazuli goaded with a roll of her eyes as some servers started weaving their way through the gardens with trays full of sandwiches. The first server came directly to our table.

"For our royal guest, take anything you like, Princess." The server said, offering me a full tray of deliciously prepared sandwiches. I selected one, followed by the other ladies as the server moved on. I noticed Tien awkwardly standing by a hedge, and I knew he would be hungry. Before I called the server back, Bulma walked right up to him, giving him a sandwich. She had selected two, and prepared to share with him. That was unexpectedly sweet. I smiled widely at Bulma in appreciation of her gesture as she returned to her seat at our table.

"You are a lucky woman, marrying Prince Vegeta." Maron gushed as we began eating. I was expecting a subtle warmup to gossip, but Maron dove right in. I noticed Lazuli glaring at the woman and realized that the comment was a slip that was meant to be stifled until later. I cleared my throat before speaking, to give myself a moment. I tended to be very reactionary, and right now, I did not need to incite any gossip about my dislike of my future husband.

"What do you mean by that, Lady Maron?" I asked, biting into my sandwich as I waited for someone to take the bait and share with me the gossip surrounding their prince.

"Oh, you know." Maron giggled nervously, realizing her slip just a bit too late. "He is rich and handsome and powerful. What more is there, my Princess?" I am already rich and powerful, and there are plenty of handsome men who do not bear such an acerbic persona as Vegeta. Maron seemed proud of her seemingly acceptable answer as she glanced around the table, seeking approval from her friends. Lazuli was not even looking at Maron any longer, just eating her sandwich and watching Marron play with Videl at the puppet theatre. Bulma smiled at Maron, but I could tell she was not impressed with Maron's conversational skills.

"Vegeta does not talk to women much." Bulma offered to me, knowing I expected to hear something about my future husband. "You could say he's sort of dark and mysterious, my Princess." The captivated look on Bulma's face told me that maybe Vegeta was not such a mystery to her. In addition to that, she did not even realize her slip as she addressed the prince by his first name only. Or maybe she meant for me to hear that.

"Is that true, Lady Maron? Do you think Vegeta is dark and mysterious?" I asked as I took another sip of tea, intentionally slipping in Vegeta's informal name to see how long these women would hold a conversation without calling their prince by his proper title.

"Me? No. I just think he can be…scary sometimes, my Princess. He has quite a temper!" She might not have used his name, but if Vegeta really avoided talking to women, which I would agree with from my own experience, then how did these women know his personality so well? I already disliked my betrothed and his attitude, but now I was suspicious of him being a womanizer.

I parted ways with the women after we watched the puppet show, exchanged some details about ourselves and acquainted with each other over lunch. At night, I received an invitation from King Vegeta and Queen Kanna to join the royal family for breakfast in the morning. It was surprisingly sooner than I expected, but I would be there.

The following morning, I strolled into the dining room to find King Vegeta and Queen Kanna already seated with food spread across the table, biscuits and eggs and pastries; it all looked delicious. After we greeted each other, it seemed that the king and queen recognized my questioning expression at Vegeta's absence.

"My son will be down shortly, dear." Queen Kanna said assuringly as she placed a gentle hand on my arm. I stifled a growl at the unwanted touch and the use of the false endearment, but seated myself and decided to begin eating, whether Vegeta was there or not. The king and queen resumed eating as well. "I hear you had a lunch outing with some ladies from court yesterday." The queen mentioned with open interest.

"Yes, I did, your Grace. It was nice to meet some women from this kingdom. I am sure you can relate, your majesty, to leaving your own home for marriage." I said pointedly, causing the queen to shake her head in what appeared to be genuine understanding.

"Perhaps we need a more formal event to better introduce you to our society." Kanna suggested, the king dropping his utensils in surprise at her suggestion. "We don't need to wait for Vegeta; he will have to arrive on time if he wants to be included in these matters." The queen said to King Vegeta, seemingly answering his unspoken rebuttal.

"Alright." King Vegeta nodded at his wife, clearing his throat. "Princess Chi-Chi, we would like to throw a ball in the palace at the end of the week. All the lords and ladies of the kingdom will be invited, and we will introduce you as our kingdom's queen-to-be." King Vegeta finished with an inviting smile, giving me a nod before returning to his food.

"A ball?" I heard questioned derisively from the far side of the room. I did not even need to look in that direction to realize who was complaining. I did not care; he was not ruining this for me! It had been so long since I've been to a ball, and this one would be for me!

"Yes, a ball!" I retorted immediately to Vegeta's shadowed figure. He emerged into the stream of sunlight from the grand windows of the dining room, which cast light on his annoyed scowl. "You heard your parents; I need to be introduced to your society. Being secluded in a castle is no way for a princess to live." I stated haughtily.

"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta taunted as he walked to the table. I met his gaze to see him smirking at me. Insinuating that I belonged shut up in here, why I could just…

"Vegeta! Show your bride some respect!" Queen Kanna scolded, beating me to the quick as she stood from her seat indignantly. Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, then shut it tight and sat in his chair, fuming just as much as I was. We weren't even married yet and were already like a couple of bickering children who could not stand to be in the same room. How embarrassing.

"You two will be meeting with Lord Piccolo this afternoon to begin arrangements for the wedding ceremony and coronation." King Vegeta stated after a sufficient period of silence allowed our anger to subside, if only a negligible amount. I looked at Vegeta, who was glaring at nothing, with his head turned to the side when he seemed to notice my eyes on him. He looked at me and shrugged. Just shrugged. He grabbed a biscuit from the table and shoved it in his mouth before walking away without another word. I would not tolerate this cold behavior! I followed Vegeta, quickening my pace as the loud click of my high heels alerted him of my pursuit and he moved much faster than I could.

"Vegeta!" I yelled after him, hoping against the odds that he would stop so I could confront him. Of course, by the time I turned the corner, he was nowhere to be seen. I leaned against the wall disappointedly, trying to stop the tears of frustration that threatened to emerge from my eyes. This was not right, it wasn't fair. I was giving up my entire life, everything I've ever known to marry this prince and keep our kingdoms safe by forming an allegiance through our marriage. At least I had a ball to look forward to, which would be a satisfactory distraction from my doomed-from-the-beginning marriage.

I had Launch set up a meeting with the best dressmaker in the kingdom, who offered to see me anytime I would like, of course. A dressmaker would be a fool to not accommodate the guest of honor at a ball, and a royal one at that. I would not have the dressmaker work on a wedding gown for me, though. I already had that, and it was special to me. It would be arriving soon, from my home. I would be wearing my late mother's wedding gown. It was my father's one offering to go along with this engagement which I solely coveted. I would be busy today with Lord Piccolo and Vegeta, if he bothered to show for this arranged meeting, so I would meet the dressmaker tomorrow. I sent Launch to arrange the meeting time and go over general details for me as I headed with Tien as my escort to meet Lord Piccolo. Clergymen always made me nervous, and I felt my palms start sweating as we approached the clergy offices.

"Calm down, Chi-Chi." Tien said soothingly, drawing me from my worries. I smiled weakly back at him. It was too difficult for me to be calm right now, even if Tien was right that I should. It was rare for him to address me so informally, but I really preferred hearing my name to 'Princess' right now.

"Thank you, Tien. Wish me luck." I said as I inhaled a deep, calming breath and knocked on the office door. I was quickly greeted by Lord Piccolo, who opened it himself with a welcoming smile. I was surprised to find Vegeta already seated inside. I sighed and sat in the empty seat next to Vegeta, refusing to even look at the arrogant prince.

"Well," Lord Piccolo drawled as he sat in his seat across from us on the other side of his desk, "to start off, you two will have to look at each other without looking tortured on the wedding day." I looked at Piccolo in shock, and apparently Vegeta did as well because Piccolo smirked at both of us knowingly. We must have been incredibly obvious if he could detect our hatred so quickly. "I've officiated over many arranged marriages, as you can imagine, your majesties." Piccolo continued, and of course he must have, the majority of weddings amongst nobility these days were arranged by their parents for purposes beyond love or desire. "Many of them have been just like you two. So, if you can follow my instruction, I can marry you two and you will, at least outwardly, appear to be happily married." Piccolo clasped his hands together on the desk and looked pointedly at Vegeta. "Isn't that what this kingdom needs, my Prince?" Vegeta scoffed through his teeth, but Piccolo nodded as if he had agreed. I sighed in frustration, rubbing my head.

Piccolo went on to explain the process of the wedding ceremony and our duties, as well as what would be involved with the coronation. It all sounded simple enough, though Piccolo was right. We needed to appear to be a united front in order to have a strong kingdom. But we had two more weeks until the wedding, and I was not yet ready to make peace today. Once Piccolo concluded the meeting, I excused myself, thanking Piccolo and taking my leave otherwise wordlessly as I sought the reprieve of planning for my ball.


	3. By The Light Of The Moon

The rest of the week passed pleasantly. I had minimal contact with Vegeta, no fighting involved. I made plans for a gorgeous deep purple taffeta ball gown with the dressmaker, made arrangements with stylists for my hair and makeup to be done to perfection, and gave my input on preferences for the ballroom decorations and music selections. Bulma joined me for most of these excursions, and her and I quickly became friendly. I still did not trust her, especially in regards to Vegeta, but it was nice to have a friend joining me for these excursions aside from Launch, who would only follow me around like an obedient puppy.

On the evening of the ball, I was exhilarated. I could not wait to show myself off, because I was certain that I looked gorgeous; Bulma even agreed. Of course, she insisted she was more gorgeous, and we argued for a while, but she finally bowed down. I knew, however, she only did so because this was my ball. I could not wait to meet all of the people I had heard so much about. In all the time I spent with Bulma over the past week, she shared with me the latest gossip and personal details she knew on some of the notable people who would be attending the ball.

She began with rumors of Vegeta, which I did not care for; I spent more time with the man than I cared to already. Bulma's stories about him only increased my apprehension about the marriage. He was certainly known to be cruel to the peasants. The things they chanted upon my arrival made perfect sense now. Then she spoke of Vegeta's childhood friend, a handsome but crude man named Raditz, who was Lord and Lady Son's heir. Being the heir to the Son fortune, he was quite the catch for any lady who might catch his attention and receive a marriage proposal. Bulma also told me all about Lord Krillin Frate, Lazuli's husband. She admitted he annoyed her at times, but he and Lazuli made a wonderful couple, and she considered him to be genuinely a good man. She mentioned that Lazuli had a twin, Lord Lapis Gerou, who was rebellious to their father and would most likely not attend the ball. Then there was Lord Hercule Satan, Videl's incredibly wealthy father. He was a widower, and it was only he and his daughter now. She warned me to avoid conversation with him, as the man had a penchant for bragging and exaggerating his stories.

Long after Bulma departed my room, I arrived at the ball. I stepped out onto the grand staircase after hearing the King announce my name and title. The large flight of stairs descended straight down the middle of the room. At the top of the stairs stood King Vegeta and Queen Kanna arm in arm, and Vegeta waiting expectantly as I met them. The landing was surrounded by a crowd of a hundred or so people, including finely attired lords and ladies and unrefined servants as well, all wearing excited and curious expressions as they looked upon me and raised their hands together, most seeing me for the first time. I looked down at the vast crowd of admiring, clapping and cheering people filling the ballroom. The people must have felt some relief to have me at Vegeta's side. After all, from what I've heard, I would not want Vegeta ruling over me if I were them. I could not help feeling inspired by the sight of so many eyes fixed on me, looking at me with a need, a longing for my help. Though a queen does not have much stake in politics, as the king's wife, I would find my own ways to influence the king's decisions. I raised my chin as I gazed upon my people with a smug smile, feeling like a true princess as I linked my arm with Vegeta's. No, not a princess, but a queen. Not some good for trading, but a person who could be respected by her people. I would be queen, and I would rule well, whether Vegeta wanted anything to do with me or not.

It was at that moment that I decided I would shift my focus to my power as queen, rather than making this marriage work. As long as it appeared to work to outsiders, the marriage mattered not to me. I smiled at Vegeta as I made this decision and he glanced back at me. He doubled back in surprise at the expression he caught on my face at that passing glance, as he seemingly recognized my newfound determination. I chuckled lightly to myself as I felt I won some small battle between us that night. After all, thus far, his greatest power over me had been centered around my one-sided efforts in making the best of our arrangement. Now, what did he have?

I descended the stairs towards the crowd, making my way with greetings to all the familiar faces I already met, anxious to meet some I had never seen. I found a familiar face amongst the crowd with whom I wanted to converse, and grabbing a glass of wine from a server's tray along the way, made my way to her.

"Hello, Lady Lazuli." I said as I greeted my blonde acquaintance I had not seen since our first meeting, who now wore her hair swept to the side and looked lovely in a deep burgundy silk gown.

"Princess Chi-Chi." She greeted with a cold, formal smile and curtsy. "This is my husband, Lord Krillin Frate." She gestured to a short, bald man next to her, who appeared a few years older than her. He smiled amicably with his hands resting behind his back. I raised a brow in amusement at his short stature as I tilted my head down to meet his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Krillin." I curtsied.

"And you, Princess Chi-Chi." He responded with a bow. "Would you care to dance?" He asked me, offering his elbow as Lazuli immediately reacted to his question by nudging him in the side. "Or...oh, my apologies." He stuttered meekly as he retracted his arm and glanced warily at Lazuli, who now appeared content and guiltless of having influenced her husband as she sipped her wine. "I already promised the next dance to Lazuli, my Princess. Maybe next time?" He suggested kindly, though by the look Lazuli gave earlier, I was sure there would be no dancing with Lord Krillin at any time. I certainly wasn't being denied anything special. I did not understand why Lazuli was acting so protective of her husband.

"Of course, next time, my lord." I responded to Krillin with a smile. Oh, sometimes I despised social etiquette. "Lazuli, you look lovely this evening." I complimented, knowing compliments always warmed people into my good graces. She responded with a conceited smile.

"Thank you. You are gorgeous tonight as well, Princess Chi-Chi." The song that was playing ended, and the musicians began playing another, to which Lazuli hastily responded by placing down her wine glass on the tray of a passing server and grabbing Krillin's hand. "Here is our dance. We will see you again, Chi-Chi. Enjoy your ball, my Princess." She said quickly as she dragged a kindly nodding Krillin onto the dance floor. I discarded my wine glass with the server as well, and as my gaze followed Krillin and Lazuli, I was surprised by a warm hand grasping my arm none too gently. I spun around in alarm to see who it was. Vegeta was there, looking at me with a forced smile, just like his mother's.

"Dance with me." He said. I bit my tongue as an angry retort threatened to emerge, because I knew by his expression and tone that this was not a request, but an order. One he did not want to issue, most likely his father's or mother's idea to keep up appearances. I simply kept my eyes ahead of me, rather than on him as I allowed him to guide me by the hand onto the dance floor with him. The song was a basic waltz, a dance I could have performed in my sleep. I noticed as we danced that all eyes seemed to be on us. We danced silently for a few minutes under the scrutinizing, curious gazes before an idea struck me. I suddenly felt the need to put on a performance for our audience as the song was nearing its end.

"If this is the way we will be, we need to improve our acting skills for the people, don't you agree?" I asked Vegeta quietly as we danced. His eyes met mine, and he seemed to study me thoughtfully before responding.

"I suppose." He finally answered, resentfully.

"Good. Then know that is all this is." I warned as the song ended and I kissed his cheek. He seemed surprised as I pulled back, then smiled at me as he took my hand and led me off the dance floor.

"You are a good actress." He acceded once we were alone. It was the first compliment he gave me. I would not hold my breath waiting for the second.

"So you think they actually believe that I do not detest you?" I whispered skeptically, narrowing my eyes at Vegeta astutely. I could tell he was struggling to not glare at me while under the gaze of our captivated audience.

"Enjoy your evening, Chi-Chi. You will not see me for the rest of it." Vegeta answered tersely as he gave me a stiff bow and turned his back to me, hurriedly escaping off to who-knows-where. Good riddance. That was perhaps the best gift Vegeta could give me for the evening, even if he was trying to offend me. I happily set off to meet more people, grabbing a new glass of wine and nibbling a few appetizers along the way.

I caught sight of Bulma leaving the ballroom through the doors at the west side of the room, feeling disappointed that I did not spend time with her yet. I hoped she would return soon. I saw Krillin and Lazuli dancing happily, and had no intentions of interrupting the enraptured couple. They probably did not have nights like this often, having a young daughter in the household. At least, for some, my ball was turning out to be the amazing event I had hoped it would.

"Princess Chi-Chi." I startled at the proximity of the unfamiliar voice, and turned to see a middle-aged man with curly black hair, dressed in a gold-embroidered red coat and pants, which were quite flashy and expensive looking. "I believe you met my daughter, Videl already. I am Hercule Satan." He said, twisting his moustache between his fingers as he bowed with a toothy grin. I quickly greeted him politely as his name came to my memory as the name of the man that Bulma warned me not to speak to for long. I desperately hoped for an interruption to come along before Lord Satan delved into a lengthy conversation that I could not escape. To my horror, he did speak, and for quite a while. Just as I felt my social decorum slipping with the need to insult the obnoxious rambling nobleman, I was fortunately approached by Piccolo.

"Princess Chi-Chi, may I have a word with you alone?" Piccolo asked politely during a pause in Lord Satan's monologue.

"Yes, of course, Lord Piccolo." I said with a thankful smile. "It was nice to meet you, Lord Satan. Please excuse me." I said to Lord Satan before following Piccolo to another area of the ballroom. "What do you need, my lord?" I asked when we were a good distance from Hercule Satan.

"Only to assist you, my Princess." He answered slyly. I looked at him, puzzled. He laughed at the sight of my expression. "I simply thought you would like being rescued from Satan's running mouth. I can avoid interrupting you in the future, if that's what you prefer." He said teasingly, to which I quickly reacted.

"No! No! Thank you, my lord." I said hastily as I shook my head. "I would appreciate you assisting me again in the future." I replied with a relieved smile.

"Then enjoy your ball, my Princess." Piccolo said as he laughed and departed with a bow. After my encounter with Piccolo, I met a few more people whose names I could not remember, and even danced a couple more dances with some polite noblemen. It was getting late, and Bulma still had not reappeared at the ball. Vegeta was gone as well, just as promised. King Vegeta approached me with Lord Gero, and we indulged each other in some small talk before the elder man quickly excused himself to speak with his daughter, Lady Lazuli. I could not help noticing as the old man walked away, that he was not looking healthy. Not that he looked healthy when I first met him, but by his appearance tonight, I would be surprised if King Vegeta died first. After Lord Gero parted from us, King Vegeta asked me for a dance, and I gladly complied. It was the first dance that felt comfortable for me, and I regretted that the King was ill. He was much more welcoming to me than his wife or son. We discussed wedding plans and prospects for future heirs as we danced, which I could not fathom at the moment, but I obliged the king kindly in his wishes to discuss the topic. When the dance ended, I was feeling the need for a break and some fresh air.

I headed outside the ballroom through the double wooden doors to the balcony, with the intentions of viewing the beautiful gardens under the moonlight. I was surprised to find I was not the first with the idea, as a man already stood at the balcony with his back to me, his unique silhouette of spiked black hair telling to his identity.

"Lord Bardock Son." I greeted kindly in recognition as I approached. He turned to look at me, and I was startled when I realized my mistake. This man did closely resemble Bardock, but was young, and incredibly handsome. He smiled at me, and I felt my breath hitch as his gorgeous face became even more beautiful with that expression. "I-I am sorry." I apologized, blushing and feeling utterly foolish for my mistake.

"Don't worry. I get that all the time." He answered warmly and kindly. Even the sound of his voice was lovely to my ears. "After all, he is my father, and we do look alike."

"Oh." I answered dumbly. That did make sense as I recalled Bulma's earlier gossip. Bardock's son, Lord Raditz. "I hope you don't mind a little company out here, my lord. I was hoping to escape the ballroom for a while." I explained in the hopes that this man would allow my company and I did not drive him away from his retreat.

"Not at all. Please join me, my lady." He said with a gesture to the nearby balcony railing. He turned back to the view he was admiring before I interrupted. "The moon is gorgeous tonight. So are the gardens." He said invitingly, clearly captivated by the view. I was captivated by the view as well, though he did not realize that he was included in my admiration. I stepped up to the balcony, shyly standing next to him as I followed his gaze. The moon was full and lighting the sky almost as if it was day. The leaves and flowers in the garden were illuminated in the moonlight, even more beautiful than they were by daylight. I smiled in contentment as a cool breeze blew lightly against my face. This tranquility was more enjoyable than the entirety of the ball. I looked back up to Bardock's son, surprised to catch him staring at me. He quickly looked away as I caught a blush on his cheeks. He looked at me again, this time studying my face with curiosity.

"If you would rather be out here than in there, you must have as much distaste for formal occasions as I do." He remarked with a displeased expression as he referred to the ball.

"No woman in her right mind would avoid a formal affair such as this ball!" I huffed indignantly, surprising the man as he slightly withdrew from me at my abrupt tone. "I just wanted a break, and I do enjoy the gardens." I paused as I turned to face him in disbelief. "You really find no excitement in the ball, my lord?" I asked calmly. After all, this was my ball, and I expected everyone in attendance to love it after all the planning I put into it.

"I guess I can't complain, my lady." He replied as he relaxed against the balcony, his alarmed expression from my earlier outburst quickly melting into a small smile. "If not for the ball, I would not be enjoying this beautiful view, or speaking with you tonight." I felt my cheeks heat in response to his wonderful compliment. Was he flirting with me? He had no idea who I was, I realized. No man would speak to their prince's intended in that way. Selfishly, I decided against informing him. I was enjoying this too much, and it would be ruined once he knew who I was. I cleared my throat nervously, knowing he saw me blush and he seemed to be getting cocky now. He slid his resting hand across the balcony railing, landing it right against mine. I tingled at the minute contact, wishing for more if it were only appropriate.

"How do you know my father?" He asked me, drawing me from my puerile stupor caused by that simple touch.

"Oh, I met him at dinner in the castle last week." I answered absently as my eyes were drawn back to our touching hands. I slowly drew my fingers over his, wondering if he would notice.

"You mean the dinner where my parents met Prince Vegeta's bride?" He asked me, sounding surprised and deeply interested in my answer.

"Yes, my lord." I replied curtly, not wanting to provide details as I did not want to lie or give myself away yet. He nodded with a thoughtful frown.

"I hear they do not like one another." He mentioned pointedly. He seemed to be implying more than he was saying now. I was shocked to hear it. That dinner did not go well, but I thought we were doing well with creating the illusion for the kingdom of getting along. It must have been Lady Son's supposition. I knew the woman would be too insightful.

"You heard that from your mother, didn't you?" I asked boldly as I looked into his eyes. He looked astonished, as if I read his mind. I felt quite proud of myself.

"You are surprising." He commented cryptically. He gazed at the moon again, and I mulled over his last comment as I wondered what he was really thinking about me. I stared into the gardens as I thought, focusing on the many petals of a beautiful hydrangea and its lovely coloring under the moonlight, then startling when he stepped closer to me. I felt my hand move from the balcony railing with his and realized our fingers had interlaced without me even noticing when this happened. I looked at his face to see that he was looking at me with intensity. Keeping my eyes locked on his beautiful black eyes, I was considering stepping back from him when he did something I was secretly hoping for and against at the same time. He leaned forward and kissed me. I felt his soft, warm lips against mine as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

I kissed a boy once in my castle. When we were caught, my father sent him to work where I would never see him again. That kiss was wet and odd, that was how I remembered it. This, this was much different. I wanted more. I pushed my lips hard against his, and he responded by licking my bottom lip. I willingly parted my lips, allowing his slick tongue into my mouth as our kiss deepened and it felt like an eternity before we pulled apart for lack of air. I smiled at him, blushing profusely as he smiled his gorgeous smile again. Then, as suddenly as a candle being snuffed, reality came crashing down. I trembled in realization of what a mistake this was. I doubted I would ever have a kiss like that from Vegeta, and I could not put this man in danger for my own selfish desires.

"I'm sorry, Lord Raditz!" I exclaimed as I clapped a hand to my mouth in horror. He looked completely shocked, even offended by my exclamation.

"Raditz? I am Kakarot, not Raditz." He responded brusquely. "And why are you sorry? That was wonderful."

"Kakarot?" I retorted, my forehead creasing in deep confusion. I did not know Lord Bardock had another son. How did Bulma fail to mention him?

"I know; it's a terrible name. You can call me Goku. All of my friends do." He explained charismatically with a warm smile as my mind whirred through a million thoughts and feelings at once.

"No. I'm sorry, but this can't happen again. You see, I'm Chi-Chi." I said as I met his eyes seriously, identifying myself with my hand on my chest. He did not react, and I wondered if he had any idea what the occasion of this ball was. "Princess Chi-Chi, Vegeta's betrothed." I explained, hoping my point was clear to him. Again, he seemed unsurprised and I huffed in frustration.

"I know." He said flatly as he turned his face to the gardens again with a frown. He knew? How could he? And if he did, why would he...? "I knew once you told me about dinner at the castle. The only young woman at that dinner was the princess." He explained distantly.

"If you know who I am, why-" I began hastily and loudly until he shushed me, indicating with a glance a few people passing near the ajar balcony doors, who may have been able to overhear my question.

"Because I felt like it. I don't care who you are. Isn't that the same reason you did it?" He asked me challengingly. At that, I felt angry.

"I didn't do it! You kissed me!" I yelled, quickly grimacing over my shoulder when I realized that was stupidly careless. Fortunately, there was no one nearby to hear my outburst.

"And you encouraged me and returned the kiss." He reminded me smoothly. He was so cocky at that moment, he almost reminded me of Vegeta's arrogance. I turned from him hurriedly as I scoffed in disgust at his behavior, before he surprisingly grabbed me by the shoulders and forcefully kissed me again. I tried to pull away for only a moment before I gave up my pointless inner struggle and surrendered completely for a kiss that amazingly seemed even better than the first.

"See?" He said as soon as we pulled apart and he dropped his hands by his sides, smiling proudly. I stared at him, astounded as my mouth hung open speechlessly for a while. I was about to speak when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Kakarot, I've been looking all over for you. How long have you been out here?" I heard the scolding tone of an older woman's voice and turned to see Lady Gine standing behind me. "Your majesty." She greeted me with a curtsy and smile as she recognized me.

"Hello, Lady Son."

"Mother, I was speaking with Princess Chi-Chi." Goku explained smoothly, not sounding or looking at all as shaken as I felt.

"Well, it's about time you get in there and socialize, Kakarot. After all, you can't keep the guest of honor to yourself all night." Lady Gine said firmly. I could tell by her tone and Goku's reaction that there was a warning in her words. I only hoped it was nothing more than motherly strictness. I couldn't stand the thought of her knowing about our kiss, and I would hate to think that Goku did this often. It felt special to me, but he seemed to handle himself well with that charm of his. Maybe he made a practice of this; though it was hard to believe he would take such a risk, toying with his future queen. Goku nodded angrily at his mother, not bothering to hide his feelings from her or myself. I frowned as I watched him walk to meet her, and I followed as Lady Son eyed me expectantly. We headed back inside, and I enjoyed the rest of the ball as much as possible, though my thoughts remained on Goku for the rest of the night. I realized just before retiring to bed that I never did see Bulma after she left the ball early; I would have to make a point to see her again soon.


	4. Cold Feet

A/N: Warning: Sexual content in this chapter

I received a raven right after the ball with news that my father had left the Ox Kingdom and was heading here to attend my wedding. It was bittersweet; expecting my reluctant wedding to a man that barely tolerated me, while expecting the arrival of my beloved father, who I missed so much and could not wait to see. I was angry with him when I left the Ox Kingdom; he was, after all, the one who decided I needed to proceed with this arrangement. But now I missed him, and understood his reasons. The next few days, I spent most of my time engulfed in wedding preparations and the meetings with Vegeta and Piccolo. The meetings became tolerable; it seemed that since the ball, Vegeta was willing to play along with the charade of us as a couple. Piccolo was still unconvinced and saw right through our act, but he did acknowledge that our behavior was much improved.

Nevertheless, as I prepared for my wedding to Vegeta, aside from awaiting my father's arrival, all I could think about was Goku. I wished it was him I was marrying. I had the fleeting thought of finding a way to run off with him and escape my prison of diplomacy. But where would we go? What would we have? We both had plenty of money...for now. But his parents would likely cut him off for pulling a stunt like that. And I…I would be shunned by both royal families for evading my royal duties. Our kingdoms were too vulnerable without our union; my father felt strongly about that when he arranged my marriage. Besides, how could I assume Goku would want that? It was one romantic encounter. He hadn't promised me anything. I wished I could confide in someone about this, but I would not dare. I was ashamed for feeling that way when I was promised to another man. The days passed quickly, and I suddenly found myself only a day away from the wedding. My father had not arrived yet, and I was nervous that he would not make it in time to walk me down the aisle. Despite my nerves, I would eat supper this night with the royal family and noble guests, and would wake the next morning to my wedding day. I had to prepare myself emotionally.

I entered the dining room a few minutes late, finding most of the guests already seated. They rose when I entered the room and I bowed my head in greeting as I hurriedly walked to my seat, a little embarrassed about my tardy entry. I took my seat next to Queen Kanna; it was the same seating arrangement as usual at the King's head of the table. However, the table was expanded tonight. There were many more guests than usual because of the wedding tomorrow. This meal was more of a grand feast than an ordinary supper. I glanced down the table to see our other guests, and my heart skipped a beat when I noticed Goku at the table with his parents. I could not believe he was here! I wondered how I would have the chance to speak with him. I could not right now. He was too far at the other end of the table. I noticed Bulma was here with her parents as well, and seated across from Goku. The two of them were involved in a conversation, laughing and very familiar with one another, and I could not help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Chi-Chi, dear. Try the venison; it is delicious." Queen Kanna told me, drawing me from my thoughts as I turned to face her. I noticed my plate had been filled whilst I wasn't looking, and I begrudgingly obliged the queen's request. I took a bite, taking a look at Vegeta as I ate. He seemed more to himself than usual tonight, as if he was deep in thought. I could not blame him. I understood how he felt about this tonight, as I felt the same way. Keeping up appearances for guests right now was very taxing. There was only one guest I was interested in here, with whom I would not need to pretend.

"Another few hours and we'll be free of this farce for the night." I said in a low, bitter voice to the distracted prince, whose eyes widened in surprise at my statement. I smirked as he met my eyes, and he huffed in amused agreement. If Vegeta and I would ever bond, it would most likely be over our disdain for society.

A few hours into dinner, the meal was finished, but the wine was still flowing. This had been a busy night of drinking for most guests at the table. I limited myself to only two glasses, considering that I should be as beautiful and well rested as possible for my wedding day tomorrow.

"Good news travels from the north today." King Vegeta exclaimed at the head of the table as he blotted his mouth with his napkin and tossed the cloth on the table in a victorious gesture. Everyone at our end of the table immediately turned our attention to the king, ending all other conversations as we curiously awaited his announcement. King Vegeta smirked, strongly resembling his son as he met our awaiting faces with his gaze. "It seems King Cold's eldest son was killed in a jousting tournament." King Vegeta declared as he lifted an eyebrow with intrigue.

"Pathetic." Prince Vegeta remarked to the news with a hearty chuckle, while the queen gasped and lightly slapped King Vegeta on the shoulder.

"Vegeta! You cannot possibly smile as you announce news of a death!" Queen Kanna scoffed, shaking her head in an act of disgust, despite the fact that I caught a smug smile etching across her face.

"Forgive me for disagreeing, your Grace." Piccolo stated diplomatically, leaning past Vegeta to meet the queen's eyes. "Though death is usually something not to be celebrated, this news is fortunate for the kingdom, as it may mean the prevention of many deaths here." Piccolo pointedly shifted his gaze to meet all our eyes, his stern expression burning into our faces. "The Gods must be smiling upon this royal union tomorrow, to offer such a promising gift at this time." Piccolo looked at me, smirking at my frown upon his remark. He then shifted his gaze to Vegeta, doing the same. Despite Piccolo's presumption about our union, perhaps this was better news than he realized. If the Ice kingdom was no longer a threat, maybe there was hope that Vegeta and I could call off this arrangement.

"That is true, Lord Piccolo." Kanna agreed, folding her hands in her lap in an act of somber agreement. "Now all King Cold has is Frieza. That boy is too impetuous to lead his men through our lands."

"And Cold is just as close to the grave as I am." King Vegeta remarked lightly, despite the deep frowns of his family upon his admittance. "I cannot imagine what will become of the Ice Kingdom once Frieza becomes their king. For now, we are certain to have many years here of peace." King Vegeta added confidently as he raised his wine, nodding with a smile before sipping the drink.

"Perhaps we'll have to make something of their kingdom." Vegeta said arrogantly, smirking at his own thoughts. "After all, they've threatened to take ours for so long. It would only be fitting that we return the favor now that they are at a disadvantage." Vegeta's smirk deepened as his gaze turned on his unamused father.

"You will do no such thing, Vegeta." King Vegeta said harshly with a scowl. "You must first secure your own kingdom with an heir to continue the reign of our family. Then you can worry about expansion and conquering for your own personal glory. Besides, you first must study your enemy before you attack." King Vegeta lectured his son sternly, to which Vegeta only glared defiantly in return.

"I know better than to attack without first knowing my enemy, Father. Who says I don't already?" He added his last statement in a low voice as he turned to his own goblet, drinking and glancing suspiciously towards his parents, who seemed to have missed his last remark. I raised my brow curiously at him, but of course he ignored me. Oh well, that mattered not to me. I was too disappointed by King Vegeta's declaration about an heir. I supposed now I was bound to this marriage solely to produce a son. It was too much to hope for anyways. I could not send word to my father while he traveled, and he was overdue to arrive here already. It was too late to cancel the wedding. Besides, a small part of me still wanted to go through with this marriage. Without it, I would not be queen. I could not see sacrificing that power and all the ideas I had formed for improving the kingdom. I was drawn from my thoughts when I noticed Bulma and Lord and Lady Briefs approaching me. I swiftly stood to receive them.

"Princess Chi-Chi, good luck on your wedding tomorrow." Bulma said wholeheartedly as she gave me a hug. I was a bit surprised at the sign of affection, but I hugged her back, appreciating the comforting gesture. She had been drinking and I could tell that this affection was most likely coming from the drink. "We must go now, but we will see you tomorrow, my Princess." Bulma stepped back as her parents bid me farewell, and I noticed as I glanced over Lady Briefs' shoulder that Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a look. A very meaningful look that made me question whether Bulma was really leaving. I watched as she and her parents departed the dining room. Her parents separated from her with a few words at the dining room doorway. She went one way, they went another. I studied Vegeta suspiciously for a moment as we sat together, his mind obviously distracted as he paid no mind to my attentiveness.

"I am retiring for the night." Vegeta announced, only a few minutes after Bulma's departure. He grabbed my hand and kissed it farewell, a gesture he had been practicing since we started playing nice in front of others. I played my part and gave him the warmest smile I could muster in response. "Goodnight, Chi-Chi." He said, painfully I might add. Others might not have noticed it, but it was obvious to me. He hated to use my name or take the effort to speak to me. Watching his suffering as he departed the dining room caused a genuine smile to grace my face. I glanced around the table and saw many more couples standing in preparations of leaving. I felt the need to follow Vegeta for some reason. I didn't know why. If I found he was actually going to bed, I had no interest in speaking with him. If I found he was off to follow Bulma or even meet with some other woman, what then? It was not that I would be jealous of them. Maybe I would be jealous of him for getting what he wanted while I was bound by loyalty to him. Maybe I only wanted to know so he did not take me for a fool. I stood to leave the table, as everyone else had done by now.

"Please excuse me; I'll be retiring as well. Goodnight, everyone." I said with a slight curtsy as I hurriedly followed after Vegeta. He was gone from sight already, having a few minutes' head start. I headed in the direction of his chambers, knowing this was where he must have been headed. However, I stopped when I heard pursuant footsteps behind me and an approaching, familiar voice calling my name. I turned with a smile to face the man behind the voice I longed for, all thoughts of following Vegeta abandoned. How could I let Vegeta distract me from him? This was what I really wanted since the beginning of the evening. I gestured for Goku to follow me with a wave of my hand to an empty room.

I stepped into the dark room, assuming he would follow, and as I began rummaging blindly for a candle to light the room, was shocked when he pulled me against him, capturing my lips in a fierce kiss. My eyes had not adjusted to the darkness since he closed the door behind him, shutting out the light of the hall. Still, the feel of his powerful chest against mine and the contact of his gentle roaming hands on my body were better than seeing him. I was blown away by his fierceness. I was expecting to talk about what happened between us at the ball, hoping for the chance of another kiss. This was above and beyond my expectations, but I could not complain. I found myself indulging in him just as much, running my hands through the softness of his unruly black hair, feeling his incredible body through the fabrics of his clothing, and never letting my lips leave his. We carried on like that for a while as I wondered how I was still breathing. I realized I was supposed to do this with Vegeta after the wedding the following night. I was not ready for that. He had hardly touched me, hardly looked at me, let alone anything this intimate. But Goku was playing with fire. I had to warn him, against my own desires.

"Goku…" I panted breathily, releasing him from our kiss as I gently pushed my hands against his chest to put some distance between us. "Vegeta might lock you in the dungeons, or worse if he ever found out about this!" Goku paused for a moment, then laughed as he pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

"I'm not worried about Vegeta." Goku said confidently before kissing me again, just as passionately as he had been. I kissed him back hesitantly, my mind full of doubt as I initiated another kiss and processed what Goku had said. Apparently Goku and Vegeta were more familiar with one another than I realized, judging by the informality in his tone when speaking about Vegeta. Of course, if Goku's brother was Vegeta's closest friend, I supposed they would know each other well. Goku's tongue met mine again, and the thoughts going through my mind immediately halted upon feeling that amazing sensation. I didn't care right now what Vegeta and Goku's history involved.

"You sound like a fool. You should be scared of your king." I said sternly as I moved my lips to his ear, nibbling lightly as a playful warning. It was obvious that Goku was not the least scared, and in spite of how senseless that was, I found it an appealing quality of his. I could feel Goku's cheek rise in a smile against mine, and he grabbed my chin, leading me to meet his lips again. I sighed at the contact. I could never tire of this. Of him.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku breathed my name slowly after he released my lips, leaning his forehead against mine. He let my name linger for a few minutes as he and I just rested our foreheads together for a while, panting for air. I recognized his unspoken question. He was asking my permission and waiting patiently. I hesitated, feeling unsure of myself. I knew what he wanted. Whether I was ready or not, it would happen by tomorrow night. The choice was not whether I wanted to do this so soon, but rather, with whom.

In that light, there was no question. I wanted to give myself to Goku in this passionate moment. Despite the dangers of being discovered, I knew it would be so much better than letting Vegeta take my virginity out of obligation. My heart nervously raced in my chest as I kissed him deeply in answer, unbuttoning his shirt so I could feel more of his skin. He responded by gyrating his hips against mine, the motion pushing my back against the wall as I barely felt his warmth through the many layers of fabric of my skirts. My legs quivered in anticipation as my palms caressed his now exposed chest. His body felt amazing. I never knew a man could be so chiseled and muscular, yet have the softest skin. He hiked up my skirts as his tongue roamed my mouth, and I knew how hungry he was for this, for me, which aroused me more and increased my confidence with him.

Goku reached a hand between my legs and began stroking me through my undergarments. He moaned with pleasure at the contact, and I was surprised by the wetness I felt down there. I had never been wet there before, and I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. He moved his hand away as it slid up to the top of my undergarments, which he pulled down. I gasped at the feeling of exposure. Even with all the material of my skirts loosely surrounding me, just the feel of cool air touching me and knowing that Goku could touch my naked skin in my most private area had me shivering in fear and anticipation. He kissed me again and his hand returned between my legs, the touch of his skin against mine feeling more amazing than before.

I pulled away from the kiss and bit my lip as he stroked me. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness now and I caught him smirking as I moaned at his touch. His finger suddenly penetrated me and I gasped in surprise. Goku kissed me again deeply as his finger moved inside me, building up a pleasurable feeling. He removed his finger and I groaned in disappointment at the loss of the amazing feeling he was giving me. He chuckled lightly at my disappointment as he fumbled with his pants. He kissed me again before I saw what he was doing down there, and he wrapped his hands tightly around my rear, lifting me and pushing himself against me. I felt something warm, solid and big moving against my inner thigh. I stiffened as I realized what that was and that it was supposed to fit inside me. I knew this was supposed to hurt the first time; Launch warned me about this.

"Goku..." I breathed out warningly, fearful of the pain now.

"Just relax, Chi-Chi. I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered back to me huskily. The tone of his voice sent a shiver through my body. I wanted to feel him inside me. I knew the pain would wear off, and the feeling that followed should be immensely pleasurable. With a shaky breath, I nodded my consent as he shifted our hips in alignment and I felt his erection pushing against my entrance. I leaned my head forward and bit down lightly on his shoulder to stifle the scream that threatened to arise from the pain I was feeling. It was as if I was being ripped open down there. Goku kissed my neck, stopping his progress as he tried to calm me, and I knew he was not all the way in yet. I pulled my head back and searched for his lips, and as we kissed again, he pushed in all the way, groaning into my lips as he stilled and waited for me to adjust. I felt my eyes tearing from the pain, but after a moment, it became more bearable. I moved tentatively, which Goku accepted as permission to continue. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly but forcefully, going incredibly deep inside me. I gasped at the feeling and kissed him again, needing the other sensation to distract me from the pain I still felt.

He continued thrusting, being gentle as promised, and as he moaned into my mouth, I felt more pleasure than pain finally. I gyrated my hips to meet his thrusts, which he quickened as I realized he had still been painstakingly holding back. He hit a spot inside me that felt incredible and the sensation that had been building just exploded in me. Waves of pleasure racked through my body as Goku continued thrusting, increasing his speed, and with a jerky movement he cried out into my neck, and I knew he had finished as well. We panted heavily as he pulled out of me, and I felt more warm moisture between my legs than I felt before. Launch told me I would bleed the first time, and I worried how much blood was there.

"I can't believe we just did that." I said in a mixture of shock and euphoria. "I hardly know you." I admitted. I still wondered why Goku would take the risk of doing this with his prince's bride. If he was attempting to play me amongst other women, I would make sure he was punished. He must have known better than that, though. He tucked himself back into his pants and straightened them before fixing his buttons I had undone. I was presentable on my upper half, but wished I had something with me to wipe up the moisture dripping down my thighs. This would be an uncomfortable walk to my room. I grimaced as I pulled my undergarments back on and straightened my skirt.

"It's a little late for regrets." Goku answered me, sounding miffed. I guessed he was offended. Maybe I should have told him how amazing that was first.

"I don't regret anything, not at all." I clarified, quickly lightening his mood. I leaned into his ear, smiling coyly. "Actually, I hope we can do this again sometime." I said in what I hoped was a sultry voice. I kissed him and, realizing that Launch would be expecting me in my room and Goku had to leave, regretfully said goodbye for the night.

"I'll see you at your wedding tomorrow." Goku said resignedly with a half-hearted smile. It actually made me feel good, seeing his downcast smile. If he didn't have feelings for me, mentioning my wedding would not affect him so. He and I both knew there was nothing to say on the matter. It was arranged between two kingdoms, and it was happening tomorrow, whether we wanted it or not. I hugged him and he kissed me one last time before leaving with a last glance over his shoulder, smiling at me reassuringly. I waited a few minutes after he left to be sure no one saw us both emerging from the same room.

After an incredibly long, uncomfortable and paranoid walk to my room, I immediately undressed and prepared myself a bath. I was relieved to find Launch already asleep in my room. I could avoid explaining my mess and indiscretions for tonight. Actually...I looked at the blood-stained undergarments I had just shed in preparation of my bath thoughtfully. I would not trust Launch or anyone else with my secret. I closed the washroom door, tore my dirtied undergarments to shreds, and threw them in the metal trash bin. I found an unlit candle on the shelf and lit it against the burning candle in the room, tossing it into the can to burn away the evidence. I opened my window, hoping no one questioned the amount of smoke coming from my room at this late hour. I allowed the fabric to burn and char in the small fire just long enough until I was certain no one would recognize it for what it was any longer. As I watched the flames dancing and bouncing off the tin of the trash pail, my mind wandered through a replay of everything that had happened that evening. I didn't regret what I'd done with Goku. Even once I was married to Vegeta, I was certain he would never love me. When the flames died, I bathed quickly with thoughts and anticipations of my wedding day. I lay to sleep for the night, reveling in the way my body was both aching and extremely relaxed at the same time while I caught my beauty sleep to face my wedding to Vegeta in the morning.


	5. A Royal Wedding

I opened my eyes to a sunlit room, the haze of sleep still muddling my mind as I had trouble recognizing my surroundings. I think I was dreaming of times of childhood, because I expected to find myself in my childhood bedroom. Once I recognized the bedroom as mine in the Saiyan castle, I remembered. Today was my wedding day.

"Princess Chi-Chi! What are you still doing in bed?!" Launch exclaimed, startling me as I jumped in the bed and promptly sat upright. I rubbed my eyes and then brushed my mess of hair back from my face as I glared at my maid.

"I'm in bed because no one came to wake me, Launch." I growled at her. She cringed and stepped back, realizing her mistake too late at the cost of my grumpy morning tone.

"I'm sorry, Princess Chi-Chi! I thought I woke you earlier! I've been very busy this morning!" She cried out nervously. I shook my head. Typical, distracted Launch.

"It's fine, Launch. I bathed before bed last night." I informed her, knowing this would save us time. I hurried and dressed for the wedding with Launch's assistance, with my head in the clouds the whole morning. I was not nervous or excited, simply in acceptance. Today I would become Vegeta's wife as well as the queen of the Saiyan kingdom.

I finally felt some excitement when my father arrived, his burly figure marching into my room to hug me protectively. With everything happening lately, I was incredibly relieved that he arrived in time for the wedding. I cried tears of joy into my father's chest, as he did the same. It felt like so long since I'd last seen him. Launch, of course, threw a fit over me ruining my makeup, but that was quickly corrected as my father had a raucous laugh about it and he happily reacquainted with Launch and Tien, who informed him in detail about the nobility around here, about whom he was very curious to learn. My father was an excellent king, respected and loved by his people. It hadn't always been that way, but something had changed him when I was just a girl. By the reactions of Launch and Tien, I could see that the people's respect towards him was genuine. It made my wedding day so much better, having him by my side.

The time had come for my walk down the aisle. All the lords and ladies in the kingdom, and many from my kingdom as well were gathered in the cathedral. I looked myself over in the mirror one last time, taking a deep breath. I was impressed with how well Launch had done my makeup, making my skin perfectly dewy and flawless, my lips a lovely shade of red, and my lashes appear longer and fuller than I'd ever seen them, though certainly not overdone. My hair was in a braided bun with two long strands hanging loosely by the sides of my face. My mother's white satin gown was pearlescent and fitted in the bodice, with smooth, billowy skirts. After the ceremony, my ensemble would be completed with a shining crown atop my head.

I took one more deep breath and looped my arm around my father's, stepping into the cathedral with him as the dreary processional music played. The entire standing congregation turned to watch us as my father and I stepped forward together. We walked in pace to the tempo of the music, maintaining regal smiles as I avoided any eye contact. I knew Goku would be here somewhere, and if I saw him, I might have lost my nerve of going through with this. I instead focused on Vegeta, who to my surprise, was actually not standing with his back to me. He watched us walk, his gaze focused on me. He was dressed exceptionally well, and looked quite handsome with his trademark scowl missing for once. I could do this; it was for the good of our kingdoms.

My father placed my hand in Vegeta's when we reached the end of the aisle, and I caught a glimpse of tears in my father's eyes as he kissed my cheek. I placed my free hand on my father's cheek, attempting to soothe him as he pulled away and a tear cascaded down his face. I knew he wished my mother were here to see this day. Maybe it was a good thing she was not. I could pretend this was a happy day for my father, but I had a feeling that a mother would not be so easily fooled. I sighed as I released my father, turning to face Vegeta when my father stepped aside. We turned together facing Piccolo, hand in hand. Piccolo took a deep breath before addressing the assembly.

"Your Grace, your Grace, your Grace." Piccolo began as he bowed his head to my father and Vegeta's parents. "And lords and ladies from the Ox and Saiyan kingdoms. We are gathered here today to unite through marriage Prince Vegeta of House Elite and Princess Chi-Chi of House Mao. Under the eyes of the Gods..." and as his lengthy address carried on and our hands were bound symbolically with ribbon, I found my mind heavily distracted with my worries about the upcoming wedding night, and thoughts about Goku. It was not until I felt a hard squeeze on my hand that I snapped out of my daydream. I looked at Vegeta whose eyes burnt into mine with annoyance. I worriedly looked up to Piccolo, who also looked annoyed with me, though not as furious.

"Do you?" Piccolo asked me, and by the persistence in his voice, I could tell he was repeating himself. Though I did not hear the whole question, I knew what everyone was expecting me to answer. Hell, it was the one thing I had to remember for the wedding ceremony, and I was failing to say it. No wonder they were vexed with me.

"I do!" I exclaimed, a bit flustered as I issued Vegeta an apologetic expression, which unfortunately did not appease him as he continued glaring at me. He was past the point of reconciliation. I would just keep my mouth shut for a while. He best not say anything to set me off later, or then he really wouldn't like me. Piccolo continued until the coronation began. I paid attention through this ceremony without problems. There was nothing that worried me about being queen; it was a powerful position with relatively little responsibility; the most powerful title a woman could possibly hold. Piccolo placed the king's crown upon Vegeta's head. Then he crowned me, placing the heavy, sleek metal crown upon my head. I was thankful for the fact that mine was dainty, because it was still heavy. I could not imagine how heavy Vegeta's bulky crown felt. Piccolo pronounced us the new king and queen of the Saiyan Kingdom, and told Vegeta to kiss his bride.

A kiss was not too difficult, and with the desire of impressing the kingdom, Vegeta leaned in and gave me a long and gentle kiss. I was shocked. I never imagined he had it in him to be so gentle. I may have even dared to say it was romantic. His lips were soft and it was different than kissing Goku. We pulled apart, and the dazed expression on my face must have been apparent, because Vegeta immediately smirked proudly at his handiwork. I glowered back at his smugness in indignation, and with a haughty huff, closed my eyes and turned my face away from him, hoping to hide the blush that had surfaced on my cheeks.

The assembly clapped and cheered, and we turned and linked arms, proceeding down the aisle to the exit of the cathedral. Just outside the cathedral, we joined my father and the now ex-king and queen in a receiving line to thank everyone for coming. We received a long hailing of congratulations. I noticed Bulma approaching the line, giving me a sham of a smile. She seemed irritable.

"Congratulations, Queen Chi-Chi, King Vegeta." Bulma said, her voice a higher pitch than usual as if she was stressed. She clasped my hands in hers endearingly, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Vegeta. "You have such a beautiful queen, your Grace. I hope you find joy from your marriage." That last statement did not sound like she meant at all what she said, more like the opposite. Vegeta stared at Bulma and only responded by wrapping an arm around my waist possessively.

"Thank you, Lady Bulma." I said in an attempt to cut the tension that I felt between the two. Vegeta was eyeing Bulma intensely, who was watching him with a pleading expression. She frowned and proceeded down the line to Vegeta's parents with tears forming in her eyes. I watched her as she acted charming and kindly to them, but with an underlying sorrow I'd never seen from Bulma before. I looked at Vegeta quickly, catching him looking after Bulma as I had been doing, with a forlorn look about him. I no longer had any doubts after that moment. I had always suspected that Bulma had ulterior motives for befriending me so quickly. I didn't know how deeply involved she was with Vegeta, but they were involved nevertheless.

Not that I would hold it against Vegeta. We were both forced into this loveless marriage, and it seemed he was infatuated with someone else before I showed up. It explained his immediate hostility towards me. No, I would never hold it against him, though I may hold it over him sometime if the need were to arise. After all, if Vegeta should ever find out about Goku and I, I would need to be prepared to protect us.

Thinking of Goku, I realized now as the end of our line of guests reached us, that he seemed to be missing. Was he avoiding me now? Was it hard for him to watch us get married like it was for Bulma? I hid the anxiety I felt as I noticed Vegeta's suspicious gaze on me, as well as that of his mother. I didn't need to explain myself to them right now. I finished thanking the handsome and finely dressed twin of Lazuli, Lord Lapis Gero, the last guest emerging from the cathedral as Nappa and Brolly approached us at our sides.

I marched right into the carriage that would take us for our short ride into the castle ballroom for a grand reception. Vegeta followed me in and ordered the driver to go. In fear of Vegeta's intimidating voice at his order, the driver hastily started the horses. The unexpected start threw me into the back of the carriage and I stumbled onto Vegeta's lap. He shoved me out of the way as he growled insults under his breath at our incompetent driver.

I was livid as well. My hair would need to be fixed after that fall, the driver was as big a moron as Vegeta was saying, and on top of it all, my husband just shoved me off of him like I was the bumbling idiot! I leaned out the carriage window and shouted furiously at the driver, who kept his mouth shut, though I couldn't help noticing him trembling as I spoke. Perhaps 'spoke' was not the right word to describe the way I addressed the driver. But it felt so good to let it all out. I had to control myself so often with all the nobility who incited me. I could release my fury on a carriage driver, even if it was misplaced. I huffed as I settled back into the carriage, sitting very ladylike. Vegeta was staring at me like I'd just grown three heads, which I found very irritating. Had he never seen a lady yell before?

"What?!" I snapped at him defensively. He shook his head as if I was not worth the headache. I could almost swear he called me something derogatory in a tone that was too low for me to hear. But the carriage stopped at that moment, and I was more than ready to get out of there. I climbed out while the driver offered his hand to me in assistance, though I slapped it away. The fool would probably pull me down on my face if I gave him a chance to assist me. Vegeta exited the carriage and beckoned me to his side with a wave of his hand.

I joined Vegeta, linking our arms together as we headed inside for our reception. During the short walk up the stairs leading into the castle dining room where the reception would be held, I was tempted to ask about Bulma, but decided it was best to pretend I was oblivious to the situation for now. My thought process inadvertently created an awkward silence as Vegeta was very quiet. I felt the need to say something to him before we joined with everyone else.

"So, the ceremony was nice, wasn't it?" I asked, thinking small talk was always a safe choice for conversation. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at me, and I realized small talk was not safe with him.

"You mean the part where you forgot your vows?" He asked in a low, almost threatening voice. "What were they again?" He asked glibly. I frowned deeply at him, just daring him to go any further with this. He, of course, was not one to back down from a challenge. "That's right. Two words. All you needed to say were two words and you couldn't even get that right. I. do." He stated slowly as if he needed to retard his words for my mental incompetence. He laughed at my offended expression cruelly. I was sure my face was red as a tomato at that moment because I was furious and felt the heat rising through my ears. "It almost seemed like you didn't want to marry me!" He exclaimed tauntingly. How dare he mock me! If he thought he could talk to me like that, he had another thing coming.

"That's because I didn't want to marry you!" I screamed, and he cringed at the shrillness in my strained voice. "If I could take back those difficult vows, I would!" I yelled spitefully. Vegeta turned his head slightly, looking past me as his expression became a mixture of fury and embarrassment. I frowned as I cautiously glanced in the direction of his gaze, over my shoulder. We had almost reached the doors to the ballroom, and the buffoon of a driver had run ahead and opened the doors for us in an attempt to redeem himself after that carriage ride. The entire congregation just witnessed me yelling at Vegeta about how I did not want to marry him. Great. Just great. They were all gawking and murmuring. If it weren't for our witnesses, I would have loved to beat the driver's head in with something extremely solid and heavy at that moment. Vegeta growled as he walked ahead of me into the ballroom entryway, until he reached the threshold. He paused and glared silently at the aghast, deeply regretful driver.

"Dungeons." Vegeta said, and just like that, Sir Nappa came out of nowhere, grabbed the shocked man by the arm and dragged him away. I was sure Vegeta would like to punish me much worse. But he couldn't. I was the queen and he needed me. I strutted right past him into the ballroom, set on enjoying myself for the night.

The first thing I did at the reception was set out in search of Goku. I would not speak with him, it would be too obvious. But I wanted to see him, at least. Of course, I came across many other people in my efforts to make my way around the ballroom searching, and the task was far too tedious. Everyone wanted to speak with me, congratulate me some more.

I needed a break, so I found my seat and was happy when I was immediately served with a delicious dinner. I ate in peace, thankful that no one bothered me. No one but Vegeta, who was already sitting there when I arrived and gave me the cold shoulder for my earlier performance. He only glared when I sat down, then returned his concentration to his meat, never looking up from his plate again with the exception of his occasional swig of wine. He finished his meal while I was still eating, slamming his empty wine goblet hard on the table as if he was staking a claim on it.

I paused my eating and glared at Vegeta, irritated with the unnecessary action. He raised his brows and smirked at me pointedly, then nodded his head to indicate something in front of us. I looked up from my plate and saw all the observers in the room anxiously watching us together. I dropped my mouth in disbelief. He was using our agreement to play nice for the kingdom against me. He was taunting me just to leave me suffering while I had to keep my mouth shut. Did he know me that well already? He'd already figured me out? I would explode if he kept pushing me and my behavior was restricted by our audience much longer.

For me, this was about the worst type of torture someone could instill. I smiled at him hatefully. It is possible. It felt strange, but I knew I was doing it, because while Vegeta frowned with the knowledge of what I was really saying with my expression, everyone else smiled and the mood in the room lightened. I laughed at him, refusing to back down from him as I stood and harshly threw my napkin in his lap, leaving the table in a second attempt to find Goku. I didn't even bother to gauge Vegeta's reaction. I was sure he was royally pissed off, but I didn't care. What I did care about, as I continued walking through the reception to see the many busied servants, the drunkenly conversing Lord Satan and Lord Briefs, the giggling and chatting table full of ladies, and the quietly deliberating table of Lord Piccolo and the Lords Gero, all the same faces I had seen already, was where Goku was.

Of all the Sons, I was only able to find Lady Gine. She seemed content and unconcerned by her family's absence as she sat conversing with Vegeta's father and Kanna. I found it extremely rude that she did not explain to us the absence of the lords of her house at our royal wedding. Perhaps Kanna and the weary elder Vegeta received her explanation. I frowned as the couple I was observing stood from their table, appearing to dismiss themselves. Vegeta looked incredibly weary, much worse off than he had just the previous night. It appeared his decision to name his son king before his death was a wise one. Lady Gine gave a bow to the couple as they absconded from the dining hall, Vegeta leaning on Kanna for support as Sir Nappa followed them out. I missed my chance to address them for tonight, but I planned to ask one of them some other time about the whereabouts of the Sons. I would have to concoct an excuse for my interest first. It was so frustrating, considering the possibilities of why he would be gone. He had promised just last night to see me here. How could he change his mind so suddenly? I would be sure that he was avoiding me, if not for the fact that his brother and father were missing as well. I could not understand it.

Just as I felt I was about to become emotionally unraveled, my rescuer arrived. I felt a huge hand clasp my shoulder, strongly but warmly, and looked up to see my mammoth of a father smiling down at me. I turned to him and gave him an appreciative hug. He did not know what he had just done for me. I already had one embarrassing outburst on my wedding day; a second would have the entire kingdom thinking I was some kind of harpy.

"Would you like to dance with your dear old father, your Grace?" My father asked in his baritone voice, so sweetly that I felt like a child again in his presence.

"Of course, your Grace." I said with a huge smile, accepting his hand as he led me on the dance floor. By the time I finished dancing with my father, my anger was subdued enough to confront Vegeta again. Goku was certainly not here, I would have seen him by now. I would deal with him the next time I saw him. It was my husband that I had to face right now. "Thank you for the dance, Father. And thank you for coming all this way for my wedding. It means the world to me." I told him wholeheartedly, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he scooped me in another bear hug. I knew I would not see him again tonight, and he would only be here a few days before returning home. I hoped to see him again before he left, but I did not know how things would be for the next few days. It all depended how things played out with my husband. I gazed across the room, noticing Vegeta speaking alone with Bulma, of all people. Why did this make me angry? I would not get angry again, I told myself as I approached the pair.

"Vegeta, it is getting late. Do you think it is about time we retire?" I asked him pointedly as I reached them and met Bulma's eyes and draped both my arms around one of Vegeta's. Bulma gaped at me, and I could not help smiling. If she wanted to play a game trying to make me look like a fool at my own wedding, she should not have expected me to go down easily. "I'm sorry, Lady Bulma. Am I taking him from something important?" I asked in a voice as sweet and genuine as I could muster.

"No." Bulma said, looking at Vegeta. "No, your Grace." Bulma corrected with a very polite smile to me. "Go ahead and take him. He's all yours." Her smile turned mischievous with her last remark, and I could not help feeling there was something she knew that I didn't. I looked at Vegeta, who was wearing his usual hard, unreadable mask. But finally, he spoke.

"My wife is right. It is time we leave this reception. Goodnight, Lady Bulma." Vegeta said smoothly, grabbing Bulma's hand and kissing it. He looked at her with a deepness I did not understand. It almost seemed…apologetic. She smiled back at him, looking completely content.

"Goodnight, Bulma. Thank you for joining us on our special day." I said with a smile as I lightly bowed my head to the other woman, wondering how long the three of us would be keeping up this charade. I felt they could carry on like that forever, but for me, it was tiring. I could play the manipulative games where one lie built onto another just as well as any other. But restraining my temper could prove difficult. Hopefully it would not be my downfall someday.

I sighed in exhaustion. I truly was tired now. I leaned on Vegeta for support as we departed the dining hall with our guards following us, as if we could not make it down a few hallways safely. We reached Vegeta's chambers and I froze in panic. I was so swept up in Goku's disappearance and Bulma's behavior that I almost forgot about this. I slept here now. With him. And tonight…how could I forget? I'd been preparing myself mentally for this all day. My heart started pounding as the doors opened and Vegeta excused the guards for the night. Sir Brolly smirked at me mischievously as he slowly drew the chamber doors closed. I followed Vegeta in and sat hesitantly on the plush bed as I heard the doors slam shut with an echoing thud behind me.


	6. Tonight

I hate to give away the plot in the notes here, but I do have to give the warnings: There is  
sexual content in this chapter, as you probably expected. There is also  
violence, which I do not in any way condone. If you are familiar at all with Game of Thrones, the inspiration of this story, every character goes through a little hell of their own at some point along the way, and it molds their character. It was the middle ages, and people could be extremely cruel. Try to keep an open mind if you decide to read.

Vegeta walked to a table, uncorking a liquor bottle and pouring himself a small glass. "Do you want some?" He asked me. I tensed at what I thought was a crude insinuation, until I realized he was just offering me the drink. I forced myself to get a grip and shook my head no as I watched him drink. My new husband was stoic and thoughtful as he stood there, far from the bed. I expected him at any minute to come to me and ravish me, and I prepared to go along with it. After a few overwrought minutes, I realized he was not going anywhere.

"Vegeta, what are you waiting for?" I asked shyly. It was not like I was in a hurry, but I would rather get this over with than drag out the anxiety all night. He looked at me with a resigned frown, then set his glass down, pouring a refill as he spoke.

"Not tonight." He said before gulping down the whole glass in one quick swallow. I stared at him in confusion. Not tonight? Did he really say that? This was our wedding night, it had to be tonight. As tempting as it sounded to be free of that marital obligation, the kingdom would be expecting an heir and…ohhhh no. If I became pregnant and Vegeta never even touched me…

"Vegeta, it has to be tonight." I answered insistently.

"I said not tonight!" He yelled, slamming his empty glass down and glaring at me. What did I do to deserve this? This was the most unbearable man to be married to. He seemed to calm down after a few moments of silent glaring. "No one else will know whether it happens tonight or tomorrow night, or any other time. I am not doing this tonight." Vegeta answered firmly as he began to undress for bed. "Go to sleep." He ordered me. I'd had enough of his orders. Now I had to continue anticipating this for who knows how much longer? I was all worked up, mentally preparing for this to happen tonight. If it didn't happen tonight, I didn't think I'd ever have the nerve to try again. I couldn't come back in here tomorrow, or the next day and go through this again. I couldn't take the chance of waiting too long, either. I was already going through it, and we had to get it over with.

"No." I answered him stubbornly, standing from the bed. He scoffed loudly at me as he continued undressing, turning his back to me while he slipped off the remainder of his clothing. This was not going to work. But it had to work! I couldn't let this marriage go unconsummated, no matter how appealing the notion. Vegeta slipped on his nightclothes, still with his back to me. I decided I needed to give him a harsh push or this would never happen. "What's the matter, Vegeta? Impotency?" That got his attention. He snapped his head around, looking over his shoulder with his eyes narrowed at me.

"You are playing a dangerous game, woman. Back down." Vegeta growled eerily. The drink had gotten to him, his speech was slurring and he staggered a bit as he stepped towards me in an intimidating manner. My skin crawled at his threat, and I knew he was right, but I really didn't have a choice in the matter. This would be so much easier if he would cooperate. Why was he making this so difficult? He stepped right up to me, glaring in my face, and I gulped nervously at what I was about to do. I only hoped he reacted like a decent man should. I kissed him, closed my eyes and pulled my body tightly against his. The thin fabric of the nightclothes he was now wearing allowed me to feel much more of him than I was expecting to, even with the heavy fabric of my wedding gown still covering my skin. I pushed away in a nervous reaction as Vegeta grabbed my arms tight, growling at me like a furious hound. My eyes widened in shock. I realized I'd pushed too far.

"Fine!" Vegeta snarled as he pushed me forcefully to the bed so I fell across it on my stomach. Confused at his action, I pushed myself up to stand from the bed, but Vegeta pushed me back down, pinning me to the bed with his body.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?!" I yelled at him in both disbelief and annoyance. I couldn't see him with my face shoved in the billowy fabrics of the bed linens, but I could feel his torso wiggling against my back while he continued pinning me down with his body weight. He did not answer my question, but started violently pulling up on the skirts of my dress, gathering them around my waist so my undergarments were exposed. "Vegeta, stop!" I yelled desperately, hating the loss of control. I tried to swing an elbow at him, but without the leverage I needed, there was no power behind it and I hardly hit him. He just continued ripping down my undergarments harshly.

"Vegeta!" I yelled again helplessly as I violently struggled to get up. I felt Vegeta's naked skin pressed against my rear and yelped in surprise. Vegeta pushed his body weight on me more heavily as I struggled more, using all my strength to try to get him off of me. He clasped a hand over my mouth as I tried to scream, hoping one of the guards might hear and come stop this. All my efforts only produced a muffled cry.

"Shut up! I'm giving you what you asked for!" Vegeta yelled at me. It happened so quickly that I was gasping in pain before my mind processed what happened. Vegeta forced himself inside me, and the pain was incredible. I was dry and tense, and it did not at all feel like it did with Goku last night. He was thrusting violently into my core as tears welled in my eyes and I continued futilely struggling to pull away from him. His hand clasped tighter around my mouth as I continued screaming into his hand, and he partially covered my nose, making it difficult for me to breathe. My arms had been thrashing the whole time, hitting Vegeta here and there, though he was ignoring it and continuing with his thrusting. I ceased my efforts of hitting him to pull his hand off my mouth. His grip was iron clad. I couldn't even budge him with both of my hands. His pace quickened, and I collapsed in defeat with the realization that this would be over soon. I felt him tense and throb inside me as he groaned into my ear, and I dropped my head on the bed as he finally slowly released his hand from my mouth. Vegeta collapsed his body over my back, now only gravity and his weight holding me down, unlike the applied pressure he used before. He sighed and breathed into my ear.

"There. It's consummated now." He grumbled somberly. He shifted his weight and pushed himself up from the bed, pulling out of me and heading into the washroom. I laid there stunned, waiting for him to return. I refused to let him see how that affected me. After a while with no return of Vegeta, I pulled myself back together, fixing my clothing and staggering to my feet. My knees felt like they were about to buckle, and I decided to sit back down on the bed. I sat staring into space for an immeasurable amount of time. I caught a glimpse of movement off to the side, and slowly shifted my gaze without turning my head. Vegeta was slowly staggering out of the other room, holding his head and staring at me. I'd say, by his expression, that he was dumbfounded. I didn't know what his problem was. He was the one who did this to me.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked hollowly while still looking straight ahead, refusing to face him. He frowned deeply and seemed unable to face me as I waited for him to say something.

"I'll…send your maid in to clean you up." Vegeta mumbled as he continued his slow pace to the door. He regretted what he did. He should have. He must have known I would never tell anyone about this. After the spectacle I caused at our wedding, this would completely ruin this fragile front we were working so hard to create about our marriage. At least I didn't have to worry about Vegeta discovering I was no longer a virgin. I knew he made me bleed. I would never want Goku to know about this; he might be brash enough to do something stupid. I would take it quietly for now. But I would make Vegeta pay for treating me this way. I had the rest of our lives together to make him pay.

In the following months, I isolated myself. The days following the wedding were the most difficult, as my father expected to see me and I refused. I could not face his infectiously cheery visage just days after the rape. I wished he was still here. Now I could face him…I thought. He was back where he belonged, though. I wished I was there with him. Unfortunately, my cold behavior precipitated rumors about me throughout the kingdom. Launch, Tien, and Vegeta's mother regularly informed me of the latest gossip. They were the only people I saw regularly in those months, in addition to seeing the ailing elder king on occasion. Launch told me that Vegeta had named Bardock Son as his Hand. It seemed a decent choice, as the man was calculated and thoughtful, and rude enough himself to tolerate Vegeta's presence on a regular basis. The queen mother particularly enjoyed goading me with the details of how the people already perceived me as a heartless bitch of a queen. Not her words, but I knew that was what she was thinking. I was sure the people never perceived her in a better light. They could think what they liked. I would not let the peoples' thoughts or Kanna's prodding bother me.

I kept a separate bedroom from Vegeta, and hardly saw him around. I would not have the option of refusing Vegeta if he came to see me, but he did not come. I spent most of my time in my quarters reading and sleeping. If I was anywhere else, too many people tried to socialize with me. On the few occasions I came across other people over those two months, I asked about Goku. I kept it discreet, asking about Lord Kakarot as most people knew him. No one had seen him. He had mysteriously disappeared for all I knew, and forgotten about me.

I sighed as I looked up from my book I had been reading before my thoughts overtook my mind. It took me much longer than it should to finish a book, because I was constantly doing that. I glanced out the window, enjoying the view of the beautiful gardens. I insisted on keeping the same room I was given as a guest here, despite Vegeta's parents' insistence to give me a grander room. I liked this room, and it was far from Vegeta's.

I spotted Vegeta's father hobbling through the garden with the assistance of his nurse and Sir Brolly. I was shocked to see him out. His illness had progressed rapidly after the wedding, and was in the final stages now. He had been mostly bed bound since the wedding. I gave the royal family space. I may have been part of the family now, but I still felt like an outsider. I didn't know how I would react when Vegeta's father finally passed. He was the one member of the royal family that actually showed me a scant amount of kindness when I arrived here. I was broken from my reverie by the startling sound of my chamber door slamming open.

"Queen Chi-Chi!" Launch exclaimed as she barged into my room. "Lady Bulma is here to see you. Will you please see her, your Grace?" Launch pleaded with me; she had been very worried about me. I used to always spend time with the people, outdoors, doing what I pleased. I must have looked like a wreck to her with my behavior lately.

"Launch, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see anyone." I answered; an answer Launch knew was coming.

"Well, if you don't want to see anyone, just visit with her for me, then." Launch suggested with a pleading smile. I turned to her with my eyes wide at her suggestion. Launch had never asked me to do anything for her, and what she was asking now was not really for her; she was asking for me. She shrugged shyly at my fixed gaze on her as I considered her request. I rubbed my head and sighed dejectedly. Launch had been far too sweet and loyal to disappoint over something as simple as receiving a visitor.

"Fine, send her in." I said, noting a huge smile gracing Launch's lips. I smiled in return. I could not remember the last time I'd seen someone smile like that.

"Yes, your Grace!" Launch exclaimed as she hastily ran out of the room with a sloppy bow of the head. I sighed and stared into the gardens again, noting the absence of the ex-king. Vegeta's father must have returned to his chambers for more rest. It was strange how he and I both must have seemed to the public to have disappeared at once. A few minutes later, a beautiful blue haired woman came prancing into my chamber with Launch.

"My queen!" She exclaimed giddily with open arms as she approached me.

"Lady Bulma." I responded guardedly as I stood and accepted her hug. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I pulled away. I drank in the sight of her. She was glowing and gorgeous and seemed extremely happy. She even seemed genuine in her happiness about seeing me.

"We've missed you, the ladies and I. It has been so long since we have seen you." Bulma remarked as she took a seat on the chaise in front of me and I sat again as well. There was a question in that statement, but I was not ready to satisfy Bulma's curiosity.

"I've missed our lunch in the gardens. We will have to do that again sometime." I answered, evading the need to return the sentiment. I did not miss anyone; I had been avoiding them, after all.

"Yes, definitely, your Grace." Bulma said as she crossed her hands over a knee, looking at me expectantly. There was an awkward silence, and I looked to Launch, who was blending into the wall, overseeing our conversation.

"Launch, would you get us something to drink, please?" I asked her, feeling the need to get my companion out of our presence. She read into the hint and nodded and obliged, leaving Bulma and I alone. I looked at Bulma again, who was still waiting for me patiently. What did she expect? I refused her visits so many times and now I was just going to divulge everything to her? She was lucky I even let her in. The brightness of her countenance told me that my husband had been keeping her company while I'd been 'ill', making me feel even less open to speaking with her.

"Chi-Chi, are you okay?" Bulma asked, her expression suddenly becoming worried as she reached a hand out to touch mine.

"I'm fine." I answered sharply, pulling my hand back before hers made contact. "Why are you here, Bulma?" I asked rudely. Bulma scoffed and looked like she was about to say some retort, but shut her mouth and took a moment before speaking.

"I am your friend, Chi-Chi. I was worried about you. Vegeta won't tell me what is wrong with you; he won't talk about you at all. Did you two have a fight?" I snorted, then laughed bitterly at the question. There was so much to say about that, but I bit my tongue.

"No, we did not have a fight. We are newlyweds." I answered as if that explained everything while nervously spreading the materials of my bunched skirts across my lap. I quickly changed the subject; I would not speak about Vegeta with Bulma. Besides, I had enough of her patronizing tone. "What have you been doing lately, Bulma? I know you have come to see me, and I apologize that I could not receive you. I have not been well, but I am feeling better now." Seeing Bulma so cheery and content while I suffered was sparking a fire inside me that I thought I'd never feel again. I would not sit and mope in here any longer. That was only allowing them to win.

"Me? Not too much, your Grace. My father has been teaching me so much about his creative business, though I cannot partake officially. It is engrossing! I've been getting involved in all sorts of fascinating research. I don't think I've ever told you about my penchant for research and innovation." Bulma said. I sighed heavily, feeling she was rambling, which she quickly read into as she reached her point. "Actually, I am so glad you are feeling better. My parents and I are having a gathering tonight at CapsuleHall; all of my closest friends are coming. I was hoping you and Vegeta might come." Bulma's invitation was a surprise. I had never been to her home before, and certainly had not left this castle in quite a while. But was I ready for a party so soon? Maybe there would be too many people. It seemed Bulma noticed my inner conflict as she startled and waved her hands frantically.

"Oh! Please say you'll come!" Bulma pleaded, and I shook my head regretfully. I thought it was too soon. "But Chi-Chi, I know you've been asking about Goku. Do you not want to see him?" I held my breath for a beat as she mentioned his name. Did she really just say that? How was she so familiar with Goku?

"You mean…Lord Kakarot?" I asked carefully, unsure whether I should recognize that name if I didn't know him as well as I did. Bulma nodded with a relieved smile. "He will be there tonight?" I clarified, playing my attitude off indifferently. Bulma seemed to be seeing right through the act, judging by the expression on her face.

"Yes, and his family, Lord and Lady Frate, Lord Satan and Videl, Lord Yamcha Puar, and hopefully you and Vegeta." She kept doing that. Calling him by his first name. She could at least pretend to not be sleeping with my husband. I shook my head, and then a question came to mind.

"Lord Puar, I've never met him." I said thoughtfully. Maybe I had, but I'd forgotten.

"No. No one has, except my family. He just moved into the vacant castle near my home. His story is," Bulma shifted in her seat excitedly as she became more animated, "that he was a bandit in the north, stealing from travelers for a living. He stole such a fortune that he finally decided to settle down, and settled in his own castle here in the Saiyan Kingdom. His family name is not notable, because he is mostly self-made. The castle has been abandoned for a long time, but it is huge. He lives alone. He is young and handsome." Bulma seemed smitten by this newcomer. I raised my eyebrow at her skeptically as she carried on about Lord Yamcha Puar. If I weren't certain of her feelings for Vegeta, I would think she wanted to court Lord Yamcha. Maybe that was just what she wanted me to think. That was exactly it! She really was clever.

"Oh. Are we considering marriage, Bulma? He sounds perfect for you." I cooed with a sly smile. Bulma blushed notably, and I was impressed. That was quite an acting job. She seemed convincingly entranced by this man.

"I don't know…I don't want to end up an old maid." Bulma said coyly. Bulma looked my age, and these days, most noblewomen were married within a few years from now.

"How old are you, Bulma?" I asked curiously.

"I'm nineteen." Bulma answered proudly. Just two year older than me. I wondered how old Goku was. "I wonder how old Yamcha is…" Bulma pondered, mirroring my own thoughts. I couldn't help laughing. "What?" Bulma asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. I haven't laughed like that in a while. It would be good for me to be around you and the others. I will come to dinner." I answered with a smile. Bulma seemed content with this answer.

"And Vegeta?" She asked. Oh, I forgot about him. Did I have to talk to him?

"I'll see what I can do about Vegeta." I answered, considering creating an excuse for his absence without talking to him. But this was Bulma I was dealing with. If I didn't talk to him, she would. I wouldn't be able to get away with lying about it. I really would have to talk to him.

"Excellent! See you tonight, then, your Grace." Bulma said, rising from her seat with another gorgeous smile. I kissed her on the cheeks this time, feeling relieved to have someone show me consideration again besides my servants.

"Launch! I need to wash and dress for dinner tonight!" I ordered as soon as Bulma left and Launch returned with the drinks I had sent her for earlier. I shooed her with my hands to discard the drinks somewhere. "And deliver Vegeta a message for me. Tell him we are going to dinner at CapsuleHall tonight." That should suffice; I could avoid seeing or speaking to him for a while longer. I would not see Goku again for the first time in months looking as pitiful as I had, so I immediately set to work, making myself over. I thought about Goku while doing so, and could not understand why he had been gone for the past two months. Maybe he missed me for all this time just as much as I missed him.


	7. Reentry

CapsuleHall was quite a ride from the castle. It was obvious why, though, once we approached it and their sprawling lands were revealed. It was fitting for the wealthiest family in the kingdom. The castle was not as elaborate as the Saiyan Castle, but it was expansive. We passed right through the walls and past the stables, immediately being shown inside as the dinner had already begun. When Vegeta and I entered with Sir Nappa by our side, an extremely tall, large man with a red tuft of hair adorning his head named Juroque greeted us and escorted us to the dining room. Vegeta and I exchanged a glance at the monotonous greeting the servant gave us. He had no personality. I stifled a giggle as the man stopped his walk and turned stiffly, bowing to us and gesturing into the doorway ahead of us.

"The Briefs certainly hire strange help." Vegeta muttered under his breath as we passed Juroque, and I had to agree. I was just grateful that the encounter with the odd man had somewhat dissipated the tension between me and Vegeta. The long carriage ride over was unbearable. We did not say one word to each other, and I hardly glanced at Vegeta. Now we were here, walking into the massive dining room as everyone present stood and bowed deeply upon seeing us.

"Be seated." Vegeta ordered them. I would need to get used to this. I had not been around many people since being crowned queen. The respect I received now was nothing like being a princess. It was much greater. Bulma's servant escorted us to our seats as everyone else retook theirs, and I sat as Juroque pushed in my chair and Vegeta joined me, sitting by my side. I surveyed the table visually and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Goku's face at the other end of the table. How I wished he was not sitting all the way down there. He was deeply involved in conversation with Lord Krillin and two finely-dressed, handsome, black-haired men I had never seen before.

As I received my wine and sipped at it, I waited for Goku to acknowledge me with a glance, a gesture, something. He did not even seem to notice I was there. I growled under my breath, and noticed Vegeta fidget next to me in reaction. I looked at him to see he was watching me warily. He looked much more concerned than I would have expected him to be. Was he worried about my well-being? Was he worried I would tell everyone what he did to me? Not that anyone would dare to question the king, no matter what he did to his queen. No one except maybe Goku, or maybe Bulma. Maybe he was just scared I would lash out at him and find a way to retaliate. I smirked at that thought with my eyes on Vegeta. He frowned deeply with a look of consternation. I placed my hand on his, which was currently rested on the table.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll be on my best behavior tonight." I said with a smile, and he seemed to relax a little. I felt like laughing. This was too good. I had power over the king. Just about anything I wanted, I could make happen tonight. "That is, as long as the night goes my way." I added pointedly while grabbing my fork, poking it demonstratively into the meat on my plate. I put the meat to my mouth and watched Vegeta carefully as he studied my expression. Maybe he thought I was bluffing. I really didn't know how I would retaliate tonight, but the fear of the possibilities was power enough. I decided to test my influence. "I would like Lord Kakarot and this newcomer, Yamcha Puar to sit at our end of the table, Vegeta." He looked at me incredulously.

"Why?" He asked with guarded confusion.

"Because, Lord Kakarot promised to be at our wedding, while he, his brother, and his father have been missing for months. I would like an explanation as to where they have been that was so important they could not attend our wedding." Vegeta shrugged, though he seemed irritated with the idea. "And Yamcha Puar is new here; we should get to know him." I smiled as I said so. There was more to it than that, but that was for Vegeta to discover later.

"I have no desire to get to know anyone, woman." Vegeta growled at me. "As for Kakarot, I don't care whether he was at our wedding, neither should you." Vegeta gave me a threatening look, as if that was his final decision. Ha!

"That sounds wonderful, Vegeta!" I stood and raised my voice so the guests all heard me. "Lord Kakarot, Lord Yamcha! Your King requests that you to join us!" I called to the other end of the table, finally getting Goku's attention. I looked down at the two people occupying the seats nearest to us, Lord and Lady Briefs. "Move." I ordered them bluntly. They startled and looked at each other in confusion, but did not move. "Move!" I yelled, and they hastily nodded to each other as they removed themselves from their seats, moving down to the other end of the table. I sat back down as Goku and Lord Yamcha made their way to us, looking uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed. I looked at Vegeta who was glaring daggers at me.

"What the hell was that?!" He hissed harshly under his breath.

"What? I'm queen, I can do what I want." I said as I picked up my utensils again and resumed eating. "Besides, I did tell you I'd behave if I got my way." I looked pointedly at him to indicate that I indeed had not. He squeezed my thigh very hard under the table so no one could see. I winced in pain, though I tried to mask my expression so no one at the table noticed.

"I told you before we married that you don't give me orders. Don't think you can start telling me what to do. It will end very badly for you." He warned me, releasing my leg as Goku and Yamcha finally took their seats with polite bows and smiles. "Lord Kakarot, Lord Yamcha. Good of you to join us." Vegeta remarked facetiously as he looked to me to carry on the conversation.

I smiled at Lord Yamcha. I was not ready to address Goku yet, though his questioning gaze burned into me, which I tried to ignore. If he could leave me waiting two months to see him again, I hoped the suspense of waiting tortured him. "I am Chi-Chi. It is nice to meet you. Lady Bulma has told me so much about you." I said purposely, smiling wryly at Vegeta's discontent with my statement. He certainly seemed surprised. Maybe there was more to Bulma's interest in Yamcha than I initially thought.

Tonight I would definitely make Vegeta sorry he ever put his hands on me. Yamcha smiled shyly at the attention. He was handsome, though not as handsome as Goku or Vegeta, in my opinion. His face was marred by a large scar, and his hair was very long and shaggy. His facial contours were nice and he had a nice smile. "What do you think of Lady Bulma?" I asked interestedly, resting my chin on the back of my hand as I waited for an answer.

"L-lady Bulma, your Grace?" Yamcha blushed as he spoke, and I could tell his feelings towards her were mutual to what she portrayed to me ealier. "Uh…she is lovely. Very beautiful, and sweet, your Grace." Yamcha answered.

"How sweet?" Vegeta asked disdainfully under his breath, though the three of us all heard him. Yamcha looked taken aback, and I exchanged a look with Goku. He was looking at me questioningly, and I smirked at him. I knew what I was doing.

"What was that, your Grace?" Yamcha asked Vegeta as if he did not hear clearly.

"Describe how Lady Bulma is sweet." Vegeta stated as he dropped his fork to his plate dramatically and crossed his arms. "You've only just met the Briefs, haven't you?" Vegeta's eyes were piercing into Yamcha and I knew by his tone and the question that Bulma had withheld from Vegeta anything about Lord Yamcha.

"I just came into the Saiyan kingdom this week, your Grace." Yamcha answered calmly, not letting Vegeta's ferocity intimidate him. "The Briefs family was kind enough to assist with my move, and show me the way around the markets. Now they are having this dinner to help introduce me to society. I am grateful that I was fortunate enough to be honored by the presence of royalty. I did not expect the king and queen to attend tonight." Yamcha finished his explanation reverently and respectfully.

Vegeta scoffed, his arms remaining crossed as he continued glaring at Yamcha. But it seemed his arguments were dropped for now. Yamcha's explanation was too kind and straightforward to continue the confrontation. I cleared my throat, glancing at Bulma who I noticed warily eyeing our conversation from the other end of the table.

"We came tonight because Lady Bulma is a close personal friend of ours. Isn't that right, Vegeta?" I asked, raising my eyebrows pointedly at my husband. He turned his attention from Yamcha, now frowning back at me.

"You may be, woman. I am no friend of hers." Vegeta denied, his tone sounding as if Bulma were a bug not worth squashing. How did she put up with him? I only did it because I had to, but she actually chose to be close to this man. I wondered what she would do if she heard him speaking of her in that way.

"Speaking of close personal friends," I said, turning to finally give Goku my attention as my impatience won over my spiteful desires to keep him waiting, "how is it that you and Lady Bulma know each other, Lord Kakarot? I notice you two seem close." There was accusation in my voice, and I felt no need to hide my jealousy. I hadn't seen him since he took my virginity and left me at the castle. He had been missing for months, and I felt my initial suspicions about his womanizing were correct. As far as any onlookers, Yamcha had no idea what was going on, and Vegeta would attribute my jealous tone to my issues with Bulma. I only hoped Goku was attentive enough to catch on to my jealous implication. He seemed more interested in his meal at the moment.

"I've known Lady Bulma since we were children, your Grace." Goku said after swallowing his food, dabbing his messy face with a napkin. "She is a close personal friend." He repeated my words with a flippant attitude, smirking at me. I glared at him. How could he talk to me like he had done nothing wrong? Had he forgotten all about us? I guessed I didn't mean as much to him as I thought. I caught Goku exchanging a look with Vegeta. There seemed to be a subtle animosity between them. I still needed to find out more about that. I determined to question him later on that issue.

"Where have you been, anyways?" Vegeta asked Goku demandingly. I smiled secretly at his question. I wondered how I would go about questioning Goku on that without arousing suspicions. My initial interest in his whereabouts might be understandable, but pursuing the question too hastily might have aroused some suspicions about our relationship. Vegeta's issues with Goku just played well for me. But I still wanted Goku to know I was angry with him for disappearing.

"You did not show for our wedding." I added angrily to Vegeta's question, masking the hurt I felt the best I could. Goku raised his brows and gestured towards the unfamiliar man he had been speaking to at the other end of the table.

"Raditz had an excellent idea when we returned home after dinner at the royal castle that night, your Grace." Goku paused and met my eyes meaningfully for a moment after mentioning 'that night'. I smiled hesitantly, knowing he was telling me that he remembered that night between us. It did mean something to him. He smiled and continued. "He suggested we go on a hunting trip. We hadn't been hunting in a while, and I had been itching to get away, do something exciting. We couldn't wait, so we had the horses prepared that night and left early the next morning. We just got back yesterday." He said this light heartedly, having not a care in the world about forgetting me. Hunting? He just decided to leave the next morning and miss my wedding for a hunting trip that could have waited? I glared at him angrily, but my attitude seemed to go unnoticed.

"Who went with you, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked interestedly as he cut into his potatoes.

"Just my father, Raditz and I, your Grace." Goku answered indifferently.

"I'm surprised you didn't invite your king along. I have not been hunting in some time, either." Vegeta complained bitterly.

"You were getting married, your Grace." Goku retorted with a smile. "We couldn't possibly take you away from your wedding."

"Still, it is rude to leave on the day of the royal wedding when you were invited, and promised the queen you would attend." Vegeta goaded Goku, solely using me, as I knew he did not care about my disappointment. Goku frowned remorsefully at Vegeta for only a moment, then his lips turned up in a carefree smile.

"If it bothers you, Vegeta, you'll have to take that up with Raditz. He is your friend, after all, isn't he?" Goku said smugly. "And it was his idea to leave first thing in the morning. My father went along with it as well, your Grace. He is the Hand now, or so he tells us." Goku pursed his lips in distaste at that comment before continuing. "Surely his whereabouts are more important than mine." He added as he smiled at Vegeta before playfully tossing a cherry tomato into his mouth with a satisfied grin. Vegeta glowered at Goku, and I was certain he would be punished for his boldness. How did he have the audacity to speak to his king like that? Didn't he know of Vegeta's temper? To my surprise, there was no reprimand or punishment from Vegeta. Vegeta simply huffed and crossed his arms before he addressed Goku again.

"I will speak to Lord Raditz and Lord Bardock. Make sure you inform me before the next hunting trip. Do you understand, Kakarot?" Vegeta said threateningly. Goku smiled back at him, looking completely relaxed as he simply nodded in acknowledgement. Vegeta shook his head, clearly annoyed with Goku's behavior, but tolerating it, to my disbelief.

"My queen." Goku said as I turned my astounded attention from Vegeta to look at him. "May I offer you a gift as an apology for missing your wedding day?" I looked to Vegeta warily, who seemed completely indifferent and uninterested in this new turn in the conversation. Goku had not given me an adequate apology. I deserved one after pulling a stunt like that meaningless disappearance. I didn't want a gift; I wanted a real apology.

"No." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms tightly, much like my husband. Goku looked shocked. Good.

"Please? Something I came across on my hunting trip. It is really special. I have it in my father's castle. I can come by the Saiyan Castle to bring it to you tomorrow, your Grace." I frowned at him as I considered his plea. He was hard to say no to with that innocent look on his face. "I can't leave my queen feeling that I have slighted her. My king may never forgive me if I don't make it up to you." Goku added as he cast a sardonic look at Vegeta. He must have realized how little Vegeta cared for me as Vegeta glared back at the ridicule. I frowned stubbornly at Goku. Did he expect me to be so desperate for affection that I would come crawling back to him no matter how neglectful he was being?

Damn it. I wanted him. I would crawl back to him in a heartbeat, even if he was a neglectful, unapologetic fool. I shrugged and waved my hand dismissively, indicating I would accept the gift. I did not say so; I still felt too stubborn to give in that much. But Goku seemed happy with my nonverbal answer. I turned my attention back to Lord Yamcha, who had been absorbing our interactions with interest. He was certainly learning much about our kingdom during this one dinner.

"Lord Yamcha, I hope this does not put you on the spot too much. It may seem sudden, but I am concerned about our friend Lady Bulma, and I think you can help." I said elegantly, noticing Vegeta immediately drawn back into the conversation at the mention of Bulma's name.

"Is she alright, your Grace?" Yamcha asked naively. I laughed. "I mean, I would do whatever you need to help her."

"She is healthy, and beautiful, and wealthy." I said with a bright smile, taking joy in Vegeta's discomfort at the direction this conversation was taking. Though I was surprised that Goku seemed to disapprove as well. "But she expressed concern to me earlier of another matter. It seems her parents haven't had the sense to find her a husband in a timely manner." I said with a heavy sigh. Vegeta turned to me with a look of ire, but I ignored him and continued. "She confided in me that she fancies you. Do you fancy her, Lord Yamcha?" I asked, biting my lip giddily.

"Yes. She-she would be a wonderful wife." Yamcha answered, somewhat surprised but smiling brightly.

"So you will do it?" I asked resolutely.

"I will?" He asked, looking confusedly between Goku and Vegeta. I was sure both of their expressions were making him doubt whether this was really a good idea, despite how openly I was approving it.

"Why don't you ask her?" I asked, waving over Bulma's humorless servant. I asked Juroque to send Lady Bulma down for a word, and he hurriedly ran to the end of the table to retrieve Bulma.

"Queen Chi-Chi…" Goku protested and stopped as I turned to him, glaring daggers. I would not let him ruin my plans. I could not understand why he had a problem with it. He met Vegeta's eyes, and they were both frowning at each other.

"Chi-Chi, didn't I warn you earlier?" Vegeta asked me in a low, extremely threatening tone. I looked at him defiantly, then smiled.

"You warned me against making Bulma happy, Vegeta?" I asked him sweetly in a hushed voice. "Vegeta, is there any reason you would have an objection to Bulma being happily married? I thought you cared for her." I said, then gasped as if I just remembered something. "Oh, that's right. You are no friend of hers. This should not matter to you then." I said as I lightly patted his hand on the table with mine. Vegeta growled with frustration at my use of his own words against him. Bulma approached the head of the table, beautiful and elegant as always as she smiled all the way to us. Vegeta's countenance lightened hesitantly as she approached, as if just the sight of her could take away that hard edge he directed at everyone else. She looked questioningly at Yamcha, who was smiling brilliantly at her.

"You sent for me, your Grace?" Bulma asked me, taking position standing between Yamcha and Vegeta with a curtsy. I smiled widely at Bulma.

"Yes, my lady. But we aren't the ones who have something to say to you." I said, nodding meaningfully towards Lord Yamcha. Bulma's gaze shifted from me to Yamcha, and Yamcha seemed to freeze self-consciously. "Lord Yamcha, didn't you have something to ask Lady Bulma?" I pushed him, knowing he was not getting the question out without a little help.

"Maybe he doesn't have anything to ask, woman!" Vegeta growled at me in annoyance. "Maybe the only reason he agreed to anything is because he was following the queen's orders." Vegeta pointed out, looking at Bulma as he revealed to her with that statement that I was up to something.

"No! That's not it, your Grace." Yamcha answered suddenly. I smiled at Vegeta, feeling the win of another battle. I knew our war would be a long one and he would win many battles, but that was all the more reason for me to enjoy this instance. Yamcha stood, looking deeply into Bulma's eyes as he took her hands into his. "I want to do this." Bulma looked at Yamcha with confusion, then looked at Vegeta, Goku and I for some idea of what was going on here. Yamcha bent down on one knee, and her expression was priceless as the realization settled, and the others in the room noticed and stared on attentively at Yamcha's meaningful posturing. For just a moment, before Yamcha opened his mouth to speak, Bulma glared at me with a look that could rival Vegeta's most furious expression. I smiled back at her as Yamcha spoke.

"Lady Bulma, I know we have just met, and this may seem sudden. But I feel connected to you ever since arriving here. I need to marry, form a family of my own. Will you do that with me, my lady? Will you be my bride?" Bulma's eyes brimmed with tears, and she did not speak for a while as the air became tense around us. Goku was on edge as was I, and Vegeta was a whole other level of tension. If it was possible to rip the arms off the dining room chair with your bare hands, I think he would have done it. Bulma's expression was unreadable and Yamcha began to look worried. I bit my lips nervously, unsure if this would work.

"Yes." Bulma finally answered in a breathy reply. Yamcha stood and kissed Bulma lightly on the lips as cheers and yells of congratulations erupted from Bulma's parents and friends. Vegeta rose abruptly from his seat, slamming his chair against the table as he stormed off wordlessly. Bulma broke the kiss as she heard the commotion of Vegeta storming off. She looked worriedly after his retreating form. Maybe I should have offered to go after him. No, that was certainly not a good idea. To my surprise, Goku stood from the table. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't worry." Goku said assuringly, addressing Bulma's fears. "I'll go talk to him." He turned and followed Vegeta's path. I wondered what Goku could possibly say that would comfort Vegeta. Did he know about Vegeta and Bulma? I studied Bulma's expression as Yamcha was whispering happily to her, probably making promises of children and a blissful future. She shifted her gaze to me, and it was obvious that she was furious with me. Well, she did not have to say yes. I frowned uncaringly and returned to my meal, now surrounded by empty chairs. At least Goku would be visiting the castle tomorrow with his gift. And I managed to upset Vegeta. It was a good reentry to society.


	8. Questionable Feelings

Warnings: Sexual content and mild violence in this chapter

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight streaming in through my window. It was by far one of the most pleasant ways to wake up. I shifted in the bed, enjoying the feel of the soft fabrics against my limbs and the fluffy pillow beneath my head as I rolled to my side. I settled in comfortably, sighing in content. The backlash following my antics at dinner last night had been difficult, but I was expecting it. I had come to accept Vegeta's bark with an open mind. I did not let it rattle me. It was his bite I feared, which I had only suffered once thus far. I stretched lazily as my door flew open and Launch walked in, seeing me awake.

"Good morning, your Grace." Launch sang cheerily with a bright smile. I smiled back as I rose from the bed.

"Good morning, Launch. I am expecting a visit from Lord Kakarot today. Find me something attractive to wear. I do not wish to look as I have over the past months anymore." Launch nodded dutifully, opening my wardrobe in search of said attire. I headed into the bathroom, washing up to begin the morning. Launch found a lilac and burgundy dress for me to wear, which I approved of as I began dressing. This one certainly showed more cleavage than I was used to, but I did ask her to find me something attractive. I sighed harshly as Launch pulled my corset tight, and I turned to my vanity, adding makeup and jewelry to my dress as Launch braided the front of my hair into a bun, leaving the rest of my silky strands sweeping down my back. I smiled in approval when it was done and headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

I was surprised to find Vegeta and his mother alone in the dining room, surrounded by untouched plates of food and looking very somber when I arrived for breakfast. Vegeta had his hand on his mother's shoulder and she was nuzzling her face into his chest. I felt it was inappropriate for me to intrude on what was clearly an intimate moment and turned around to exit the dining room.

"Chi-Chi, come here." I spun around, startled at the sound of resignation in Vegeta's voice. He had never genuinely spoken to me in such a tone before. It was almost bordering on softness. Almost. I walked to the mother and son, concerned deeply about what had happened to cause such a drastic change in Vegeta's attitude. Something serious must have happened for them to be acting so out of character. I sat next to Vegeta, eyeing his mother worriedly. I had never seen her like that. She was usually such a stern and controlling woman. Now she seemed as frail and unstable as a house of cards.

"What happened?" I finally breathed out after the silent tension was too much to bear any longer. Vegeta's mother looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Her lip trembled just when she was about to speak, and she broke into heavy sobs, wrapping her arms tightly around Vegeta. He lightly patted his mother's back as he looked at me with a very serious expression.

"My father died this morning." Vegeta informed me in a cold tone. "My mother is a mess." He sounded almost disgusted by her behavior. "I want you to deal with her so I can address the kingdom. I already sent for Lord Piccolo; he will arrive here shortly to handle the funeral arrangements." Vegeta never ceased to amaze me with his lack of caring. How could he try to throw her into my lap? His mother despised me; he knew that.

"Vegeta, she needs you. I will make the address to the kingdom." I insisted as Vegeta's eyes burnt into mine with loathing. Ah, yes. I was giving him orders again. Fine. I would pay for it as he so readily threatened. Better that than babysitting his cold, weeping mother. I turned to leave, noting Vegeta moving to follow as his mother clung to him tighter and he was unable to pull away from her.

"Chi-Chi! Get back here!" Vegeta bellowed at me across the vast room as I approached the doorway to leave. I heard a thud and turned around, shocked to see that Vegeta had shoved his mother away from him. "This is my kingdom! I am king and I will address the people." Vegeta demanded as he approached me hastily, leaving Kanna kneeling on the ground and sobbing inconsolably. I crossed my arms stubbornly, standing rigid when he drew near.

"Fine. Go address your kingdom." I conceded. "But good luck dealing with that when you get back." I warned, uncrossing my arms and gesturing with one towards the puddle on the floor that was his mother. I turned to leave again, not giving Kanna a second glance. If Vegeta did not want to take responsibility for dealing with her, it did not mean I should have to. Vegeta followed me, grabbing me by the wrist and spinning me around to face him again.

"I can't believe you!" Vegeta yelled irately at me. "My father just died! You dare to fight me on this right now?!" I stared at Vegeta disbelievingly for a moment, then blinked as what he said finally registered. Was Vegeta honestly playing an emotional card with me? He and I both knew he didn't have a loving bone in his body. I was probably more upset about his father's death than he was. The irony was too much to bear. I felt a buildup, trying to contain it, but suddenly burst out laughing.

I was laughing so hard that I was clutching my stomach, my eyes were closed and tears were streaming down my face. 'My father just died'. Like that meant something to him. My stomach grew sore after a while; my face hurt from smiling so widely. Then, taking me completely by surprise, I was knocked back, feeling extreme pain across my cheekbone, as well as weaker pain in the surrounding areas of my face. I staggered forward, holding my face, all laughter ended abruptly with the fierce onslaught of pain. Vegeta lowered his hand in front of me, looking incensed. The brute hit me. He really hit me!

"Go deal with my mother." He grumbled as he brushed past me. I stood there shocked for a moment, then turned swiftly after Vegeta. Before I knew what I was doing, I was chasing after him, screaming.

"I hate you, Vegeta!" I yelled as he entered the room he was headed for, slamming the door in my face. I pulled on the handle and pounded on the door furiously. "Open this door! Come out here and talk to me!" I yelled, repeating myself a few times in the futile attempt to call Vegeta back to the locked door so I could win the argument. As I continued pulling on the handle and pounding on the door, I was surprised when a gentle hand landed on my shoulder. I ceased my efforts and turned to see who it was.

"Queen Chi-Chi, please." Tien beseeched me, his eyes speaking volumes as he requested that I drop it. I frowned remorsefully at him. I didn't know what to say. He nodded understandingly. "Why don't we leave the king to deal with his own problems." Tien said, an obvious tone of resentment towards Vegeta notable in his voice. Tien looped his arm around mine and slowly stepped down the hall, away from Vegeta, away from the dining room where we left his mother. He led me down the hall, and I realized we were heading towards the throne room. I wondered how much Tien knew. I didn't care what Tien knew really. I just wanted to be left alone right now. But his mother…

"If I don't see to his mother-" I began before Tien promptly cut me off.

"Don't worry, your Grace. I'll send Launch to take care of her. She handles people well, all types of people." Tien said with a smile. I smiled thankfully at him. I was so happy that I brought Launch and Tien with me when I came to this kingdom. It was such a relief at times like this to have people who supported me. I was lost in my thoughts when I realized Tien just said something else to me.

"What was that, Tien?" I asked.

"I said you have a visitor, your Grace. He is waiting for you in the throne room. He said you were expecting him?" He questioned me, sounding doubtful. My surprised visage probably had him thinking he was wrong to bring a visitor into the castle without my knowledge. A visitor…Goku!

"Sir Tien!" I exclaimed, halting my footsteps suddenly. "How long has he been waiting?"

"Not long at all, your Grace. I came to retrieve you right away when Lord Kakarot arrived. That's why I was there when…" Tien trailed off, rubbing his head and looking uncomfortable as he avoided recounting the earlier situation. I was thankful. I didn't want to talk about it either.

"Good. Thank you, Tien. Please send Lord Kakarot to meet me at my chambers." I said, feeling butterflies in my stomach at the prospects of seeing Goku. My mind was a whirlwind, so busy with thoughts of Goku that the rattling encounter from minutes ago was quickly fleeing from my mind. I couldn't even remember why Goku was coming here. I just wanted to be alone with him. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and comfort me at that moment. I looked at Tien, who was still standing before me, looking unsure of himself.

"Your chambers, your Grace?" Tien asked me warily. I frowned angrily at him. He had no right to question me. "I prefer to keep out of Vegeta's sight right now." I told him sternly, clearing any suspicion of my reasoning from Tien's mind as he smiled in relief and nodded unquestioningly. Tien left to see to Goku while I continued down the hall unescorted towards my chambers. As I progressed down the hall, I passed a few guards, nodding kindly to them along the way. To my surprise, one of them dared to stop me as he gently grabbed my arm.

"Queen Chi-Chi." He said as I spun to face the tall guard indignantly.

"What is it, Sir Brolly?" I asked as I met his eyes which were searching deeply into mine. I stepped away from him and shook loose from his grasp, the familiarity of his mannerisms making me uncomfortable.

"I am sorry for your loss, your Grace." He answered sweetly with a satisfied grin. I contorted my brows in confusion as I stepped away from the peculiar guard without answer. His words and his behaviors did not match. I didn't think I would ever get used to Sir Brolly. I shook off the strange encounter as I stalked away and closed in on my chambers, where I was sure Goku was waiting already.

I quivered excitedly as I reached for the cold steel handle before me, opening the massive doors. I couldn't believe I could finally see Goku alone and be with him. I had so much to say to him. I opened the doors and saw the back of his well-dressed, handsome form standing in front of me. Seeing him, the man I had been waiting to see again, standing in the very room where I had spent the past months in solitude and bitter despair, made something snap inside me. He turned to look at me with such a light hearted smile. And his face dropped upon seeing my expression. His carefree manner only added fuel to my fire. It was his fault that I had suffered for so long. If he was here like he should have been, he could have helped me sooner. He could have saved me from my loneliness and wallowing.

"Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" Goku asked warily, deep concern lacing through his voice as he recognized my expression.

"Don't you dare address me so casually. I am your queen, Lord Kakarot!" I spat back at him. He cringed in utter surprise at my hostility and cold formality. I didn't care if he didn't expect that. He should have. I stepped closer to him as I spoke while the doors swung closed behind me.

"Sorry, my queen." He apologized with a bow, though I was sure by the expression on his face that he was completely perplexed as to what he was really apologizing for. I needed to enlighten him.

"Sorry is not enough!" I shouted at him as I closed in, now only a step in front of him. "Do you have any idea what I've been through since you disappeared?!" I asked, letting all my bottled up emotions spew at him. The rage had been building for so long, and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"N-no." Goku answered as his brows furrowed in confusion. "What happened to you?" He asked with his eyes large and full of wonder. I stammered and blinked. How could I have opened my mouth like that? I didn't want Goku to know what happened to me, never! And to top it off, his demeanor and his calm, innocent expression were just impossible to yell at any longer! I growled in frustration, more at myself than him. Goku, seeming to make his own conclusions about my flustered lack of response, reached a tentative hand to my face, gently stroking my cheek.

"Chi-Chi," he said in a low, husky voice that was pleasing to my ears, "are you okay?" He paused to wait for a response, but I stared at him, my mouth slightly agape as I stared into his eyes, lost for words. His expression became more concerned and serious. "I didn't know you would be so upset about me leaving and missing the wedding. I won't leave you again like that if you don't want me to."

With a heavy, calming sigh, I reached my hand to take his from my face, pulling it close to my lips and kissing his palm. That was the sweetest promise anyone had ever made me. Goku smiled a sweet smile, though hidden behind the sweetness there was self-satisfaction, like he knew he just calmed a savage beast. Which would be me. But I didn't care anymore. I waited months to see this man again, and he was here now, and I was here, and we were alone, and that was all that mattered now. I raised myself on my toes and connected my lips to his, sighing on contact.

I could not believe how wonderful his lips felt against mine. It had been far too long of a wait. He parted his lips and his tongue gently licked at mine. I smiled into the kiss before parting my own lips and deepening our kiss. Goku wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him while I sank my fingers into his silky black disarray of hair. We separated, simply for air, and I quickly kissed him again, refusing to accept the loss of contact so soon.

He moaned into my mouth and I tilted my head back, closing my eyes as I basked in the pleasure of finally having what I had waited for so long. His hands glided to my hips, caressing up my sides and eventually cupping my breasts, kneading them wantonly. He broke our kiss and looked down, and I blushed when I realized that Goku was taking quite an appreciation to the exposed cleavage of my dress. He bent his head down and kissed my neck, then my shoulder, my collarbone, and trailed down to my chest, licking up the line of cleavage that poured above the neckline of my gown. I shivered at the sensation. Goku quickly spun me around, attempting to unfasten the ties on the back of my gown. I knew they were tricky, as Launch spent quite a bit of time putting them on. If Goku did manage to get the dress off, I was sure he would never be able to put it back on without help, and I was not ready to explain to anyone why I was half undressed in the middle of the day while visiting with a nobleman. I quickly spun back around, placing my hands on Goku's chest.

"No, Goku. The gown is not coming off." I said with finality while Goku's face faltered as if I just took a delicious feast from him. Maybe in his eyes, that was just what I did. I giggled at the thought before quickly kissing him again. We could still do that with our clothing on, and I needed more of it. I still felt the need for comfort. I did not expect Goku to love me, not yet. But some semblance of feeling, some inkling that he cared, was what I needed.

Taking me by surprise, Goku playfully threw me to the bed on my back. I laughed as he climbed over me with a wide smile before lightly kissing me again. I hadn't intended for things to lead to this so soon, but as his kiss deepened and his hand reached beneath my dress and skimmed up my thigh, I felt my heart race with excitement. I lightly pushed against his chest and broke our kiss as I thought we should not be doing this again, not while I was unsure of his feelings towards me. But his lips softly met my neck as his hand continued slowly skimming up the side of my thigh, lifting the fabrics of my dress higher, and I froze as I carefully anticipated what he would do next. I didn't want him to stop. As his hand roamed higher to caress my rear, he ground his hardened erection between my legs through the fabrics of his pants and I moaned wantonly as my physical desire won over my rational decision.

I reached for the waistband of his pants, lowering them frantically as my body craved fulfillment, that pleasant sensation I remembered him giving me. Goku pulled down my undergarments, apparently as anxious to find his completion as I was. He spread my legs with his knees and positioned his hips right above mine, his length finding my entrance as he entered me with one hard thrust. He groaned into my ear, and began grinding his hips against mine, pulling back and entering again as I gasped in pain and pleasure. There was some pain, but it was nothing like my first two experiences. After only a few thrusts, the pain dissipated and the pleasure was greater than I remembered it being the first time. My eyes rolled back in my head and I panted heavily as a pressure built in me that was too much to hold onto. I called Goku's name quietly as I climaxed, wrapping my arms around his muscular shoulders and pushing my pelvis as tightly against his as possible to ride out the waves of pleasure I felt.

Goku kept a strong and steady pace above me as I wrapped my legs around him. His face turned as his lips sought mine. I kissed him readily, and his tongue and mine thrust together just as our bodies did. I could not believe how amazing it felt! The sensation of his delicious tongue swirling and sucking on mine heightened the rapture I was feeling in my core while Goku's thrusts increased speed. I felt a complete loss of control as I enjoyed his grunts into my mouth and the way his body was moving above mine. I felt that amazing sensation building again and embraced it, grinding my hips against Goku's to get him as deep as possible inside me. I screamed my second climax into Goku's mouth and felt him tense above me as he cried out as well, both our sounds muffled by the tight embrace of our lips. Goku collapsed above me, being careful not to crush me with his weight. Once our high subsided, he pulled out and rolled over to lie beside me, then looked to the door and back to me with a curious expression.

"Should we be worried about anyone walking in here?" Goku asked with only a mild amount of worry. One would expect him to be much more worried about being found indisposed in bed with the queen.

I laughed heartily at his question. His lack of fear was so refreshing. I wondered if Goku ever let anything scare him. I smiled at him when I finished laughing, and he looked back with a warm smile of his own. As if he realized the answer to his own question, Goku stood from the bed and hurriedly cleaned himself up and straightened his clothing, his eyes encouraging me to do the same. Regretfully, I rolled off the bed and headed into the washroom.

I emerged from the washroom after cleaning up and fixing my attire again. I smiled at Goku as I emerged, relieved to find him still waiting in my chamber for me. I half expected him to leave without saying goodbye. However, he did not return my smile. Instead, he looked back at me with a very serious expression.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?" He asked with a penetrating gaze. I froze as my heart raced at the question. Thanks to my big mouth, Goku knew something happened. He stepped in front of me, bringing his hand to caress my cheek. I sucked in a breath as his touch brought an unexpected tenderness. I felt bruised. Oh. That. Could he see it?! Did Vegeta leave a mark on my face? I was tempted to run to a mirror and see for myself, but that would only confirm what Goku might have suspected. I placed my hand to my cheek, caressing the sore spot as I winced in pain and Goku watched me with unease. I didn't want his pity! I stepped back and he stepped towards me.

"No! I will not tell you what happened!" I yelled stubbornly at him, smacking away his hand which was reaching for me again. "It is not your concern!" I took an extremely defensive tone, and Goku frowned in annoyance, but backed away.

"Alright." He submitted. I furrowed my brows in confusion at his easy acceptance. I truly did not want him to know, so I was not sure why it upset me so for him to drop this. But if he had feelings for me, he should have been fighting more to find out what happened to me. Was it not obvious that I had been attacked? He was willing to leave me like this? I glared furiously at the insensitive fool who I was sure now was simply using me for sex.

"Get out!" I yelled at him, pointing to the door. He jumped at my harsh tone and sudden fury.

"Chi-Chi-" he started with a wary smile, his tone amused.

"No! I said out!" I yelled, refusing to hear his rebuttal. I walked to the door, opening it to find Tien waiting outside. I gasped at the unexpected presence, and wondered just how long he had been there. What did he hear? I had no time to think about that. Right now I needed to get rid of my selfish lover before his lingering presence became suspicious. Or my emotions took over and I said something I shouldn't in front of prying ears.

"Excuse me, your Grace." Tien apologized to my startled visage. "I returned just recently to guard your door. I did not feel safe leaving you unguarded." Tien leaned forward to look past me, gazing curiously towards Goku in the room. "I take it Lord Kakarot is leaving?" He questioned politely. I frowned, rolling my eyes at Tien. It was obvious he at least overheard the ending of our conversation; I had certainly yelled it loud enough. Goku brushed past me, taking me by surprise.

"Yes. You can call me Goku. What is your name?" Goku said to Tien, completely amicably as he left in an ostensibly pleasant mood with the guard. I watched their backs as they traveled down the hall, completely flabbergasted by Goku's easygoing mood. He was beginning a friendly conversation with Tien, and just as I was about to retreat into my chambers, he looked over his shoulder at me. He smiled and winked at me, and I could not stop myself from smiling back at his gorgeous smile. Damn him and his stupid charm.

I closed my door, leaning against the wall as I struggled to process everything that had happened today. I was a mess mentally. The day started with the death of the ex-king, an argument with Vegeta which resulted in the arrogant asshole hitting me, and then there was Goku. He was truly an enigma. My emotions were such a mess around him. He probably thought I was crazy. Why did he risk so much to be with me? If it was really just about sex, he would be better off messing around with just about anyone else. At least some other woman would not behave as maniacally as I did, and if he were caught, the punishment would not be so harsh. He must have had feelings for me; that had to be it. I sighed with the pleasant, hopeful thought as my eyes landed on a foreign object atop my bureau.

I cocked my head as I approached the wooden object with curious fascination and suddenly recalled the reasoning behind Goku's visit. He really did have a gift for me. I removed the royal blue ribbon wrapped around it and held the small box, inspecting the intricate carvings of an elaborate border and a detailed dragon image on the lid. It was surprisingly heavy for its size, and I opened it with guarded curiosity. Inside the box, the silk-cradled object inside came into view and my eyes brightened at the pretty sight. I lifted and observed the solid marble sphere which fit precisely in my palm, shining and orange in color with the shape of a star carved into it. I found it hard to believe that Goku would find such a trinket while hunting. Yet it was so different and beautiful, and it was my first gift from him.

I placed the ball back into the box on the bureau and happily retreated to bed. I was feeling content and exhausted as I decided to catch some rest before Vegeta returned from his address to the kingdom, when the day would surely continue with more exhausting drama over the late king's death and my recent spat with my belligerent husband. Thanks to my temperamental reactions, I never did have the chance to ask Goku about what went on between him and Vegeta the other night. I only hoped his feelings for me won over whatever loyalty he might have had to the king and his mistress.


	9. Lies And Secrets

A/N: some offensive language in this chapter

The week following the death of the senior Vegeta was spent in mourning. Vegeta, his mother and I restrained from any socializing or activities. I had no worry of anyone else noticing the bruising on my cheek thanks to the isolation. The funeral was heartbreaking, of course. Vegeta was stoic and quiet as his father was buried, but beneath his strong front I sensed some true sadness. It made me feel guilty for the fight we had on the morning we discovered his father's death. I was wrong to assume that Vegeta felt nothing.

After our mourning period ended, Vegeta and I seemed to be back on good terms. For us, that meant we tolerated each other and behaved civilly. That was the best I ever expected our relationship to be. I thought of Goku all the time, to the point where he was becoming my obsession. I tried not to, but my mind always wandered back to thoughts of him. I needed a distraction, and the following week I set out on a mission to find another purpose.

Tien and I spent a week venturing out each day to different areas of the kingdom with Sir Nappa, then Lord Piccolo, then Lady Bulma. If Bulma remained bitter after the night I pushed the engagement on her, she hid it well. She never confronted me on the issue. We behaved amicably towards one another, though I completely distrusted her, and she hardly had any reason to trust me. I simply chose to socialize with her because she, as well as the others I chose, knew their way around the areas I was observing, and told me what I needed to know in order to understand my kingdom better.

Nappa informed me of some social activities and sports throughout the kingdom. He briefly showed me how the guards were chosen for the kingsguard and the training they underwent. I could not help catching sight of Goku during one of these excursions. He was sword fighting with the same long-haired, tall and handsome man he had been conversing with at the Briefs' dinner a few weeks ago, his brother. Brolly stood aside with his arms rigid by his sides, glaring at the fight before him and intently focused on Goku. I could not help marveling as I watched Goku and Raditz wield their swords. Goku was amazingly talented, and I commented on this as I leaned my elbows on the railing overlooking the training grounds. Nappa chuckled and agreed with me, but insisted that Vegeta was even better. I wondered if that was Nappa's partiality speaking or truth. I smiled proudly towards Nappa with the secret thought of how surprised the guard would be to learn that I, too, could swing a sword. My father taught me since childhood, though we kept my training to ourselves. Women wearing armor would be improper. Nevertheless, I knew it would not be wise to become involved in something where Vegeta and Goku would both frequently be present.

Piccolo showed me the churches, missions, and impoverished areas of the kingdom. These were places he frequented, and he truly believed in the virtue of the work he did under the names of the Gods. I understood his drive and respected him for it. But it was not a cause for which I could feel any passion.

Bulma addressed with me a variety of concerns in the kingdom, things to which I could relate more readily. Amongst all the endeavors I perused, I finally settled on one for which I felt passionate. When Bulma introduced me to a group of peasants in the kingdom, I was struck by their lack of knowledge. The nobility hired private educators who gave lessons in the home, but the peasants could not afford to pay for this service. The poor children were strikingly stunted in their knowledge, solely learning their parents' trades as they grew, and I determined to do something to change that. I finally found my distraction from Goku.

As queen, I had the power to make an impact, and with the help of Piccolo and Vegeta I would make sure all children in the Saiyan Kingdom received an education. Piccolo readily complied with offers to help, though his idea of educating the children was much more abrasive than what I would intend for them. Vegeta resisted completely. He did not believe in the importance of spending the crown's money on educating low class scum, as he called them. Knowing I would never convince him to see it my way, I ended up proposing an arrangement with him. For his very limited support in my pet project, I would avoid entangling myself in political matters of the small council. Though there was no official way for me to involve myself in matters of the small council, I could find ways around that, an issue of which I was sure Vegeta was well aware. Our arrangement was agreeable to us both. I just hoped Vegeta and Lord Bardock, along with the rest of the council members, did not decide to impose highly disagreeable policies, or lead us into war anytime soon.

Once the support I needed was secured, I set to work to build an educational system that would surpass any all the kingdoms had seen in their history. In between my educational campaign, I spent time with Bulma, Lazuli, Maron, and even young Videl at social occasions and more outdoor luncheons. Bulma planned her wedding to Lord Yamcha and I assisted her in the preparations to pass the time. Vegeta did not lay a hand on me again, violently or sexually, and I was glad for it. I heard whispers amongst servants, guards and the nobility who frequented the castle about our lack of affection for one another. I knew my husband would lay with me soon, whether he wanted to or not.

A true born heir was an obvious expectation of the queen, and I knew Vegeta wanted one as well. It was especially expected by Kanna, who now frequently delivered passive aggressive attacks at me for the lack of a pregnancy. She was certainly impatient. Even if Vegeta was sleeping with me, four months into the marriage would be early for a pregnancy. To my surprise, my thoughts were interrupted as the man on my mind barged into my chambers and I lowered the book I had been reading onto my lap as I looked at him in surprise.

"Negou Gero has died." Vegeta said bluntly without a greeting or even a smile to precede his announcement.

"Is that so?" I asked disinterestedly as I returned my book in front of my eyes, finding the place I left off as I grumbled into the pages, recalling all the times I'd seen the wiry, wrinkled, elderly man. "That's not surprising news. The old man looked like a crumbling building since the day I met him." Vegeta approached me brusquely, pushing my book down and forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Let's go." He ordered me impatiently as I frowned incredulously back at him.

"Go where? To that old man's wake?" I asked dubiously as Vegeta frowned deeply and nodded his head in agreement. "I have no interest in attending, Vegeta." I said as I shook my head in refusal, before looking at Vegeta suspiciously. "I'm surprised you plan to go."

"We are going. The King and Queen always attend the wakes of the nobility. You should know that. Doesn't King Ox do the same?" Vegeta crossed his arms and studied me curiously as I shrugged indifferently. I honestly didn't remember such an expectation. Perhaps it was a Saiyan tradition.

"No matter. If we really must attend, I will get ready to leave." I said dismissively as I stood from my seat, dropping my book on my chair. Vegeta nodded tersely before departing my room as Launch filed in, passing him before setting to work in finding me something suitable to wear. She chose a deep green gown with long hanging sleeves and silk embroidery of vines along the shoulders, which I wore over a tightly bound corset. We departed shortly after I dressed, the carriage taking us to the sect in which we had just recently attended the wake of Vegeta's father. It was where all the noble wakes were held in the kingdom. Lord Piccolo was there beside the body, which was laid out in plain sight in the center of the congregation. Lords Frate and Gero and Lady Frate stood together over the body of their father and father-in-law, speaking quietly to one another as Lazuli's handmaiden sat in a chair beside a sleeping Marron nearby the Frates.

As we entered the room, Brolly and Nappa escorted us, calling attention to our presence as everyone turned and bowed. The sight of mourners in long, hooded robes carrying lit candles towards the seven alters surrounding the sect, while a few servants of the Gods carried incense through the room, was familiar after so recently having attended the funeral of the ex-king. Vegeta waved for all the bowing nobility to be seated. As everyone returned to their seats in the sect, Sir Brolly pulled up a chair for me and I seated myself, sniffing in dissatisfaction at the pungent fragrance of death already filling the stuffy room. Vegeta sat beside me, and we huffed impatiently as we awaited the beginning of the ceremony. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find Lord and Lady Son directly behind us, with Goku and Raditz taking the seats next to them.

"Lord and Lady Son." I greeted quietly with a nod of my head as the group seated themselves.

"Lord Bardock, I expect to see you after this wake. It is time we held another small council meeting." Vegeta ordered, staring intently at Lord Bardock as the older man smiled slightly in return and nodded obediently.

"Yes, your Grace." He responded reverently. Vegeta glanced back at the others, smirking in greeting at Raditz and Goku, who did the same in return. Goku continued smirking as Vegeta glared at Goku and then turned around while I was busy addressing Lady Gine. As I forced myself to give Lady Gine's niceties my attention, I couldn't help catching Goku's amusement at Vegeta's hostility towards him. The Frates then approached us, taking seats rather close to us, to my surprise, just in front of Goku and Raditz. One would assume a loving child would want to be close to their loved ones. Only Lord Gero sat close to the body of his deceased father. Krillin Frate gave us a respectful nod and I nodded in return, noting with a scoff that Vegeta only glared at the poor man.

"Queen Chi-Chi, I have heard of your plans to educate the common people." Lady Gine spoke quietly into my ear with a glance towards her husband while the assembly continued gathering. "I am very interested in learning more about what you have planned. I am an adamant supporter of education, your Grace." Lady Gine said compassionately, surprising me.

"Education for the lower class." Lord Bardock scoffed resentfully as he crossed his arms and shook his head, ignoring his glaring wife. He quickly turned his anger towards his sons, who were leaning forward and animatedly conversing with Krillin in front of them. "Raditz! Kakarot! We are at a wake." Lord Bardock scolded in quiet annoyance, glaring angrily at Goku, who turned his attention from the timidly forward-spinning Krillin to face his father with a smug smile.

"Yes, Father. That's why we were consoling poor Krillin. He is beside himself with grief over the loss of his father-in-law." Goku responded smartly as Raditz and Krillin immediately chuckled, while Lazuli glanced over her shoulder, glaring in annoyance at Goku.

"Lord Krillin, Kakarot." Lord Bardock scolded through his teeth. "I don't care if he is your friend; you are speaking amongst the King and Queen now." Bardock gestured towards us as Goku smiled, obviously assuming neither I nor Vegeta cared about his formality.

"Right, my lord father." Goku responded with a grin and facetious bow of the head before returning his attention to Raditz and Krillin.

"As I was saying, your Grace." Lady Gine interrupted, giving a warning look to her husband as he heatedly watched Raditz, Goku and Krillin resuming their conversation more discreetly than before. "Please come visit me at Montpaus sometime. I taught my boys myself when they were younger. I am very education-minded, and I believe I could help the less fortunate. It is a very good cause." Lady Gine whispered, patting me on the shoulder encouragingly as she leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you, Lady Gine. I may take you up on that invitation sometime." I said with a sly smile, meeting Goku's eyes as they quickly darted towards me for a moment in understanding. I sighed in relief as everyone was seated and Piccolo's sermon finally began. My mind drifted into thoughts of planning for the building of a schoolhouse and ways to educate the children as I ignored Piccolo's pleas to the Gods to accept the soul of Lord Negou Gero, feigning a subdued interest in his speech with my gaze.

"It's not fair." I perked a brow at the somber voice of Lady Lazuli, who sat beside her husband, holding his hand. Lord Krillin shushed her and squeezed her hand soothingly, looking around anxiously as his eyes fell uneasily on my watchful gaze. He smiled kindly and nodded at me. Something told me that Lazuli's gripe had nothing to do with the loss of life. The words she spoke next, as Piccolo concluded his prayer and gestured towards a rising Lord Lapis Gero, confirmed my suspicion. "I'm older by ten minutes. Yet he gets everything, just because he has a cock and I don't." Lazuli crossed her arms and scowled as she spoke quietly, and I stifled a chuckle at her remark.

"Lazuli!" Krillin scolded, his eyes widening in disbelief. The pitiable man was sweating nervously as he caught my eye. His eyes darted around the room quickly, and I suspected that I was not the only one who noted Lazuli's comment.

"I have every right to complain, Krillin. He was my father, too. And the old geezer never did anything for me." Lazuli spat through her teeth. I grinned to myself, turning my gaze to face the dead man's body in amusement. Lord Lapis stood next to Piccolo and began reciting his eulogy for his father, which had to be the coldest one I'd ever heard. I wondered who hated their father more, Lapis or Lazuli? Either way, Lazuli was right. Lord Gero would be inheriting his father's home and fortune now. Lazuli was still well off, though. House Frate was a relatively wealthy family and Krillin was the last remaining member of his house, before his daughter.

"...and now he is in a better place." Lord Lapis Gero concluded his eulogy, placing two painted coins on the eyes of his dead father before finally allowing us to depart the room. It was about time. I didn't know if I could stand the stench any longer. I linked my arm with Vegeta's as we made it through the doors first and stood outside to offer our royal sympathies as we met with the grieving family members. Grieving, my ass. I rolled my eyes as Lazuli left the building, holding Krillin's hand and dabbing her waterlogged eyes theatrically. Vegeta scoffed and I was sure he was thinking exactly what I was.

"Your Grace, my queen. Thank you so much for being here." Lazuli said as she approached us with a kindly bow of her head, as Krillin did the same by her side, followed by Lapis Gero, who maintained a safe distance from the couple.

"Yes, yes." Vegeta said dully, waving his hand as if indicating for her to rise. Not that she hadn't already. "We're sorry for your loss, Lady Frate, Lord Gero." Vegeta added in boredom as he stifled a yawn and Krillin frowned at the King's lack of sincerity. I could tell by Lazuli and Lapis' expressions that they could care less. But I sighed heavily as I prepared to play my part.

"Yes, so deeply sorry." I said as I placed a hand on Lazuli's shoulder in a consoling gesture. "It is so very hard to lose a parent, my lord, my lady." I said, nodding respectively to the brother and sister. "I will never forget the day my own mother passed." I placed my palm against my chest as I spoke with sincerity and looked at Lazuli with a gaze of somber intensity, to which she nodded in appreciation and formed more fake tears.

"Thank you, your Grace." The twins responded as they bowed their heads again and began to walk away with Krillin right behind Lazuli.

"Yes. Thank you, your Grace." Krillin said genuinely to me as he copied Lazuli's motions and the two departed with their handmaiden and Marron walking behind them. I knew I could play the diplomatic part much better than Vegeta. He should have been leaving public relations in my hands. Vegeta and I breathed a sigh of relief as we returned to our carriage. We could return to the royal castle now. Me to my educational planning, and Vegeta to...whatever he was planning to do today. Maybe the small council meeting he mentioned, maybe Lady Bulma. I caught him watching her and Yamcha sitting together across the room during that wake. I suspected Vegeta was somehow managing to continue his relationship with her in spite of Bulma's engagement. We sat in the carriage which would take us for the short ride through the city, and I was surprised by Vegeta's somber demeanor. Was he actually upset about Lord Gero's passing? Impossible. But I wasn't going to question him as we began the ride in silence.

"Is that why you cannot tolerate my mother?" Vegeta asked me out of the blue. I looked at him in confusion, which he quickly recognized. "Because you're bitter over the loss of your own mother." He prompted further, quite rudely. I smiled, shook my head, and laughed.

"I cannot tolerate your mother because she is a cold and hateful woman." I clarified disdainfully, enjoying the way Vegeta clenched his teeth and glared at my insult. He rumbled a slow reply with his glare remaining fixed on me.

"But your mother-"

"Died in childbirth." I admitted wistfully as I glanced out the window of the carriage. "It is a shame I never did know her." I added with a sluggish shrug before turning to Vegeta's disbelieving visage. I could not help smirking at the expression on his face.

"You really are a better liar than I took you for." Vegeta said, sounding impressed, though his disbelieving expression turned into an accusatory glare as he spoke.

"Of course." I admitted proudly. "I have to be to convince the people that I enjoy being married to you."

"Are there any secrets you're keeping from me that I should know about?" Vegeta asked accusingly as he moved closer to me in the seat of the carriage. I instinctively attempted to back away from him in the confined space. Perhaps it was a mistake to gloat. The last thing I needed was Vegeta being suspicious of me.

"N-no! Don't be silly, Vegeta." I said, forcing a dismissive laugh and looking out the window again so he could not see my nervous expression. I felt Vegeta's fingers clench my chin, forcing my head to turn towards him. I frowned in surprise as my eyes met the extremely close proximity of his suspicious face. He moved in even closer, as if he was going to kiss me, but his lips swept past mine and met my ear.

"Good. Because if you deceive me, I will find out." Vegeta whispered threateningly before he pulled back slightly and I felt the warmth of his breath brush against my cheek. He pulled back to meet my gaze, his eyes burning into mine as he continued holding my chin while he studied me carefully. I sighed angrily and glared right back at him. He had no room to talk about deceiving one another.

Of course, there was a threat behind Vegeta finding out that went beyond simple knowledge. I feared the action he would take if he knew my secret. But I had no intentions of letting him know. I needed protection from any possible exposure. I would have to employ someone secretly to be my eyes in places I could not be myself, who could inform me of any whispers about me, any suspicions that might get out so I could squash them before a problem arose. He slowly released his hold on me and we continued the ride to the castle in calm silence. I decided before reaching the castle that I would need to set out on finding a spy right away, pushing the educational planning aside for the day.

The pursuit of a spy did not go well that day, yet in the meantime, the plans for the schoolhouse were turning out better than I expected. It would be a new addition to the kingdom, brought on by my campaign for improved education. I hired some mediocre educators who worked with the nobility to do most of the work with the peasants. Despite my deep feelings for the cause and my own ability to educate, I detested the filth of some of those children. I had no intentions of being hands-on with them.

However, it was the very filth in which they lived that led me to discover the perfect spy. I often noticed the quiet, curious nature of a spry old dwarf with a gnarled wooden cane who accepted the position of cleaning the schoolhouse once it was built. I thought nothing of him at first, with his squinty eyes, white hair and beard until I learned that he often worked in the sept, the stables, the castle dining room, and several other locations where I realized he may overhear valuable conversations of the nobility. After a few attempts at vaguely questioning him, I realized he knew more than I would expect a commoner to know about the social lives of the nobility. I had a discreet conversation with the man, offering to pay him well to report to me everything he overheard, especially pertaining to me. Korin was more than willing to cooperate, seeing that he could never make the amount of money I offered elsewhere.

Korin discreetly met with Launch every week to deliver my information and Tien delivered his payment to him once the information proved true. I found great pleasure in knowing more secrets about others than they knew about me. I knew that Lord Gero enjoyed lording over Red Ribbon in the wake of his father's death. He often invited squires into his home, who were known to dabble beneath the sheets with other men. I knew that Lady Maron hoped to win a proposal from Lord Raditz. Being of moderate wealth and lacking a land inheritance, she was unlikely to catch Lord and Lady Son's interest for an arrangement. Lord Raditz was seen often frequenting the whore houses and brothels, a rumor I was happy to hear did not apply to his brother. I learned that Lord Piccolo had an elaborate network of his own spies throughout the kingdom, which I did not find surprising. I learned that Lord Satan had no intentions of ever remarrying. He easily could remarry; though he was hardly desirable, his fortune and estate were. But I suspected he was avoiding another marriage so Videl could inherit everything. If she ever had a brother, that would not be the case. And he clearly loved his daughter, though it was an unusual choice, choosing to allow the family name to end for the sake of love for one's child. I knew that Yamcha and Bulma were often seen together, sometimes with the Briefs, sometimes alone. Surprisingly, Korin made no mention of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship. I wondered who else knew that little secret besides myself. Perhaps Korin knew, but avoided telling me for fear of any retaliation I might make out of anger. I hoped that was not the case, or he would be a useless spy.

I constantly reminded Korin that he was to report on everything he knew to me. He reported no mention of my own secret. So, with the security of being well-informed against any possible enemies, I decided to accept Gine Son's invitation and ride to Montpaus. The castle was known to be a beautiful one, full of fertile fields and winding trees, as well as sprawling gardens, and I looked forward to seeing it. The meeting with Lady Gine was necessary. I felt she would be a valuable asset to my educational agenda, and she was a woman I would like to keep a close eye on personally. It would be worth the trip just to see Goku in his home. Too much time had passed since the last time I was alone with him.


	10. Meeting At Montpaus

The first time I met with Lady Gine, she seemed to be the only member of their family in the castle at the time. Lord Bardock was at the Saiyan Castle with Vegeta, attending to some business regarding the finance of the crown. Lord Raditz was out, likely visiting one of the whore houses he often frequented, or sparring at the castle with the guards. I thought Goku was out as well, since I had not seen him for the duration of my visit with Lady Gine.

So when he approached me near the castle door as I was leaving after concluding my business with Lady Gine, and politely asked for a word in private, I became giddy at the surprise. I smiled kindly, keeping an appropriate front for Tien as I calmly asked Tien to go ahead and wait for me at the carriage. Goku smiled as we watched Tien leave and he led me to a chamber far from the door and in a distant hall from where I had been with Lady Gine. There was not much furniture in there. It must have been relatively unused, probably used for storage, but I didn't need any special room. I had been hoping this visit would give me the chance to be alone with him again, though I could not be long. Tien was waiting.

"Chi-Chi." Goku said with a large smile as I spun towards him after entering the room, not wasting a second to plant my lips against his while I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a long kiss, I pulled away, my arms remaining where they were as I smiled shyly at him.

"Goku." I replied after our kiss as Goku smiled back at me and rubbed my lower back in our embrace.

"I wish you could stay longer." Goku said with a mischievous smile. I frowned at his subtle suggestion. He leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled away, spinning with my back to him and crossing my arms as I pouted in disappointment.

"Is that all this is to you?" I asked resentfully, refusing to turn and see his face for fear that my words could be true and I would see it written all over his face.

"Is what all this is to me?" Goku asked innocently, approaching me from behind and wrapping his arms around me, his chest snug against my back. I turned my face slightly towards him, still frowning in spite of his sweet embrace. He kissed me on the cheek, and then pulled back slightly as if observing me to gauge my reaction to him.

"Why do you want to be with me?" I asked in a disgruntled tone, immediately regretting the words as they left my mouth. It was too late to take them back. I only hoped Goku's answer would not be words I wanted him to take back as well.

"I like you." Goku answered immediately, as if he put no thought at all into his answer. I waited for more, but when I realized that was all that was coming from him, I contorted my brows in confusion, then laughed briefly in disbelief.

"What else?" I pressed as Goku released his hold on me. I slowly turned around to face him, eyeing his expression expectantly. He seemed to be speechless as he gazed at me with a frown. "That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"I really, really like you." He replied facetiously as he crossed his arms with an amused expression.

"Is it that simple?" I asked as I shook my head in annoyance. Goku smirked at me in amusement before grabbing my shoulders gently.

"Is that so bad? Or are you looking for me to complicate things?" Goku asked mockingly as I frowned at him. "Because I think, with you being married to the king, that we are complicated enough already." He added in a carefree attitude. I glared at him angrily. The situation was complicated, but we were far from it. Maybe I should just forget him and try to make my marriage work, however daunting that effort might prove to be. But that wasn't what I wanted. Even if things were better between me and Vegeta, he would always have or want Bulma in one sense or another. And I wanted Goku. I wanted to complicate things with him.

"Yes." I said to him with a confident smile. He looked confused after the long pause in our conversation. I shook my head at him and sighed. "Yes, I want things to be more complicated between us. I want to know everything about you." I clarified as I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my cheek into his chest. As I hugged Goku, thinking of knowing more about him reminded me of something.

"Why did you dislike my arrangement for Lady Bulma and Lord Yamcha's marriage?" I asked him curiously. Goku did not flinch, but I could hear his heart beat quicken against my ear before he gently pushed me away.

"What makes you think I disliked the arrangement?" He asked with a tone and face of honesty. I studied him for a moment, and he truly seemed clueless as to what I was addressing. He leaned back slightly, pulling back the curtain of the window just behind him and gazing through it.

"Is there something I should know about Lady Bulma?" I tried again, asking forcefully. Goku looked surprised as he looked from the window to meet my eyes.

"You mean, your close friend, Lady Bulma?" Goku asked me suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at me. He crossed his arms and calmly awaited my answer, and I suddenly felt like a fool for asking.

"Well, what about Vegeta?" I asked instead, shaking away all the ruffled thoughts swirling through my mind at Goku's unexpected responses. Goku contorted his face into a disbelieving frown, looking at me as if I was crazy for asking such a question.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked directly as he glanced out the window again, moving faster this time. I considered accusing Goku of protecting Bulma, of knowing of her true relationship with Vegeta. I opened my mouth to speak, too late. Goku's eyes widened before he turned from the window and extended his arms towards me, gently brushing me towards the chamber door. "You'd better go. Sir Tien is on his way back." Goku urged as my eyes widened in alarm. We had been talking for too long, I realized.

"Listen, Goku. This cannot continue between us." I whispered to Goku as I paused just before reaching the door. He frowned at me, looking hurt by my assertion, and I smiled reassuringly. "Not the way we've been doing it. I-" I began as Goku placed a finger to my lips with a gentle shush.

"If you want to fight, we'll fight. If you want to just talk, we'll just talk. I'm easy." Goku whispered speedily to me with an amused smile. "The next time you come here, meet me in the west tower before you see my mother." Goku said hastily with a nod towards the western direction. "There's a separate entrance there." I turned to leave, opening the door as Goku said something else I didn't catch.

"What, my lord?" I asked him carefully, being in the hall now where someone else might overhear me.

"Swords. I love swords." Goku answered with a wide smile. I contorted my brows in confusion as I attempted to understand his reasoning for mentioning such a trivial detail at a time like this. "You said you wanted to know everything about me. I figured we'd start with something I like." Goku said with a smirk. I smiled and shook my head, then laughed at him as I left to meet Tien, who was already at the door when I opened it.

"Your Grace!" Tien exclaimed in surprise as I swung the door open.

"You need to be more patient, Sir Tien." I scolded as I left the house and walked towards the carriage with Tien by my side. "From now on, when we come here, wait by the carriage for the duration of my visit. I will return to it when I am ready." I added sternly as we continued walking. I smiled to myself as I climbed into the carriage, excited about our plans to meet again soon. The anticipation of our next encounter had me continuing to smile for the duration of the ride back to the Saiyan Castle.

I returned regularly to visit with Lady Gine, as fastidious planning was required in order to offer to the young peasants an education they had never before dreamed of having. During my first rendezvous with Goku at Montpaus involving lengthy talking, Goku artfully evaded answering any of my questions pertaining to his past with Bulma or Vegeta. I tried keeping my distance from Goku after that infuriating encounter. In spite of my frustration with him, I had come to accept the futility of the notion to distance myself from Goku. I could not stay away from him, and he never held a grudge, no matter how I behaved. From then on, on days when Goku was not away from Montpaus, he made a habit of waiting for me in the west tower.

The meetings with Lady Gine went well, also. Goku's mother proved to be an intelligent woman who understood the importance of education, unlike her moronic husband who adamantly opposed her involvement whenever he was around to witness our meetings. Fortunately, she handled him well and I did not need to argue with him on the matter. Sometimes just listening to Lord Bardock's arguments against my project fueled my fire, though.

Lady Gine was there, expecting me when I arrived at Montpaus on one of my more recent visits, though I was early. I hoped she had not noticed my arrival yet. Tien knew well by then to wait beside the carriage until I concluded my business with Lady Gine. So I had Tien bring the carriage around the back way in an attempt to be inconspicuous, and left him to wait there. I expected to have enough time for a quick rendezvous with Goku before seeing Lady Gine.

I skipped past the castle walls towards the west tower, opening the door from the outside before I ascended the stony staircase. When I reached the upper floor, I smiled when I saw Goku was already waiting for me. He must have been waiting for a while, because he had fallen asleep on the hardened mattress of the bed, which was the only piece of furniture adorning the dusty room in the tower. I laughed to myself as I stepped up to the bed, sweeping a lock of black hair across his forehead and away from his eyes. I could watch him sleep like that for quite a while, but I wanted more from our visit. I shook his shoulder gently until he stirred. He looked up at me, his eyes shooting open in alarm. I stepped back as he settled and realized where he was.

His eyes softened and his expression relaxed as he smiled at me and softly said, "Hello, Chi-Chi."

"Hello, Goku." I echoed back to him, sitting slowly on the bed. We looked into each other's eyes, just absorbing each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Goku apologized with a yawn.

"Let me guess. You wore yourself out grappling with Raditz before you came here?" I asked. It would not be the first time, and Goku certainly did not smell like he just came from a bath. Goku laughed and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Maybe." I kissed him, just a light kiss. I loved his lips. I loved his body. I loved his spirit. It did not start off like that. Those secret visits we had were not all about sexual encounters, not after my fight to deepen our relationship.

I remained slightly bitter over Goku's lack of sentiment towards me in the beginning, until, over the course of our weekly visits, I realized that was Goku's way. I learned that Goku had a deep love for all types of fighting, including the grappling he often practiced with his brother as well as the sword fighting he displayed and mentioned to me before. He also loved to eat. The man was a connoisseur of elaborate meals and delicacies, a love we both shared. He knew the lords and ladies from this kingdom well, as he grew alongside many of them. I told him about the Ox Kingdom, about my childhood, growing up without a mother. I told him how my father remarried once after my mother's death, but the new queen proved to be infertile and never gave him another child. She died only two years after their marriage in a tragic horseback riding accident. I was never close to her, and my father refused to remarry again after losing two wives. It was only when I indulged too deeply in details of people Goku did not know or details of my more feminine interests that I would lose his attention. He cared for me, and it showed in the little nuances and subtleties that one who does not know him well would not notice, as I had not in the beginning. Many weeks we visited just to talk and connect to one another in that way. Today would be one of those visits, I thought.

Maybe I was wrong about that. A few kisses and caresses later, our passion mounted and I longed for his intimate touch. I moaned as I rolled off the bed after our bout of lovemaking, adjusting my clothing and hair in a concise manner that he and I had mastered by now. It would be so nice just once to be able to lie in bed with Goku for hours afterwards. To stay. Maybe sometime we would find a way to do things differently. I sighed as I kissed Goku one last time, preparing to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"Chi-Chi." Goku paused, seemingly distraught about something. I felt nervous, like he was about to say something I did not want to hear. "I have to warn you. My mother will probably share some news with you about me that you will not like." I frowned with deep concern. Was something wrong with Goku?

"Goku?" I asked, needing to hear more, needing him to tell me as I quickly worried for him. "Are you ill?" He laughed bluntly.

"After what we just did, Chi-Chi, do you really think I could be ill?" He asked incredulously with a smirk. I growled irritably at him. This was no time to play with me, and he understood that after my subtle warning. He became serious as he answered me. "No, Chi-Chi. I'm not ill. But you should go now." He said, nodding towards the window. I walked to it, looking down to see Tien away from his post, heading towards the castle doors. My guard's protectiveness was making this very difficult. He would discover us some day, if he did not already know. If it did come to that, I believed I might entrust Tien with my secret. He was completely loyal to me, and already had formed a dislike of Vegeta.

"Goodbye, Goku." I said quickly, not even turning to see him as I lifted my skirt and quickened my feet down the stairs to the outside. Tien was drawing close to the castle, and I was not ready to gamble my secrecy on his loyalty yet.

"Sir Tien!" I yelled with a wave after exiting the tower. I hastily approached my guard, hoping he would stop where he was and wait for me. Fortunately, he did, and I looped my arm in his as we met. "I asked you to wait by the carriage, Tien." I reprimanded. He frowned apologetically as we walked to the castle.

"Yes. I am sorry, your Grace. You were gone for quite a while, and I saw Lady Gine outside without you, so I became concerned." Tien looked suspicious about my whereabouts, but did not question me. I suspected that he suspected the truth, but would never confront me about a mere suspicion.

"Did you speak to Lady Gine?" I asked, deflecting the focus from my whereabouts.

"Yes. I told her that I was waiting by the carriage for you, and would bring you right around." I cringed at that news. Lady Gine was a sharp woman. She would decipher of her own accord where I might have been while my guard was waiting by my carriage. I took a deep breath as Lady Gine came into view, picking some flowers from her garden and gathering them into a basket. She stood and curtsied with a welcoming smile. I smiled back, waving in return as I prepared for what I presumed would be a long meeting today.

Once inside, Lady Gine and I discussed the educational improvement of the children who frequented our facilities. I recently convinced Vegeta to pay a significant salary to a specialized instructor named Maester Shu, who would edify children in groups at our schoolhouse daily. He was well known throughout the Ox kingdom for his effectiveness, and I sent for him, happy that he complied in coming all this way to provide his service. Lady Gine was happy with this new development, and our business regarding education was finished. We usually followed with some small talk and gossip. Today I dreaded this part. As much as I dreaded it, I needed to hear the news regarding Goku. I sipped some pomegranate juice thoughtfully as Gine ordered a servant to fetch us some snacks.

"Lady Gine, how fare your sons?" I asked kindly with a smile. Lady Gine smiled back as the servant reappeared, setting a platter on the table between us full of cheeses, breads and crackers.

"Raditz is a perpetual bachelor, your Grace. That man is getting too old to remain unattached. I am worried about him, and Bardock refuses to push him into marriage right now." Gine scoffed and nibbled on some cheese.

"I suppose it is not necessary, with him being heir to this castle. He is still young enough. The ladies will flock to him for his looks and fortune, even if he is getting older." I replied, setting my glass on the table with a slight laugh as I pitied poor Lady Maron. "Even if he remains unattached, Lord Raditz will have all he ever needs here." I said thoughtfully, agreeing with Lord Bardock on this issue, which was a rare occurrence. If Raditz was not looking for marriage, I would not see a need to push it on him, though a parent might feel differently. I knew the Sons would want their son to pass on their castle to a son of his own someday, yet with my personal experience, arranged marriage was something I did not wish on anyone.

"Yes, as much as I abhor the idea of Raditz waiting any longer, I know he will eventually marry, your Grace. In his case, he can wait." Gine eyed me keenly, and I realized she was itching to tell me something. "Kakarot, though, is an entirely different situation."

"Oh?" I asked, bringing a napkin to my lips as I attempted to feign only mild interest. Inside, I was dying to know what Gine had planned for him. Though I hated to admit I already suspected where this was leading.

"House Son is highly respected throughout the kingdom. Wouldn't you agree, your Grace?" Gine asked me pointedly. I nodded. The Sons were one of the oldest family lines in the Saiyan Kingdom, and with Lord Bardock serving as Hand of the King, the name commanded respect even more so.

"Even if Montpaus passes on to Raditz, Kakarot is still an excellent match for any lady." Lady Gine gloated proudly. "He is next in line for Raditz's inheritance until his brother fathers children. In addition to his name and fortune, he is handsome, charming, and vigorous." I nodded with a blush. I certainly agreed with everything Gine said, though his name I would never have. Gine smirked at me, and I was sure she caught sight of my blush before she spoke again.

"My! Queen Chi-Chi! If you weren't already married to our handsome king, I would think you were interested in courting my son, your Grace." I laughed airily, hoping the uncomfortable moment would pass soon.

"I do admit he is handsome. You should be proud, my lady." I admitted to a partial truth, knowing I could not deny my interest without further provoking any suspicion from Lady Gine.

"Just wait until you have children, your Grace." Lady Gine said before reaching for her glass. "You will want the best for them just as I do. Only a mother understands the lengths we go to for our children." Gine sipped her drink and set the glass down carefully with a long sigh. "I thought the idea was extreme at first, but Bardock insisted on expanding the reach of our name. I am proud of our arrangement now."

"What arrangement is that?" I asked anxiously. I could not even hide my anxiety now that she mentioned an extreme arrangement.

"It is because of Kakarot's favorable attributes that we were able to negotiate a match which would soon be sought by many lords in the kingdom if we did not secure the arrangement first." Lady Gine said with a proud smile and a look in her eyes that seemed to challenge me. "Kakarot will be married to Lord Satan's daughter when she comes of age. After the Briefs and the Elites, House Satan is the wealthiest house in this kingdom, and she is its sole heir. By marrying her, he will be the next lord of Satan Castle. It is certainly a fine match for him, your Grace." Lady Gine sipped from her glass again before tilting her head in consideration of my reaction with a small smile. I stared speechlessly at her for a moment, catching my mouth agape as I quickly corrected my expression and posture. After a moment, I willed myself to speak while Gine stared at me curiously.

"Lady Videl is only ten years old, I believe." I mustered with a disbelieving chuckle.

"As I said, when she comes of age, your Grace. She is actually eleven now, and the marriage will take place when she is sixteen and flowered, as agreed upon with Lord Satan." Lady Gine showed no regret over the arrangement, and I wondered how she could practically sell her eighteen-year old son off like that to a young girl. The arrangement was good for House Son, not for Goku. The Son name would extend beyond Montpaus once that marriage occurred, as they would have control over both castles and their lands through their two sons. Money and land did not matter to Goku. I knew that.

"Does Lord Kakarot know?" I asked her curiously, reaching for my glass again and taking another sip of pomegranate juice as I waited for her answer. Lady Gine nodded.

"We told him a few days ago." She frowned deeply and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "He is a stubborn one, your Grace. He tried to refuse the arrangement, though his father commanded it." I could not help glaring at her. How could they expect Goku to readily comply with such an order? Lady Gine looked amused by my reaction. "My husband only wants the best for our sons, your Grace." Lady Gine added insistently as she met my eyes carefully. No. Her husband wanted to make the best use of her sons was more like it. I could see the hunger for power in her eyes. She was thrilled with the arrangement for reasons beyond wanting the best for her children.

I nodded in acceptance as I very slowly placed my glass on the table again, then leaned back into the cushions of my seat. I should not have let the betrothal hurt me, and I could not let Lady Gine see how much it bothered me. Goku and I could not carry on forever in our way, with me expecting him to remain unmarried and committed to the queen with whom he was having a secret affair. Nevertheless, I was disappointed, to say the least. I should have appreciated the fact that his parents selected someone so young. At least this way, I would surely have Goku to myself for the next five years.

"How are Lady Bulma and Lord Yamcha's wedding plans coming along, your Grace?" Lady Gine asked, breaking the tense silence and drawing me from my contemplation as she changed the subject. "I am certainly looking forward to that occasion." I smiled and informed Lady Gine of my knowledge of the wedding details, relieved by the distraction. We ended the conversation shortly thereafter. I returned to the castle later, spending a much needed quiet, contemplative evening to myself after dinner concluded that night. I had a bad feeling as I went to sleep that night, as I forced my eyes closed tight and willed myself to sleep and forget about my worries. I was fighting a foreboding feeling of vulnerability that I could not shake.


	11. Distraction

Warning-Sexual content in this chapter-

 

After the bitter news regarding Goku's upcoming marriage, Goku and his father abruptly made another unannounced disappearance, which I unfortunately had to learn of through Korin. I was initially enraged. How that man could dare to break his promise to me after all the intimate moments we'd shared, I could not fathom. Vegeta must have known about their departure; the Hand would never abandon the king without notice, though whatever notice that might have been, it was not shared with me. And for Goku to give me no notice before leaving was even more of a betrayal on his part.

Shortly after that discovery, Launch called me out for wallowing. I was glad she did, because I did not even realize how obvious my behavior had been, and I would rather it was her than someone else catching me. I had become so practiced with the affair that I realized I was becoming too complacent, which was completely unacceptable. I was happy to have the distraction of Lady Bulma and Lord Yamcha's upcoming wedding. The occasion was to be a grand one, with me and Vegeta in attendance in addition to most of the nobility of the kingdom. Perhaps it was the arrival of another formal occasion that caused Goku to run off just a month before the wedding date. He seemed to have a habit of avoiding weddings.

On the morning of Lady Bulma's wedding, I noted Vegeta's grouchy air immediately. Upon meeting him for breakfast, he was more silent and difficult than usual. I watched him thoughtfully, wondering if I would behave that way on the day of Goku's wedding. Realizing the inevitability of all marriages erased any inkling of guilt I might have had about throwing Bulma's engagement upon her the way I did. If I hadn't, I was sure Bulma would have been the Sons' first choice in a match for Goku, and that was a thought I simply could not bear. I knew they were close, and I was already sharing one man with her. I would be terribly jealous of her with Goku, and the situation would have been a disaster.

In spite of my hatred for Vegeta, I could not help feeling badly for him that day. I reached for Vegeta's hand as he mused with a deep frown over his untouched breakfast. I rubbed it consolingly and he looked up in surprise, utterly shocked at my kind touch. I might have been as well if I was him, but I understood that this day was difficult for him. It was one of the rare situations where I could relate to Vegeta. Perhaps it was solely because I missed Goku that I felt some concern for Vegeta's feelings towards Bulma. He was losing her that day, and it was possible that I would never see Goku again. Even when he returned, if he returned, I did not know if I would want to see him.

Vegeta turned his hand up, accepting my grasp in his as he placed his other hand to his chin, continuing to stare straight ahead thoughtfully. I began eating with my free hand and we had a silent breakfast with a quiet understanding and appreciation for one another. The sounds of scurrying and quietly chattering servants, as well as the quiet noises of our eating and drinking, were the only sounds made through the duration of that meal. Though no words were said, it was perhaps the best company we had been to each other during a meal.

I headed to my chamber to dress for the wedding shortly after breakfast. After Launch helped me bathe, I changed into a deep red gown with long, draping sleeves and lacing all the way down the back which touched the floor. I wore a necklace with my family crest, one my father had given to me years ago. I looked at the oxen on the amulet thoughtfully as Launch stood behind me, fastening the necklace. Being married to an Elite, I should have no longer been wearing the Mao crest, but I could not forget my roots so easily. I had a sentimental attachment to the Ox Kingdom. I hoped Vegeta would not notice the necklace, or would overlook the slight snub to his family while I wore it. I sat after that, expecting to be retained for a while as Launch began braiding my hair, an endeavor that could be lengthy for an occasion such as this one. She would fasten many braids together into an elaborate bun, leaving two long strands hanging and framing my face before placing my crown atop my head. The process always took at least an hour.

"Your Grace, are you excited for the wedding?" Launch asked me as she began the first braid, tugging too tightly on my hair. I grimaced at the pain before answering her.

"I am sure it will be a lovely wedding." I answered her evasively. I could not say I was excited, though I was proud to make it happen. It was something that had to happen. Yet controversially, as I had been planning for this to happen, I was oddly unhappy about it.

"It will be lovely. You and Lady Bulma have spent months planning together for it. And I hear Lord and Lady Briefs have spared no expense in making this wedding an elaborate occasion." Launch gushed excitedly before eliciting a girlish giggle. "Do you know they will have ballads sung after the ceremony by some of the best musicians in the kingdom?" Launch asked me excitedly.

"Yes, Launch. I suggested that idea to Lady Bulma when we were making the plans." I answered with a sigh. I truly was not focused on what she said as she continued discussing how exciting the wedding reception would be. I was racking my mind over the possible reasons for Goku's disappearance again, as I had been doing over the past weeks. If someone did not reveal the truth about his and his father's disappearance during this wedding, I would enlist Korin's help in discovering the truth about his whereabouts and reason for leaving. I would have to send him to Montpaus to spy on Raditz and Lady Gine for me. I was sure Lady Gine knew where they were.

Shortly after my hair was finished, Vegeta arrived at my chambers, prepared to escort me to the wedding. He looked fine and elegant as he always did for these sorts of occasions, with a refined silk embroidered vest over a soft and airy tunic, and matching navy soft leather pants and coat. I reached for his offered elbow, exchanging a shy smile with him as he caught me admiring his appearance.

"You look...nice." Vegeta quietly said to me with difficulty. My eyes widened in surprise at the compliment. I almost thought I imagined it. As I glanced at him again while we continued walking arm in arm, I caught an eased expression on his usually stern face, which was focused straight ahead of us. At least I knew we were off to a good start for today. Perhaps we could avoid any arguments through the night.

The carriage ride to the sect was equally as quiet and soothing as breakfast had been, and I was tempted to wrap my arm around Vegeta's, a gesture I typically only practiced when there were others around to watch. He was again surprised when I hesitantly proceeded with the soothing gesture, drawing him from his deep thinking. To my own surprise, Vegeta placed his other hand on mine, drawing me in closer. I rested my head on his shoulder until we arrived. Nappa certainly appeared stunned when he opened the carriage door to see the position in which we sat. Usually we would be at opposite ends of the carriage, not even looking at one another. He helped us from the carriage, not even saying a word as we entered the sect together. Of course there was special seating for us, and Lord Piccolo promptly greeted us upon our arrival to escort us there himself.

"Your Grace, my Queen!" Piccolo said with a bow until Vegeta gestured for him to rise after a moment. "What a festive day to congregate. Is it not, your Grace?" Piccolo directed his question to Vegeta, raising an eyebrow and injecting smug satisfaction into his question. Piccolo turned his back to us, leading us to our seats while Vegeta shot a devastating glare at his back. I never had an inkling that Piccolo suspected what I knew about Vegeta, not until that day. But that man had been perceptive since the beginning, and he did have his spies. I should have known. Vegeta refused to answer Piccolo's question, so when Piccolo looked over his shoulder in expectation of a response, I rubbed Vegeta's arm in a calming manner, as he was trembling with barely contained fury, and responded to Piccolo with a charming smile. That day seemed the right opportunity to show a solid front to the people, especially suspicious, nosy people like Lord Piccolo. The act would inevitably help in squashing any suspicions that may have been arising from the more observant people about my recent behavior towards Goku's disappearance.

"Of course, Lord Piccolo. You are keeping busy lately, aren't you? It seems the entire kingdom is getting married!" I exclaimed conversationally, immediately regretting my mistake as my comment opened up a topic I did not wish to discuss.

"Yes! I was just informed of the engagement of Lord Kakarot Son and Lady Videl Satan, your Grace. At least I can catch some respite before that wedding occurs!" Piccolo exclaimed with a smile. Vegeta snorted at the mention of the marriage.

"Kakarot, engaged to a child." Vegeta sneered. "He'll be bedding dirty whores until his wedding day." Vegeta commented with amusement. Piccolo turned and gave Vegeta a reproachful glare, as did I. Piccolo, because he spoke that way in the sect on a sacramental day, me because I could not believe he would say something like that about Goku. Not to mention the deep offense I took myself to the idea of Goku bedding dirty whores. I could not let it go.

"How can you speak of Goku in that way?!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I was so angry that I did not even realize my slip.

"Goku?" Vegeta asked with interested curiosity. Piccolo also raised his eyebrows at me and stopped his altar preparations to give me his full attention. I stuttered foolishly at them for a moment before I invented an explanation.

"I…apologize for the informality. Spending so much time with Lady Bulma, the name is molded into my mind." I smiled and fluttered my lashes at Vegeta in mock embarrassment, and realized that was the perfect deflection. Vegeta was too thrown by the mention of Bulma's familiarity with Goku to worry any longer about me. Piccolo, however, still scrutinized me with mysterious silence.

"Hn." Vegeta simply grunted, not willing to speak his mind. But I had learned his quirks well enough now to know that he was thinking suspiciously of Bulma and Goku's connection. As if that mattered now. She would marry Yamcha today. I had seen to it that Bulma would never be completely his.

The ceremony concluded uneventfully, the typical sweet wedding, and we joined the reception to congratulate the couple and enjoy a hearty meal. I was contemplative during the meal, feeling empty and lonely as I wondered again why Goku left, and where he could be, and when he would return. As if I summoned for them, Lord Raditz and Lady Gine approached our table as I thought these things, greeting me and Vegeta with the answer to one of my questions.

"Hello, Vegeta. Queen Chi-Chi." Raditz bowed respectfully, as Gine curtsied. Being an old friend of Vegeta's, Raditz was given the privilege of dropping his title on occasion. I had spoken to the man over the past months on several occasions, very superficially. Yet, I already thought I knew him so well, given my closeness to people who were close to him and my knowledge of his comings and goings.

"Raditz. When will we be coming to one of these for you?" Vegeta immediately prodded as he gestured around the filled reception hall, meaning to irritate his friend. He and I both knew that Raditz was not interested in marriage. The idea of being tied to one woman scared him, I thought.

"You are a riot, Vegeta." Raditz sneered playfully, not allowing his king's comment to rattle him. "If it were up to my mother, I would have been betrothed before Kakarot." Raditz snickered and Vegeta joined him, while Lady Gine and I frowned in distaste at the jab toward the recent engagement.

"That is right, Raditz." Lady Gine said with a stern gaze fixed on her eldest son. "If you continue speaking so freely, I will convince your father to arrange something for you when he returns, and you may still be married before your brother." She added slyly as Raditz frowned and looked away from her, keeping his mouth shut. Raditz lifted an appetizer from our table and sampled it. I looked expectantly at Raditz and Lady Gine. Perhaps this time I would receive a decent explanation about Goku's whereabouts from his family.

"Anyways," Raditz added uncomfortably as he wiped his hands clean of crumbs and interestedly eyed Lady Maron gracefully gliding across the dance floor with Lord Lapis, "I hope you two enjoy your evening, your Grace, your Grace." Raditz added with dismissive bows to us as he hurriedly left us to pursue the dancing pair.

"You must excuse the absence of my husband and son, as I'm sure you've noted by now, your Grace." Lady Gine began, speaking eloquently as she sought Vegeta's gaze. I raised my eyebrows in interest while Vegeta looked bored and disinterested, his mind headed elsewhere. Of course Lady Gine knew that Vegeta already knew where they were, but she was making the point to mention their absence either as a formality on account of the current affair, or for the benefit of my ears. Lady Gine frowned at the king's lack of interest, then glanced at me, frowning just as much at my astute attentiveness. "It seems you had plans for sparring with Kakarot, your Grace?" Gine raised a questioning eyebrow at Vegeta, who seemed to pique in interest unhappily.

"Just how long will they be away, my lady?" Vegeta asked, seemingly pissed and suspicious. I supposed Bardock did not explain to Vegeta that their absence would be lengthy. I knew I would not like what I was going to hear, so I readied myself to avoid reacting. Lady Gine's expression turned self-satisfied as she set her gaze on me and answered Vegeta's question.

"Maybe five months or longer, your Grace." Five months or longer? How could he leave me for so long? I took slow, calming breaths through my nose as my lips remained tightly sealed, helping me contain my inner fury.

"Five months?!" Vegeta yelled as he rose abruptly, disturbing the people in the surrounding area who jumped in surprise at his sudden uproar. I was sure Vegeta was disappointed. Aside from Bulma and ruling, he seemed to live for sparring, and Goku was by far his preferred opponent. He cast reprising glares at those who stared, and the people quickly returned to what they were doing previously. "Just what in the hell are they doing?" Vegeta complained to Lady Gine, who balked in surprise at his rude address before composing herself with a dignified response.

"My husband had some urgent business to attend to with Kakarot, your Grace. It is a personal matter. Raditz can serve as Hand in Bardock's place until he returns. I am deeply sorry that you will be inconvenienced by their extended absence." Lady Gine said with a heartfelt tone, though something in her eyes told me she was not at all sorry about their absence. What could they be doing? I just hoped they truly would be back in five months. The coincidental timing had me suspicious that this was related to his engagement. Maybe he would escape his father and try to start a new life somewhere else without me. How could he do that?

"You'd better tell Raditz to practice handling his sword, my lady. I am going to need a challenge while Kakarot is gone." Vegeta growled to Gine in annoyance. Lady Gine nodded dutifully before turning to leave us. I looked down into my lap despondently. I was hurt by Goku's disappearance. It was not the first time he had deserted me, and he might have been planning to stay away this time. I might have needed to let go, try to move on from him. Could I do that?

Vegeta continued to be distant and quiet for most of the day, aside from that conversation. As we said our farewells to Bulma that evening, I could see the heartache she and Vegeta both felt. It was a scene reminiscent of my wedding day. A day I preferred not to relive. I quickly turned my attention to the groom, rather than witnessing again that pained interaction. I wondered if Yamcha had any idea. He certainly seemed oblivious, though he did make a point to hover closer to Bulma as Vegeta spoke with her. Bulma almost lost her composure for a moment; I detected a tremble of her lip as she spoke with Vegeta and shakiness in her voice until she promptly cleared her throat. Vegeta kissed her hand in farewell and I smiled at the newlywed couple, taking Vegeta's free hand in mine as I led him away from the other two. I almost had to pull him at first; he seemed planted in his place until I slightly massaged his hand with mine in an attempt to dissuade him from staying there any longer.

As soon as we turned to head for our carriage, Vegeta let out a heavy, pained sigh. I felt for him, something I thought would never happen. How did our situations become so complicated? I wrapped my arms around one of his, leaning into him as we walked together to our carriage. He did not embrace me, yet he did not push me away either. We rode in the carriage and I expected more of the same cold behavior from him on the way back to the castle. I was staring forward in another of our silent rides, prepared to return to my chambers soon and go to sleep as I usually did following an evening like that one. The warm touch of fingers then brushed against my chin, tilting it towards Vegeta's face, when his lips suddenly clashed against mine. My heart pounded nervously at the sudden, unexpected move. The kiss was much like the one we shared at the altar, and I could not help moaning into the sweetness of it. I kissed him back hesitantly, allowing my lips to part as our tongues mingled. I pulled away after a few moments, panting as my blood rushed in my head and my mind whirled in nervous chaos. What was I doing? I knew what Vegeta was doing, but I did not care. He was looking for a distraction from the loss of Bulma, just as I needed a distraction from the loss of Goku. I knew Vegeta had no feelings for me; he probably never would. But my heart belonged to Goku, the man I could not have. I had Vegeta, he had me. I think we both understood that as we looked into each other's eyes while the sound of hoof steps ceased and our carriage stopped at the castle. Nappa opened the carriage door and I proceeded into the castle with Vegeta by my side.

We dismissed Nappa for the night, the guard openly surprised for a second time that night as we retreated together into Vegeta's chamber. I felt a need to fulfill my emptiness, which was fueling a desire in me that I had never felt towards anyone but Goku. When I stepped into his chamber, painful memories of that place rushed back to me that were frighteningly crippling. I stiffened in fear until Vegeta stepped up behind me, gently caressing my shoulders in a soothing manner. This relaxed me substantially, as he was not at all the Vegeta I remembered from that night. No, this time he would treat me as a queen should be treated.

I turned towards him, gently placing my hands over his chest with his face just a whisper away from mine. I met his eyes cautiously, still too scarred from our first sexual encounter to make the first move myself. He knew this; I could tell by the look on his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his and kissed me as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He released my lips and began kissing my neck. I bit my lip and moaned. It felt…forbidden, for some reason. Being with my own husband like that. No words were needed between us. Any discussion of what we were doing would only ruin the mood, destroy the bizarre spell we were under for the night.

Vegeta spun me around and began untying the laces of my gown, an exciting change for me, as I had never been able to undress for sex before. His hands twitched excitedly against my back as he made his way down, until I felt the garment loosen around my shoulders and I was able to finish the task of removing the offending material, pulling down and stepping out of the pile of material my dress became. He drank in the sight of me as I spun around, and I knew I was blushing under his gaze. I quickly pushed my own embarrassment aside with the need to see my husband as naked as I was. I reached for the buttons of his smooth leather vest, making quick work of unfastening them. When he hastily removed the vest, followed by the tunic beneath it, I was impressed by the scintillating display of muscles in front of me. He untied the laces of his pants and removed them until we both were stripped down to our undergarments.

He moved towards me aggressively, one hand reaching the apex between my legs and the other reaching for a breast as he eagerly forced his tongue into my mouth again. I gasped at the sudden assault, so many sensations hitting me all at once. It all felt so exciting and I returned the kiss fervently. His lower hand quit fondling me through my undergarments and slid up to pull at my waistband, leaving me completely naked as my final piece of clothing fell to the ground. I pulled his down as well, and he walked toward me, causing me to continue stepping backward until I bumped into the bed. I fell back on it, Vegeta's intention since he began moving in on me. He smirked as he climbed on the bed, hovering over me.

His erection slid up my thighs as he moved up my body, both of us on the bed, kissing and caressing one another. He squeezed one of my breasts hard, a little too hard, and I moaned in pain and pleasure while spreading my legs for him to enter me. He pressed against my entrance, and I gasped as he slid in and growled with pleasure. I felt almost sick for a moment. For just a moment it felt so wrong to be doing that with Vegeta, like such a betrayal of them, of ourselves. But I reminded myself that he was my husband, and I should feel no guilt. So the guilt quickly washed away in waves of pleasure as Vegeta needily thrusted into me for a length of time. I could not believe we were able to go at it for so long, though I did not know how long it had been. It was such a freedom to not have to rush or worry about being caught. I laughed with the pleasure of that thought, and Vegeta startled for a minute, stopping his motion above me. I kissed his neck and ground my hips into him, encouraging him to continue as there was nothing wrong.

After finally making love with my husband of nearly a year for the first time, I was lying in bed, completely sated. My body was content and there was calmness about us both as we lay together naked in bed. We were able to fall asleep in each other's arms, and I enjoyed that at first. Just as I was dozing off, I felt almost panicked with dismay. I felt like I had betrayed my true love. He knew I was married, and all reasoning told me I did nothing wrong, but my eyes filled with tears as I lay on Vegeta's chest. My emotions would not allow reason to explain that away. My own irrationality kept me awake for hours, struggling internally as I lay against my husband who slept easy that night.

The following morning, I was seeing things differently, despite my lack of sleep. Bulma must have known that was bound to happen, Goku knew that was bound to happen and never seemed concerned, and Vegeta and I both knew it as well. I just never expected to enjoy it, and I didn't think he did, either. That was what really had me feeling guilty last night. The act itself was explainable; my lack of regret for doing it was not.


	12. Deepest Secret

The following week was calm and tranquil between me and Vegeta, and throughout the kingdom, it seemed. Bulma and Yamcha went away together after their wedding, just as Goku and Lord Bardock had done. Without Goku around, I found myself focusing intently on my educational reform, because I was uncomfortable with the idea of getting too close to Vegeta. I could live with the one night we were together, but to continue repeating it in Goku's absence; it was still too soon for me. Which was good, because it seemed that Vegeta felt the same way. He did not attempt to be anything more than cordial with me after the night of Bulma's wedding. At the end of that week, I was furious to learn from Korin that Maester Shu, the man I welcomed into my kingdom, into my program, and paid exceptionally well to teach the children, was taking advantage of his position and abusing those children. I immediately had Maester Shu thrown into the dungeons upon receiving that news, and had the children and parents questioned later.

The entire month following that, I was deeply involved in dealings with that controversy, a matter with which Vegeta refused to lend any hand in assisting. I was left to my own devices in dealing with the delicate matter. I personally worked tirelessly to clear the reputation of my program. I was stressed and exhausted during that time, and found my energy waning. I woke with my stomach churning some mornings, and after one particularly disturbing account from a parent of one of Maester Shu's abuse victims, I was compelled to run to the washroom and vomit.

At the end of that month, I was visited by a maester at Vegeta's command as he noticed my consistent paleness and exhaustion. The maester ordered me to rest and forfeit my affairs to someone else's hands until I was well again. Fortunately, by that time the scandal had been mostly corrected, and Lady Gine generously offered to continue overseeing the replacement educator and visit the school for me on occasion. I would make sure Shu paid dearly for harming those innocent children and marring the reputation of my program. As far as I was concerned, he was never leaving that dungeon alive.

Once the situation with the school settled, I expected to return to full health and resume my prior activities, but that was not the case. Instead, I continued feeling ill, despite my good spirits and lessened stress. Assuming I would feel better soon on my own, I kept my ill feelings to myself for a while. The only person close enough to me to notice my condition was Launch, who I ordered not to tell anyone. Eventually, she persuaded me to see the maester again. I could not help being concerned at that point. I had not felt well for almost a month, and I warily submitted to another examination by the maester. He asked more questions that time. One of the maester's questions prompted a strong reaction in me, as it was something I never considered being related to my illness. Though, with that one question, it instantly became clear.

He sat writing notes before me, appearing to puzzle over my symptoms while I knew there was no cause for such action. The problem was solved, and I was not ill. I realized I was enduring the symptoms of early pregnancy. How could I have not realized the correlation between exhaustion, sickness in the mornings and the lack of menstruation? With all the recent stress and worry, I had completely forgotten to keep track of that occurrence, and wondered how many months I might have missed. I suppose I became complacent in thinking I would never have to worry about that moment.

Now I was worried. A rush of thoughts and fears hit me as my realization set, while the maester was still musing to himself. I abruptly dismissed him before ending the examination. As the alarmed maester departed my chambers unquestioningly, I immediately suspected that my pregnancy would be a dangerous situation. I turned to Launch without hesitation as she stood beside the window with a daydreaming expression on her face. I set a stern gaze on my handmaiden, who clasped her hands together and seemed to feel my eyes on her as she suddenly snapped from her daydream and turned her head to face me, her dark blue curls swinging behind her shoulders with the abrupt turn. With her gaze on me, I approached the drawing table in my chambers, sitting and grabbing a quill hastily as I spoke.

"Launch, send a raven to my father. I will need him to send his maester and midwives from the Ox Kingdom." It was not that I distrusted the abilities of other maesters or midwives from the Saiyan Kingdom; it was their discretion I distrusted. And discretion could be required with this pregnancy. I began scribbling the note, requesting discretion from my father as well as haste.

I knew my father deeply trusted his maester, a man I had little use for as a healthy child and teen while I lived in Mont Fraipan as a princess. Yet, what I did remember of the older man, was that he was kind-spoken and seemed wise, something I felt would serve me well as I anxiously decided to put my trust in him. Launch gasped in surprise at my request, and I knew she was shocked to learn the truth. There was only one reason to request midwives, after all.

"Go, Launch. And keep this between us for now." I ordered sternly as I finished writing the request for my father and sealed it, handing it to Launch. She gaped at me, confused by my insistence and secrecy. I nodded sternly to her to confirm that she should follow my instructions quickly.

"Yes, your Grace." She said as she hastily left to do as I bid. I sighed heavily and sat in the chair by the drawing table for a while alone in my chambers, as I attempted to come to grips with the reality of my pregnancy, not realizing someone had entered through my door as Launch left.

"Chi-Chi. What did the maester say, dear?" I turned my head slowly, seeing the curious face of Kanna before me. I frowned at her before turning back to facing the window. I froze. I couldn't let her know now. I hardly realized the enormity of what was happening, myself.

"He is puzzled." I lied; though if she asked the maester, I did not believe the man ever did come to the same conclusion as me. "I sent a raven to the Ox Kingdom. I want my own maester treating me." I supplied, that being the absolute truth, though my reasons I would never reveal to her. I turned to face the queen mother again, who was now taking a seat at the chaise in front of me.

"You must have some condition to be sending for someone from your father's kingdom to come all this way." The queen mother said as she observed me keenly. "You know, the maester my family sees here is excellent. He does remarkable work." Kanna defended. I just knew she would push for that. But I could avoid that argument; the letter had already been sent, and knowing my father, the attendants I asked for would be leaving immediately.

"I am sure he does excellent work. But I want someone familiar; it will be more comfortable for me." I explained. Kanna's mouth dropped and her eyes brightened as I realized with disappointment that she suspected what I already knew.

"You think you may finally be with child?" Vegeta's mother asked, oblivious to the offensiveness of her question. I scoffed rudely back at her, not willing to answer that question, and wishing she had not assumed the truth so quickly. "We shall see." She said curtly with a smirk across her face, standing from the chaise and hovering over me for a moment.

"Yes, we shall see." I answered quietly as Vegeta's mother left my chamber. I huffed a deep sigh of relief as I heard the door close behind her. Then I immediately began to panic. There was a good chance that the baby was Vegeta's. After all, I did not experience any symptoms until after I slept with him. But there was also a good chance that I was already pregnant before he even touched me. What if I was farther along than I should be for the baby to possibly be Vegeta's? If that was the case, and he or Kanna discovered the truth, my baby and I could be doomed. I tried to calm my breathing, as I noticed that familiar faint feeling encroaching on me that I often experienced in times of shock or stress. I needed to breathe, and I needed to think clearly. There was plenty of time. Yes, I had plenty of time, I reminded myself with a deep sigh.

The travel of my maester would buy me time, which I would use to my advantage, to prepare for the possibility of the baby not being Vegeta's. It was not likely that I could hide the pregnancy from Kanna for long. It would definitely be impossible when the baby would begin to grow, causing me to do the same. I could not allow my baby to be harmed, or face a life he or she did not deserve because of my decisions, if Vegeta were to discover my affair. In case the baby was Goku's, I needed to plan something. Since hiding the baby's existence was not an option, that left me with running away or...

I sighed deeply as I seriously considered a third option. In case the baby was not Vegeta's, I needed to conceive all my necessary lies without weaving a tangled web in which I would be caught. I intended no such occurrence, for me or my unborn child. I had some thinking to do. A few days later, I woke to a giddy Launch, running into my chambers with her long blue hair and the thin fabric of her maiden's gown flowing behind her.

"Queen Chi-Chi, we have received word from his Grace, King Ox! Your attendants are on their way to you and are prepared to stay as long as you may require. He also insists that you inform him of your condition as soon as they diagnose you. He hopes you feel well soon, your Grace." Launch informed me proudly, and I realized she read the correspondence herself. I was very proud of her, but disappointed that she did not ask permission.

"Was the letter not addressed to me, Launch?" I asked reprehensibly as I sat up in bed and glowered at my handmaiden. Launch shook her head in denial with a genuine smile. "He addressed the letter to you?" I asked, not hiding my surprise in the least. Launch laughed.

"Yes, your Grace. I think he did it because when he came for your wedding, I told him how you were teaching me to read your letters for you." Launch smiled brightly. "He is such a kind king, your father."

"Yes, he is." I said, feeling comforting warmth inside at just thinking of my father. "Perhaps we will be seeing him again soon, Launch." I suggested, knowing once my father was informed of my child's birth, he would make any plans necessary to meet his grandchild. The situation was quickly becoming just as exciting as it was troublesome. I always wanted to be a mother, and despite the difficulties surrounding my situation, I could not help smiling with anticipation of having a baby of my own.

The mystery of the baby was pleasant, but the baby's true parentage could be a very harmful secret. If the baby was Goku's and it was ever exposed, Goku, the baby and I could all be executed. Knowing Vegeta's temper, that was more than a mere possibility. For the time being, I could not fear for that; I could only take precautions. There was a chance that the baby truly was Vegeta's. I would discover the truth once I met with my father's maester.

Two weeks later, my special guests arrived at the palace, though I was disappointed to see only one midwife with the maester. They were given time to settle in, and met with me the following day. I explained my situation to the pair quietly, looking upon them with a stern gaze in the maester's chamber, which would be his new home while they remained in the Saiyan Kingdom, the midwife taking the chamber beside it.

"I would entrust you to keep your findings to yourselves, if the situation warrants it." I advised the elderly maester and young midwife as we sat in a private room and began the discreet meeting. They were loyal subjects of the Ox Kingdom, the reason I sent for them. He was mostly as I remembered him; a wiry old man with a white beard, bald head, a bad cough, and a lecherous eye for his young companion. That last quality I did not remember, though I supposed, being a child at the time, I would not have noticed such things. The midwife was a typical brown-eyed girl with long red hair, around my age. I hoped the maester's age did not detract him from working at his best ability. Judging by what I could see of his face and hands, the only parts of him not covered by his long brown maester's robes and chains, he appeared much too old to be delivering babies.

His appearance certainly did not win over my mother-in-law, who eyed me scoldingly upon his arrival the day before. I knew she was thinking that her maester would do better. The old man nodded slowly at my warning of secrecy in understanding, while the woman smiled and slightly lifted her long, simple brown linen dress to curtsy in polite agreement.

"Yes, your Grace. I would never do anything to hurt King Ox's daughter. You have my word." The maester promised, following with a slight raspy chuckle as he sorted through his bag of tools and gadgets. I could not imagine what he needed those for, yet his words were reassuring.

"Thank you, Maester Roshi. And why do you only bring one midwife? I believe I requested midwives." I responded scoldingly. The maester glanced at the girl with a knowing smirk before returning to his work as he spoke.

"You do know, midwives love to gossip, your Grace." Maester Roshi said as he glanced at me with a meaningful look. Certainly, that would have caused problems. "Suno is quiet and attentive. A bit of a shy girl. But she is an excellent midwife, and the only one I could deem trustworthy when your letter demanded discretion." I suspiciously studied the tight-lipped girl who stood aside docilely with her hands clasped behind her back, blushing at the praise and my scrutiny. Maester Roshi looked towards me for a response, then followed my gaze and smiled as he returned to his work.

"Suno will do no harm, your Grace. Rest assured." Maester Roshi promised on her behalf. His promise was believable, yet amazingly, Suno had not spoken one word since our meeting began.

"Has the girl lost her tongue?" I questioned, half-amused, half genuinely curious over her silence as she met my eyes in surprise at my remark.

"No, your Grace." She responded politely, her big brown eyes meeting mine with an innocence I had not seen from anyone in quite a while.

"Suno is the best midwife in the Ox Kingdom, for someone so young." Maester Roshi smiled at Suno, his eyes drinking in her body under the light fabric of her gown for a little too long for my comfort, and the girl's blush brightened vividly.

"Maester Roshi." I growled scoldingly, drawing the man back to his work. I questioned whether I really wanted that man looking between my legs. But who else could I turn to? I had to know if Vegeta was the father. And I could not have Kanna's maesters informing her or Vegeta that it was otherwise. I reminded myself that Maester Roshi was highly regarded by my father, and seemed to have a reciprocal regard for my father as well. I would have to accept that connection and my own instincts as reason enough to trust him.

It was good that Suno was so quiet and shy. I should have been able to trust her as well, yet I decided to pay her a little extra to ensure her silence. I hoped Suno was as experienced and competent as Maester Roshi promised. I was worried already about childbirth, without having to question the competence of my caretakers. I knew that complications during the birthing process were a common cause of death for young women. Maester Roshi cleared his throat as he turned to me with a serious expression.

"Your Grace. When do you expect to have conceived this baby with the King?" Maester Roshi asked me as Suno went to a desk near the far wall with a quill and prepared to write. I blushed slightly, uncomfortable revealing such personal details with two complete strangers.

"Well…there were only two occasions. One was much too long ago to be possible. The other was a little over two months ago." I explained quietly, unable to meet the maester's eyes as I spoke.

"Only two occasions!" Maester Roshi exclaimed in disbelief, startling me in my seat. "What is wrong with your king?" Maester Roshi questioned as he eyed me much like he had eyed Suno earlier. I glared with rage at his lecherous eyes as I instinctively drew my hand back and slapped him harshly across the face before I even realized what I was doing. "I-I'm sorry, your Grace. Please forgive me!" Maester Roshi apologized with deep regret as he bowed before me with his head held low. I fumed for a few minutes, glaring towards the top of his bald head, silently allowing him to stew in my anger before allowing him to rise.

"Do not forget that I could have you placed in the dungeons for upsetting me, Maester Roshi!" I threatened haughtily as Maester Roshi slowly rose with a slight smile.

"Yes, your Grace. But please do not forget, I am the only maester you can trust with this baby." He responded in a respectful and docile tone. In spite of his tone, his words only angered me more. "I only remind you for your sake, your Grace!" He exclaimed hurriedly in response to my angered expression. "Please, tell me when you began feeling symptoms and how you feel now, and we will begin to determine how far along you are." I took a deep, calming breath, and sat as I realized Maester Roshi was right, and explained to him all the symptoms I had been feeling, as well as my current condition.

By the end of the examination, I was ecstatic. I was miserable. I was relieved. I was sick with worry! I wondered how much of those conflicting emotions were hormonally caused, and how much of it was reasonable, given my current situation. Based on my measurements, symptoms, and last time I bled, I was certainly pregnant, and it was impossible to have conceived the baby on the night of Bulma's wedding. I was too far along in the pregnancy already. Goku was definitely the father. It was time to prepare for the option I'd been planning for since discovering my pregnancy, the only possibility I found acceptable, though it would not be easily done. If Vegeta knew that his wife was carrying Lord Kakarot's child, I would fear his wrath, for myself, Goku, and my unborn child.

At my insistence, Maester Roshi changed his notations to conceal my indiscretions, altering my due date enough to coincide with timing that fit with the date Vegeta and I would have conceived. It had to be that way, if I was to convince Vegeta that the baby was his. Not that he'd need convincing. I was sure he had no suspicions of my affair, and the timing of my symptoms did make sense for our bout to fit the timing of conception. It would only later appear to him that I would have early labor, when in fact, I would be having the baby just when it was due to arrive. I needed the support on paper, because I suspected Kanna would check into the details, and I would leave no chances of my secret being exposed. I already felt I would do anything for my child.

I told Vegeta about the pregnancy, shortly after my discovery from the maester. I thoroughly enjoyed denying Kanna an answer to the source of my illness as I delivered the news directly to him, the satisfaction of that making it easy for me to mask the emotional turmoil I felt at lying to Vegeta about the baby. Vegeta accepted the news that the baby was his, and seemed content to be expecting an heir to his throne. If only it was a boy. I suspected it was, though. It was just a feeling.

I actually caught Vegeta smiling at me occasionally as we passed in the halls, and while we dined together. It was not truly me he smiled at, though. It was a proud smile he wore, not a loving one. He looked at me as if he had 'conquered' me by impregnating me. Maybe there was something different about me that he saw while I carried his child. Either way, I knew he did not smile for me. I did not care. I smiled often as well, for my child. I had always wanted to be a mother. I never could have imagined the way it was happening, but I was incredibly excited to meet my baby, especially as I entered the second trimester and my energy returned and the morning sickness abated.

The greatest internal dilemma I had as the birth neared was what to do about Goku. It had been four months since he and his father disappeared. It was still possible that my earlier suspicions of abandonment were true. I didn't care any longer why he left, but only hoped he would return. If he returned soon, what then? I could not imagine our child growing in front of him with him not knowing the baby was his. But what would happen when I told him? Could Goku stand by and watch his king raise his child, having no say in his own blood's upbringing or future? I could not possibly run away with him to raise the child together, and I hoped he would realize that, if I told him. I was terribly worried, because there were so many possibilities to the outcome of telling him. The one thing that eased my fear was that I knew Goku. He was kind, and easygoing, and…pretty irresponsible. I could not imagine anyone with a better disposition to step aside and allow me to raise the child for him with Vegeta's family name and all the advantages and good fortune of being raised as a prince or princess.

As I entered the final trimester of pregnancy, I was becoming limited on my comings and goings. I decided to take one last excursion away from the castle to discuss with Lady Gine the progress of the educational program's return to its prior status. I would not be leaving Saiyan Castle again until my baby was born. I arrived at Montpaus and stepped clumsily from my carriage with Tien's assistance, working around the awkwardness of my growing midsection, when I was distracted by movement from a window of the castle. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I gazed up into the window on the upper level of the house, where I noticed some movement. There was a figure standing in it. I squinted for a better view, and gasped when I recognized the silhouette I saw as either Lord Bardock or Goku. The figure waved widely and slowly at me through the window, which I was certain Lord Bardock would never do. My heart thrummed in my chest with anticipation. Goku had returned.


	13. Full Of Surprises

As I was finalizing my meeting with Lady Gine, I was somewhat relieved that Goku had not come bounding down the stairs to greet us. I was still feeling unprepared to see him, to know what to say. Perhaps I was only imagining his image in the window. But if he was there, I needed to speak with him; I just did not know how I would begin. Lady Gine stood from her seat in our usual sitting room as she was preparing to say farewell, and I had to ask before I left.

"Lady Gine, have Lord Bardock and Lord Kakarot returned home?" I asked coolly as I stood from my seat and gently grasped her arm before she could walk away, hoping not to arouse any suspicion from her with my interest in him. Unfortunately, she reacted immediately; though it was apparent that she controlled her measured reaction well.

"Yes, your Grace." She said, turning to face me with a forced smile. "They only returned yesterday. How did you know?"

"I…I thought I saw Lord Kakarot when I exited my carriage earlier, my lady." I explained as I released my grip on her arm and gently clasped my hands together, hoping that was not something I was not supposed to see. She nodded slowly and studied me carefully.

"Well…now that you know he is here, it would be improper for him not to say hello to his queen." She said ruefully as she called over a household servant, sending the woman to fetch Goku from upstairs. Lady Gine turned her eyes back to me with a strict and somewhat dangerous look. We heard the servant padding up the steps, and Lady Gine spoke quietly to me. "I will give you a few private minutes to talk, your Grace. That is all. My son needs to settle in after his long journey." She eyed me intensely, and I knew she was attempting to coerce me into agreeing. I found that rather humorous. She might have been his mother, but this was the queen she was speaking to. I would do as I liked.

"Wait here, Lady Gine. I will come down when I am ready." I instructed her, smiling at the offended expression on her face caused by my outright rebuff. I padded up the stairs to meet Goku, rather than waiting for him to come down. I glanced over my shoulder at Lady Gine as I ascended the stairs, smiling pitilessly at her frustration. No one would tell me what to do. She had to be put in her place.

I passed the servant who had sought Goku, and, at my request, she bowed her head and vaguely gestured to the door where I would find Goku before turning and heading downstairs. I moved to approach the door as I paused at a surprising sound. Something like a loud moan radiated from the other end of the hall, and I withdrew my hand before it touched the door handle, glancing curiously in the direction of the noise.

I tiptoed in that direction, drawn by my curiosity to investigate, even with the pressing matter of seeing Goku in my mind. The door to the chamber from whence the noise came appeared to have been closed, though the latch must not have caught. It was ajar by a miniscule amount, and I only needed to give it a small push for it to open widely. What I saw before me as that door opened, I never would have suspected. I could not say that I was disappointed by my discovery. Extremely surprised and a little embarrassed, though.

"Your Grace! What are you doing here?" Raditz cried out in alarm as he and his panting companion untangled their sweaty limbs and grabbed the sheets, covering themselves in a hurry with fearful expressions. I stepped into the room and pressed my lips tightly together, trying to contain my nervous laughter as my cheeks flushed with heat and I closed the door behind me before placing my hands on my hips and eyeing the two men.

"Lord Raditz and Lord Gero. I am surprised." I chuckled as the men frowned at one another. "Your mother sent me up here to find your brother, and I couldn't help noticing this door," I said with a pointed nod towards the door, "slightly ajar." I answered Raditz nonchalantly as the men began to dress and I casually approached the desk nearby, pouring myself a glass of water from the pitcher seated there. "It seems you meant to close that, my lords." I said with amusement before sipping my water.

"You don't understand, your Grace." Lord Gero began, to which I laughed uncomfortably, turning away to conceal my blush from the partially naked men, still hastily dressing before me. I certainly did understand.

"Don't bother, Lord Gero. I have no interest in who you bed. Even if it is another man." I turned my gaze on Raditz, his dewy chest still exposed and resembling Goku's appearance. I attempted not to be distracted by the errant thought. I would get to Goku soon enough. "But Lord Raditz, I am surprised. I have heard rumors about Lord Gero, but the whole kingdom takes you for a womanizer. Have you ever even bedded a woman?" I asked skeptically, to which Raditz scowled and Lord Gero frowned deeply at him, looking jealous at the suggestion. I smirked to myself before taking another sip of water. It was obvious by Raditz's expression that I discovered his secret. I placed my glass down, crossing my arms and looking at the two worried men before me with a penetrating and expectant gaze.

"I have business in the brothels, your Grace. I pay the whores to spend time with me and claim that we were fucking." Raditz responded resentfully while fastening the ties of his pants. "Being seen there is better for my reputation than being seen here." He added with a pointed gaze around the room, then at my prying eyes. I smirked at him.

"I have no interest in revealing your secret to your parents, or anyone else for that matter." Lord Gero slowly nodded at my words with a careful yet appreciative frowning visage, though Raditz knew me better than that. Given his relationship with Vegeta, he probably considered me more ruthless than I truly was.

"Your mother does seem to love secrets, though." I said to Raditz with a pointed gaze. "Perhaps if I keep yours from her, you can share hers with me." I suggested with a carelessly upturned palm and a hopeful smile. Raditz frowned as he processed my request. I gave him time. I would not want him making a hasty decision by denying me. That would end badly for him, and I did not dislike Raditz, despite his continual mockery of his brother. I also did so badly need an informant in the Son house. I felt Goku's parents were more of a danger to him than his enemies at times with the way they dictated his life. It was obvious from my earlier encounter with Lady Gine that she was at the very least suspicious about my relationship with him. Raditz looked broodingly to Lapis, who shrugged and turned his expression to a cold mask before answering for his lover.

"Nothing wrong with another powerful ally, Raditz. And your mother would ruin us if she knew about this. You would be married immediately. She'd probably connive some way to have me sent away from the kingdom." Lapis mused with a deep frown as he turned his gaze out the window. Something Lord Lapis mentioned there caught my attention. The comment about being sent away seemed too close to my own situation with Goku. I needed to speak with him right away.

"Fine." Raditz grunted in answer to me, to which I frowned reprovingly at him. "Yes, your Grace." He corrected himself as he pulled his loose tunic over his head, finally.

"Good. The next time you are at Saiyan Castle, do come see me, Lord Raditz. I will let you two conclude your business here." I said with a smug smile and slight curtsy as I opened the door and turned to face them again with amusement. "And be more careful with this door next time, my lords." I added, leaving the door slightly ajar intentionally as I left the room and traveled to the other chamber door, where I would find Goku. I took a deep breath, shaking off the earlier encounter as I prepared to face the man I had missed for so many months, the man I had to inform of something of vast importance.

As I opened the door, I gasped in realization. It suddenly occurred to me, why Lady Gine thought I would need to speak with Goku alone, and why she was acting so protective. She had to know our secret. Goku was standing there as the door opened, and he stepped in front of me, distracting me temporarily from my epiphany as his appearance dazzled me. He was as handsome as ever, with his perfect skin, that charming smile, dressed in a brown leather vest with gold detailing which fell to his hips, over long, quilted sleeves and perfectly fitted matching brown leather pants and boots. His eyes bulged as he looked upon me, though. Then I realized how I was showing with the pregnancy, and maybe he did not know.

"Goku…" I began, trailing off as I stepped into the room, having so much to say and not knowing where to begin.

"Chi-Chi, I had no idea…" he said, staring at my swelling stomach as the door closed loudly behind me. I crossed my arms self-consciously and flinched away from his stare. He seemed uncomfortable and nervous while he averted his gaze, his eyes darting around the room. How could he just stare at me like that? After being away all that time, that was not the reception I deserved from him.

"Of course you had no idea!" I snapped, my arms remaining crossed as I scowled at him. "You make a habit of disappearing for months at a time without warning! I remember you promising you would never do that to me again, Goku!" I yelled angrily at him, struggling to control my volume as the emotions I had been containing all that time, emotions I had not even acknowledged to myself, surfaced full force.

"I'm sorry!" He said with desperation in his voice. "I had no choice this time, Chi-Chi. I would have warned you if I had the chance." His tone was begging forgiveness. But what did he mean no choice?

"What are you saying?" I asked, my scowl immediately turning to an expression of bewilderment and suspicion. His eyes were downcast, he could not look at me, and he seemed sullen. "Were you sent away?" He nodded and sighed heavily.

"My father was determined to keep me away from the kingdom. I came back as soon as I was able to convince my father to return, Chi-Chi. I missed you." He looked up and smiled, and I could see in his eyes that he meant it. But that was a problem. His being sent away only confirmed my notion about his mother's odd behavior. I frowned deeply with anger towards Lady Gine.

"Goku, your mother know-" I began informing him before he hurriedly cut me off, placing his hand over my mouth and shushing me. I glared at him as I did not like that at all, and he immediately removed his hand from my face.

"I know she does!" He said in a harsh whisper, staring at the door as if he expected her to come barreling into the room at any moment. "She was furious. I don't know how she knows, but she and my father insisted we end it." Goku looked frustrated as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, looking away from me. "She does this because she worries for me." I could only imagine what Goku was feeling. Perhaps my father would react similarly if he knew. It would mean Goku's death if he were caught. In that regard, I could not blame Lady Gine for her actions. Yet, she and Lord Bardock had no right to try to tear us apart.

"So they decided to force us apart by sending you away for half a year? If your mother knew about us, why did she not tell you that I am expecting?" I asked peevishly. I understood protectiveness, but Goku had the right to know if he was going to be a father.

"My father doesn't know about the baby, either." Goku answered pensively. "He'd hand me over to Vegeta himself over this affair, if I weren't a Son. You think my mother is ruthless?" Goku asked rhetorically, shaking his head with a deep frown to clearly indicate that his father was far worse. "I don't know why she didn't tell us about the baby when we returned, though." He finally answered with a shrug. "She must know I would find out eventually. The entire kingdom will be celebrating the birth of the king's first child." My eyes widened in alarm as Goku implied that the baby was Vegeta's. I was worried he might have been hurt by the revelation, and he recognized my concern. "It is fine, Chi-Chi. I did not expect you to wait for me. You are the queen." Goku said reassuringly, reaching forward to run his fingers through my hanging locks of hair. As much as I appreciated the delicate gesture, I could not allow myself to feel soothed yet. He had it all wrong, and he had to know the truth.

"Maybe your mother wanted me to be able to tell you myself, before you heard from anyone else." I said carefully as I nervously twirled my fingers together and took a step away from Goku. I took a deep breath, steadying myself to reveal the truth to Goku. I hesitated, thinking maybe it would be best for him to continue thinking my child really was Vegeta's. I met Goku's eyes, and he seemed so open, so understanding. I could not lie to him. I could lie to the entire kingdom without a problem, but not to him, not about that.

"Goku, you are the father." I said wholeheartedly as I placed my hands on my stomach, caressing it as if I were holding the child already. Goku remained silent and I gazed up from my belly to him. His mouth was gaping and he was absolutely stunned. How could he have not suspected?

"Chi-Chi, are you sure?" He finally choked out. I growled at him, dropping my hands in fists by my sides.

"Yes! I know who the father of my own child is, Goku!" I hissed loudly at him, Goku cringing as he again stared fearfully towards the door. I hoped no one was passing through the halls at the moment of my outburst. Surely, they would have heard that through the walls.

"Okay, okay!" Goku hastily said with a placating gesture, attempting to wane my anger. I sighed in frustration. The men in my life were so difficult. I could never have a conversation with a man without losing my temper. We were startled by a knock on the door, Goku shuddering visibly in reaction to the disturbance.

"Is everything alright in there, m'lord?" I heard a woman's voice muffled through the door. "I thought I heard yelling." She said curiously. Goku groaned and rubbed his head in frustration while I sniffed in annoyance at the disruption.

"Yes, Fasha. Tell my mother I will be down in a moment." Goku answered forcefully to his household servant. I waited for a few moments to hear the retreat of footsteps before continuing to speak.

"Goku, Vegeta believes this baby is his. I have a maester and midwife from my kingdom caring for me, and they know the truth. They have altered the records to prove this baby is Vegeta's. I am sorry, but if it gets out that this baby is not-" Goku interrupted my hurried explanation with a raised palm and determined look.

"I know, Chi-Chi. I will step down and let you handle this. Our child will be heir to the throne this way. If Vegeta ever knew the truth, it would be a death sentence for all three of us." Goku stepped forward, placing a hand endearingly on my belly. I felt tears building in my eyes as he placed his forehead against mine, and I looked up at him through my lashes. I sniffled as I tried to contain my emotions again. I did not want to show Goku my weakness.

He did not allow me to hide it, though. Goku wrapped his arms tightly around me in an embrace I had been craving for so long. I could not hold back any longer, and the tears burst forth like a dam that had finally been released. I sobbed into his chest as he shushed me and rubbed a hand up and down my back. It was so comforting, standing there in his embrace.

I gathered myself, my sobs slowing to a few tears as I started to pull away from Goku, when I felt the baby kick. It was an amazing sensation the first time I felt it, but it was even better at that moment. Goku was pressed against my abdomen while embracing me, and he felt it, too. His eyes lit up and he looked at me with pure amazement. I smiled brightly at him and nodded, knowing he was wondering if that was really the baby. I took his hand and placed it directly where I felt the strongest kick, and we waited for another one. I felt a flutter of kicks suddenly, and Goku and I laughed together.

"That's him. He is going to be my strong little prince." I told Goku.

"Him?" Goku asked, searching my eyes. I was convinced that the baby was a boy; I just felt it in my bones instinctively. I nodded with certainty.

"Yes, him." I reached a hand to my face to dry my tears, hoping to be presentable when we left the privacy of the chamber. Knowing that Lady Gine and Lord Bardock knew about us, I did not want his mother getting the wrong idea about us being in there for so long. "I have to be going now." I said sadly, placing my open palm on Goku's cheek. It was so nice to feel his skin against mine again. He nodded understandingly, though I could see he was disappointed, too. He pulled me in for a kiss; a long, heartfelt, chaste kiss. We stepped apart and opened the door, Goku allowing me through and following as we reconvened downstairs with Lady Gine, who was waiting with an impatient scowl.

"I take it you discussed everything that needed to be said?" Lady Gine asked pressingly, raising an eyebrow as her question suggested much. We both nodded, though I had trouble looking Lady Gine in the eyes after that, knowing what she knew. Tien approached me and I appreciatively accepted his arm as he led me to the door.

"Farewell, Lady Gine, Lord Kakarot." I said quietly as Tien reached for the door.

"Goodbye, your Grace. I wish you luck with the birth!" Lady Gine called as I departed with a silent nod. Goku watched me leave, staring longingly even as the door closed him from my view.

Lady Gine's wish, unfortunately, did me no good. The time finally came a few months later, one night as painful contractions woke me from a pleasant sleep, a rare pleasure in my condition. I labored all through the night. Maester Roshi, Suno, and Launch were by my side through my labor and the birth. I had no expectations of Vegeta attending. I ordered the castle servants to allow the king to sleep while I labored. If Vegeta were there, he most likely would have angered me at some point, and I was sure he would not like the result of my temper, which was exponentially amplified by the most intense pain I had ever experienced in my life.

All things pass, as did that agonizing twenty hour experience, the memory of the pain being hastily wiped clear as soon as I saw the adorable wailing face of my son. He was pink and thrashing, balling his little hands into angry fists as he cried at the world for taking him from his warm and safe womb to which he had become so accustomed. I cried happily as Maester Roshi wiped him clean and set him on my chest while Suno attended to the afterbirth and cleaned up the birthing bed after the messy process. I stroked my baby's cheek with my finger, smiling at his adorable face. Launch happily ran out of the room to announce the baby's birth and the good health of us both, as well as to tell Vegeta that he had an heir. I put the child to my breast, infinitely proud of my greatest accomplishment as I pushed aside my own weariness to enjoy watching my son feed for the first time. He was beautiful, he was glorious, and he was all mine.


	14. Name Day

A/N: Sexual Content In This Chapter

Shortly after the birth, we had a formal naming ceremony where all the lords and ladies in the kingdom came to meet their new prince. It was a proud moment in my life, though it was dampened by Vegeta's stubbornness. The issue of choosing a name was quite a battle, but as would be the case with almost every battle where my son was involved, I won. Vegeta insisted on naming him Vegeta after himself, as his father before him had done, and was always done in his family. I understood the importance of such a tradition, but it was impossible for me to recognize Goku's son by the name of Vegeta. Any name but that. Vegeta, not being able to conceive any other name as a possibility, threw up his hands and stormed angrily from the room after a long argument, leaving it in my hands when he finally was done with the discussion and decided he cared not what we called the boy.

I named the baby for my father's late childhood friend and Hand, a man who was like an uncle to me when I grew up. His spirit was so kind and open and caring, like Goku. It was the closest I would come to naming my son after Goku without divulging our secret. Prince Gohan of house Elite would be his name. My Gohan would be the prince, he would think Vegeta was his father, but I would give him as much influence from my roots, from the Ox Kingdom, as possible. I was thrilled to be a new mother, and enjoyed every minute of caring for and learning about my infant son. Vegeta was content to have an heir, though he showed no affection for the boy. It was like he was merely a prop to him, a tool to continue his line. But I would provide plenty of love for my child on my own; his father's affections were not required.

I found the months following Gohan's birth very peaceful. It was restful in those months to spend so much time with a babe, admiring the lack of worries or cares he had. Gohan and I were visited frequently by Lady Bulma and Lady Bunny, Lady Lazuli, Lady Gine and Lady Videl, and occasionally by Lady Maron, who all enjoyed the little prince. The feminine company was refreshing, as I had not indulged in it much since first arriving to the kingdom.

Lady Gine must have suspected that Gohan was her grandchild. Being a mother, I knew she must have seen his face and recognized the resemblance to her own sons' baby faces. I saw the adoration in her eyes every time she greeted him and looked upon him. But the woman kept silent, leaving me to wonder on the issue. Perhaps I only perceived adoration in her eyes because I expected her to adore him. Either way, I kept silent as well towards her on the issue; it was in my best interest. It was in Gohan's best interest that no one acknowledged his true parentage.

Raditz kept me informed on the happenings of his family regularly, as per our agreement, though I suspected he was still protecting their deeper secrets. I saw Lord Bardock around the castle as he returned to his duties as the Hand of the king; only on a few occasions in those months did I see Goku, briefly and publicly. Goku understood why he rarely saw me that year. By Raditz's accounts, he seemed continually content. Raditz claimed that his brother trained more than ever, becoming more skilled with a sword than any man he had ever seen. Lady Gine reported the same when I would see her; she was certainly proud, and frequently mentioned the approach of Goku's marriage to Videl Satan. The girl was only thirteen by then, but developing into a woman, as anyone could see. Videl was also known to boast of her engagement to the handsome Lord Kakarot. The girl was very sure of herself, and apparently not at all intimidated about being promised so young. It bothered me deeply to think of Goku marrying her, and I think Lady Gine found joy in enflaming me about it. She certainly thought our affair had met its end.

When I was not entertaining visitors or spending quiet moments with my son, I often strolled through the castle, admiring the gardens and observing the comings and goings of small council members and Vegeta's visitors. He was certainly content at that time. I would say happy, but to me, Vegeta only appeared happy while sparring. I was certain he and Lady Bulma had resumed their relations. I had thought with her marrying Lord Yamcha, it may have ended, but now I was certain that her marriage was not enough to tear them apart. When she visited me and Gohan, I did not see her leave the castle until hours later. She had no other business in the castle, none that I was aware of, and she was always in an excellent mood when she left. So was Vegeta. She would be joining us with Yamcha for the name day celebration. It would be interesting to see his reaction if I implied to him the nature of his wife's activities in the Saiyan Castle.

A month before Gohan's first name day, shocking news spread through the kingdom that Lord Lapis Gero had been found murdered in Red Ribbon, his own castle recently inherited from his father. Krillin Frate quickly confessed to the murder a week later, and was taken to the dungeons by Sir Nappa while awaiting his trial. Lazuli became understandably quiet and downcast, which I witnessed on her visit to the Saiyan Castle following his capture. After her commentary at her father's funeral two years earlier, I suspected that the inheritance was the reasoning behind the murder of her brother. Though, I was surprised to learn that Lord Krillin had done such a thing. He did not strike me as a killer, but I was learning quickly that people were often not who they appeared to be. Lazuli seemed to find relief from her woes in seeing her little Marron play with my baby, even hinting towards arranging a marriage between them. I did not see that happening, especially in the midst of the scandal marring their name. My son would marry only the best, and on that I was sure Vegeta agreed with me.

Just days before Gohan's name day celebration, I found Goku taking quite a beating from an extremely aggressive Sir Brolly on the fighting grounds. I regularly watched the guards sparring just beyond the castle walls, from my comfortable balcony, or from a safe distance on those very grounds, when I was in need of reprieve from my usual activities. Maybe it was nostalgia from all the times I'd practiced that made me want to watch so closely. But if I was being honest with myself, it was because Goku occasionally frequented the castle to join them in training that I chose to watch so often. I had been tediously planning the name day event that day and was taking a break at the time I chose to visit the fighting grounds. I watched for a while, though it was difficult to watch the viciousness with which Brolly repeated struck at my lover. I was turning to leave with relief, just as Goku was bowing out of the fight and Sir Nappa was stepping in. I was surprised when I rounded a corner to find myself face to face with Goku, sheathing his sword and seeking my gaze.

"Chi-Chi." Goku panted breathily, still sweating and recovering from his earlier exertion before he glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of a curious servant passing and amended his address, "Your Grace. May I have a word?" He asked me with a long exhale before his breathing steadied. I nodded slowly, curious and somewhat concerned about Goku's serious tone. He couldn't have been concerned about Gohan. He had seen his son for the first time at the naming ceremony, and several times during the year, though he easily kept his distance from us, a wise move under the gaze of many watchful eyes at the time.

"What is it, Lord Kakarot?" I asked carefully as we walked towards the castle gardens together.

"It's about Lord Krillin, your Grace." Goku said quietly, and I stopped abruptly at the mention, crossing my arms and glaring at him dubiously.

"Is that all? You come to speak to me about him? A man who murders his own brother-in-law?" I asked seethingly as we resumed walking at a slow pace. Of all the things he could speak to me about, which were of much higher importance to me, he went out of his way to speak about his little friend in whom I had no interest.

"He is not a murderer." Goku said forcefully as we passed a maid whose eyes widened at his tone towards me. "Your Grace." Goku added as his eyes met mine with a determined look, much more serious than his usual appearance.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kakarot, that you worry for your friend. But he did confess." I admitted impatiently as we resumed walking.

"I believe he confessed to protect someone, your Grace. I know Krillin would never murder anyone in cold blood like that. Can you do something to help him?" He asked me with a beseeching gaze. I sighed heavily. Though I had no interest in helping Krillin, I found it difficult to say no to Goku. He seemed to detect my wavering opinion and quickly pounced on it. "Please, your Grace. For me." Goku said as he grabbed my hands and stopped walking. I turned my head away from him, not wanting him to see my conflicted expression.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." I relented as I finally turned to see Goku's face, already beaming a beautiful, appreciative smile at me. I smiled back, wishing I could have made his smile last longer.

"Thank you, your Grace." Goku said genuinely as he took my hand in his and kissed it while his eyes met mine with a thankful appreciation like I had never seen before. He left with a bow and I carried on alone, through the halls thoughtfully. I was not sure how I would go about helping Lord Krillin, though I did know where my suspicions began. It seemed I had a task for Korin.

Gohan's first name day was a celebration which threw the entire kingdom into excitement when the day finally arrived. I demanded the best for the monumental occasion, and Vegeta accommodated it, though he had no interest in involvement with the planning. I busied myself with final preparations early that day before tending to my little one, as Launch fawned over him and set out several outfits for him to wear for the occasion, in case of mishaps which might have required a change. She changed his diaper before assisting me in dressing myself, as I chose a purple gown with scalloped edges, intricate beading, and velvet draped detailing to wear to the celebration. Gohan would be the center of attention, but I had to look my best as well. A while later, Tien formally announced a visitor I had been awaiting eagerly. I immediately dropped what I was doing, losing control for a moment as I beamed expectantly towards the doorway.

"Chi-Chi! You look beautiful!" He exclaimed in his booming voice, beaming as he entered the room and scooped me into his massive arms with his regal presence filling the room.

"Father! I've missed you so!" I exclaimed, hugging him back as tightly as I was capable, which was not very, given that I could not even wrap my arms around his enormous back. He laughed at that and pulled away.

"Where's my grandson?" He asked, turning his head from side to side as he searched for Gohan. Launch was just finishing dressing him, and clasped the last button on his deep red velvet attire, which was absolutely adorable on my growing baby. She picked him up in a smooth motion and glided gracefully across the room to my father, handing over a giggling Gohan. I smiled warmly as my father took him into his arms, embracing him tightly and smiling with a light in his eyes of which I never tired. My father babbled and cooed at Gohan, whose wide eyes were appreciating and inspecting his grandfather with great curiosity. I stood back, allowing them to reacquaint. The last time my father saw Gohan was his naming ceremony nearly a year ago, so the name day meeting was like a first meeting to Gohan.

"Queen Chi-Chi. The banquet hall is prepared." Tien announced, standing formally in the doorway. I nodded and waved him off, knowing Tien had no interest in staying close for too long. A few months earlier, Launch had proclaimed some affections for him. I did not know exactly what transpired between them, but there was an obvious discomfort between the two since then. If it continued, I might have needed to replace my guard, as much as I loved Tien. Perhaps I could send him home with Father in exchange for another guard he brought along for his trip. Launch gathered Gohan's belongings, which were amazingly much more than any adult would require, and we headed for the banquet hall to begin the celebration.

I arrived to find Vegeta impeccably dressed and commanding orders to the guards, demanding security around the palace for the grand event. It was wisely executed, and I fully entrusted Vegeta to those types of matters. Lord Piccolo was standing near a podium, reading from his scriptures as I approached with my father, Gohan, Launch and Tien. He looked up as he sensed our approach, and gave a small smile to our group.

"Queen Chi-Chi, King Ox." He greeted with a formal bow. He turned to Gohan in Launch's arms, who was now within his reach. He reached a finger towards Gohan, who aptly grabbed it tightly. "Prince Gohan." Piccolo greeted with a warm smile. Something about Gohan seemed to soften Piccolo. I certainly had never seen the man smile warmly towards anyone else, not even other babies. He did not bother to greet Launch or Tien in any way. I think Piccolo only bothered to address royalty, nobility and congregations.

"Are your preparations made for our celebration today, Lord Piccolo?" I asked him quickly. I was anxious to begin the celebration already, but of course it would start with a blessing from Lord Piccolo. Formalities.

"Yes." Piccolo answered quickly as he shut his book with a loud thump and slid it aside. He looked very serious as he turned his face to meet my eyes. "I will be blessing Prince Gohan's first year, as well as the good fortune of his parents, the king and queen, in raising this child to be our next king." Piccolo narrowed his eyes intensely at me when he said 'parents', causing me some discomfort. The man always gave the impression that he knew much more than he should. Piccolo always knew all the latest rumors and never seemed surprised by what anyone said. If only I could find out who Piccolo's spies were, I might manage to better protect my secrets from his knowledge, though the chances of that happening were highly unlikely. I cleared my throat, trying to abate the nervous feelings that Piccolo was causing.

"Good." I said with a sharp nod. "When more have arrived, you will begin." I said commandingly, quite proud to regain my dominant voice over the man. Men like Piccolo and Vegeta were always trying to control and dominate. They occasionally needed reminding that I wielded quite a bit of power as well.

I glanced around the room to confirm that indeed the room was filling. It was an enormous banquet hall, hardly used but for those grand celebrations. Castle servants spent the past month creating a beautiful scene in the room with not a speck of dust to be seen, even on the ceilings. The table setting and décor were executed to perfection, with cute papered purple dragons all throughout the room. A stuffed dragon called Icarus was the inspiration for the décor, as it had quickly become Gohan's favorite toy. I could tell he was elated to see the creature all over the room. I hoped he would outgrow the infatuation quickly though, as I had no taste for the purple dragon. I demanded no less than perfection, and was happy to see that the servants succeeded in meeting my expectations. I would need to replace any servants who could not fulfill my requests.

Once the hall filled with over fifty noblemen and ladies, Piccolo proceeded with his blessing. I gladly sat at the table with Vegeta once the lengthy blessing ended, indulging in the incredible feast before us. Servants were busily shuffling to and fro as they tended to our guests, clearing plates and refilling goblets. After an hour of feasting and drinking with my father by my other side and Gohan just a reach away from the table as Launch fed him intricately diced food, our dinner had ended. It was time to socialize, the part I was looking forward to, as I was finally free to circulate the room with my son and show him off. I spent quite a while doing just that, having short conversations as I passed such people as Lady Maron, Lord Satan, Lord Yamcha, and Lady Bulma and Lord Yamcha. Vegeta joined me by my side once I joined that pair. I sighed in annoyance, knowing Bulma was the only reason that Vegeta was by my side suddenly. He had remained separated from me since we finished dining.

"Vegeta, so kind of you to join me." I stated derisively as Vegeta feigned interest in Gohan, probably putting on a show for Bulma. He ignored my prodding.

"Lady Bulma, you look exceptional tonight." He said as he lifted his eyes from Gohan, meeting Bulma's smile and ignoring Yamcha's deep frown. I could not believe he dared to toy so outrageously before my eyes like that.

"Thank you, your Grace." Bulma answered, her smile expanding with true happiness sparkling in her blue eyes. Yamcha stared astutely at Vegeta as Bulma turned her attention to Gohan, cooing and tickling him until he beamed at her and let out a small giggle.

"And happy name day to you, Prince Gohan." Bulma smiled, tilting her head fondly at the smiling face of my adorable son. "I recognize that smile." Bulma said, meeting my gaze with a mischievous smirk. "Though, strangely, it does not resemble King Vegeta's. I wonder why I recognize it?" Bulma then raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, whose lips pressed into a tight frown as he stared back at her.

"Funny, I did not realize Vegeta had a smile." I retorted as I smirked at my husband, catching stifled snickers amongst the surrounding eavesdroppers of our conversation. Vegeta glared towards the sounds and people immediately hushed, some gasping and stepping away cautiously. I smirked back at Bulma as she pursed her lips at me in annoyance. "If you have seen it, perhaps you know my husband better than I, Lady Bulma." I said haughtily as Bulma frowned back at me, keeping her lips sealed tight. I knew she had a very witty retort she was dying to unleash. Perhaps I should have pushed her further and saw just what she really thought of me.

"Enough, Chi-Chi!" Vegeta scolded me. Me! I glared at him resentfully, my teeth clenched in fury. Yamcha and Bulma gazed warily in silence at our wordless exchange before I whipped my head away from Vegeta, growling and storming off angrily with Gohan in my arms. I did not say one more word to any of them, knowing I would say something I regretted and cause a scene. I had no intentions of ruining Gohan's name day celebration. I had enough of those people and besides, Gohan was rubbing his eyes. I knew that meant he was getting tired, and it was getting late. I was planning on having Launch put Gohan to bed that night while I continued with the celebration, but I needed to cool off. Putting Gohan to bed was just what I needed; it would relax me.

I absconded from the busy hall unseen, absorbing myself in the peaceful visage of my weary child cradled in my arms. He yawned heartily and I smiled at the adorable breathy sound he emitted as I passed through the halls, past the few guards lining the walls. Once reaching his room, I was happy to see Tien standing guard. He must have foreseen bedtime approaching for the little prince. I could not possibly leave Gohan sleeping unguarded. I smiled silently at Tien, as Gohan was already drifting to sleep in my arms and I did not wish to disturb him. Tien opened the chamber door for me as I entered the room, swinging it carefully and quietly closed as I approached Gohan's crib.

I laid Gohan down gently, holding my breath as he squirmed at the loss of my warm embrace when I separated from him. I let out a relieved sigh when he settled back to a deep sleep, throwing his arms up by his head as he slept on his back, his pouty little parted lips covered in a glossy layer of drool. His skin was dewy and smooth in the weak starlight shining through the window, with his wispy black hair laying like strands of silk across his forehead. His lashes fluttered slightly as his eyes trembled, probably dreaming already. I could stare at that beautiful child all night.

"He is amazing, isn't he?" I gasped loudly, spinning in shock at the voice from within the room where I thought I was alone with Gohan. I trembled nervously, fearing for myself and my son as I wondered what man dared to lurk in my son's bedroom. "I didn't mean to scare you." I immediately heaved a sigh of relief as I recognized the voice. "I just wanted to see my son, to see you." He said as he approached me with silent footsteps. I watched as his face emerged from the shadows and the light from the window cast across him. He seemed serious and calm. It was unusual to see him so docile.

"Goku, did anyone see you come here?" I asked cautiously, deeply aware of the one presence just outside the room. "Tien must have seen you." He shook his head and reached for my hands with both of his.

"No. No one saw me. No one was here when I came. I've been here for a while." He admitted in a whisper. I realized that could have been true. I only saw him enter the banquet hall, and after that I did not see Goku, even when I spoke with Lord Bardock, Lady Gine, and Lord Raditz. I was so used to his disappearances, I guessed I did not question it.

"This was careless of you, Goku." I scolded in a harsh whisper. If not for my anger at Vegeta and Bulma, Launch would have been there, not me. "You could have easily been caught. You are lucky to find me here." Goku looked surprised, then shrugged apologetically at me.

"Maybe it was. Sorry." He said, though I sensed no sincerity in his apology. "If someone else came, though, I wouldn't be caught. They would never know I was here." Goku stated boldly, a cocky smirk on his face. Somehow I believed him, impossible as it seemed. He turned his gaze to the crib, and I followed, unable to tear my eyes from the boy I loved with all my heart. We stood there together, just silently holding hands and looking into the crib for a moment, then Goku tore one hand from mine, and I turned to him as his hand caressed my cheek. He kissed me and I closed my eyes, melting at the contact. It had been so long since I was last kissed. A real kiss with feeling behind it, not the public ones Vegeta coldly inflicted on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back needily. Because I needed him, I needed him so badly and he knew it. I think he needed me, too.

Goku pulled me away from the crib, into the privacy of the sitting room which was subdivided from the main chamber. We collapsed on the cushioned cloth bench in the room, our lips never separating from our passionate kiss as we descended. We were panting with desire as our lips locked fiercely together. It was not enough. His hands wandered over my form and I moaned quietly in appreciation of his smooth touch. I wanted to feel him, feel all of him. I remembered that I had spare clothing in Gohan's chamber, as I often slept with Gohan on nights when he did not sleep well. I stood quickly and turned my back to Goku.

"Take it off." I told him, hoping he would hurry. The separation from him, even for a moment, was like torture. I needed to be back in his arms, his hands on me again. Fortunately, he quickly removed the garment, though I thought I heard something tear as he pulled the bodice of my dress to my waist. I cared not about that at that moment. He could shred the entire dress; it was nothing to me. I stood and wiggled the dress down, stepping from the crumpled material on the ground as Goku did the same with his pants. I quickly removed his satin coat and tunic, wanting to finally see him, see all of him, even in the dim lighting of the faintly candlelit, small chamber. Just as I suspected, he was like a work of art, finely chiseled and absolutely perfect in my eyes. We removed our undergarments and Goku wrapped an arm around my back, guiding me to the ground as he hovered above me. The pile of clothing we threw below us made a soft surface, along with the fur rug already adorning the floor of the small chamber. I sighed as Goku kissed my neck, sucking lightly in a sensitive spot before traveling his lips up to lightly nibble on my ear.

I allowed my hands to wander all over his body, feeling all the crevices and grooves of his amazing muscles. It was marvelous to feel his naked skin against my body, my nipples rubbing against his solid chest, his thighs skimming mine as he moved. He smelled amazing, I just wanted to taste every part of him, I wanted our bodies to become one if it was possible. Goku reached a hand below my ass, fondling my cheek with a harsh grasp as he slid forward, positioning himself for the thrust I was dying to feel. He finally fulfilled me, plunging deep inside me as we both moaned into each other's mouths, both enjoying the kiss and attempting to stifle any noise that might wake the baby or alert anyone outside the room.

I was in heaven with all the sensations I was feeling, all my senses alight with pleasure. His musky scent, the tactile sensation of fur and cloth below me while warm, dewy skin covered me, his smooth and delicious lips and tongue devouring mine, the sounds of our panting and moaning as we rocked in a steady rhythm, and the sensation of being fulfilled to the core, his hard cock sliding in and out causing the most amazing sensations I missed more than I'd realized.

It did not take long. I had been deprived for far too long, we had been. I did my best to make the pleasure last as long as possible, biting Goku's lip as I struggled to let him ride me longer, but I finally released with an outcry, much too loudly to my dismay. Goku immediately followed, thrusting with a pace of desperation as soon as my release became obvious to him. He groaned into my ear as he trembled and continued rocking into me for a while, the longest lasting orgasm I think he ever had. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back to the ground, working to catch my breath after that. I thought how nice it was, that maybe Goku could fall asleep with me there, I could sleep in his arms like I did with Vegeta once. He would just need to leave before anyone saw us there, which would not be until morning. That was, until I opened my eyes, shocked and mortified to see someone standing over us.


	15. Good Help

"Y-your grace!" He stammered, rubbing his head and shifting his feet nervously as Goku glanced over his shoulder in shocked reaction to the voice above us. "I thought I heard…screaming, or s-something…" the man spluttered with an apologetic expression. Even in the shadows, I could detect the shade of blush on his cheeks. Goku hurriedly stood, shamelessly facing the guard in his naked skin with a serious expression. With Goku's body being removed from mine, I swiftly reached for the nearest material from the ground to cover myself, annoyed with Goku for the lack of warning.

"Sir Tien! You can never speak of this to anyone!" Goku warned him hurriedly, looking fiercer and more threatening than I had ever seen him.

"No! I-I won't!" Tien answered immediately, to my surprise. I studied him, feeling completely perplexed and speechless. How could he make that decision so quickly? Goku was scrutinizing him in the same way, all threat suddenly gone from his expression. Tien crossed his arms with a nervous demeanor as he explained himself. "I already had my suspicions." He admitted as I felt the material covering my breasts slide down. Tien's brow raised notably before he hastily turned his back to us out of modesty. I was sure he saw that, and I reached for more material, covering myself frantically even as Tien's back was turned and there was no one to see me anymore. I wished I could bury myself in the fur and materials on the ground and disappear at that moment.

"How?" Goku asked Tien curiously as he began to dress while Tien's back was turned.

"I may remain quiet, but that hardly means I don't notice things, my lord." Tien answered. He started to look towards me, but quickly turned his head again as he realized how inappropriate that was for the moment. "I apologize, your Grace. But if you wish to keep your head, you should be more careful." Tien warned smartly. I nodded to myself; Tien could not have been more right about that.

"If you suspected, why did you not tell the king?" I asked, suspicious of Tien's motives. Tien shifted uncomfortably, his expression hidden from me as his back was still turned, but I suspected some inner conflict happening.

"I swore an oath to your father to protect you, Queen Chi-Chi. I have no intentions of breaking my word. I serve you." Tien glanced slightly over his other shoulder, towards Goku, who met his friendly gaze. "I am loyal to the queen, no matter what her business may be." Goku gave Tien a firm, appreciative nod before slipping his tunic over his head, followed by his vest, and began buttoning and making himself presentable for when he would leave the chamber.

"Besides," Tien added with a new tone, one of haughtiness I did not believe I had ever heard from him before, "I cannot stand King Vegeta. I rather enjoy knowing that his queen has a lover of whom he remains unaware." Goku laughed loudly at that, until I kicked him in reminder of our sleeping child just feet away. He stopped laughing when he understood, while I frowned bitterly at the mention of Vegeta's name.

"Vegeta cares not for me, and has a lover of his own." I groaned as I propped myself on my elbows, still tied to the floor as I had no clothing. I looked at my gown earlier and Goku certainly did rip it, to the point that it could not be worn. Goku cocked his head towards me in wonder.

"You know about that?" Goku asked with concern lacing his voice. I scoffed at him. I was more surprised that he knew and never bothered to tell me. "Does Vegeta know that you know?" Goku asked, sounding slightly confused by his own question. I could not help smiling at his demeanor as I shook my head in denial.

"King Vegeta does not know about this." Tien said with a pointed nod towards Goku and me. "I have been keeping an eye on him for you, your Grace." Tien interjected, surprising me again with that revelation.

"Keeping an eye on Vegeta?" I asked doubtfully. Nappa and Brolly were the only guards Vegeta required; Tien was hardly needed around him. Goku glanced at me with a frown and walked to the dressers. Finally someone was finding me some clothes.

"Yes, your Grace. I have been discreet…but Launch suspects as well." Tien informed me with a wary frown. I sighed. How careless had we been? We had not seen each other like that for over a year, yet Lady Gine, Lord Bardock, Tien, and Launch all knew what was really going on between me and Goku. Hopefully, Lady Gine and Lord Bardock were still under the impression that it was over.

I sighed heavily as Goku returned with a long white nightgown, which I accepted appreciatively, though I would have preferred something slightly more concealing for our conversation. The dress was a bit sheer, but I would have to keep my arms crossed as we spoke. After pulling the dress on, Tien faced me with relief on his face from the tension of standing in front of his naked queen.

"I apologize again for walking in, into this, your Grace." Tien apologized with a fierce blush. I felt the heat in my cheeks, and knew I was blushing vividly as well. How humiliating to have been discovered in the throes of passion by my guard who knew me since I was a child. "Lord Kakarot." Tien addressed Goku, to which Goku waved his hand dismissively.

"Goku is fine, Tien. I consider you a friend now. I know you will keep our secret safe, as a friend, Sir." Goku said to Tien with insistence in his eyes that Tien clearly recognized.

"Okay. Goku, I need to get you out of here where no one will see you, my lord. You need to leave now, because I know people are watching the comings and goings of the castle all through the night." Tien was resolute, and it appeared he really had been looking out for me more than I knew. I would forget any ideas I had of changing my guard. Tien and Launch would have to find a way to work together. Maybe the knowledge of my relationship with Goku would bind them in secrecy.

"Alright." Goku readily agreed, seeing Tien's insistence as much as I did. He gave me a kiss, one last kiss goodbye before he would leave. "We'll do this again sometime." He said with a smug smile, and I blushed again as I knew Tien was witnessing that. I smacked Goku's arm hard, cringing when I realized the noise may have been loud enough to wake Gohan. I tensed as we all turned towards the crib, relieved to see the baby unaffected by our noise.

Goku stalked up to the cradle slowly, hovering silently over his sleeping son. It almost brought tears to my eyes, seeing them together, and knowing Goku could never be a father to him. As I was absorbed in fondly watching Goku admire his son, I noted a choke of disbelief from Tien beside me.

"It can't be! Prince Gohan...he...?" Tien trailed off with a deeply concerned expression as his eyes sought mine for confirmation. I immediately felt my breathing increase as I worried that even Sir Tien would have difficulty protecting that secret, yet I nervously nodded in acknowledgement. I held my breath anxiously as Tien placed his hands on his hips and his face fell into a defeated mien before he looked away, then looked at me again, shaking his head in disbelief for a few moments.

"You really are making this difficult for me, aren't you?" He finally complained irritably with a smirk as I breathed a heavy exhale of relief. I laughed lightly as I turned my gaze back to Goku and Gohan at the cradle.

Goku was looking longingly towards Gohan, as if he wanted to reach into the cradle and hold him, but he couldn't. I realized he'd never had the chance to hold him. I wondered if he ever could. Goku kissed his fingertips and brought them down gently on Gohan's forehead, gently sweeping some stray hairs aside from Gohan's eyes before stepping towards the door. Tien followed and opened the door, peering out for any signs of presence before nodding to Goku to continue. Goku glanced at me one last time before stepping out of the room with Tien. I gazed back at Gohan and retreated in the pensive silence as I ended the night, left alone with my sleeping child.

The day after the festivities, I spent the day with my father as he bonded with his grandson. Vegeta even joined us. From a diplomatic angle, it was strategic for him to keep strong relations with my father. I was amazed how, even when dealing with another king, someone he had no rule over, Vegeta remained as arrogant and rude as ever. My father, having a kind disposition, was unperturbed by Vegeta's attitude, however, and the day passed without issue.

The following day, my father left with Gohan. That was a royal battle between me and Vegeta. He demanded that his son stay in his kingdom, but I insisted that he needed to know his grandfather. My father could not stay away from the Ox Kingdom for long, as he ruled with no queen or heirs to rule in his stead. Only the Hand could take his place, and that man was hardly capable of ruling, in my opinion. Usurpers would jump on the opportunity to declare his kingdom theirs if he did not return quickly enough. If he was to spend any length of time with his grandson, Gohan needed to visit the Ox Kingdom. To appease Vegeta and get my way in that issue, I had to be extremely persistent, engaging in a screaming match with my furious husband, who nearly drew a hand on me during that verbal battle. But where Gohan was concerned, I never settled for losing an argument.

I found myself restless with Gohan gone. Gohan would not return for two months, and I hoped my father and his servants cared for him well. As soon as Gohan left, I almost wondered why I argued against Vegeta on that issue as I worried about my baby being away from me. I certainly could not complain to Vegeta about my fears; he would not hear it from me. I sent Launch to accompany Gohan, so her presence was enough reassurance to get me through the months. And now that I had no maid of my own at the Saiyan Castle, I would busy myself finding a nanny for Gohan, and a solution for Lord Krillin. It was about time that Gohan had an attendant of his own.

Lady Bulma and Lady Lazuli visited the castle shortly after I made that decision, at my request. It was a casual social meeting, which I set up in need to ask them for suggestions as to whom to use as a new handmaiden. Secretly, after receiving information from Korin, I also desired to discuss the situation of Lord Lapis' murder with Lazuli to confirm some newly-formed suspicions.

"I know a handmaiden; she is very good, your Grace." Bulma immediately suggested as we sat together in a quiet chamber in the Saiyan Castle, joined by a couple of ready servants. She sipped at her wine as Lazuli, in the seat beside her, neatly folded her hands in her lap, looking on at Bulma with a demure appearance.

"She has worked in your service?" I asked pointedly as I waved one of the cup bearers over to pour me some more. The servant came from behind me and poured into my out held glass as my gaze remained fixed on Bulma, who nodded curtly in agreement, her long blue waves of hair delicately flouncing behind her as she did so.

"Yes, your Grace. For many years. She is older now, but-" I immediately cut Bulma off, shaking my head in disagreement at her comment.

"I have no need for an old servant, my lady. I do not believe I want to wait for the meandering of an elderly woman when I am in a hurry to be assisted." I disagreed before drinking from my wine and meeting Lazuli's gaze, who was nodding in agreement as her demure expression was lost to a scowl. Bulma frowned deeply at my quick refusal.

"Well, that is my best suggestion, your Grace. You can take it or leave it. She may be old, but she is better than any young servant I have met." Bulma said stubbornly as she leaned towards the table in front of her and forcefully placed her wine goblet on the surface.

"No." I said with stubborn finality before sipping my wine again and turning to Lazuli for more suggestions.

"I know a better one, your Grace." Lazuli added as she cast a haughty look at Bulma. "She is young and vigorous, and very thorough. Her name is Fasha, and she worked for my father before he passed." Lazuli paused and wrinkled her lips in displeasure at the mention of her dead father. I saw the opportunity to interject.

"Did she work for Lord Lapis as well, my lady?" I prodded, forcing concern to define my tone and expression as I met Lazuli's eyes.

"No. Lapis removed her from his service when he inherited Red Ribbon, your Grace." Lazuli said before taking a deep breath and squinting her eyes, seemingly suspicious of the servant. "When she left Red Ribbon, she quickly took up employment at Montpaus. I am not sure why she left there, your Grace. But I do know she is looking again, and will be employed quickly with her talents." Something seemed suspicious about Lazuli's recommendation, yet I felt the need to meet with the woman. Even if she would not fill the position, with her past work at Red Ribbon, she may have had information to assist me with my favor to Goku. I took a large swig from my goblet, emptying my goblet of wine and savoring its sweet taste before speaking.

"Can you send her to the castle for me tomorrow, Lady Lazuli?" I asked as I lazily twirled the empty goblet in my hand.

"Yes, your Grace. I will send her to you." Lazuli answered, seemingly quite pleased with my agreement. I studied Lazuli carefully as I continued absently twirling my goblet. She was keeping something from me.

Seeing that her husband was locked up, awaiting trial for the murder of her brother, her behavior was odd, unless my suspicions were true. Whether over the grief of her family's deaths or her husband's impending doom, I expected her to at least act more upset and perhaps more desperate to help Krillin. She only seemed cold and disconnected as she stared at me with a blank expression. Finally, some life came to her face as she smirked and uttered a warning.

"I suggest if you do hire her, you watch her around your husband. The woman tried to seduce mine during his regular visits at Montpaus, your Grace." Bulma and I glanced at one another quickly. She was likely thinking the same thing as I. We quietly had a separate laugh to ourselves at Lazuli's warning. Bulma and I both knew that Vegeta would never cast a second glance at a servant, and it was much too late for me to worry about him being seduced. Lazuli looked at us suspiciously before nodding forcefully with a serious expression.

"I mean it. She offered much more than housekeeping to my father during her time at Red Ribbon." Lazuli warned pointedly as I smirked knowingly at her.

"I suppose that explains Lord Lapis concluding her services at Red Ribbon, my lady." I responded with a small chuckle. I did try to stifle the comment, but the idea of a loose female servant attempting to seduce Lord Raditz's lover was too much to resist. And though Raditz's sexual preferences remained a secret, Lapis' habitual indiscretions with men had hardly been concealed. Bulma stared at me with a stoic expression while Lazuli looked confused by my remark. I smiled proudly at my secret knowledge. Apparently those two had not been keeping up with whispers around the kingdom as much as some of us had.

"I'm…not sure what you mean, your Grace." Lazuli responded with a bemused expression as she pushed a stray lock of golden hair from her eyes. I smirked briefly at her before turning my attention to Bulma.

"Lady Bulma. Would you excuse us? I would like to speak to Lady Lazuli alone." I said as Bulma nodded and stood swiftly from her chair, seemingly having already anticipated her dismissal as she was completely unsurprised.

"Goodbye, your Grace, my lady. I will see you again soon, I hope." Bulma said politely as she elegantly curtsied to us and left the room. Sir Brolly readily stepped in the doorway to close the door for her from his post outside, casting me one of his strangely intense looks to which I had become accustomed over the past years at Saiyan Castle. I frowned after Brolly's disappearance behind the door before I tilted my head at Lazuli in consideration of the woman. She looked surprised by my scrutiny.

"Your Grace? Is something wrong?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at me warily.

"For me, no. But there is plenty going wrong for you. Isn't there, Lazuli?" Lazuli frowned deeply at my question as I held my goblet high again for the servant to fill it, and Lazuli copied my gesture as the servant silently moved from pouring into my goblet to hers.

"Of course there is, your Grace. My lord husband is currently imprisoned and soon facing trial for murder." Lazuli admitted spitefully before sipping her wine. "But I try not to show that it bothers me, mostly for Marron's sake. She does not understand why her father is gone."

"And does she understand what has become of her uncle?" I asked pointedly, noting Lazuli made no mention of missing her twin, who was gruesomely stabbed in his own home, supposedly by her husband's hand. Lazuli frowned deeply at me; I even detected a hint of a glare coming through. My suspicions brought on by Korin's report were no longer mere coincidence. I knew it when I saw that cold look in her eyes.

"She knows he is dead, your Grace. But she does not know the circumstances." Lazuli answered abruptly.

"It seems most of the kingdom does not." I said deliberately, narrowing my eyes at Lazuli as I swirled the wine in my half-filled goblet. I sipped at it and watched Lazuli carefully as she huffed and set her goblet down with an understanding, piercing gaze. "You are a friend of mine, aren't you, Lazuli?" I asked as Lazuli's icy blue eyes stared at me cautiously.

"Yes, Queen Chi-Chi." She answered through clenched teeth, like a guilty, rebellious child. I nodded as I met her gaze and accepted the understanding I recognized in her eyes. Then I sighed and smiled pleasantly at her.

"Of course we are friends. We will be even better friends in the future." I proclaimed triumphantly. Lazuli frowned at me, knowing I had her, exposed and vulnerable. "Don't worry, Lady Lazuli. I always help my friends." I added in a consoling tone as I set down my wine and stood to walk Lazuli out. I linked my arm with hers as we walked slowly to the door and I continued speaking in a soothing tone. "I am sure Lord Krillin will return home safely after his innocence is proven." I said pointedly as I leaned closely to Lazuli. I tapped on the door and Sir Brolly willingly obliged with opening it from the outside as Lazuli watched my expression with hopeful hesitation. I smiled sweetly at her. "Do say hello to your little angel for me when you return home." Lazuli smiled back at me, though her eyes remained wary.

"Yes, your Grace. I appreciate your kind words, and will extend them to Marron as well." Lazuli said with a deep curtsy before turning to leave with a frown crossing her expression. Now that she had no doubts that I knew her secret, I would have to continue keeping a close eye on Lady Lazuli. It was good that I already had Korin working in her home, on occasion. One servant for another, and I was sure my astute servant would prove more valuable than hers could be to me.

"Queen Chi-Chi, Miss Fasha is here to see you." Tien announced to me the next morning, after knocking on the chamber door of the sitting room where I often received visitors. I bowed my head to him as I placed the book I was reading on the table beside my chaise.

"Bring her in, Sir Tien." I ordered as my mind quickly whirled through the questions I intended to ask her. After all, that woman would be close to me and my Gohan, and I needed to trust her. I would ask her whatever I deemed important, without hesitation.

I heard the door creak open, and looked towards it to see a woman in her late-twenties to early thirties walking in, dressed in the typical simple, shoulder-revealing brown garb that all handmaidens wore, appearing slender and very well-poised for someone of her meager position. She had black piercing eyes and short choppy black hair, a style I found surprising. Something about her seemed vaguely familiar as well. Judging by her appearance, she was the complete opposite of my bubbly, carefree, sometimes oblivious and loyal Launch. I had my doubts about her, but I gestured for her to sit anyways, as she curtsied deeply to me.

"Queen Chi-Chi. So kind of you to consider me, your Grace. I am Fasha." Fasha greeted with a toothy smile. Her words were extremely kind and polite, and she carried herself elegantly. Yet, something about her struck me as…resentful, maybe? I sighed as she sat, already considering who else I may ask for a good replacement. I tapped my finger thoughtfully, not even noticing when Fasha grabbed the empty water glass beside me. She headed to the pitcher on the dresser, filling the glass and returning it to me as she retook her seat. Alright, maybe she was as thorough as Lazuli said. That did not correct her personality issue, though.

"Lady Lazuli tells me you last worked for the Son family. How long were you employed at Montpaus?" I stated questioningly as I accepted the water, sipping it politely as I awaited Fasha's answer.

"Lord Bardock hired me after I left Red Ribbon, yer Grace. I resided at Montpaus for a little over a year." Fasha answered with a smirk. "The Sons have a lovely home and a lovely family. I was truly disappointed to leave there." She continued smirking, and just as before, her polite words did not match her devious tone.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, taking the direct approach with her rather than playing games. It already seemed she was one who liked to play games.

"Just what I said, your Grace." She responded with mock surprise at my question. She was still playing a game, and I had no tolerance for that.

"Leave." I commanded as she stood in indignation and disbelief. "Leave! I have no time for this nonsense." I continued as she remained standing and obviously needed to be told twice. Fasha's gaping mouth closed quickly as she crossed her arms with a sly smile, her posture slackening before me.

"I see." She said as she reclaimed her seat, to my shock and anger. I ordered her to leave. How dare she sit down again! "You want the real answers to your questions." I frowned in confusion at her. Something was not right about that woman.

"Of course I want the real answers to my questions!" I seethed in exasperation.

"Lady Gine ended my employment because I was too interesting, your Grace." Fasha answered openly.

"Too interesting to whom?" I asked carefully, immediately understanding her implication. Lazuli's warning was not unwarranted with this one, it seemed.

"Your Grace, I am not here to gossip; simply applying for a position." Fasha answered coyly as I shook my head in annoyance.

"I understand that, Fasha. But you will not have a position here if you do not answer my questions. I find them necessary in order to employ you." I warned; my final warning before I would dismiss this woman without another chance. It seemed Fasha was clever enough to realize that, and she sighed heavily and looked away before speaking.

"Lord Bardock." Fasha confessed as she smiled wistfully, shifting her gaze to see my reaction to her confession. I was still wary, especially knowing that the woman was claiming to have seduced the head of the Son family.

"What about Lord Kakarot or Lord Raditz? Why not the younger lords of Montpaus?" I asked suspiciously, wondering what type of response she would concoct. Fasha laughed, and it was not a feigned laughter, she was truly laughing at my question. Maybe she knew about Raditz's secret as I did.

"I would think of all people, you should know the answer to that, your Grace." Fasha answered mysteriously as she composed herself. "After all, Lord Raditz has…unusual preferences." She said with a coy smile as she lowered her chin and looked at me through her lashes. "And Lord Kakarot would not bother with a lowly servant when he already has his sights set much higher." I studied her smug face as she continued speaking, controlling my expression so it did not betray my feelings to the woman.

"Not for lack of trying." Fasha said with a frown as she pried her eyes free of my gaze and sought the view of the window for a moment before returning her gaze to me. "Like I said, they are a lovely family. Wouldn't you agree, your Grace?" She added with a lecherous smile. I was speechless. For a few minutes, we studied each other, communicating wordlessly. She meant to say exactly what it sounded like she was saying, and she was watching to see how I would react. I did not know how to react.

"Anything else you care to tell me?" I finally asked, relying on the woman's recent audacity in hopes that she would expose herself.

"Lady Gine, before releasing me from her service, had another servant cut my hair off like this." She said with clear disdain as her eyes shifted upwards as if glancing at her own hair. "She did it just to rub it in Bardock's face that she knew about us. That is probably why you do not recognize me, your Grace. I have seen you several times over the past years at Montpaus when you visited with Lady Gine…and Lord Kakarot." Fasha said with her chin lowered again, yet I could clearly see a wide smirk planted on her face. A servant had no right to speak to her queen that way.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" I hissed furiously through my clenched teeth as I stood, hovering over her. She was unaffected by my show of animosity, angering me even more.

"No, your Grace." She answered calmly as she stood, face to face with me. "Lord Kakarot has always been kind to me. I wish him no ill will. It is his mother with whom I have a problem, your Grace." I took a step back as I absorbed her words. If she was not threatening me, why did she come forward with what she knew? She read my expression and nodded as she answered.

"His mother knows of your visits as well, which I am sure you are aware of." She explained. I huffed, though she recognized that as acceptance. "She wishes for Lord Kakarot to keep his distance from you; it seems to be a real problem for her. I only wish the opposite, your Grace." Fasha admitted with a smile and transparently false kindness.

"How do I know that you will not expose us? I see no reason for you to hide anything, especially if you seek to hurt Lady Gine. Exposing us would do just that." I answered stubbornly, feeling extremely distrustful towards the servant. I would have to curse Lazuli for sending her my way. Perhaps the referral was a subconscious attempt at harming me for my own cornering of her.

"I cannot convince you to trust me. But it serves me better that the affair remains private, your Grace." Fasha said as she smiled to herself. "After all, if Lady Gine struggles to hide it and contain it, her suffering will endure much longer than the short time she would suffer if it was exposed to the kingdom. And Lord Kakarot most likely would die if that happened. I told you, I hold no harsh feelings towards him. I do not wish to be responsible for his death, your Grace." Fasha answered, and though her argument made sense and she seemed genuine, the entire business made me uncomfortable. I needed someone trustworthy in my service. It was a shame that she discovered my secret and could not be trusted. She certainly proved herself insightful, knowing all she did about the Son family. She could have made an excellent spy.

"Fasha, you will need to find some other way to exact revenge on Lady Gine. I will not need your services here." I answered as I led her towards the door. She defiantly placed her hand on the door before I could open it, turning to me for my full attention.

"My queen. I offer you my services and my allegiance today. I will find employment in a lofty position eventually. I may not want to harm Lord Kakarot, but your connection to him does not shield you from landing on my bad side." She said with a warning glare as I frowned at her, raising a brow in disbelief. "Perhaps I should give you a night to rethink my employment. I will come back tomorrow for your decision. Your Grace." Fasha said with a curtsy, adding 'your grace' pointedly as an afterthought. Her threatening tone made me quietly livid as I narrowed my eyes at her. Fasha left with Tien escorting her as I continued glaring towards the closing chamber door. A peasant should have known better than to threaten the queen, no matter how many secrets she knew. She had no idea with whom she was toying.


	16. Maneuvering The Dungeons

"She is down here?" I asked as I stalked through the dark, moist and disgustingly odorous halls of the dungeon with Sir Nappa by torchlight, and a bag filled with food and a flask hanging from my arm.

"Yes, your Grace. Like all the others, she is not too happy to be here." Nappa answered with a vicious smirk. I smiled to myself. I knew it was cruel to find relief in her suffering, but I could not help myself. Korin informed me that Fasha was known to gab and gossip, and he was certain she had mentioned my name when doing so in the past. That woman could have ruined me, she could have ruined Gohan's future, and I could not risk that. We had been walking for a while; we had to be close. I finally saw it; a cold, stoned pillar with a miserable, robed young woman crouched against it and bound. Nappa raised the torch to light her face.

"You have a visitor, Fasha." Nappa announced, startling the woman who glanced up with a gasp.

"Hello, Fasha." I said with a smile as I stepped closer to her. Nappa placed the torch in the holder on the wall, giving us just enough lighting to be able to converse, though expressions were barely readable by that light. "Sir Nappa, come back in ten minutes. That should be all the time alone I need with her." I told him, glancing over my shoulder at the wary guard.

"Yes, your Grace. Are you certain you will be alright?" Nappa asked, eyeing Fasha suspiciously.

"Of course. I can handle a simple peasant girl." I answered as I smiled at Fasha, the little she-devil's eyes shining in the darkness enough for me to note that she was glaring back at me.

"I will be back in ten minutes, not a second more, your Grace." Nappa replied before I heard his footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Queen Chi-Chi. I thought you did not want me in the castle." Fasha remarked facetiously. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I supposed being imprisoned had not dampened her wit…yet.

"I found that this position seems most fitting for you, Fasha." I spat venomously at her.

"You should have accepted my proposal, your Grace. You think locking me up will silence me?" Fasha threatened, a threat I came prepared for. "How did you justify locking me away, anyways?" Fasha narrowed her eyes at me as she asked. I was sure she was shocked when the guards arrested her and brought her to the dungeons by the queen's orders.

"It was simple enough, Fasha. I could not allow you to roam around the kingdom spreading your lies, ruining the reputation of all the nobility of the kingdom. When I told Vegeta, your king, how you were planning to ruin the entire Son family, he wholeheartedly agreed with me that you needed to be dealt with. You do know that Lord Raditz is a dear friend of Vegeta's, don't you?" Fasha bore her teeth at me, furious at what had been done to her.

"I never threatened the Son family! And I don't lie." Fasha seemed exasperated, and it was a relief to see her lose some composure finally.

"I came here to tell you that no one will believe your lies now. There will only be Sir Nappa and Sir Brolly and other prisoners here to listen to them, until the day you die." I said as I crossed my arms. "Sir Nappa and Sir Brolly highly regard the Son family as well, so don't get any ideas about convincing them of anything. They already know you have many stories to tell. And they will report to me if you speak ill again about myself or any members of the Son family." Fasha seemed to become inattentive as I spoke, and I kicked her angrily to get her attention.

"Listen here! If that happens, if you breathe one word about me again, I will personally come down here and cut that lying tongue from your mouth." I threatened cruelly. It was a gruesome threat, but I was just angry enough at that woman to do it. Her eyes met mine, and finally I saw the fear in them that I thought that woman would never show. She knew I made no empty threat.

"Goodbye, Fasha." I said as I heard the footsteps of Nappa returning. "Enjoy your new employment." Nappa opened the cell and grabbed the torch from the wall. I followed him down the hall, leaving Fasha to wallow in solitary darkness again. "Sir Nappa, there is one more prisoner I must see before I leave." I said as we walked, and Nappa looked at me expectantly. "Krillin Frate. How does he fare down here?" I asked. Nappa chuckled cruelly, not at all a good sign.

"Your Grace, Lord Krillin is a murderer. It would not be safe for you to visit with him." Nappa advised. Now I knew he was being mistreated. I only hoped he was capable of speaking coherently with me.

"Nonsense. He is bound, is he not?" I asked impatiently with a scowl. Nappa frowned in agreement, noting the determination on my face.

"Yes, your Grace. Right this way." Nappa answered reluctantly, leading me down another dark hall with his torch light extended in front of us. I cringed at the stench again. I could not get used to it, as it intermingled with the scent of the torch's burning oils. Fortunately for Krillin, I was considerate enough to bring the food and water for him. Who knew how rarely they gave him sustenance down here. As we approached a pillar, I frowned at the sight of a crouched figure on the ground, who Nappa seemed to be approaching. The roughly bearded, thinning and dirtied man before me hardly resembled the Lord Krillin he once was, but now seemed as a peasant.

"So…if something were to happen to Fasha down here…" Nappa asked me carefully as we approached Lord Krillin.

"Like?" I asked absently as I stared at the broken man before me, his head slowly rising as he squinted towards us, blinded by the light of the torch fire in contrast to his usual companion of blackness.

"If we were discreet, your Grace…" Nappa asked with a vicious smirk. I saw what he was thinking. I was shocked he was bothering to ask me. I thought he and Brolly would do what they pleased down here. Prisoners were fair game, though I preferred to turn a blind eye to the calamities that occurred down in the dark, imprisoning chambers below the castle. Fasha had earned her place here, though. I turned to Nappa with a permissive smile.

"Nappa, I leave her in your hands." I said with a light pat to his cheek, leaving my guard happy with his new charge. "Do what you like, but leave me alone with Lord Frate. I know the way out." I said insistently as Nappa frowned at the idea of leaving the queen unescorted in the dungeons. I nodded forcefully to reassure him, and Nappa bowed respectfully as he took a step back.

"Yes, your Grace." He responded dutifully. He was grinning from ear to ear as he turned on his heels, heading back to where we just came from.

"Lord Krillin." I said as I stepped closer, noting the recognition in the man's eyes as his vision finally adjusted and he took in the sight of me, quite appreciatively I might add. I smirked in amusement as I placed the torch I held in a nearby shelf, and then offered the flask of water to the man. He shakily reached for it, hurrying to drink as he hastily placed the water to his lips. "I've never been to your castle, but I imagine the accommodations must be better than this. What provoked you to put yourself here?" I asked in a clearly skeptical tone as Lord Krillin drank, the water spilling over his face as he guzzled too quickly. "Not too fast. You'll choke." I maternally advised as I carefully pried the canteen from the disappointed man's hands for his own good.

"Your Grace." Krillin finally said with a loud gasp and a raspy voice. He coughed, quite harshly, before wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. "What brings the queen to see me?" He asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at me astutely. I sighed. What a good question.

"You are fortunate to have friends in high places, Lord Krillin." I crouched in front of him, placing the food I brought into his hands and meeting his eyes meaningfully. "You are not so fortunate for your connection to a certain greedy woman, though." Krillin frowned deeply at my statement as he held the wrapped cheese and bread I had provided, looking away from me for a moment.

"Your Grace, I don't know what you are talking about." Lord Krillin lied sadly. I stood again, covering my mouth and nose as my stomach turned from bearing the stench of the dungeons for too long.

"I have no intentions of spending any longer in here, do you?" I asked as Krillin suddenly met my eyes with a shocked expression, a hopeful look much different than the look he wore earlier.

"Your Grace, I don't see how I could-" Krillin began with a perplexed expression.

"You could tell the truth, Lord Krillin. And have the right person on trial for murder rather than making a martyr of yourself. I could free you right now." I said as I placed a hand on my hip and gave the man a stern look. He frowned at me resolutely, a stubborn look I did not appreciate seeing at the moment.

"I will not." Krillin said stubbornly. "She is my wife, your Grace, the mother of my child." Krillin coughed as he became emotional, and I frowned sadly at him. I supposed if it were me and Goku…no. If he were cruel enough to murder his own brother for money, I certainly would not rot in a dungeon for his sake.

"I do not understand, Lord Krillin." I said through my teeth, growing annoyed by his resistance. "You would die down here?" Krillin nodded with determination, before his expression became dejected, much like the look he wore when I first arrived. I sighed and crossed my arms. "You are certainly determined to keep her safe." I mused quietly before pursing my lips thoughtfully.

"If I must die to do so, I will." Krillin said quietly with a disappointed sneer as he turned his face away from me in shame. It seemed I would have to take things a step further to free Goku's friend. I only hoped Goku took no offense to my brasher methods. I reached for the torch in the wall as I watched Krillin's utterly defeated and broken expression.

"Goodbye, Lord Krillin. Take care down here. I will keep you in my prayers." I said genuinely as I tossed him the canteen and turned on my heels, not casting him a second glance as I headed for the exit of the dungeons. I knew he would not have to reside in the dungeons for much longer. It would have been pointless to inform him of my plan, at that time. But I knew what I had to do. The dungeons seemed to be filling quickly that year.

After the Fasha incident, whispers spread around the kingdom about what transpired between her and me. Shortly after my visit to the dungeons, Gohan returned and my motherly side was shown to the kingdom as I kept him by my side constantly. It was not enough kindness to push aside the public opinion I earned through the Fasha incident, though. Bulma and Yamcha told me that their servants feared angering me. Goku was angry with me, claiming I was too hard on Fasha. I understood, from his perspective, it must have been hard to see her punished. He would forgive me soon enough. Vegeta showed me more respect after that incident. It almost seemed he was proud of his queen for showing her power over the people. Perhaps that new respect would work in my favor as I put my plan in action to free Lord Krillin.

Vegeta and I dined together in our usual quiet ambiance, with Gohan just recently being dismissed from the table and put to bed. I was surprised by the calmness of our dinner that night. Not that it was unusual, but given what I had done earlier in the day, I expected more tension from Vegeta. He must not have known yet. I sighed heavily as I finished my meal and turned my gaze on Vegeta, who of course, was not even looking at me. I braced myself for his reaction as I placed my utensils on the table and opened my mouth to speak.

"I suppose no one told you." I said carefully, finally claiming Vegeta's attention as he turned to my words in surprise. "Earlier today, I sent Sir Brolly to seize Lord Raditz. He should be in the dungeons by now." I said calmly, despite the fact that Vegeta was clenching his teeth at me with an enraged expression before I finished speaking. He pounded his fist forcefully on the table, and I fought the urge to jump at the sudden rattle of utensils and dishes and the forceful vibration against my arms.

"For what reason?!" Vegeta yelled at me in outrage. I was sure Vegeta's reaction was not wholly due to Raditz's imprisonment. He clearly despised my audacity to claim a prisoner without his authority. He must have also been angered that no one else had informed him before I did. I was quite surprised at that, myself. I shook my head calmly and frowned at Vegeta.

"I'm afraid your friend is guilty of murder, Vegeta. I could not stay silent any longer when an innocent man was rotting in the dungeons in his place." I said slyly as Vegeta stared back at me, confused and aghast at my accusation.

"Just who do you think Raditz murdered?" He asked me more rationally, though still angry and seething with annoyance.

"Lapis Gero." I answered with a roll of my eyes. Who else had been murdered recently that was notable enough to arrest a nobleman over? Vegeta frowned at me, looking disturbed by my accusation. I knew it was time to enlighten him. "I saw them together, Vegeta. Did you not know?" I asked with an amused smirk as I lifted my goblet and sipped my wine.

"Know what?" Vegeta asked abrasively, looking like he was ready to leave the table, though he was too invested in what I was saying to be able to leave. I raised my brows at him meaningfully, then nodded as the answer seemed to dawn on him.

"About Lapis and Raditz." I explained smoothly. Vegeta sneered in disgust, though I could tell he was processing the possibility that it was true. He shook his head in disagreement and glared at me again.

"Nappa! Release Lord Raditz at once!" Vegeta yelled, turning his head to the guard who stood near the entrance and ran from the room rapidly to do as he was bid. "I don't believe you." Vegeta growled lowly at me.

"Sir Nappa!" I yelled loudly before Nappa had a chance to disappear. The guard ran back into the room, looking anxiously between us as Vegeta glared at him for returning at my order. I spoke lowly to Vegeta as Nappa warily awaited our orders. "If you don't believe it, go down there and ask Raditz yourself. You will see that what I say about him and Lapis is true. And maybe then you will believe that it was Raditz that stabbed the man in cold blood. It was a lover's quarrel, Vegeta." Vegeta glowered hatefully at me.

"Are we looking for a repeat of that crime in this kingdom, Chi-Chi?" Vegeta asked me threateningly as I noted how tightly he was clenching the edge of the table. "Because we are certainly headed that way, and no one would dare seize the king." I gulped nervously as I attempted to hide my fear from Vegeta. I could not allow him to scare me off if this was to work.

"Certainly not, Vegeta. And I would hate to see your friend severely punished, especially over the death of a man that no one seems to miss." I whispered to him in a sweet manner. Aside from Lord Raditz, but he was no longer in a position to argue for prosecution. "Perhaps you can pardon him?" I suggested hopefully, as Vegeta loosened his grip on the table and raised his brow in consideration of the suggestion. "I would hate for it to come to a trial. Then I would have to testify to the court about the intimate manner in which I found Lord Lapis and Lord Raditz together." I smiled widely at Vegeta as he bit his lip harshly with frustration and continued glaring at me. I knew Vegeta would never punish Raditz over that murder, and would prefer to remain discreet about Raditz's personal matters. He was the perfect scapegoat for Lord Krillin. I turned to the patiently waiting and confused guard, satisfied with Vegeta's lack of response as I addressed Nappa again.

"Sir Nappa, free Lord Raditz and Lord Krillin." I ordered the guard, smirking at Vegeta who frowned dubiously back at me. Nappa looked confused as he hesitated, unsure of his orders.

"You really expect me to pardon Krillin Frate?" Vegeta asked me disbelievingly.

"No. I expect you to pardon Lord Raditz. Lord Krillin is innocent, by the queen's word. Do you think any part of a trial would prove otherwise?" I asked haughtily. Vegeta raised his brows in surprise at my audacity, then narrowed his eyes and smirked at me. He waved his hand absently at Nappa, and I watched as the guard bowed and proceeded to exit the room again, swinging the doors closed behind him as he left us alone in the dining room and heading for the dungeons as he was bid.

"Chi-Chi." Vegeta said roughly, closing in on me as soon as Nappa was gone. I gasped in worried surprise as I turned my face to meet his. Was he angry enough about that to carry out his threat and hurt me? I was shocked when his lips planted fiercely against mine and he pushed our bodies together, leading me to the dining table. Apparently his anger towards me was having a different effect on him that night. He roughly swept his arm across the table, knocking its contents on the ground as he lifted me onto it and continued kissing me brutally. In spite of my continued fear, I could not help being excited by the unexpected passion we had not shared for many months as I kissed him back. He lifted my dress and took me right there on the dining room table, despite the possibility of someone seeing us and the anger I still sensed radiating off of him. He was certainly not gentle that night, but it did seem to start a pattern for us where the nights we fought were the rare occasions where we found our passion for one another.

In the days following that, Vegeta was arrogant and hateful towards me. He was quite clearly annoyed by my act of cornering him into releasing Lord Krillin. I thought he was secretly looking forward to seeing the meek lord executed. Raditz's and Krillin's names were cleared shortly after, and Lord Krillin was returned to lord over his castle and his family. Goku thanked me vehemently for helping his friend after I personally delivered that news to Montpaus. It seemed his friend's misfortune paid well for me in the end.

I eventually hired a young girl named Erasa as Gohan's nanny, keeping Launch in my own service. Erasa was excellent with children and immediately took a liking to Gohan. Vegeta and I saw eye to eye on more issues during the following years as Gohan grew from a baby into a young boy, though we kept separate bedrooms still. We lay together maybe once a month, sometimes to meet our obligations of trying to produce more heirs, sometimes out of purely physical desire. I secretly imbibed moon tea on occasion, as I felt unprepared for a second pregnancy, though the pressure was always there to conceive.

Goku and I did not see each other as much during those years. With his parents keeping a close eye on our relationship and the lack of a pretense to see each other regularly, the opportunity was not there for us to be alone together. I missed him, and it was only on special occasions and at dinner parties during those years when we could be together, escape from the group and find our privacy to speak freely with one another and share our passion that had been stifled so many months at a time.

As Gohan's fourth name day approached, I was filled with dread. Not solely because my baby was growing up. I dreaded another event that year, one I had been dreading for the last five years. Videl was turning sixteen, and she and Goku would marry. I tried not to think of it, and thanked the Gods that I had Gohan to distract me from my anxiety. I never wanted Gohan to discover that he was a bastard. I could not show him how deeply that wedding would affect me.


	17. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence in this chapter

My son was growing into a well-mannered, handsome boy, and he was heir to the throne of the Saiyan Kingdom. He was born into a fortunate life, and the people surrounding him seemed to love and adore him. Even my cold and vapid mother-in-law clearly loved her grandson. Tien guarded him more than Nappa and Brolly, who were the only two in the castle to seem indifferent to their prince. Launch doted on him like a second mother, and to my surprise, Lord Piccolo had taken fondly to my boy.

I could not figure out Lord Piccolo, but I certainly did not trust him. I never knew the man to get along with children, or spend time amongst others aside from where his duties required it. He was a man of solitude, and why he suddenly took such an interest in my son bothered me. Now that Gohan was more talkative and educated, Piccolo came to take him for walks around the palace, educating him on the flora and fauna around the castle gardens, which I was surprised that Piccolo even knew so well, and the Gods and histories of the sects, of which I fully approved. That was where my approval ended.

"Erasa, when do we expect Gohan to return?" I asked one night as Launch fixed my hair before heading down for supper. Erasa had joined us, expecting the prince as she prepared to dress him for dinner upon his arrival.

"He should be back by now, your Grace." Erasa answered in surprise as she realized the time. "Would you like me to go look for him?" She asked with a concerned expression. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, knowing exactly where he was. Of course he was with Piccolo still. They were walking together earlier, and I specifically told them when Gohan was to be returned to his chambers. I would have to have a talk with Lord Piccolo about that later in the evening.

"No, Erasa. Launch, finish my hair, and we will head down to the dining room. I am sure Vegeta is waiting for us already." No doubt, he would be just as riled as I was about Gohan's untimeliness. Especially when he realized that Gohan was with Piccolo. I think Vegeta was just as distrustful towards the quiet clergyman as I was.

Launch finished my hair shortly after, and I reached the dining room to find Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo there already. That was certainly a surprise. Gohan was sitting with perfect posture, silently waiting as Piccolo and Vegeta conversed quietly. Neither of them were smiling, but given who was talking, that did not implicate an unpleasant conversation by any means.

Piccolo and Gohan stood as I entered the room, Piccolo bowing while Gohan returned to his seat. Vegeta only grunted in greeting as his relaxed eyes met mine and he returned his attentions to Piccolo who retook his seat.

"Mother, may we eat now?" Gohan asked me quietly, being careful not to interrupt the adult conversation while I took my seat in front of him. Vegeta sat at the head of the table, as his father once sat, Gohan on one side of him and me on the other. Tonight Piccolo was joining us, apparently, as he sat beside Gohan. Usually my mother-in-law sat there, but…

I looked up from the table as I heard a door open, and the woman I was thinking of entered the room, slowly staggering her way to the table with the assistance of her nurse. Kanna's health had diminished drastically over the past few years. It almost seemed she no longer had the will to take care of herself with her husband gone. At least she was finally off my back, now that Vegeta had an heir. She mostly ignored me, which was fine by me. I craved to be invisible around that woman.

Perhaps, if I was lucky, she would allow this illness to take her sooner rather than later. I did not enjoy how close she brought herself to my Gohan, trying to manipulate his opinion towards me in a bad light. I would have none of her negative influence pushed upon him. She sat beside me, and I gave her a weak smile, the best I could offer to her as she ignored me and smiled at Vegeta instead.

"Mother?" Gohan asked, and I realized I never answered his earlier question as I looked into those hopeful eyes. The boy must have been hungry. He certainly had the voracious appetite of a growing boy.

"Yes, Gohan. We can eat now." I answered. Vegeta, overhearing my answer, clapped once in the air, summoning the castle staff who barged into the room with heaps of food to serve. I smelled the delicious scents of heavily spiced meat and potatoes, and realized I was quite hungry as well. Gohan beamed as he eyed and smelled the food, and I was happy to see him so happy. I noticed Piccolo observing Gohan as well, and he smiled in the same appreciation as me. I supposed the man may have truly cared for my son, as odd as that seemed to me.

"Chi-Chi." Vegeta called my name, and I was immediately distracted from my plate before even taking a bite. It was rare for Vegeta to address me so directly, so whatever he had to say must have been important.

"What is it, dear?" I asked. I recently began addressing Vegeta by that endearment. It set a good example of what an appropriate relationship between husband and wife should be for Gohan. I could not have him grow up to marry and treat his wife as Vegeta and I used to treat each other. It seemed my kindness helped Vegeta act more like an appropriate husband, because he had no reason to be angry or aggressive towards me. Vegeta placed his utensils down and dabbed his face with a napkin before gazing at me with a serious expression.

"We have company coming to the castle within a fortnight." Vegeta paused with a deep frown, his scowl looking quite miserable with his thoughts, and I worried for who could be coming to give Vegeta so much grief. "A raven arrived last night, and I discussed it with the small council today. It seems we need to be diplomatic about this…for now." Vegeta paused and met Piccolo's understanding eyes with a deep sigh. "King Frieza wishes to see me. He is already on his way here." Vegeta grumbled angrily as he glared at his plate and angrily stabbed his meat. I was surprised to hear from the Ice kingdom. They had kept their distance from us since King Cold's death years ago.

"King Frieza? We have not heard anything-" I began with surprise as Vegeta shook his head and abruptly cut me off.

"We have had eyes on him for years, Chi-Chi. Since before you came along." Vegeta said forcefully, seeming almost angered by the memory of my arrival here as he spoke of it. That anger had better not be directed towards me. Vegeta cleared his throat and looked at Piccolo. "Lord Piccolo, tell the queen what you know." Vegeta ordered as Piccolo looked at Vegeta carefully, apparently dubious about sharing his information with me. I resumed eating as I watched Piccolo carefully. I could not imagine what Piccolo could know, but I was quite offended that he intended to continue keeping me on the outside.

"Your Grace, I have a spy in the Ice kingdom. He has been reporting their activities to me discreetly, and I share them with the king and the other small council members whenever I receive news from him. From what he has relayed to us," Piccolo paused and cast Vegeta another dubious look, to which Vegeta quickly nodded for him to continue, "it seems that King Frieza has been working on strengthening his forces in the past years, recruiting more men for his army since being crowned king. We are worried that he is preparing to attack us." Piccolo said solemnly, casting a concerned glance at Gohan who was busily eating and mostly distracted by his meal.

But I knew he was listening worriedly to the conversation. I believed Piccolo realized that as well. I frowned deeply at Piccolo and exhaled a deep, angry breath as I tightly clenched the utensils in my hands. For them to know of this for years and keep it from me, and now to be relaying such worrisome information in front of my young child, I was thoroughly vexed. Piccolo and Vegeta both noted my reaction quickly.

"Escort Gohan to bed." Vegeta ordered to Erasa quickly, who was standing behind Gohan's seat at the table. He turned over his shoulder to see Nappa and Brolly standing guard behind him. "And bring my mother to bed as well!" Vegeta ordered them as they prepared to escort Gohan from the table. Gohan warily scooted his chair from the table and looked at me with worry, to which I gave a comforting nod. I would not let my little boy worry.

"Goodnight, sweet prince." I said to him with a warm smile, happy to see that it comforted him a bit as he returned the smile to me. Kanna stood to leave as well, with the assistance of her nurse. She did not say a word as she slithered her way to the guards.

"Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father. Goodnight, Lord Piccolo." Gohan said politely as he quickly bowed from the table, noting his father's impatience for him to be gone. The three of us watched silently as the others left, and then the room suddenly filled with a heavy atmosphere.

"When they arrive, Chi-Chi, you need to be as docile and inviting as possible. Do you understand?" Vegeta said warningly, clearly unconvinced that I could do so.

"Will it be difficult with them?" I asked curiously. I could not imagine what kind of man King Frieza was. I only knew that his family had planned to take both our kingdoms' lands for years, but that was his father's decision, not his. For all I knew, he could be an honorable, respectable king.

"My informant tells me that King Frieza…" Piccolo trailed off uncomfortably, shaking his head and frowning before he carefully chose his words. "You know the royalty of the Ice kingdom come from a long line of interfamily marriages, your Grace." Piccolo said as I nodded. Yes, I was well aware. "Do you know the effects that can happen to the products of inbreeding?" Piccolo asked me. I thought carefully for a moment as I stared back at Piccolo's questioning expression. I was not sure I had heard everything about it. The only thing I was aware of was some sort of insanity. Oh. He couldn't mean that. "Yes." Piccolo said bluntly as he saw the worrisome expression that crossed my face. "Their king is known to be sadistic and cruel."

"And he is coming here." Vegeta added, shaking his head with a disdainful expression. "I hate Frieza." Vegeta muttered to himself as Piccolo and I exchanged a worrisome glance. "But you can't show him that. He claims this is a friendly visit. So let him be friendly." Vegeta sneered decidedly as he lifted his glass and took a hefty swig of wine. He sighed in content from his drink and gazed at me intently. "You will behave in front of our royal guests." He ordered me. Usually I would fight him on speaking to me in such a way, but I had to agree with him that time. I had no intentions of angering a cruel, psychotic king.

"I will." I agreed quietly, frowning deeply with my own thoughts of the impending visit.

"One more thing." Vegeta said as I pushed aside my emptied plate and prepared to leave the table. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I knew to prepare for more bad news. He was going to force something on me I would not like. "It is time the boy starts training. A prince should be able to defend himself, and he is old enough now. You need to stop babying the boy." Vegeta was giving me another order, and this one I could not agree to. Would he never stop giving me orders!

"Vegeta." I said as I clasped my hands together, smiling and fighting to contain the rage I felt building inside. "Gohan has barely begun his education. You know how important that is to me. And what you suggest is much too violent for a boy his age." I scowled at Vegeta while he appeared to ignore my arguments. I huffed angrily. "Gohan will not train, and that is final." I understood Vegeta's point, Gohan could not be weak and defenseless if a war was coming, but he was still too young.

"Woman..." Vegeta growled in that ominous tone that usually foreshadowed one of his acts of violence.

"Queen Chi-Chi." Piccolo interrupted him, sternly but diplomatically. I stopped eating to meet his eyes, and his expression became smug as Vegeta looked at him, shocked by the interruption. "Prince Gohan is coming along very well with his education. I am quite impressed with the boy's knowledge for his age." Piccolo's compliment was an obvious ploy to get on my good side, but I could not help the softening of my resolve that it caused. "Perhaps he can train with the guards and his Grace a few meager hours each week. I will even oversee his training for safety if it comforts you, your Grace. Gohan's studies should not be interrupted by this." I frowned at the persuasive argument, trying to find some way to refuse without coming across as unreasonable. When I came up with nothing, I groaned in acceptance as I rubbed my temple with irritation and worry.

"Fine." I acquiesced, hearing Piccolo sigh haughtily in triumph. Vegeta sighed triumphantly as well.

"Good. We'll begin the training tomorrow. Every day for an hour." Vegeta commanded before taking another swig of wine.

"With the exception of Saturday, your Grace." Piccolo added with a nod as Vegeta glanced up from his plate briefly to glare at Piccolo for the intrusion. "Unless you are not attending the wedding?" Piccolo asked smartly, knowing very well we would be there. He smirked at me after he said this, as if he knew. I would need to speak with Lord Piccolo alone sometime. I'd had enough cryptic messages and slight implications from him over the past years. They were never blatant enough to confront, but they were always there. Even then, I was fortunate that Vegeta cared so little for me and was constantly busied with ruling the kingdom and his training, and his own mistress. I was sure if he took any interest at all in my comings and goings, he would have discovered my affair.

"Yes." Vegeta groaned irritably, drawing my attention from Piccolo. "We will attend Kakarot's damn wedding. I forgot about that." Vegeta was very disappointed; I was sure he had something more pleasurable planned for that day. But I was sure he could not match my disappointment towards that wedding. That supper certainly ended on a sour note. I had no idea just how much worse the night could get.

I kissed Gohan goodnight and returned to my chambers after dinner, dressing into my nightclothes and preparing for a night of sleep as there was a knock on my chamber door. Assuming it would be Launch checking for any last assistance I may have needed before bed, I announced for the visitor to come in as I began blowing out the excessive amount of candles surrounding my bed chamber.

"Queen Chi-Chi." I startled at the deep voice addressing me, turning from the candles to face my visitor. To my shock, Sir Brolly was allowing himself into my chambers and closing the door behind him.

"Sir Brolly. What is the meaning of this?" I asked abrasively as I wrapped my hands across my chest to cover my inappropriate exposure under thin fabrics from the castle guard. To my displeasure, he slowly stalked towards me in an intimidating manner, his armor clanking quietly as he moved to stand against my bed, which stood between us. I could not imagine what had come over him, to think he could approach his queen in her private chambers that way.

"It seems we had a security problem at the dinner the king held for the nobility a few days ago, your Grace." Brolly said with an amused smirk as he made a point of smoothing some wrinkles on the bedsheets before him. A few days ago, we had many visitors, it was a rather large dinner.

"We will address it in the morning, Sir Brolly. I am preparing for bed. You are dismissed." I answered haughtily to the guard who looked up from the bed to me with hungry eyes. I felt my heart rate increasing nervously upon seeing that look. Something wasn't right.

"It was Lord Kakarot, your Grace. It seems he was seen by some of my men discreetly leaving the castle long after everyone had supposedly left." Brolly said as he stepped around the bed and began approaching me. "I don't believe you want to address that with the king in the morning, your Grace." Brolly's eyes skimmed up and down my body and I cringed in disgust. Was he actually trying to extort me? He had nothing!

"I'm sure Lord Kakarot was visiting with his father. The Hand has been keeping long hours at the castle lately." I said dismissively as I expected Brolly to retreat from my chambers. Lord Bardock had his own tower in the Saiyan Castle, for the days he would not return to Montpaus. There were many times Goku would visit him, though that night, he was with me. To my disbelief, Brolly stayed fixed in his place, lowering his chin as he smirked at me.

"I've been paying close attention to you for the sake of your safety, your Grace. This is not the first time I've noticed Lord Kakarot lurking about in the castle halls near you." He smiled widely, shining his jagged teeth at me, just before he licked them. I shuddered and glared at him admonishingly.

"Sir Brolly!" I said sternly, glaring back at the guard. "I do not appreciate what you are suggesting. Do you forget to whom you are speaking?"

"You think I have no proof." Brolly deducted, halting his approach and placing his hands on his hips as he casually faced me. "Perhaps I don't. But do you really want to test King Vegeta's reaction to my accusations?" Brolly asked as I could not hide a terrified expression at the thought. Though Vegeta would take no stock of Brolly's word, the threat was very valid. Surely Vegeta would seek proof of the accusation and then he might have even discovered the truth about Gohan. Brolly smirked in arrogant satisfaction at my visibly fearful reaction.

"King Vegeta is an intelligent man, when he wants to be." Brolly said smugly as he dropped his hands to his sides and gave me that lecherous look again. "But it would be such a waste, if something happened to you. Maybe you can convince me to keep this between us?" Brolly added as he approached me again, until he was only an arm's length in front of me. I looked up at the guard with nervous breath as my heart continued racing in fear.

"It would greatly endanger your son's life if King Vegeta knew about you and Lord Kakarot." Brolly whispered to me as he leaned forward until his face was nearly touching mine. He brazenly ran his fingers through the length of my loose hair while all traces of my fear were dissipated by my anger at his statement. I scowled furiously at his threat. No one threatened my son! "Kakarot." Brolly added disdainfully under his breath, paying no attention to my deathly glare. "He has everything I want and could never have. His fortune, the queen, and soon, Satan Castle and Lady Videl." I frowned deeply at Brolly's jealous complaints as the man glared distantly into the air, his face still only a breath away from mine. I especially abhorred his last complaint. Brolly could take Lady Videl from Goku for all I cared. I trembled as I glared at Brolly.

"You've cornered me, Sir Brolly." I conceded as Brolly stepped back with a content smile. "Remove your armor." I ordered in cold resignation as I stood with my chin high and faced the guard with my arms by my sides. Brolly smiled and pulled his armor overhead, gently placing the heavy items on the ground as he avoided causing any commotion to alert the other guards or servants that might have heard the noise outside the chamber. I could not have anyone else discovering what was happening in my chambers. If someone walked in and this had to be explained, my secret would be exposed for sure.

"I've always wanted to fuck royalty." Brolly said with a pleased smirk as he eyed me again and removed his sword. I sneered at him in dissatisfaction before setting my gaze on the discarded items on the ground.

"And just how many times will I need to convince you to be sure you stay quiet?" I asked seethingly, knowing very well this man could continuously hold this over me and threaten to tell Vegeta again. I looked from the armor to his face again as he looked at me with a meaningful lascivious smirk as he stepped towards me again, now free of his armor. That was it! I was the queen, and would not be used as some whore to a disturbing, conniving guard. I knew from first meeting that man that he would be trouble.

Brolly reached for me, grabbing my rear tightly before I pushed him away. He glared at my resistance before I knelt down before him, a lump rising in my throat as I looked up at him, forcing a lustful gaze which he appreciated with a smug smile. Brolly began untying his pants and tossed his head back with a heavy sigh of satisfaction as I reached for the ground, pulling his discarded sword from its sheath.

I would have never imagined how delicate the human abdomen was to a sword. As I thrust the sword upward into the gut of the unsuspecting extortionist, I gasped at the pooling blood along the weapon and the disgusting sensation of what I'd just done. Brolly grunted and lurched in pain and looked down at me with disbelief, then rage. I had to finish him, or he would end me. I clutched the hilt of the sword tightly with both hands as Brolly's hostile hands grasped my throat and I prepared to push the sword in even deeper. With a grunt of effort, I twisted upwards, piercing deeper into Brolly's chest and noting the gurgled cry of pain Brolly released as his hands released me and fell limp to his sides. I quickly stumbled to my feet as the dying man fell to his knees. I glared hatefully down upon his face while blood spewed from his lips, until his head fell forward and he crumpled to the ground. I stared at him and the darkening floor surrounding him, I know not how long, in complete shock at what I'd done. After I gathered control of my senses, I immediately called for the one person that could help and understand the situation.

"Sir Tien!" I yelled loudly, knowing my guard should have been near enough to hear my call if it were loud enough. My voice was shaking, and I could not believe how rattled I sounded, when I had behaved so calmly through the act. Tien likely was not keeping post outside my door, since Brolly had claimed that position for himself in order to pull this off, so it was unsurprising that it took a moment for him to show. "Sir Tien!" I yelled again for good measure as I suddenly felt the need to steady myself while the blood pooling on the floor sickened me. I felt my stomach churning violently as the reality of what I'd done became apparent to me. Tien crashed into the room after my call with his sword ready in his hands, throwing the doors open in a rush and gasping at the bloody scene before him as his eyes landed on Sir Brolly, then me with a deeply concerned expression.

I was shaken on the days following that event. Tien and I easily concocted an explanation for Brolly's death. We told Vegeta that Brolly had gone mad and attacked me in my chambers. We simply altered our story to explain that Tien heard the scuffle and my cries for help and killed Sir Brolly in my defense. Tien and I both agreed that it looked better for both of us that way. We would not want Vegeta to assume Tien was an incompetent guard if he didn't come to my rescue, and the truth would likely spark questions that may have resulted in Vegeta discovering my secret. I also appreciated the element of surprise I had against Brolly. If anyone else were to try something like Brolly did in the future, it worked in my favor that it was not common knowledge that I could use a sword.

Having no care for the slain guard, who was the bastard son of the late Lord Paragus and an unnamed whore, Vegeta easily accepted our explanation. He replaced Brolly with another carefully-chosen guard; a tall, masculine knight named Tora. Sir Tora's presence did not evoke from me the same uncomfortable feelings that Brolly's presence always did, so I was content with the replacement. Sir Tora was appointed to Brolly's position in the kings guard just a day before the Son-Satan wedding. I was quite miserable in those days leading up to the wedding. No one questioned why I was so upset about the upcoming wedding, because my unhappiness and anxiety were masked by the traumatizing ordeal I had suffered by Sir Brolly. I had to endure my misery, nevertheless as that wedding day finally came.


	18. Another Wedding

Videl was glowing with an aura of youthful beauty as she walked down the aisle on her wedding day. Of course she was. She was sixteen, with her beauty untarnished and virginity intact, most likely. Her beautiful long dark hair, much like mine, I noted bitterly, hung down her back as layers of braids surrounded the crown of her head in an intricate pattern. Her white gown had a fitted bodice with long hanging sleeves, much like the navy blue gown I wore on that day. The skirts of her gown were intricately layered with elegant fabrics, and I had to admit, she looked absolutely perfect.

She must have received her looks from her late mother, because aside from her coloring, she looked nothing like her comely father. She developed into a woman over the past years as well. I could not blame Goku for smiling back at her as she met him and Lord Satan joined their hands. I imagined if I were a man, I would have found her charms hard to resist. It was no secret that Videl was infatuated with Goku; she had a girlish fondness for him since the announcement of their engagement years ago. So I could imagine the way she was looking at him at the altar with those big blue eyes of hers, much like the way I looked at him.

"Your Grace, my Queen, lords and ladies, we stand together to join two people in the union of marriage. Lord Kakarot of House Son and Lady Videl of House Satan…" Piccolo moved on from addressing us all at the congregation to reciting the prayers and vows for the marriage of Goku and Videl. I felt my eyes burn with tears and forced myself to cease my crying by looking towards Gohan at my side. He was my constant light that helped me through my darkest moments. I could not rely on Goku, now that he would have to tend to his own family. I looked at Vegeta by my other side, having the fleeting memory of how we were together after Bulma's marriage. Perhaps my husband would be willing to distract me from my woes again tonight. I'd have to be sure to speak with Lord and Lady Puar while Vegeta was by my side during the reception. Surely seeing them together would put Vegeta in that mood again.

I glanced at said couple, seated a few rows behind us, and reconsidered my idea. Rumors had been circulating about the couple. Bulma being without child after several years of marriage was highly unusual. Rumors suggested infertility, some said of Bulma, some said of Yamcha, some said both. I believed Bulma was not with child yet because she did not want to be. I suspected she was imbibing moon tea, as I was doing.

Either way, the way they stood together now, untouching and never looking towards one another, made it clear that I would not incite Vegeta's jealousy or envy through them. They actually seemed quite angry with one another. I sighed in annoyance. When I set up that marriage, Bulma seemed to be fawning over Yamcha, and he was stuttering and drooling over her. How they could have those recurring fights so often, I did not understand. Vegeta and I, on the other hand, were made to clash heads with one another. There was no surprise with our constant quarrels.

After I was drawn from the painful stupor caused by witnessing Goku kiss his bride, my husband and I rode in a carriage to the reception. I sent Gohan home from the ceremony with Erasa. Receptions were not meant for young children, not even the prince. Men and women would be drunk by the end of the reception; some would not wait until then. I could not tolerate my son witnessing such delinquent behavior. Besides, Gohan needed to get ahead on his studying before he would train tomorrow.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Son." I greeted Goku and Videl upon arriving at the reception hall. They made a picturesque couple as they stood with their arms looped together, smiling at the crowd of onlookers. One could hardly tell, now that Videl was grown, that there was an age difference between the pair. Goku bowed and Videl curtsied in appreciation of my congratulations.

"Thank you, King Vegeta, Queen Chi-Chi." Videl said to us, though Vegeta never bothered to congratulate them. He was too busy staring down Goku, seemingly having a private conversation with him through their eyes. I rolled my eyes at the behavior. Even on Goku's wedding day they needed to rival one another, over what, I could not imagine. I had adapted to their strange and mysterious relationship, though I found it highly juvenile. After having enough, I cleared my throat for attention. Goku immediately shifted his attention to me, smiling brightly as if he just realized I was there and he was happy to see me.

"Queen Chi-Chi! I am so happy you could join us tonight, your Grace." He said charmingly. "And where is our prince?" He looked around the room as if he actually expected to find him there. "Surely you did not send him off to bed already?" He asked with a perplexed expression. Videl and I laughed at the question, while Vegeta gave a snort of amusement at Goku's bafflement.

"Of course not, Lord Kakarot." I answered haughtily. "He was sent to his chambers to do his lessons. His hours are limited now by this new training he is doing with Lord Piccolo." Goku smiled at this, the look of a proud father. I supposed he must have been proud to know that his son was working hard on his lessons and receiving the best possible education, one of the perks of being raised as royalty.

"Yes! I have seen Prince Gohan training!" Goku said enthusiastically, startling me from my own prideful thoughts. Goku looked at Vegeta who wore a proud smirk. "He is picking up the techniques quickly, your Grace." Goku praised as Vegeta's expression became even more arrogant.

"Yes. My son has impressive skills, Kakarot." Vegeta boasted. "Perhaps when you have a son someday, you will see the difference between the skills of a royal bloodline and...your blood." Vegeta sneered these last words, making Goku's bloodline sound pitiful. Goku smirked back at Vegeta knowingly.

"Yes, perhaps. When I have a son someday." Goku remarked with a smile as Vegeta frowned at his strange response. I caught Videl clasping Goku's hand tight when he spoke of being a father. I would bet she could not wait to bear children for him. How I wished I could take Goku from her. Goku raised his eyebrows in recognition as he sighted someone behind us and I heard footsteps approach me.

"Raditz." Vegeta greeted stoically as Goku's brother approached. Raditz bowed to me and Vegeta.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Son." Raditz snickered as Goku and Videl frowned at him. Raditz still found it humorous to mock Goku for being subjected to his parents' arranged marriage. I did not know how Goku stood there and tolerated it, but I refused to listen to it!

"Lord Raditz," I said, bearing a smirk of my own to match those of the amused Vegeta and Raditz, "I am terribly sorry for you that you have not yet found a wife of your own. Attractive young noblewomen are quickly becoming unavailable around the Saiyan Kingdom." I frowned theatrically as I gazed around the room as if in search for a decent woman. Raditz, to my humor, followed my gaze. "Well, I am sure your parents will be sure to arrange something for you soon enough. They will be expecting you to put a baby in some respectable woman at some time, unless you'd like your brother's children to be your heirs." Raditz made a face as if he was horrified at the prospect, and Goku laughed quietly at his brother's disappointment. I smiled smugly at Raditz, knowing just how much he hated the idea of bedding a woman. I expected that to be the last time he would mock Goku's marriage.

"Enough of this." Vegeta said impatiently, stalking off to our table for dinner without another word. Raditz followed Vegeta dutifully, having no intentions of spending time with his brother or new sister. I looked at Goku and Videl with a small smile before reluctantly following Vegeta to our table. The king and queen would dine together, as was expected at these types of occasions. I wouldn't want to ruin our fragile veneer over such a simple task, though I wished to stay with Goku longer. He and Videl soon retreated to their table as well.

As we ate, I noticed Goku keeping to himself, only engaging in conversation as people approached him while Videl finished her meal and moved to join Lady Maron and Lord and Lady Frate in conversation at their table. Lord Bardock approached Goku as soon as Videl left, looking quite incensed as he spoke to his son, standing over the newlywed lord and obviously demanding something.

Goku kept his mouth shut as his father spoke, drinking his wine and keeping his eyes on the dancing couples in front of them rather than his father. Lord Bardock must have said something that bothered Goku, because he suddenly turned to his father with an angry glare. I could not help feeling alarmed as I witnessed the ferocity with which Lord Bardock responded to Goku. Their conversation was quiet, as no one around them seemed to react, but that did not limit the fierceness of their attitudes towards one another.

Goku said something as he shook his head and turned to face the dance floor again, glaring for a moment as Bardock straightened and calmed, looking around the room carefully. I looked away from Bardock's careful gaze and briefly smiled at Vegeta beside me, not wanting Bardock to realize that I had witnessed their confrontation. When I looked back at them, Bardock wore a smug smile as he patted Goku's cheek and walked away. Goku grit his teeth before forming a small smile, a forced smile. I knew his smile, the heartwarming look that could make anyone smile, and that was not it. I did not know what Lord Bardock was forcing my Goku to agree to, but I knew he was, nevertheless. A man of high birth could not deny his father anything, especially not a stern father like Bardock Son, and the Hand of the king.

The musicians began playing a song after supper ended, and Videl joined hands with her father, approaching the dance floor as she cast one last smile to Goku before she would dance with Lord Satan. Goku immediately stood from the table as his new wife danced, and approached a standing crowd to watch. His eyes shifted to me, and I nodded in understanding as I stood from my table with a gentle grasp on Vegeta's shoulder before heading to join the group. I stood beside Goku, who watched Videl for a moment before turning his attention to me.

"Thank you for allowing Gohan to begin training, Chi-Chi." Goku said quietly and discreetly to me as we watched the dance with the other guests at the reception. "It is the one time I have to be with him, and we are doing something I love." Goku glanced over his shoulder at me briefly, trying not to draw much attention to us. "I am there all the time, you know. Gohan and I are starting to bond." My mouth dropped in shock. I never would have imagined anything good could come of training such a young prince. But to know that there was finally a way for Gohan to know his father, even if he did not realize who he was, I was happy to finally see something positive from the whole endeavor.

"Doesn't Lord Piccolo train Gohan?" I asked unsurely. Goku nodded.

"Yes, Gohan looks up to him as well." Goku paused, and I thought he was done speaking as I focused my attention on the dance finalizing in front of us. "I'm sorry." Goku said quietly, just before the dancing ended and everyone clapped for the bride and her father. Videl immediately turned her attention to Goku after finishing the dance. Goku extended his hand to her as she swiftly glided to his side. I wished I had just a moment longer to speak to him.

What was he apologizing for? Was he sorry for getting married today? Maybe he was apologizing for the entire situation, as if it were his fault. In my moments of anger, I may have hastily blamed him, but I knew it was all out of his control. He was just as much a victim of the situation as I was. I tore away from the group, needing some time alone with my thoughts. Those two words had thrown my world into a temporary whirlwind. I needed a moment to straighten myself out.

I forgot about my protection. The most alone I managed to get was having Tien several feet away from me, keeping a watchful, concerned eye on me as I leaned against a stone wall outside the reception. I did not realize how long I was out there, tolerating the frigid air as it was now winter, when Tien and I were both startled by the approach of footsteps. I heard heels click-clack just around the corner when I saw a woman's silhouette in a silk gown appear. I sighed when I recognized Bulma. Maybe her finding me alone out there could be a good thing.

"Queen Chi-Chi. I was hoping to find you out here." Bulma said with a relieved smile. I glanced back at Tien, raising a questioning brow as I realized we must have been away for a while. He nodded in agreement, but kept his distance as Bulma approached me. "The reception is ending. You missed seeing the bride and groom off, your Grace." Bulma said as she stood beside me leaning against the wall.

I was surprised that there was no derision in her tone, as usually would be in a situation like this regarding Goku. After all the hints and taunts she had thrown me over the past years, I knew she had discovered the truth about Goku and me somehow. I believed Bulma had at least one spy of her own in the kingdom. She was too clever not to, with the way Piccolo and I were operating. Bulma smiled a genuine smile, and I smiled back tiredly. I was feeling so tired, tired of it all.

"Is this how you felt the day that Vegeta and I married?" I asked, the most honest and straightforward question I had ever posed to Bulma. She stared at me wide-eyed as I waited for her shock to wear off. Life was too short for silly games, and Bulma and I had known each other's secret for too long to keep playing as if we didn't. If anything, we should have been perfect confidantes for one another. I felt Bulma could relate to my feelings better than anyone. She had not shared her suspicions about me with Vegeta over these past years, I was certain of it. I trusted that she had her own reasons for not doing so. Bulma read my expression carefully and smirked at me.

"So, we are done pretending, then?" Bulma asked rhetorically as I nodded. Bulma smiled into open air, then turned to face me as she leaned closer and wrapped a consoling arm around my arm. I appreciated the amicable gesture, as well as the warmth from her body nestling beside mine. "Do not worry, your Grace. You are strong enough to bear this. I am not sure if you feel the same as I did, but that is a day I will never forget." Bulma said sadly. I frowned back at her. Neither would I. Though I was not ready to confide so much in Bulma to admit my reasoning behind my awful memories of that day, which I believed she played part in. Bulma and I basked in our sober companionship for a while longer, before Tien finally approached us.

"Your Grace? My lady? I believe it is time you head inside." Tien said nervously, glancing around as if expecting an intruder, or perhaps Vegeta to come angrily searching for us and holding him accountable for our whereabouts. I nodded understandingly as Tien led the way and we headed back into the reception, Bulma and I arm in arm. I had emotionally exhausted myself that night. I would return to my chambers alone. Gohan should have been asleep, Vegeta must have been in no mood to seek me out, and after spending the time I just did with Bulma, I found it impossible to think along those lines with Vegeta that night.

After that unexpected turn of events at Goku's wedding, I spent much more time with Bulma in the following week. She finally confided in me that she indeed had been avoiding pregnancy, though she did not know how much longer she could possibly avoid it. She knew that Yamcha was suspicious of her interference, and he wanted an heir of his own. Bulma only wanted a child by Vegeta, yet could not stand the idea of mothering Vegeta's child without the child being raised as such.

I understood her concern, though swiftly avoided any admittance as to Gohan's parentage. Despite our improved relationship, Bulma was still loyal and loving to Vegeta. I was certain she would not hold the truth from him about Gohan not being his, even if it risked mine and Gohan's lives. Even with no ill will, she might think she could find a way to tell him without endangering us.

Bulma also confided to me that Goku did indeed already know of her relationship with Vegeta. He was the first and only person to know their secret for quite a while, back when their relationship began. It started when she was fifteen, taking dance lessons in the palace with Vegeta and dining with her parents regularly at the Saiyan Castle. Her romance was actually a story I rather enjoyed hearing, especially because I found it particularly difficult to imagine Vegeta behaving in ways that she claimed he did when they were alone together. It was strange how I could gossip about my own husband's affairs with his mistress and take an interest in it. Perhaps if there was no Goku, I would have found it difficult. Of course, now that Goku was otherwise occupied and married himself, I was beginning to worry about that.

I assured Bulma that being a mother was such a gift that, regardless of the child's father, she would love being a mother. I encouraged her to let nature take its course, and Bulma seemed to appreciate the advice. I considered that I might take me own advice. Perhaps another child would suit me well in the face of Goku's marriage. Bulma gossiped with me about others in the kingdom, and I was certain then that she did have a spy, to know so much gossip. She even informed me of Lady Maron's secret aim to trap Lord Raditz into marriage by conceiving with him, something of which Korin had not even informed me. I found that ill-planned notion a very amusing story. The woman would never succeed, not with Lord Raditz.

Bulma also informed me that Lady Frate had a miscarriage recently, and that was why I had not heard much from Lady Lazuli for the past few years. I was surprised Korin had not already informed me of the development, though I suspected I was not hearing from Lazuli because she was wary of my knowing her other secret. I thought to send something or console her in some way for her loss, but it would only upset her more. I was not supposed to know of that information, and it was a private and delicate matter. I decided simply to send her a letter expressing how long it had been since I had seen her and I wished her well. Perhaps the letter would remind her of the debt she owed me as well, in case something arose. I wouldn't want to let my friends forget about me.

Regardless of all of that, my mind was focused on our upcoming royal visit. When the raven arrived a week later to tell us that the royal caravan had entered the kingdom and was approaching the castle, I readied myself for whatever would occur when those visitors would show.


	19. Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence in this chapter

"That is Sir Zarbon, a cousin of King Frieza." Sir Tora whispered to me as we stood outside on a cloudy day, lined up to properly receive the arriving caravan of royal visitors from the Ice Kingdom. Sir Tora had been to the Ice Kingdom many times; he knew King Frieza and his men already, which was why he was quietly explaining to me who they were. The man Sir Tora noted stood in his armor aside King Frieza, removing his helmet to reveal his long, emerald green braided hair. He had a handsome face, though his skin showed a strange discoloration.

"And there is Lord Dodoria, Frieza's Hand." Tora added, nodding towards a hefty, balding man with hideous moles, Rosacea and battle scars adorning his skin. He reminded me of a toad, and seemed quite full of himself as he stood proudly next to his king. It was obvious to me who King Frieza was, as everyone but Vegeta and I bowed before the petite, albino man with regal attire, jumping off his horse. He immediately proceeded to greet Vegeta, and stood before us as Vegeta bowed his head politely for a moment. King Frieza smirked at Vegeta as Vegeta frowned back, though his gaze was more respectful than I think it had ever been towards anyone but his late father.

"Vegeta. I would say you've grown, but you honestly are not much taller than I remember." Frieza goaded as I raised my brow in surprise at the rude attitude and familiarity of the arriving king. I could already see why Vegeta claimed to hate that man. Vegeta frowned deeply at the comment, meeting Frieza's eyes daringly.

"You're one to talk, Frieza." Vegeta responded with an arrogant smirk as he pointedly tilted his chin down to gaze at the slightly shorter king. And I thought my father dwarfed the Saiyan king. He could probably swallow King Frieza whole. I stifled a giggle at my private thoughts as Gohan, standing by my side, leaned curiously forward to get a better look at the other king. I reached a hand down and pushed him back, gently but sternly by the top of his head. His movement caught Frieza's attention, distracting him from smiling at Vegeta's earlier jab. Then Frieza looked at me and Gohan.

"And this is your family?" Frieza asked curiously as he stepped in front of me, appraising my appearance as I forced myself to smile kindly at the other king.

"Lovely to meet you, King Frieza." I said with a curtsy. He smiled back at me sweetly. His smile was obviously not genuine, yet it was sweet. Something about his mien gave me chills. He quickly turned his attention to Gohan, and I cringed with a protective instinct as his icy gaze met my little boy's innocent visage. Gohan bowed politely as Frieza stepped in front of him.

"Yes." Vegeta responded firmly to answer Frieza's earlier question as he fixed his gaze on Sir Zarbon and Lord Dodoria, who seemed to be lurking. "My wife, Queen Chi-Chi, and son, Prince Gohan." Vegeta informed Frieza as the man smiled at Gohan with a perceptive gaze.

"What a beautiful queen. Chi-Chi…I believe I know that name." Frieza said thoughtfully as he narrowed his eyes observantly at me. I smiled my most regal smile at him before speaking.

"My father is King Ox, from the Ox Kingdom." I informed him as his eyes lit with understanding. He sighed a pleased tune of realization as he glanced at his men, who smirked mischievously upon hearing my admittance. I felt defensive after seeing that reaction. Something wasn't right.

"Yes, I see." Frieza said with a cunning smirk before turning his attention to Vegeta. "My, my, Vegeta. You've done well." Frieza praised as he waved his hand towards Gohan. "Looks like he's going to be a strong boy." He decided as Gohan smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Thank you, King Frieza." Vegeta said politely as I frowned at Gohan's smiling face. How I wished I could protect him from everyone, all the time. But situations like this one were out of my control. Gohan seemed so open and trusting with that king. I exchanged a worried glance with Vegeta, who looked concerned himself.

"King Frieza, when will we be meeting your family?" I asked as I noted no one emerging from the royal carriage that traveled with the group. The men from the Ice Kingdom all exchanged looks with one another at my question, some somber, some nervous, some fearful. Frieza frowned at me, then pursed his lips in dissatisfaction.

"Sadly, I have no children, Queen Chi-Chi." Frieza informed me as he glanced back at the carriage. "And my wife…is resting. I apologize for her absence." Frieza gave a polite nod of the head and a small devilish smirk as he said that. I was speechless as to how to respond to that, until Vegeta interrupted.

"It is a long journey from the Ice Kingdom. Why don't your men allow mine to show them some hospitality? Sir Tora and Sir Nappa will lead the way to your guest chambers, King Frieza." Vegeta said welcomingly as Frieza nodded in appreciation. Tora placed a gentle hand on my shoulder before nodding to King Frieza and leading him inside along with Nappa. Vegeta leaned close to me as soon as Frieza was out of sight, whispering into my ear.

"Keep Gohan away from Frieza." Vegeta warned me ominously as he grabbed my shoulder with a kind but secure grasp before following the others inside. I looked down at my son with a worried and perplexed expression. I did not know what we would be in for with this king's visit, but I did not like it already.

"Come along, Gohan. You must have your lessons before you bathe and dress for dinner." I ordered my son as I nodded to Erasa to do as I said. As we separated, I walked inside with Launch aside me and sighed heavily in relief. At least the men would keep to themselves for a while, and Gohan would certainly be occupied until dinner.

Dinnertime arrived swiftly, and I retrieved Gohan to walk with me to the dining room together. I excused our maids as Tien escorted us and I nervously rang my hands together as we walked. I did not know how long they were planning to stay here, but I wanted them gone already. Perhaps Vegeta would find a way to tell them to leave at dinner. It seemed he wanted them gone more than I did.

Dinner began as I expected, formal and uncomfortable. Vegeta and Frieza did most of the talking at our end of the table, as the guards and servants gathered together at other tables and conversed more raucously between themselves. At the other end of our table sat the nobility from the Ice kingdom, as well as a few of ours who we invited to attend this night, including Lord Piccolo and Lord Bardock. I was disappointed to learn that Vegeta kept this dinner restricted to a small group. I would have felt some relief to see Goku again, even if he did have to be accompanied by his new wife. Even Bulma's company would make the night more tolerable.

But as it was, I was stuck with these strangers from the Ice kingdom, listening to Frieza drawl to Vegeta over the recent slaughters he had committed on the thieves he was capturing throughout his kingdom. I sighed heavily as I listened, needing to bite my tongue several times as I made the best possible effort to be polite and docile, as promised. Frieza sounded quite proud of the way he tortured his people for breaking the laws. It didn't seem to bother Vegeta, listening to it. The worst part was Gohan's exposure to the crude conversation. I watched Gohan shuddering at Frieza's detailed talk of cruel punishments, and decided he had eaten enough for the night. I waved for a guard, and Nappa promptly arrived by my side.

"Sir Nappa, escort Gohan to bed." I whispered discreetly as Frieza continued speaking to Vegeta. Gohan raised his eyebrows in surprise at my request, but smiled appreciatively at me as soon as I gave him a permissive smile. Nappa bowed and pulled Gohan's chair out for him. As Gohan stood, he turned to Frieza with a brave face. I wished he would just go quietly. Unfortunately, I had raised him better than that, and he would not leave without bidding our guests a proper goodnight.

"Goodnight, King Frieza." Gohan said loudly with a polite bow. Frieza was interrupted mid-sentence by Gohan's address. He glowered irately at my son for the interruption. Vegeta also glared at him, then me, for displeasing our guest. I would have never expected what came next. In my defense, I had every right to react the way I did. Beside Gohan sat Lord Dodoria, and as my son frowned apologetically for his interruption, the man drew his hand back and slapped my son across the face.

"Gohan!" I yelled. In utter shock and fury, I pushed Gohan behind me protectively and drew the sword from Sir Nappa's hilt as he stood aside me. I then aimed it at the throat of the wicked man who dared to lay a hand on my son.

"Chi-Chi!" Vegeta yelled reproachfully, rising from his chair in an instant as I glared furiously at the man before me. Lord Dodoria sneered at me, a disrespectful, disdainful look that made me want to drive that sword… "Chi-Chi!" Vegeta yelled again, sounding more panicked upon seeing the intention written across my face. I glanced at my husband, who was glaring at me in warning. How could he possibly pretend to be friendly with these people after that?

"I want this man in the dungeons." I spat through my teeth as I continued aiming the sword at his neck. Lord Dodoria had the audacity to laugh at my anger, but suddenly cringed when Frieza stood slowly and calmly raised a hand by his side.

"Dodoria. What is the penalty for touching royalty?" Frieza asked quietly as he placed both hands behind his back, drawing my surprised gaze as the room drew silent at King Frieza's chilling tone. Lord Dodoria trembled as he looked at his king with a deep frown.

"Y-your Grace?" Lord Dodoria responded warily with a nervous chuckle. King Frieza smiled smugly at Lord Dodoria, then looked at me with a smirk. "Your Grace, please." Lord Dodoria continued with a notable tremble in his voice. "The boy interrupted you. You can't be serious." Lord Dodoria pleaded with a loud gulp. He glanced anxiously between me and King Frieza, then at King Frieza's guards as King Frieza looked towards them with a nod. "I'm the Hand of the king!" Lord Dodoria yelled indignantly.

"Seize him." King Frieza said with a sadistic smile. I slowly lowered Nappa's sword as two of Frieza's guards grabbed Lord Dodoria. Lord Dodoria inhaled sharply and contorted his back in an awkward position before a blade emerged from his bloodied belly. I stepped back from him and gasped in shock at the sudden, shocking occurrence as my eyes widened and Nappa quickly snatched his sword from my hand. I kept Gohan behind me, hoping he did not witness the gruesome sight with his own eyes. The guard behind Lord Dodoria drew his sword from Dodoria's gut and bowed deeply before Frieza with the point of the bloodied sword resting on the ground while Dodoria fell to his knees.

"My apologies, Queen Chi-Chi, Prince Gohan." King Frieza said with a satisfied smile as he watched Lord Dodoria clutch his abdomen and slowly bleed out before us.

"Frieza…" Vegeta breathed in shock as his eyes were planted on Lord Dodoria in a deeply perplexed expression.

"King Vegeta, it seems we have overstayed our welcome. It was highly inappropriate of my companion to strike the prince. We'll leave right away." King Frieza said with a small smile and kind bow as the three guards surrounding Lord Dodoria dragged the dying man out of the room.

"No, King Frieza. You do not have to leave. It seems you have remedied the situation." Vegeta said calculatedly, looking between Frieza and myself. I could tell by the way he spoke that he did not at all want Frieza to take him up on that offer. I would not sleep at all if I knew he and his men were staying.

"How kind of you, Vegeta." King Frieza said as he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and Vegeta stiffened and sneered at the contact. King Frieza took a few minutes to glance among his men, who all looked agitatedly towards their king. I clenched my teeth angrily while I waited for his response. I could not stand by and allow him to stay any longer, even if we were trying to be diplomatic. King Frieza finally removed his hand from Vegeta's shoulder and spoke with a nod to his men.

"But we really must be going." Frieza finally decided as I sighed with relief and Frieza's men retreated from the room. Our servants set to work cleaning the bloody mess that had been left in the dining room as Frieza left, seemingly in a hurry.

"That was fantastic, Chi-Chi." Vegeta growled at me sarcastically once all of Frieza's men were gone. "When will you ever learn to behave yourself as a queen should?" He reprimanded me, like I was a child. I glared furiously at him.

"Me? Perhaps a king should defend his heir." I retorted bitterly. Vegeta bared his teeth at me furiously, but we were interrupted as a servant arrived hurriedly.

"Your Grace! Your Grace!" He called as he approached us with a bow and extended his hand towards us. I looked at the rolled parchment in his hand as he struggled to catch his breath, obviously having run to deliver the message quickly.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked in annoyance, barely acknowledging the man. I curiously reached for the paper as the man released it and stayed down on one knee, almost apologetically. Vegeta noticed the exchange and quickly snatched the note from my hand, though not before I recognized its seal.

"That's from the Ox Kingdom." I said, deeply concerned by the urgency of the messenger's demeanor.

"Yes, your Grace. The raven just arrived. I knew this was urgent, to be arriving during your diplomatic visit-" the servant sputtered his words hurriedly until Vegeta held up his hand to quiet the man, annoyed with the rambling as he attempted to read the letter. I watched Vegeta's eyes quickly dart side to side as he read the letter and frowned deeply. Then he looked at me with an alarmed expression before suddenly sprinting from the room. I gasped in surprise at Vegeta's wordless reaction as I watched him disappear.

"Your Grace." The servant spoke again, having picked up and read the letter as I watched Vegeta leave. His tone was somber and his voice low. I looked at him to see an apologetic visage. "I'm sorry, your Grace. But it seems the Ox Kingdom has been attacked by some of King Frieza's men this evening. Parts of the kingdom have been overrun." I gasped in shock at the news.

"My…father?" I asked fearfully as my heart pounded hastily. No! My father! Someone had to tell me he was alright! I stopped breathing as the servant frowned upon me speechlessly. My ears rang as I attempted to grasp the back of the chair by my side. Before I even received a reply, and before I could grasp the support I needed, I found myself falling into darkness.

My eyes twitched as I awoke to the sensation of cool moisture on my forehead. I sighed heavily as I heard a feminine voice beside me crying out, though I still was in too deep of a haze to make out what she was saying.

"…Chi, please! Are you alright, my queen?" I fluttered my eyes open as I recognized the voice as Launch's, and looked up at her worrisome expression as she removed the cloth from my forehead. I sighed as I slowly began to sit up in confusion. She rushed to assist me as I was alarmed by a second, stronger set of hands supporting my back. I inhaled sharply as I quickly turned to see Tien by my other side, smiling reassuringly.

"Queen Chi-Chi. You gave us a scare." Tien said with a small smile as they both removed their hands and I supported myself in sitting upright. I caught the two exchanging a worried glance, and then memories came flooding back to me of where I had been and what happened before I fainted.

"My father!" I exclaimed as I abruptly caught Tien by his armor and tugged him towards me. "Tell me what happened!" I ordered him as I narrowed my eyes earnestly at his reluctant face.

"Your Grace, perhaps you should lie down a little longer…" Launch began from my other side as I hastily shook my head without removing my eyes from Tien.

"Tell me now!" I yelled as I gave Tien a stern shake. He nodded rapidly, looking quite scared by my demands.

"Your father led the defense against the Ice Kingdom's attack, your Grace!" Tien exclaimed as I released him and he calmed slightly. "He was badly injured, but he survived. He is being cared for and protected now. But a portion of the Ox Kingdom has been taken by King Frieza's men." Tien's speaking slowed as he spoke, and I heard a loud sigh from Launch behind me as we listened. I was relieved to hear he was still alive and being protected. I hoped he would recover from his injuries, and soon. And Frieza…

"King Frieza was here when the attack happened." I said bitterly, staring straight ahead as I grit my teeth with frustration. "Did Vegeta catch him before he left?" I asked hopefully as I looked to Launch, then Tien for an answer. Tien sadly shook his head slowly, and I sighed heavily as I placed my head in my hand, running my fingers through my hair with frustration. I startled as my chamber door slammed open and someone hastily approached. I looked up to see Vegeta and Bardock, Bardock stopping to stand by the door just inside the room, while Vegeta marched right up to my bedside as Launch and Tien respectfully moved aside.

"When that snake deserted the kingdom, the only thing my men were able to catch was the carriage containing his queen's corpse." Vegeta huffed forcefully as he turned his head side to side, anxious to take action. "I told you I hate that inbred bastard! And he does this when I welcome him into my kingdom?!" Vegeta yelled at me as soon as I met his eyes. I growled angrily at him. It was my father who was attacked. He didn't need to tell me. I narrowed my eyes at Vegeta with determination. It was time to test the value of our alliance.

"Tell me." I demanded as I scowled hatefully with the thoughts of what that evil man had done to my father's kingdom. Vegeta's eyes burnt into mine with a rage of his own, before a sadistic smirk crossed his face. I knew, by his expression, I didn't need to ask. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Lord Bardock, gather the small council." Vegeta ordered, just barely glimpsing over his shoulder as he addressed his Hand. He gave me a slight nod as his eye twitched excitedly and he spoke in a low voice only I could hear. "Frieza just sealed his fate."


	20. Never Let Your Guard Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence In This Chapter

A war began. I anxiously awaited word on my father's condition, though we received no ravens regarding anything but war orders and reports from the battlefields. The Ice Kingdom took us by surprise with that initial attack, though we had foreseen this years ago. It was the reason for our forced marital union. Vegeta and his council were preparing every day since he became king for the inevitable attack. We just never suspected the ruse of a diplomatic visit while my father's kingdom was the one being targeted. Somehow, they had enough foresight to know that the Saiyan Kingdom was too well-protected for an attack. Piccolo and Bardock insisted that Frieza had spies within our kingdom, and Vegeta seemed to agree with their assertion. It was the most reasonable explanation for their careful planning. But we had no way of drawing out those spies.

So while men from the Ox and Saiyan kingdoms expediently marched into the north together, some who would be returning and some who would be dying on the fields of battle, we remained within the safe walls of the kingdom. I feared for the day Frieza would bring the war to us. It was not my safety I feared for, as I knew the guards were there to protect us, and I could defend myself if it were necessary. It was the violence, the chaos, the anarchy that would ensue and burn into my child's eyes. I feared for Gohan's innocence. I could protect his flesh, but his soul would be forever stained when he saw what men could do when their limitations were removed.

I was content to know that the men I cared about were not on the front lines of the war, at least not for now. That comfort proved ironic as I received news from Korin on a personal front that I hated to hear. I had my spy reporting to me daily at that time, and he had been very busy with reports of war plans and preparations, though his main commissioned task was drawing out any of Frieza's possible spies. He was no help in that matter, and I almost removed him from my service spitefully after the hurtful news he did deliver. They do say not to kill the messenger though, so I just barely restrained myself. It was only a few months since the beginning of the war and Goku's wedding, a few meager months later, when Korin delivered the news that Lady Videl was pregnant with Goku's child.

Out of a need to vent my anger to someone, I shared that information later with Bulma, whose sympathetic reaction caused my emotions to surface. She hugged me tightly as I stubbornly covered my true emotions with anger. I struggled free from her grasp and yelled about how much I hated Goku. After that, Bulma confided in me that she reacted almost the exact same way when she heard that I was pregnant. I almost confessed to her that Gohan was not Vegeta's child in that instant, wishing someone could tell me the same. But Bulma must have long moved on from those feelings by then, and it would have still endangered Gohan. I would never do anything to put Gohan at risk.

Bulma and I continued on like that for months, gossiping and consoling each other through difficulties and confessions that no one else could hear while the men were busy planning and training for war. Videl's pregnancy was announced publicly during that time, and when Goku was not training, he remained at his new residency in Satan Castle. He occasionally made excursions to Saiyan Castle for training with Vegeta, Gohan and the guards, though I could not bear to see him during that time. I was pleased, however, to hear Gohan speaking highly of Goku whenever he told me about his training.

Gohan was growing up so fast, and I was so proud of my little prince. Piccolo truly took Gohan under his wing, and I found they complemented each other well. I had never seen anyone tolerate Piccolo's personality like Gohan did, and Piccolo had amazing patience with Gohan. As long as his lessons were not disturbed, and he was not fed nasty rumors of what happened on the battlefields, I was content to let them be as the months passed routinely in that way. One day, I realized that I had lost track of the passing of time by a disturbing surprise.

"You mean…now?" I asked Piccolo, completely confounded by the reason he gave for dismissing Gohan to me and excusing himself from our presence.

"Yes, your Grace." Piccolo huffed with an annoyed scowl. There was no way that it could be possible. Had it even been a year since their wedding? Since the war began? "She will be blessed, as all Sons have been for decades. I really must be going, your Grace." Piccolo said again hurriedly as he glanced at the time. I waved a dismissive hand absently, and then wrapped an arm around Gohan, pulling him to me.

"Mother? Can we see the baby?" Gohan asked curiously. I pulled away from him and gazed down into his innocent face. I smiled at him, and decide that was a good idea. We could use the distraction from war, which had been the constant subject of chatter around the castle as King Frieza's men had just recently taken one of our sieges. I may not have been ready, but if it was happening now, there was no way to stop it. I might as well have taken the chance to see him. I had not seen Goku, aside from passing glances and on the training grounds, since his wedding.

"Yes, Gohan. Change your clothes first. You need to wear something more appropriate for the sect." I reprimanded as Gohan headed to the door, Erasa meeting him outside my chambers and receiving instruction from him as to what we were doing now. He was getting too old now to be tended by a maid. I would need to hire someone new for him. I would do away with Erasa easily. I never found her to be satisfactory company anyways.

In the sect, there was quite a crowd. It may have even matched the numbers that showed for Gohan's blessing, to my surprise. Maybe it was not that surprising. Goku and Videl were from powerful families, and both kind and well-liked in the community. They had many friends and few enemies, all who would like to see their first child. Goku stood over the cradle, staring fondly down at the baby. The look on his face immediately reminded me of the night I saw him gazing upon Gohan as a sleeping infant. He was going to be such a loving father to that baby.

Videl was by his side, looking perfectly content, even as wails erupted from the cradle and she needed to lift the baby and soothe her. Piccolo covered his ears in annoyance at the sound as he attempted to continue the ceremony, which I found highly amusing. Gohan was amused as well, as I heard him giggle beside me. I slapped him lightly in reprimand and he immediately stopped, though it was hard for me to contain myself as well.

It was nice to attend an occasion like that, just the two of us. Usually those formal occasions required Vegeta's presence. Given our current war conditions, his presence was more importantly required at the emergency small council meeting being held at the same time. Gohan and I simply elected to be there, and I joined hands with my son as the ceremony ended.

We approached the happy family after many others said their congratulations, and Goku looked up at me, past the others to whom he had been speaking, surprised and wary to see me in the sect. He smiled at Gohan, then returned and fixed his gaze on me as Lord and Lady Frate bid farewell and left, making room for Gohan and I to say hello. Goku did not realize he was staring, and I realized after a moment that he was not only wary of my presence, but admiring. I blushed as I saw that he was truly looking at me, much like he did on the night we met.

"Queen Chi-Chi!" Videl exclaimed with a note of contempt hidden beneath a veneer of happiness. She must have seen the way we looked at each other. I glanced down at Gohan, who was gazing back and forth between me and Goku with a look of confusion. Was it that obvious? I frowned before replying to Videl.

"Congratulations, Lady Videl. Your daughter is a beauty." I said as I leaned forward and gazed at the child in her arms. That was painful. It was so hard to admit, but true. The girl's thick, ebony, silky hair, was gorgeous. Her tiny nose, big black eyes and alabaster baby skin were lovely; I never had any doubt that the child would be beautiful; any child of Goku's would be. Videl leaned down so Gohan could see her as well.

"Prince Gohan, do you approve as well?" Videl asked coyly to my son, who smiled adoringly upon the child he did not realize was his half-sister. He would most likely never know that she was related to him, just like his father.

"Yes. She's pretty, my lady." Gohan answered in amazement. He looked up from the baby to meet Videl's eyes. "What is her name?" Videl smiled back at Gohan as she rose again to stand by Goku's side.

"Pan, Pan of House Son." Videl answered brightly. Goku smiled at Videl's beautiful expression, then the baby. He looked at me again, a look of guilt. I felt terrible that he should feel guilty on such a special day. Perhaps I should not have come. I suddenly felt like an idiot for being there. I grabbed Gohan's hand tightly and curtsied to the couple.

"I am sorry, but we must go. We wanted to see the baby and wish you congratulations." I hesitated awkwardly, feeling like there must have been more to be said, but when I realized I had nothing else, hurriedly headed outside, dragging Gohan all the way down the aisle with me.

That night, Vegeta informed me over dinner that the small council had formed a plan of attack to hopefully end the war. He had discovered a weak spot in King Frieza's forces and intended to take advantage and snuff out the strongest portion of his men. I smiled at the thought. I had recently received a raven that my father was finally recovering from his attack of nearly a year ago, though he might have been permanently crippled by a severe injury to his right hand. The news of my father's recovery and King Frieza's impending doom only added to the relief I felt over seeing Goku again after so long.

A few months later, we were having guests for supper at the castle, as we often did when I first arrived at the kingdom. We felt that Kanna might have reached her last months; her mental state was rapidly deteriorating, a cause of her illness. She always relished those dinners, so Vegeta insisted on having them often to appease his ailing mother. I could not complain. I enjoyed any chance I could get to show off Gohan to the nobility, and many of them were excellent company. That night, though, a couple was in attendance who did not regularly join us. I was disappointed to find they would take the attention away from Gohan.

"Isn't she adorable!" Lady Briefs cooed exuberantly over the table. Lord Satan, Lord and Lady Briefs, Lord and Lady Puar, and all the Sons sat at that far end of the table, and I could hear them all the way down at my end. I could not believe the fuss the ladies made over a baby. Was it like that when Gohan was born? I could not recall. Gohan glanced curiously down at the end of the table as Vegeta ate in silence. Kanna glanced occasionally down there, curious about the baby, though she had no intention of showing it. I was not ready to see that baby again. She was adorable, and beautiful, and Goku's. But not mine. I sighed as I ignored the commotion and continued eating. I glanced up from my plate to see Gohan had not touched his food, too intently focused on the production being carried on by Lady Gine over her granddaughter.

"Gohan. Eat." I ordered, raising a stern eyebrow at him as he obediently shook his head and followed orders. I smiled proudly, enjoying the results of strict parenting. I smirked at Vegeta with that in mind, and he smiled smugly in return. Apparently I had managed to impress him. We had sex a few days ago, just once after many weeks of a dry spell. It was not earth shattering, but amicable enough to last us for a while. And our relationship usually seemed so much nicer for the days following that activity. He gave me one swift nod as he returned his attention to his wine goblet. He had quite a few already. He had been drinking more since the war began, I recently noticed.

"Vegeta, that is your fifth for tonight already, I believe." I prodded, knowing that would carry my message across swiftly. Vegeta only grunted at me in annoyance and blatantly swallowed the remainder of the contents from the goblet. Fine. I saw our relationship was already headed back the downhill slope. "Enough, Vegeta." I growled angrily, demanding to be heard. Vegeta waved me off dismissively, but he turned to eating again, not requesting a refill of his goblet.

"It seems young Lady Pan has drawn quite a crowd tonight, your Grace, my Queen." Piccolo said, breaking the silence that followed my reprimands towards my family. I glanced up at him, as did Vegeta, while his mother and Gohan glanced towards the child in question again.

"Yes, it seems she has, Piccolo." Vegeta agreed wryly.

"What of it, Lord Piccolo?" I asked, knowing Piccolo's methods. He was getting at something about the girl, and I worried as he looked adoringly towards Gohan. He had taken quite a parental role in Gohan's life, like a second father, or maybe a third, given Gohan's situation.

"I know my occupation well, your Grace." He answered me with a small smile as he glanced towards the uproar as Pan must have just done something adorable, like smile. Didn't we all do that? "I can see a match in the making." My posture straightened and I looked incredulously towards Piccolo. He could not be suggesting what I thought he was, could he?

"A match, Lord Piccolo?" Vegeta asked dubiously, matching my sentiments.

"Of course, they are both still very young, your Grace. But a prince needs to find the right bride early. A queen must be chosen carefully, and all the best are taken quickly these days." Piccolo answered knowingly. As much as I understood his advice, that suggestion was just out of the question! If Piccolo really suspected as much about me as he implied, why on Earth would he suggest that match? "The girl comes from good parentage, a wealthy family, and most likely will grow to be quite attractive." Piccolo continued smugly. "She will be loyal to Prince Gohan's throne when he becomes king. I cannot see any reason to object, your Grace."

"Absolutely not!" I yelled in outrage, as everyone stared at me, stricken by my outburst. Even the ones at the other end of the table were distracted from their baby ogling. I cleared my throat nervously as I realized all eyes were on me, and Vegeta and Gohan looked upon me as if I had said something crazy. It was not crazy, it was completely reasonable. To me.

"Chi-Chi…" Vegeta trailed off, narrowing his eyes at me warningly over my emotional reaction.

"Is everything alright down there, your Grace?" I heard Yamcha ask nervously. Bulma held his hand and leaned towards us, almost having a protective air as she focused on Vegeta. Most of the faces at that end of the table remained shocked and blank, but Goku was studying me intently. He knew me. He must have known something was happening down here that was important.

"Yes, of course it is!" Vegeta bellowed back in annoyance.

"We were just discussing something, when the queen strongly objected to my suggestion." Piccolo explained humbly to the group of onlookers. They glanced at each other, their curiosity piqued. Oh, how Piccolo irked me sometimes. Now he was aiming to outnumber me on the matter.

"What did you suggest, Piccolo?" Goku asked with open curiosity. Piccolo balked at Goku's informal address before carrying on with his answer.

"I suggested a betrothal for Prince Gohan, my lord." Piccolo answered smugly, avoiding eye contact with me as a few gasps were heard at the end of the table and looks were exchanged. I glared at Piccolo. If I could burn him to the ground with my looks, I would have. How did he dare? Piccolo met my eyes finally, and I smiled proudly after seeing him cringe nervously in response to my glare. Had he forgotten what happened to people who crossed me? Like Lord Dodoria. Like that loose peasant, Fasha. Like Brolly, if his spies were astute enough to know the truth of that encounter. He should have thought more clearly before he decided to work against me. He must have been attempting to force my hand, draw the truth from me. That was the only reasonable explanation I could deduce from his insane suggestion.

"You don't mean…" Lady Gine asked, placing a hand to her mouth as she gaped at us.

"My Pan?" Videl asked with a smile brimming with pride. She held that look for a moment before her eyes landed on me. Her face dropped and she looked extremely disappointed once she realized that was the cause of my strong opposition. To my surprise, she huffed and looked determined as she stood irately and began to address me.

"My Queen! For what reason do you protest against my daughter? She would be a perfect match for your son!" Videl yelled angrily to me as Goku grabbed her arm and tried to restrain and calm her. Goku was probably feeling incredibly sorry that he was married to that difficult woman.

"Your daughter is lovely, I am sure. She is just not suitable for my son, Lady Videl! I will hear no more of this nonsense!" I yelled boldly to her before staring down Piccolo as I drank from my goblet and attempted resuming dinner.

"Woman, what the hell is wrong with you tonight?" Vegeta growled at me. "We need to match the boy sometime. Piccolo is right. Tell me one thing that is not right about that girl." Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at me, and I knew everyone else was listening intently to us. I slowly lowered my utensils as I faced Vegeta's smug, expectant gaze.

"She's…she's…." his sister! She was his sister! I faltered; I could not think of any reason that I could speak of. My eyes carefully searched the table as Goku opened his mouth to speak, and then I caught sight of Vegeta scowling at him. Ah ha! It may not have been my reason, but it would get Vegeta on my side.

"She's Lord Kakarot's daughter, Vegeta." I said quietly, narrowing my eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta frowned back at me in understanding. "Do you really want to share your grandchildren with him?" I added smugly as I crossed my arms. Vegeta growled in annoyance as Goku finally spoke.

"Forgive my wife's rudeness, your Grace. Surely Queen Chi-Chi understands a mother's strong feelings for defending her child." Goku said appeasingly as he rubbed Videl's shoulders soothingly. He might have been apologizing, but she was still fuming angrily. I really did not like that woman. She was so much more pleasant when I met her as a little girl. Vegeta smirked maliciously at Goku and I relaxed, knowing I had him on my side now. Why I needed to wait for Vegeta, I had no idea. Goku should have been attempting to stop that arrangement just as much as I was.

"We can forgive Lady Videl's behavior, Kakarot. But this will not work for our son. We can make no match with a girl who is bred for such tempers as that." Vegeta said nastily as he narrowed his eyes at Videl. I felt the urge to congratulate him. That was well handled, and he managed to underhandedly insult the woman who had angered me.

"My daughter has not been bred for temper, your Grace." Goku argued with a smart smile after subduing Videl's ready attempt at retort with a soothing gesture. "Besides, you cannot argue that your son does not fit that description of breeding himself." Goku's cocky, disrespectful remark made me so angry. Was he just insulting me, Vegeta, or both of us? If he wasn't the man I loved…

"Gohan does not have a temper!" I yelled hastily before thinking through my actions. "Gohan is a good, well-mannered boy!" I yelled as I gestured to the boy who was blushing and remaining quietly in his seat.

"No need to be offended, your Grace." Goku said, smiling apologetically towards me. "I know Prince Gohan is a good boy. I simply make my point that my daughter will be well-mannered as well." Goku answered with a casual tone as Videl visibly relaxed and Vegeta continued scrunching his face into an angry scowl towards Goku. Goku did not insult Gohan, but he did insult us. If I were Vegeta, I would have been furious as well. I was angry enough to give him a piece of my mind myself, but I would likely lose control and say something I shouldn't, so I reluctantly held my tongue.

"We will think on the matter." Vegeta conceded finally, nodding to Piccolo who accepted that answer for the time being. "Sir Tien, show Gohan to bed." I wrinkled my brows in confusion as I met my husband's eyes. It was curious for him to make such an order, unless he was preparing to discuss something with me that was not for Gohan's ears. I knew that was not happening that night, not with all of our company surrounding us. On nights with company, I was always the one sending Gohan to bed. I watched as Gohan bowed and bid goodnight to everyone, and then he and Tien left the dining room. I raised my brow curiously to Vegeta, who was already gesturing for Nappa to approach his side.

"Sir Nappa." Vegeta called coolly while keeping his gaze fixed on the table and clutching his utensils tightly in his hand. "You know what is expected of you and your men for the upcoming attack." He grumbled with a scowl as the guard approached to stand behind his king and wait dutifully. Nappa contorted his brows in confusion at Vegeta's out of place suggestion, as the war was never discussed over dinner, especially when we had guests.

"Yes, your Grace." Sir Nappa answered obediently with a bemused expression. Vegeta smirked cruelly and my eyes widened in shock as he suddenly stood and plunged his dinner knife into the side of the guard's thick neck in one swift movement.

The ladies screamed and I glanced down the table to see Videl clutching her baby protectively as the men stared at Vegeta in shock. I turned back to Vegeta with a deep gasp as Nappa's eyes widened in shock and agony as he began bleeding out beside him. Vegeta harshly removed the knife with a spray of blood as he glared furiously at the falling guard who had loyally protected him for so many years.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as I stood and blinked rapidly in bewilderment at the scene played out before me. Vegeta ignored me as he continued glaring at Nappa, speaking to the dying guard who rapidly lost color as his eyes glazed over.

"Not only did you know what was expected of you, but you talk about it too much." Vegeta said as Nappa's body finally collapsed, face-first on the ground. Vegeta spat on the body contemptuously before he waved violently towards the other guards. "Get him out of my sight!" Vegeta yelled to them as they bowed to Vegeta and quickly did as he ordered. Aside from the clinking and screeching of metal armor as the guards worked to hastily drag the body from the room and Nappa's armor slid along the hard floors of the dining room, not a single sound could be gleaned from the room full of people. Not even the baby, who seemed to absorb the tension emanating from the adults in the room.

"Wise decision, your Grace." Piccolo broke the silence with his quiet appraisal as I turned my gaze to him in disbelief. Piccolo, and Lord Bardock beside him, smiled slyly at Vegeta, who huffed proudly at his handiwork as he retook his seat at the table. I shook my head in disbelief as I met Bardock's and Piccolo's eyes, then Vegeta's. They all had an air of victory about them, though I had no idea what was so great about killing your most loyal and trustworthy guard.

"Mind sharing what was so wise about that?" I asked Piccolo scathingly as the others listened intently for his answer.

"With all his talking, Nappa shared our perfect attack strategy with Frieza's spies. They know our plan, just when we could have ended and won this whole thing." Vegeta seethed through his teeth. He suddenly pounded his fist on the table violently, and I could have sworn the wood splintered from the force. "Dammit!" Vegeta yelled. "If I could kill that idiot again, I would." I cringed at Vegeta's ferocity. I could understand his fury if that was the case, though I doubted Nappa would have divulged that information to the enemy intentionally.

After a long and tense silence, I sighed heavily as I lost my appetite and decided to leave the table. I did not say my farewells to anyone as I departed the dining room after that riveting dinner, speechless and trembling with shock. Vegeta truly scared me that night. Perhaps the war was changing him. Perhaps I would have to take greater measures to protect my secret from him. If he turned on Nappa so easily, what would he do if he discovered my betrayal?


	21. The Gift Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dark chapter

A/N: Warning: This chapter spans about five years and covers a very dark period of Chi-Chi's life. Don't let the title mislead you. You will understand the title by the end of the chapter, but I had to give a warning, because honestly this chapter is depressing. It is my least favorite of the story, but it is crucial to character development and storyline, so please bear through it.

I received a knock on my chamber door early in the morning following that unbelievably tense dinner. "Queen Chi-Chi. You have a visitor." Tien whispered as he stepped in. He probably thought I was still asleep, as it was quite early. I wondered, as I walked towards the door and adjusted my nightclothes to cover myself better, why he would bother me at that early hour unless it was Gohan or Vegeta, who he would not announce as visitors.

"What? Tien, who could possib-" I said as I startled when I saw my visitor silently enter the room. Goku. Was in my chamber. I was beyond shocked to see him. We had not been alone together since before his wedding. He must have been visiting to bring up the betrothal. "Tien, please warn me if anyone approaches my chambers. We cannot let anyone know about this visit, understand?" I said as Tien nodded dutifully and closed the door.

"Chi-Chi-"Goku began before I abruptly cut him off.

"Goku, we are not going to allow your son and daughter to be married. Are you mad?" I reprimanded, knowing after the display at last night's dinner, Goku seemed to be in support of that arrangement.

"No, I'm not mad. Chi-Chi, don't worry. It will never happen." Goku said confidently. I stared at him in disbelief.

"It will never happen?" I repeated skeptically. Goku nodded, confidence unwavering. "How-" I began before he hurriedly interjected.

"Just trust me, Chi-Chi. You have nothing to worry about. Our children won't marry." Goku said certainly. I could not argue with his confidence. If Goku was so certain, I would leave it in his hands. I would trust him. I nodded in understanding before meeting his gaze. I was happy he was there, alone with me. I missed him so much. I felt a thrill being in his presence like that again. I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, and was shocked when he pulled away.

"No, Chi-Chi." He said, placing his hands on my arms to keep me distant from him. I looked up at him with wounded confusion. He had never rejected me before. Was he really deserting me for his wife? That was ludicrous! I laughed at him in disbelief and attempted to kiss him again, this time meeting his lips. He was cold and unyielding at first, but eventually succumbed, melting his lips against mine. I was so happy for a brief moment, happy to be reunited and have my Goku back. But then he pulled away again, panting and struggling to restrain himself.

"I can't, Chi-Chi. I'm sorry." Goku said with a tone of remorse. He seemed deeply disappointed, but I still did not understand. "I've hurt Videl too much already." He admitted guiltily. 

"What do you mean?" I asked with concern over his despondent countenance. Goku looked down into his lap before glancing at me like a guilty child. 

"On my wedding night,..." Goku trailed off, his expression morphing into a deep frown before he looked away from me. He was probably uncomfortable with bringing up that night to me. I certainly did not want to think about that night. "I slipped, Chi-Chi." He finally admitted with a heavy sigh. I glared at him. It was obvious that he had 'slipped', as he so neatly put it, or there would not have been a baby to cause this meeting in the first place. Goku met my gaze before frowning warily at my obvious displeasure. 

"I mean," he began hurriedly before sighing and slowing his speech again, "I made a mistake that could have been a real problem. I thought she didn't hear it at first, but over time I realized that she was only pretending she didn't know." He confessed with a distant gaze. I met his softened expression with one of open concern. 

"What happened on your wedding night, Goku?" I asked insistently. 

"That night in bed with her, I wanted it to be you, Chi-Chi. I wanted it so badly that I almost saw you there, looking up at me instead of her, and when I reached that moment of total loss of control, I uttered the name I shouldn't have into her ear. Your name." I think I stopped breathing at that moment. He called my name in bed while making love with his wife? He could have given us away if she heard it. But he thought she did. So why had nothing ill befallen either of us for the past year? I realized the answer to that in an instant. Goku said she was hurt. She loved him, even though his heart belonged to me. I wrapped my arms around Goku, hugging him tightly to me.

"Goku." I kissed him lightly, gently, to avoid scaring him away. "I love you." Another kiss. "I miss you." He was wavering, he could not resist. "She doesn't have to know about this." I kissed him again, a longer kiss as Goku finally relaxed. After a moment he separated his lips and our tongues played together as Goku melted into me and his hands caressed my body like they used to. I moaned into his mouth as I pulled him tighter to me. Those were the kisses I longed for, the kisses I missed from him as we continued ravaging each other's mouths passionately. I reached one hand through Goku's hair at the back of his neck while sliding the other up and down his side and feeling his chiseled waistline. Goku bucked his hips forward as our excitement built. Then he abruptly gasped and pushed me away forcefully.

"It's not right, Chi-Chi!" Goku said in a low, exasperated voice. "It's different for you. Vegeta already had somebody else. Videl cares for me. This would hurt her even more if she found out." Goku said sadly. I was hurt deeply by his words. I was not sure what hurt more. The fact that he was refusing me, or that he used the disinterest of my husband to justify his decision. When I met Vegeta, I had every intention of having a good marriage with him. How dare Goku throw our affairs in my face as if his marriage was better than mine!

"Fine. Just go away!" I yelled at him, trying desperately to conceal the pain in my voice. Goku stayed planted in his spot, frowning sadly at me. "I said get out of here!" I yelled louder, making a move to push him away. He took the hint and moved towards the door before I reached him. Goku glanced sadly over his shoulder at me before I turned away from him. After a long silence, I heard the door close. Then I allowed my shoulders to sag as I lowered my head, fighting the tears that threatened to emerge. If he needed to make things so difficult between us, more difficult than they always had been, there was no need for us to continue any longer. I was done.

I attempted to form a stronger relationship with Vegeta after that day, while still maintaining my close friendship with Bulma. She did not know that Goku and I had ended things, and it was for the better. She may have become possessive of Vegeta again if she knew I was no longer having an affair. Videl and Goku continued strong, raising their daughter in seclusion at Satan Castle as Goku lorded over it, only accepting the occasional visits of their family members as they seemed content to be left alone. Nappa was replaced by a large knight named Sir Borgos. The man was amazingly more massive than Nappa. But he was quiet, and kept to himself, and he was as easily tolerable to me as Sir Tora.

The next four years passed in that way. The rare times I saw Goku were only when he came to the castle to spar with Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan and the guards, and occasionally his brother. He was magnificent out there when he swung his sword, his daggers, whatever weapon he wielded. I always enjoyed watching, though seeing him from afar was heartbreaking every time.

It brought joy to my heart every time I saw Gohan with him as my son grew, receiving pointers from his true father and watching on admiringly when his father sparred with Piccolo, as if Goku was the strongest man in the world. The admiration in Gohan's eyes was so touching. I only wished he looked upon me in that way. But I was a woman, and Gohan should not have strived to be like me, in any way.

I was the queen. I was surrounded by my son, friends, loyal servants, and a husband who kindly paid me more attention, though I knew he and Bulma were still involved. But I felt empty. I was missing something meaningful in my life. I once took up a mission with my educational system years ago when I felt that way. Now that was done; our educational provisions for the poor were already the best amongst every kingdom I knew of, and needed no more help from me.

I was pregnant again. I knew, because I recognized the symptoms now, having been through it before. I also knew that it was Vegeta's, since Goku had not touched me in years. Perhaps it was just the thing I needed to fulfill my emptiness-another child. Yet I kept it to myself. I was not ready to tell anyone yet. For some reason, I had an ominous feeling, something in my gut telling me to worry. What if I did not survive the birth? Who would be there for Gohan? Maybe it was the war causing those feelings. With it looming overhead, the people surrounding me were too distracted to notice my condition as I took efforts to hide it. I finally decided that it was about time I told someone, though reluctantly.

I woke up one morning, about two months after I realized my condition, with the intentions of telling, to find a horrifying sight as I pulled back my bedsheets. I couldn't breathe as I clutched my abdomen, stared at the fabrics soaked in red and felt the sleek moisture between my thighs. As Launch ran into my chambers in alarm, I realized I couldn't breathe because I was screaming. The maester saw me that morning, only to tell me what I already knew.

My mother-in-law was fading quickly while I mourned the loss of my unborn child alone. Launch kept perpetual watch over me, being the only one beside the maester who knew about the baby, always the doting handmaiden and friend. I cared for Kanna, as Gohan was now more than capable of caring for himself, and I was not needed by anyone else. Oddly enough, I could finally relate to Kanna in her final days. I saw her vacant stares, her constant sleep, and the phases of depression she endured on the rare occasion when she was mindful of her surroundings. I understood. Perhaps I was more like her than I realized. Perhaps I was dying inside.

I gazed out the window one day as I sat beside her sleeping form, watching the birds leap amongst the branches. They twittered and cheeped as the sun shined down on them, and the two little birds looked so happy together. Why was it that simple, mindless creatures could attain happiness while I suffered like her? I looked down upon the face of my sleeping mother-in-law, the woman I once abhorred. I wished her peace now. I thought her suffering should end. Perhaps I should end it for her. I gazed out the window again, noticing the absence of the birds as I pondered that notion.

I looked back down upon the ex-queen, prepared to make things right for her. My open palm glided just over her mouth as I planned to ease her suffering in the gentlest way. Something seemed off as I paused with my hand hovering just a millimeter over her mouth. I noticed the lack of warm air one would expect to feel so close to a person's mouth and nose. Quickly dismissing the obvious explanation, I moved my hand to her shoulder, shaking gently in a futile attempt to rouse her from her sleep. Her temperature was cooler than mine. I begrudgingly placed my fingers by her throat, checking for her pulse. I checked frantically after a few minutes when I felt nothing. No undercurrents of life, no warmth, no sound of breath. I screamed when I realized this, an instinctive reaction that happened without thinking. The nurse came running in, followed by Launch who both inspected the queen mother and decided what I had discovered to be true. She had died.

I was unnerved for the next few weeks, past the point of Kanna's funeral and the mourning period. Vegeta detested my emotional state. He was so busy with the war, and I was so used to being alone that I never told him about the pregnancy, or the miscarriage. He knew I'd barely tolerated his mother, and there I was, seemingly making a bigger deal of her death than he was. We drew apart again during those months, just when we were almost having a real marriage. I mourned for so much. The loss of my baby, the loss of my relationship with Goku, the loss of strength in my marriage, the loss of my mother-in-law, and the loss of myself. I was lost. That was the lowest point in my life, and I did not know what would make it any better.

The only shining light I had in the sea of darkness my life had become was Gohan. Gohan, who was growing and becoming independent and often rebellious. I attributed that to Vegeta's influence. I found joy in Gohan's accomplishments as he reached the age of ten and proved himself worthy of the title 'prince'. Gohan may have been with me for the time being, but when he grew, I was promised to lose him, too, to a wife. Vegeta had finally agreed to the betrothal of Gohan and Pan, a prospect that sickened me. Despite what Goku promised, I saw it happening.

I often bestowed my temper upon unsuspecting servants and lords and ladies when things did not go my way and my frustrations became too much to bear. Nothing was changing to affect me drastically, though. Not until Bulma and I chatted privately in the castle gardens one day and she informed me of something that could change everything for Vegeta. I wanted to be sure that Bulma kept her news between us, somehow.

"Chi-Chi, my child deserves to know who his real father is someday." Bulma stated with solemn determination as I shook my head sadly at her.

"But Bulma, are you absolutely sure that Lord Yamcha is not the father? Do you know how much you risk by exposing that baby as Vegeta's? When the baby is born, he'll-" I fretted until Bulma interjected my ranting.

"Chi-Chi. I understand all of that. This is a delicate situation, and I'll have to feel Vegeta out before I tell him. I have no idea how he will react. Perhaps I will wait until after the baby is born. The resemblance should help prove my case. Don't you agree, your Grace?" Bulma asked hopefully. I nodded my acceptance of her plan. At least she was not telling anyone yet, and I was truly happy for her to be a mother. I missed the excitement of having a baby, as the pain of my recent loss was still so freshly engraved in my mind.

"Either way, congratulations, Bulma. I hope your baby is healthy and beautiful." I said with ease as a heartfelt smile graced my face. It almost hurt to do so, and I realized I had not smiled in so long. Bulma smiled in return, and almost laughed with surprise.

"My, Queen Chi-Chi. I don't think I've seen you smile like that since the last time I caught sight of you and Goku flirting, years ago." My smile immediately faltered at that comment, and Bulma frowned uneasily in response. "Chi-Chi…I'm sorry to bring that up. Have you tried speaking to Goku again?" Bulma asked consolingly. I finally confessed our fallout to her that year, though she admitted to already discovering it on her own. Who knew how quickly she discovered my loneliness, but I was a fool to think anyone would not notice.

"It is pointless, Bulma. He has no intentions of betraying his wife. Goku is an honest man." I said with a sneer, as Bulma snorted derisively at the implication. If his loyalty to his arranged wife was honest, what did that make the rest of us? I laughed scathingly at her derision.

"You never know, Chi-Chi. Time heals all wounds. It has been a while since you've seen each other. You should try again. I think Goku will be more receptive now." Bulma added with a wink. I knew she and Goku were close friends, but I thought he was staying secluded with his family recently. I could not imagine why she acted as if she knew something I did not.

"What are you talking about, Bulma? Surely you have not seen Goku. He has not left Satan Castle for the last few years, aside from training and battles with the Ice Kingdom. He is a lord with his own castle, servants, and family, with whom he must be very content." I complained bitterly. Bulma chuckled darkly.

"With whom are the key words there, your Grace." I looked at her in perplexity as Bulma smirked. "All Goku does at Satan Castle lately is train, spar, and go on hunting trips. He seems very reclusive lately as well." Bulma added the last statement with a tone of worry. That made me nervous as well. If something was wrong with Goku, I felt I should have been there for him, I should have known. Like he should have been there for me while I suffered these past years. Was he so reclusive because of his guilt over Videl? Or maybe it was guilt over leaving me.

"I only know this because Yamcha and I make the effort to visit him and his family, an effort he never bothers to make himself." Bulma muttered resentfully. Seeing my worry, Bulma smiled brightly as I could see she had an idea.

"I will have a dinner to announce my pregnancy. I am past the first trimester already; it is the perfect time to announce it. And Yamcha will be so happy." Bulma added with a roll of her eyes. I laughed lightly at her mannerisms. I felt so guilty for setting the poor man up with her. Then again, he did have the honor of calling the lovely and sophisticated Lady Bulma from the renowned Briefs name his wife; and by Bulma's personal account, enjoyed all the benefits of marriage when they were alone together. As long as he remained oblivious to the truth, I supposed there was no harm done to him.

"A dinner where you will invite Goku, as well as us?" I asked, frowning in consideration of the idea. I nodded slowly and hesitantly. I only hoped Goku would be as receptive to me as Bulma suggested. I could not bear a repeat of his rejection.

"Yes." Bulma agreed with a solid nod. "You will see. Things will be different with him this time around." She assured me as she read my worried expression. I clasped my hands together tightly and stared into my lap with a heavy sigh. Would Goku be happy to see me? Was he changing because he missed me as much as I missed him? Bulma seemed to think so. I did not believe she had any reason to mislead me about that now. What would she gain from that? And if her expressed feelings were genuine, I desperately hoped that she was right.


	22. The King's Bastard

I was fearful about Vegeta’s reaction to Bulma’s baby, though as long as he thought Gohan was his, there should have been nothing to fear. The oldest inherited first. At Bulma’s arranged dinner, she failed to make her announcement as we dined, and I wondered if she had second thoughts. I pulled her aside as the men grouped together and talked and drank, while the women gathered in another room. 

“Bulma, the evening is ending. What are you waiting for?” I whispered to her, trying not to look too conspicuous as Lady Briefs, Lady Gine, Videl, Maron and Lazuli conversed on the other side of the room. Only Lady Gine and Videl watched us carefully. But their suspicions were enough to make me uncomfortable. It seemed those two had their eyes on me all night. Confirming my suspicions, Bulma gazed at the same faces as I.

“You see the way Lady Gine and Lady Videl are watching you tonight?” Bulma asked conspiratorially. I met her eyes understandingly. “They have been talking about you and Goku. I think they know about your past together.” Bulma suggested. I sighed heavily. Of course Lady Gine already knew, and Videl had witnessed enough suspicious situations to question it. I should have seen it coming.

“A problem. Though I do not see what that has to do with your announcement, Bulma.” I said irritatedly. Bulma frowned and cast me a meaningful look.

“Chi-Chi, my queen.” Bulma addressed me patronizingly. “I will make the announcement now, while you run off and find Goku. Go talk to him while I keep the suspicious hounds at bay.” Bulma nodded as I dropped my mouth in realization at her plan. I supposed a distraction was required for tonight if they were watching me so closely.

“Bulma, you are a true friend.” I said genuinely, and utterly surprised. Bulma was my enemy in the beginning. I could never have imagined our relationship evolving like this. Bulma chuckled at my surprise, clearly in agreement with my assessment of our relationship. I hugged Bulma, who looked at me questioningly as I pulled away and shrugged. “What? It’s for show. They’ll need to think you told me the news already before I disappear and you make your announcement.” I said with a smirk as Bulma smiled proudly after me. I headed off in search of Goku, my heart pounding in my chest as I closed in on the men, debating just how this plan was supposed to work. Fortunately, I caught Vegeta in the hall as he was walking back into the room. Perhaps I could use him.

“Vegeta.” I called quietly, startling my king, which I found rather amusing. The man did not startle easily, and would probably have thrown a fit if anyone else had seen that.

“What?!” He snapped, clearly defensive after that embarrassment.

“Lord Kakarot has been summoned by a messenger at the door.” I glanced into the men’s conversation as Vegeta waited for me to finish. “I encountered the servant with the message on my way to the washroom, so I suggested I would deliver the message. But I do not wish to intrude on the men. Could you send him out for me?” I asked kindly, batting my eyelashes with utmost subtlety. It seemed to do the trick as Vegeta merely groaned in annoyance and darted back into the room, shaking Goku by the shoulder and speaking into his ear. Goku said a few more words to the men he was conversing with as Vegeta took his seat, and Goku headed for the door. I smiled as he found me waiting.

“Chi-Chi.” Goku said in a hushed manner as we stepped aside where no one could see us speaking. To say he was surprised to see me was an understatement. I would even say he was relieved. “How did you…” Goku began to ask with a perplexed expression as he glanced in the direction of the sitting room where the women had congregated. I smiled knowingly at him.

“Bulma is providing a distraction. We need to talk.” I told him forcefully, finding the door handle of a nearby empty room and forcing the door open. I stepped inside and dragged Goku by the hand with me. I gulped nervously at the contact. Simply holding his hand felt fulfilling after being apart for so long.

“Chi-Chi. So much has happened. I’m so sorry.” Goku began rambling quickly, and I knew we did not have much time together, but I could not waste it with listening to his rambling. He had to know we were past apologies. I was simply so happy that he was not turning me away as he did before. He made a decision back then that fought against his own desires, for the sake other people’s happiness. I could not understand how his mind worked at times.

“Goku, you are a fool.” I said happily as I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with a hunger like I never felt from him before. Perhaps he missed me even more than I missed him. We spent what felt like an eternity in that dark room, exploring each other’s mouths and necks, caressing each other tenderly, and rediscovering each other after such a prolonged separation. I regretted to have it come to an end so quickly, but our extended absence would be highly suspicious tonight. We needed to return to the others. Hopefully it had not been longer than we thought. 

“Meet me at the castle tomorrow, Goku. I will let Tien know to expect you. I shall be alone for the day, no interruptions. I need you.” I pleaded to him. The words might have ringed as desperate, but Goku and I both knew that I was equally as demanding as I was pleading. He was obviously equally, if not more, desperate, judging by the intense, heartfelt look in his eyes. He nodded obediently and kissed me one last time.

“I really missed you.” Goku said breathily as I stepped outside the room, glancing cautiously down the hall for any presence. I deemed that it was empty, and said one last goodbye to Goku as I happily waltzed down the hall towards the sitting room. Goku would surely wait a few minutes before leaving, just in case someone surprised me around the corner. I was extremely excited about our encounter. I entered the room to find the room buzzing with excitement over Bulma’s announcement, the perfect camouflage for my own mood. I celebrated Bulma’s pregnancy jovially for the evening before heading home for a restless night of sleep.

Our affair resumed after that day, and despite the signs of Lady Gine and Lady Videl’s arising suspicions, Goku and I carried on, too happy to care after all those miserable years we had been denying ourselves from each other. Those months of bliss flew by, and I could hardly believe there was still a war occurring outside our walls. The Saiyan kingdom remained untouched by the war, though there was gossip that the war was heading our way. We soon found the arrival of Bulma’s baby approaching, yet another happy occurrence which further obscured the dangers of war.  
Gohan trained during those months more than he had ever trained before, despite my constant pushing for him to focus on his studies. By his eleventh birthday, Gohan’s skills in fighting were known throughout the kingdom to be rather remarkable. In spite of my distaste for sword fighting, I could not deny being proud of his accomplishments; I was simply content that he was also highly intelligent and well read.

Bulma gave birth to a son. A beautiful, lavender-haired boy with bright blue eyes. He was truly a beautiful baby, and I was sure Bulma was happier with motherhood than she could have imagined she would be. He was named Trunks of House Puar. At his name day blessing, Bulma had clearly not shared Trunks’ true parentage with Vegeta, as my husband was rather irked to attend the occasion, and glared with fury at Lord Yamcha for the entire event. 

I watched Vegeta’s discontent in thinking that another man impregnated his lover with mild amusement. Even if his misery was unfounded, it made the day more enjoyable for me. And seeing the baby was truly heartwarming; I knew Gohan loved to see the baby. Little five year old Pan enjoyed the baby as well, and the fuss the children made was an excellent distraction for Goku and I to escape together unnoticed after the ceremony. It had truly been an excellent day for me. Three months later, we were meeting for a congregation at Lord Bardock’s behest. Apparently he and Lady Gine had some news to announce, and offered to host a dinner over the occasion. I only hoped the news was good, or did not affect me.

“Vegeta, you must refrain from threatening Lord Puar tonight.” I warned along the carriage ride as we were just about to arrive at Montpaus. Gohan listened quietly and respectfully as he rode aside me, looking curiously out the window of the carriage. Vegeta frowned at me angrily, and I rolled my eyes in return. “It was bad enough that you threatened him when you should have been congratulating him on the birth of his son. That was the last time you saw him. You might need the man someday.” I advised as I turned my gaze from him to look out the window of the carriage, hearing the horses slowing and noticing our slowed momentum as well. Sure enough, we had arrived at Montpaus, and our carriage was being approached by Sir Tora and Sir Borgos.

“I will do as I please.” Vegeta said arrogantly as Gohan stepped from the carriage. Vegeta stepped past me and reached for the door, climbing from the carriage and leaving me behind. I sighed heavily before extending my hand outside the carriage for Sir Tora as the guard assisted me down the steps. It was no wonder I gave Vegeta orders and tricked him into doing as I liked. The man stubbornly refused to listen to a word I said, even when there was wisdom in my words. Gohan was already running inside when I stepped on the ground; I would have to speak to him about carrying himself proudly when visiting another castle. I stepped towards where Vegeta stood keenly surveying the land surrounding Montpaus.

“You have not been here in years, have you?” I asked him as I tilted my head in consideration of his thoughtful gaze. Vegeta shrugged at me indifferently, my question jarring him from his thoughts as he proceeded with heading to the doors. In truth, I had not been there in years. That castle held many pleasant memories for me, and I breathed deeply in satisfaction as we walked together. Once inside the dining room, the congregated persons bowed before us, and I smiled as I took my own seat at the table. There was one thing I foresaw happening tonight which I did not like, as I noticed Bulma’s gaze intently fixed on Vegeta. She meant to tell him about the baby, Vegeta’s first son. Perhaps he had a second on the way as well.

“King Vegeta!” I heard a soprano voice behind me and turned to see Lady Gine approaching with Lady Videl, their arms linked together as Goku and Bardock stood talking behind them. It was as if the ladies were attempting to form a wall to separate me and Goku. I smirked as they reached us and curtsied. “Queen Chi-Chi.” She added with another curtsy as Vegeta spun curiously at the approaching figures.

“Hello, Lady Gine. I am terribly curious to hear this announcement of your husband’s.” I said in a friendly tone as I curiously surveyed the room while we spoke. As Gine and Videl discussed trivial formalities with Vegeta over the food that would be served, I noticed the Frates quietly sitting together at a table, their daughter Marron now a lovely teenage girl. I spotted Lord Raditz having a discreet conversation with one of the stable boys who took our horses as we arrived. Not as discreet as they should have been. 

Lady Maron was there, beaming excitedly as she conversed with Lady Bulma, whose eyes remained intently fixed on Vegeta as she attempted to feign interest in Lady Maron’s discussion. Bulma’s maid stood beside Bulma, coddling the sleeping three month old in her arms as Lady Maron’s attention shifted to Lord Yamcha and she subtly attempted seducing the man right in front of his wife. Maron was fortunate for Bulma’s distraction, as I was sure Bulma would not have tolerated such an embarrassment if she had noticed. I shifted my gaze to Goku, who had finished speaking to his father, and was watching me. I smiled widely at him, trying to conceal the blush I felt rising to my cheeks at the sight of his interest in me. Something in my peripheral vision then caught my attention, and I quickly shifted my gaze towards it to catch Vegeta watching our interaction closely. 

He glared at me and I attempted to smile at him, though I was sure the expression was not convincing. I looked at Goku again, noting he was frowning with concern and quickly looked away and walked towards the Frates. When I looked at Vegeta again, I saw he was still watching me, and not happy with what he saw. Could Gine and Videl have made a suggestion to Vegeta? That would be a ridiculous decision if they loved Goku. Perhaps they let something slip unintentionally. Either way, it was obvious that Vegeta’s suspicion was aroused. It seemed Goku and I would have to be discreet for the remainder of the evening, and hopefully he would let the suspicion slide.

Dinner was served and we dined together, exchanging small toasts over good fortune and again bestowing blessings upon Trunks. As the first course concluded with a lengthy discussion of an upcoming siege on the Ice Kingdom where the lords of the kingdom would be required to contribute their service and bannermen, Lord Bardock stood from the table to call attention.

“Thank you for coming, everyone. We are honored to have all you lords and ladies with us tonight, as well as our king and queen.” Bardock said with a nod of his head and slight lift of his wine goblet. “Now for the reason we are all here. I know we are still at war, yet life must carry on.” Bardock said as his tone became somber and he clutched his goblet with both hands and tilted his head down pensively. “My son, Kakarot, has blessed us with a beautiful granddaughter through marriage, and now it is time for Raditz to carry on along the same lines.” Bardock said decidedly as he nodded towards Raditz, who frowned at him stoically. Bardock shifted his gaze to Lady Maron, who had resumed quietly flirting with Lord Yamcha and failed to notice Bardock’s attention until Yamcha tapped her gently and fixed his gaze pointedly on Lord Bardock. “Please stand, Lady Maron.” Maron stood hastily, smiling gratefully at Bardock as she nervously pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and looked anxiously around the room.

“Thank you, Lord Bardock. Lady Gine.” Maron said with slight curtsies as said couple smiled proudly at one another.

“Our son, Raditz, and Lady Maron will be wed next year. As I am busy at the castle serving my honorable duty as Hand of the king, Raditz can assume my duties in lording over Montpaus now. I know you will make us proud, Raditz.” Lord Bardock raised his glass and looked at Raditz with a stern gaze. We all did the same, despite the way we all saw Raditz glaring hatefully at his father. As we drank, I caught sight of Goku exchanging a sympathetic glance with his brother. I struggled not to laugh at the arrangement. To think that Maron was finally getting what she wanted, despite her lack of cunning, was rather humorous. Of course, once she realized the nature of her husband’s bed partner preferences, perhaps she’d be regretting the arrangement. The joke would fall on her. I chuckled into my goblet as I took another miniscule sip of my wine, regrettably catching Vegeta staring at me again. He never paid me that much attention. I wondered which secret of mine he suspected. He definitely suspected something of me, and I only could hope it was not the affair.

“Congratulations, Lord Raditz.” I said with a barely-contained smile as I nodded to the tight-lipped man fuming in his chair. Others issued their congratulations as well as the next course was served, and dinner resumed. I never would have imagined Raditz’s engagement was the cause of our dinner invitation, but I found it the least significant of the occurrences for the evening. 

As I turned my gaze to Bulma, I noticed her missing from her chair as Yamcha held Trunks and showed his awakened child to the others. Gohan, the Frates, and Maron all cooed over the baby, while the others continued congratulating the contently engaged noblewoman. Maron’s delightful squealing over the baby was utterly obnoxious, and I felt the need to leave the room. I frowned as I detected Vegeta’s absence from the room as I left. I knew exactly what that meant. I worried how he would react to the news. Perhaps he would favor Bulma’s child over mine, simply for the fact that he loved the woman. 

I sighed heavily with my thoughts as I wandered the halls alone, needing to escape the dining room. I stopped at a partially opened door when I sighted Vegeta and Bulma having a conversation. Vegeta immediately spotted me and glared in warning, as if I were not allowed to witness his conversation. I stared at him for a moment, refusing to back down from his glare as Bulma continued speaking to him, unaware of my presence as her back was to me. Vegeta quickly pushed Bulma aside, to her surprise, as he stepped past her to approach me. 

Without a word, Vegeta slammed the door in my face. I would have been angry, if it weren’t for the terrible expression he cast upon me before closing the door. He was furious with me. I supposed that explained which secret he had discovered. I slowly backed away from the heavy door with a shaky breath. He knew. What could I do about Vegeta?


	23. Win Or Die

After having a door harshly slammed in my face, I puzzled over the threat of Vegeta’s new knowledge. I walked the hall, consumed by my deep thought as I bumped into someone, who kneeled apologetically as I shook my head in surprise.

“Excuse me, my queen!” He exclaimed. Borgos was so massively sized that he was practically equal to my height as he knelt on the ground. The guard rose to his feet before me, and I smiled forgivingly at him, needing to strain my neck to meet his gaze. “I’ve been so excited over this war we leave for tomorrow, that I haven’t been paying much attention to my surroundings. My apologies, your Grace!” He exclaimed. I shook my head in disbelief at his excitement before narrowing my eyes as a thought occurred to me.

“My husband himself is leading the front lines in that attack, is he not?” I asked curiously. I knew Vegeta had been carrying on lately about his anticipation of killing Frieza with his own hands, but for all I knew, he only meant it in a metaphorical manner.

“Yes, your Grace! King Vegeta will grace us with his presence on the battlefield! It should be a magnificent battle!” Borgos smiled with a twinkle in his eyes at his own praise, and I frowned deeply at his speculation. Why was it that men craved so badly to kill one another? I’d done it, and I certainly had no desire to do it again, unless it was necessary.

“Very well, Sir Borgos. Please watch where you are going from now on.” I said as I carried on with my walk and dismissed the guard. After that conversation, my walk was no longer aimless. I returned to the dining room to find people grouped into small conversations. 

Goku, Raditz and his father were together, seemingly having a lesson about responsibility in carrying on the Son name, as neither one of Bardock’s sons had done yet. I knew by the few words of their conversation I overheard and mannerisms with which Bardock spoke, as well as the glances Gine occasionally casted in their direction. 

As Lady Gine alternated between speaking with the ladies in the room and giving commands to the servants as the dinner was cleared from the tables, I called Launch over, finding an opportunity for her to slip a message to Goku for me while he was conversing with his kin. I had hoped to speak to him privately during the dinner, but Vegeta’s suspicions negated that plan. Instead, Goku would have to come see me later. I noticed that young Lady Marron was out of sight somewhere and I knew Gohan would be with Lord Piccolo, probably touring Montpaus together. I found Lord Yamcha sat with Trunks in his arms, speaking to Lord Krillin, and aptly approached that group.

“Lord Yamcha, it is not a man’s business to carry an infant around.” I said scoldingly as the two men gave me a short bow while I reached for the baby. “Give him here. Babies require a woman’s touch for comfort.” I ordered with a smile as Yamcha willingly released Trunks and I held him in my arms, scrutinizing the resemblances between him and Vegeta. He was most certainly Vegeta’s son, I decided as I observed Yamcha again. I frowned at the baby, perhaps even scowled at him as his resemblance aroused thoughts of my husband’s demeanor towards me earlier that evening.

“Your Grace?” Yamcha questioned worriedly. I looked at the two men before me, who glanced at each other hesitantly as they eyed the way I stared at Trunks. I smiled with a sigh as I turned my gaze to the baby again for show.

“Your son is quite handsome, Lord Yamcha. You should be very proud.” I said. “Do you not agree, Lord Krillin?” I asked for good measure.

“Of course, your Grace. Trunks must inherit his looks from his mother.” Krillin answered with a smirk as he met Lord Yamcha’s eyes. “Forgive me, my lord. I only speak the truth.” Krillin added to Yamcha with a chuckle, throwing his hands up apologetically with a smile. I glanced in the direction of the women, noting Lazuli’s restlessness and tipsy state from imbibing too much wine. 

“Lord Krillin, it seems your wife has had enough for the evening.” I suggested with a pointed nod in her direction. Krillin followed my gaze with alarmed, wide eyes and nodded in agreement.

“I suppose you are right, your Grace.” Krillin said with a heavy sigh, obviously reluctant to leave. He stood and kissed my hand kindly, then smiled at the baby. “Goodnight, your Grace.” Krillin said to me with a deep, sincere bow. He had been so kind to me since being released from the dungeons. 

I gave a sharp nod to the man and turned my attention to the baby while Krillin said his farewell to Yamcha and walked to the women. I looked up at Yamcha, meeting his eyes intently before Lady Lazuli and her daughter approached together to say their goodbyes. Yamcha looked bewildered by my gaze, yet curious. As the Frates departed the dining room to retire for the night, I realized my time was limited. I would not waste a moment.

“Lord Yamcha, it is so good of you to care for this baby and give him your name.” I praised sweetly as I looked at the baby, who dozed in my arms as I gently rocked him. I smiled to myself as Yamcha remained speechless. By the change in the sound of his breathing, I knew he processed the underlying meaning of my words.

“Your Grace…” Yamcha slowly responded in a somber, confused tone. I looked up at him sharply, gasping in mock surprise.

“You didn’t know! I’m so sorry. Please, you cannot tell my husband. The king would be furious with me for revealing his secret.” I whispered discreetly to Yamcha as the man’s mouth hung open in shock and he blinked at me disbelievingly.  
“His secret?” He finally uttered angrily. I met Yamcha’s eyes with a despondent gaze, then shifted my gaze back to the baby.

“I assumed Bulma would tell you. She is usually such a kind, honest woman. I do apologize, my lord. Though, it seems, the damage is already done.” I answered him apologetically.

“My wife had the king’s baby under my name? Under my roof?!” He hissed furiously as I shushed him and pointedly glanced towards the others. I sighed heavily as I met his eyes again.

“Truth be told, my husband was never truly my husband. The resemblance is truly uncanny.” I commented as I looked closely at Trunks’ face, his infant eyes resembling a younger version of Vegeta’s darker ones in Bulma’s shade of blue. “I cannot stand the thought that he might claim this child as his someday and take him from you. What would that do to my reputation?” I whispered worriedly as I looked to Yamcha for a sympathetic reaction.

“I-I’m sorry, your Grace. I’m as distraught over this as I assume you were when you discovered the truth.” Yamcha said sadly as he clenched his fists by his sides and cast his head downward. I frowned and exhaled wearily at the sight of him. I was sorry it came to hurting someone else. But in regards to my children, I would do anything to protect them. Vegeta was too suspicious, too close to the truth, if he did not know already.

“Lord Yamcha, do you plan on leaving with the men in the upcoming siege that will be led by Vegeta?” I asked hopefully. I already suspected as much; I knew Goku and Raditz were going. Yamcha lifted his head from its downcast position, meeting my gaze with a questioning expression.

“Y-yes, your Grace.” He said as he knit his brows in confusion. I smiled with relief.

“Then there is something you could do to save us both some pain and embarrassment.” I said as I handed the baby back to Yamcha, and he accepted it begrudgingly as he carefully looked at the boy in a new light. “After all, there is no telling who will not return from that siege; men die on the battlefield every day.” I said as I pointedly gazed at Vegeta, who had entered the dining room a few moments ago and stood on the other side of the room, speaking with Goku. “Vegeta has oftentimes told me that the best death for a man is by the sword, in a valiant fight.” My heart raced as I processed the way Vegeta aggressively addressed my lover across the room while I spoke with Lord Yamcha. I only hoped Vegeta would not act hastily on his suspicions.

“I…don’t know if I can do that, your Grace.” Yamcha said dubiously, carefully reading the deeper meaning in my words as he stared at Vegeta’s fearsome chastising of Goku with worry.

“Then return home from the war with your king. I am sure he will reward you greatly for fighting alongside him.” I said with a dubious frown. My sarcasm was duly noted as Yamcha frowned deeply at the thoughts of what would more likely actually happen upon their return. “Perhaps he has no intentions of allowing you to return from that battle. Vegeta could easily claim that child and Lady Bulma if you and I were out of the way.” I suggested in a whisper as Yamcha’s eyes widened at the thought and Vegeta turned his gaze to us, glaring hatefully at me. “You see the way he looks at us.” I said with a sly smile as I kept my eyes focused on Vegeta, glaring challengingly back at him. “You cannot deny that he has likely considered it.” Yamcha glared at Vegeta, clenching his fists until his knuckles whitened, then shifted his gaze to Bulma, looking hurt as he truly opened his eyes for the first time to the way she looked at the king.

“I will not allow that to happen.” Yamcha said to himself, so quietly that I hardly heard him as I shifted my gaze from the group across the room to the man beside me.

“I wish you well on the battlefield, Lord Yamcha. Come back safe.” I said with a stern expression before glancing one last time at the baby as he woke and began hungrily protruding his little tongue. “And this little lord will be waiting for your safe return as well.” I said as I lightly brushed my finger across Trunks’ cheek, smiling at the way he turned his mouth towards my finger for something to suckle. “You’d better get him to his mother. I’m afraid the boy is hungry.” I said with a considerate tilt of my head as I gave a slight curtsy to Lord Yamcha, and he returned the motion with a slow bow as he carefully held the boy in his arms. 

As I met Vegeta’s eyes with a silent communication that it was time to leave, which he seemed to agree to, I headed towards the door of the dining room. I stole one last glance at Goku as Vegeta addressed Sir Tora, unhappy to catch him looking serious and bothered after that conversation with Vegeta. It was a very tense and silent ride home in the carriage that night as Gohan sat between me and Vegeta, looking worried as he observed his parents’ demeanors. I had hoped to never stick Gohan in the middle of our disputes. I realized that things were too serious now to protect him from that any longer.

I was fortunate that Vegeta had more pressing matters to deal with before he could address me. We parted ways upon returning home that night. The men were preparing to leave for the siege that next day, the siege which would hopefully end the war against the Ice Kingdom once and for all. My father’s forces had already attacked and greatly reduced their numbers. Due to the fact that I worried Goku would not return unharmed, and having no chance to speak with him at Montpaus, I needed to see him for one last discreet meeting before he would leave. I slipped away after Vegeta and I parted ways that night, to one of our usual meeting places in the castle. I had something to tell him. 

Goku laid me on the bed of the chamber which had become my favorite for our indiscretions, as the section of the castle it inhabited was never stationed by guards at the hours following dinner, the walls were thick, and it was regularly cleaned and well furnished. I pulled him by the shoulders as he lowered over me, seemingly breathing in my scent. He kissed me on the lips and our embraces and caresses immediately followed. To think at one point I had lost that; that I thought I'd never have him back, was astounding. It was no wonder I was so depressed with all that had happened at that time. Now that I had him back, I would make sure to never let him go. He could not die in battle. I would not worry about that. I had faith that he would return to me.  
It was risky, what we were doing that night, after Vegeta’s astuteness became clear earlier that evening, but I could not stand the thought of Goku dying in battle without at least being with him one last time. Goku’s lips gently caressed my neck as his hand slowly raised my skirt, lightly skimming my thigh as a thrill ran through me. I reached for his face with one hand and pulled it to mine so I could kiss him again, and he did not resist as our lips crashed together again and I felt him wiggling to remove his pants. I moaned as he gyrated against me, making it evident that his pants were down and he was eager to be inside me. Goku removed my undergarments before quite domineeringly attacking me with his lips as I moaned with excitement over the penetration I was anticipating. He wasted no time in satisfying me, as we united and melded our bodies as one, rocking together in ecstasy.

"Ohhhh. Oh, Goku!" I exclaimed as I released his lips and my sensations heightened with every thrust I felt with my release coming.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku cried into the air as he clenched his teeth and his eyes shut tight while his body rocked more frantically into mine, and I received an overwhelming sensation as the buildup I felt escalated immensely with his actions. I clung tightly to him as I rode out the amazing orgasm and Goku groaned into my ear, struggling through our last minutes of coupling as he was already finished and acutely sensitive. I exhaled heavily as Goku sighed and collapsed his weight on top of me. That moment of increased pressure over my abdomen had my stomach suddenly churning. I didn't know where I found the strength, as Goku was much heavier than me and completely relaxed, but I roughly shoved him off as I sprang from the bed and threw my hand to my mouth.

"Chi-Chi! What's wrong?" Goku cried in alarm as I clutched a nearby waste bin and heaved into it, despite my best efforts to refrain from doing so. As I fell to my knees, he ran to me and kneeled beside me, rubbing my back soothingly. I coughed violently into the pail and wiped the last bit of spittle from my mouth, praying he did not see what a mess I might have looked. He continued rubbing as he silently, intensely watched me with patience.

"It's alright." I said with a heavy sigh as I remained hunched over the pail, waiting for the nausea to subside completely. Goku's constantly moving hand on my back stilled, and as I felt the hand weigh heavy on my back, I turned my head to face him. His eyes burned into me with intense scrutiny, and I was taken aback by his demeanor. He tilted his head at me as his gaze became more perceptive.

"Chi-Chi...are you...?" Goku trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at me in realization. I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes and dropped my head into my palm. I was hoping for a more eloquent way of telling him than that. "Chi-Chi." He said with a smile. "We're having another baby?" I stood and gently pushed him away from me.

"No, Goku. I'm having another baby." I clarified, frowning at him. I crossed my arms self-consciously and turned away from him. How could I tell him that the baby might have been Vegeta's? Would he feel betrayed? I met his eyes again to see a disappointed expression crossing his face. I hated to see that look, but knew by the way he seemed to frown even more deeply at me, that he must have come to the conclusion I could not utter on my own.

"Vegeta's baby." He stated as he allowed his hands to drop to his sides, frowning at me. I huffed and turned away again, my arms remaining crossed.

"Maybe." I relented quietly. Goku continued frowning at me as he spoke again.

"Someone else's?" He asked me suspiciously. I growled furiously at him. How could he suggest that?! I pulled my hand back and smacked him across the face as hard as I could. To my shock, he laughed as he raised his hand soothingly to his cheek. "So much for being discreet, Chi-Chi!" He laughed in amusement. "I'm sure that's going to leave a mark!" He exclaimed as he placed his free hand on his hip and rubbed his cheek with a grimace.

"And I'm sure you'll have no problem creating an excuse for it for your darling wife. We both know you are full of excuses." I spat venomously as I began fixing my clothes to leave. Telling Goku was a bad idea. It was not at all how I wanted it to go.

"Chi-Chi." Goku said with a chuckle as he attempted to embrace me and I pulled away. "Chi-Chi, where is this coming from? What have I done to you?" He asked skeptically as he scrunched his face at me disbelievingly and I anxiously searched the room for my discarded clothing.

"Aside from accusing me of sleeping with other men?" I hissed furiously as Goku handed me the undergarments I had been searching for and I snatched them from him.

"Well, you did just suggest the baby wasn't mine, and only maybe was Vegeta's. What was I supposed to think?" He questioned in a straightforward manner. His simple question had me questioning my own anger at him. I shook my head and sighed.

"The baby is either yours or Vegeta's. I don't know which." I clarified with a groan as I headed for the door. I was still feeling nauseas, and our conversation was not helping. I felt a strong hand grasp my arm and stopped, only to feel heavily annoyed.

"We need to talk about this." Goku said seriously. I turned to him with a threatening glare. I was in no mood to talk to him any longer.

"There's nothing to talk about." I told him with finality. Goku frowned at me stubbornly. It seemed he would continue pressing unless I was harsh enough to make him back down. "You won't be the one claiming this child either way." I stated coldly. Goku stepped back from me, releasing my arm as a deeply hurt expression crossed his face. I carefully turned mine away from him before I allowed my remorse to show. 

"Goodnight, Goku." I said with quiet resignation. I reached for the door, wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible. I felt so terrible for what I said. I was sure he would be with Gohan if he could. Yet I threw it in his face just when he might be having another child. I hated hurting the man I loved.

"Chi-Chi." I froze in disbelief at his calm voice behind me. I didn't even hear his footsteps approaching as he stood just behind me, closing the door I had barely opened. I flinched slightly as two hands grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me into a warm, solid chest. I sighed happily into the embrace as his comforting arms wrapped securely around me. “I love you.” He whispered into my ear before kissing my jaw. “I love my son. Don’t you know that?” He smiled as he spoke, I could hear it in his voice. I couldn’t help relaxing at his soothing words and touch. Goku chuckled with the knowledge of what he had done to me. I could never stay angry with him, and he knew it.

“Goku, be careful on the battlefield.” I advised somberly as I clutched Goku’s hands at my chest possessively. “If you don’t come back, you’ll never know if the baby is yours.” I added teasingly as I smirked to myself.

“Then I’ll just assume it is.” Goku answered lightly as he kissed my forehead before releasing me. I spun around to face him.

“Really, be safe tomorrow.” I said with worry as I looked in his eyes. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing will happen, Chi-Chi. At least not to me.” He answered with a cocky smirk as he took a step backwards. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his demeanor. He took things much too lightly sometimes. “I’ll see you again soon.” He added jovially as he reached for the door again, swinging it open before he ducked around to me to get through it. I watched as he skipped shortly and spun away from me, hurrying down the hall to make his usual, secretive escape from our rendezvous. I turned the other way, heading down the hall with worry. I worried Goku would not return from the battle. I also worried that Vegeta would. I hadn’t told him about the baby yet. I hoped I would not need to.


	24. On The Cusp

The days were long following the men’s departure into war. Tien was fortunately stationed in the castle, as was Sir Borgos, but the rest had fled to the battlefields with their king and lords. I was thankful that Gohan was too young and valuable to the kingdom to be forced into battle, though the boy stubbornly fought me with his desire to go. Perhaps he could fight, but he was much too young to witness some of the gruesome accounts I’d heard of what occurs on a battlefield. He had no idea what was out there, and how sadistic and cruel King Frieza had been to the men he defeated over these past years. 

I spent most of my time with Gohan as we anxiously awaited their return. Ravens flocked into the kingdom as Lord Bardock stayed behind, ruling in Vegeta’s stead. The arrogant man refused to inform me of the happenings of war, claiming a woman could not be trusted with such vital information. I enjoyed considering how he would change his tune once I was Queen Regent. With the king dead, I would rule the Saiyan Kingdom until Gohan came of age. Even then, I would have strong influence over the ruling of the kingdom. Gohan would not deny his mother’s desires. When I was not with Gohan, I often smirked to myself with those pleasant thoughts.

I was sitting outside in the castle gardens one day, perhaps a month after Vegeta and the others left, admiring an arrangement of flowers I had picked for myself as I held them in my hands. The calla lilies were gorgeous, as well as the wildflowers and the beautiful hydrangeas I had admired on the night I met Goku, which were the feature of the bouquet. I sniffed it contently, admiring the memories of my welcoming ball as I recalled them.

"Chi-Chi." I froze upon hearing the subdued voice behind me, the voice of a man I never expected to hear from again. I fought to conceal the trembling I felt deep within as I sighed and closed my eyes resignedly. My plan hadn't worked. "Lord Puar is dead." He said bitterly as I bit my lip with frustration and stiffened, trying desperately not to react to that. For him to make a point to tell me that, he at least suspected. What if he knew? What did that moron tell him before he got himself killed?

"Vegeta...I'm glad you've returned safe." I said as I turned to face him with a smile.

"Are you?" He asked cynically as he narrowed his eyes at me. He looked worn, had some cuts and was dirtied, as if he came directly to me upon returning from the battlefield.

"Of course, dear husband. What kind of question is that?" I asked as I stood to approach him, though he stepped back with a look that warned me to stay away. The look was reminiscent of the way he looked at me on our wedding night, and I immediately halted my steps. I would not dare to push him at that moment.

"A reasonable one, given the fact that Yamcha Puar was the man who attempted to kill me." Vegeta growled angrily. I gulped nervously before responding. "You wouldn't know anything about what might have possessed him to kill his King, would you?" He asked accusingly as he studied me with a perceptive gaze. I forced myself to utter a disbelieving laugh as I placed my bouquet on the nearby ledge and crossed my arms.

"I have no idea." I paused with a frown as Vegeta continued scrutinizing me distrustfully. "Though...perhaps..." I added thoughtfully while turning my face from him and trailing off as I hoped to lead Vegeta to his own conclusions, which should have nothing to do with me. Vegeta scowled at me, then gave a hateful scoff.

"I don't care what you suggest." He said dismissively as I internally sighed with relief. "What I do want to know is what has been happening in my kingdom while I've been gone." I smirked victoriously as our conversation headed in a new direction, one I could use to my advantage.

"Lord Bardock has taken charge of the kingdom in your stead, though I'm glad you asked for another reason, Vegeta." I answered genuinely with a smile. I clasped my hands together as I approached him again, his warning look dissolving into a calmer expression. I smiled coyly as I met his curious gaze. "I'm pregnant." I told him proudly. 

Though it was likely again that this was Goku's child, it was also just as likely to be Vegeta's. The mere possibility made it easy to deliver the news honestly and genuinely to Vegeta. He raised his brows in surprise as I nodded proudly in confirmation. He tilted his head slightly as he scrutinized me for a moment, his eyes narrowing as I could see a deeply pensive expression cross his face. He frowned as he finally nodded solemnly in acceptance.

"Well...that changes things." He responded cryptically. I frowned fearfully at the dark look in his eyes as he stared at me, absorbing the truth behind my claim. He slowly turned to leave, as if he were changing his mind about something he had intended when he came to me. I caressed my stomach subconsciously, my brows knit in deep concern as I watched Vegeta turn a corner and disappear behind some hedges.

Though I hadn’t gained the title of Queen Regent as I had hoped, I continued living peacefully and happily after Vegeta’s return and as my pregnancy was announced to the kingdom. Vegeta briefed me regularly on the war efforts. It seemed all he ever spoke about at that time was the war and how he was on the cusp of finally defeating Frieza. 

The attack led by Vegeta had hit Frieza’s army hard. Yamcha was our kingdom’s only nobleman to fall in the attack, though many guards and bannermen gave their lives in that battle as well. Additionally, King Frieza’s cousin, Sir Zarbon was taken as our prisoner. He was the sole heir to one of the Ice Kingdom’s richest lords, and certainly not an easy sacrifice for Frieza to make. If King Frieza allowed us to kill Sir Zarbon, he would lose a substantial amount of his bannermen and financial support from Zarbon’s father. If they wanted to retrieve Sir Zarbon, we first had demands that had to be fulfilled. He would have to cease his war efforts, and we would take a large portion of King Frieza’s lands, reducing his kingdom greatly so we could no longer be threatened by him. Either way, King Frieza was trapped between two terrible choices, which most likely meant he would try to find another way.

Due to Vegeta’s consummation with the war efforts, I easily tore away from him whenever I pleased during the months of my pregnancy. He cared not what I did, and most of that time I spent with Gohan. We read together, I questioned him on the history of the kingdom and past kings, and he asked me his questions. He often questioned his betrothal to Lady Pan, which he was aware of, and his duties as king once that time came. He also expressed concern for my condition and wondered curiously if he would have a sister or a brother. When he brought that up, I secretly wondered to myself if it was a sibling or a half-sibling. I worried that I might never know the answer to that question. 

Goku spent more time than usual training and sparring at the castle in preparations for the next battle. I did not see the necessity of those efforts; whether Frieza agreed to our terms or we killed Zarbon, the war would be won soon enough. I hoped the war would end soon. If it didn’t, Gohan was likely to fight in the battles alongside his father. I would be beside myself with worry if both he and Goku were on the battlefield while I was stuck waiting in the castle for word. At least my baby was coming soon, I thought to myself as a surprising kick thumped against my ribcage and I jumped in surprise with a laugh.

“The baby kicking again, your Grace?” Launch questioned with a knowing smile as she walked into the room with a tray full of food and drink, catching sight of my startled jump.

“Yes, Launch.” I answered with a laugh as I rubbed the protruding foot now just above my belly button. “Would you like to feel? The baby is energetic today.” I said with another smile as Launch approached me excitedly and reached for the spot I held. Launch rubbed the spot until I felt another kick, and she jumped and laughed, holding her hand to her mouth in surprise.

“Your Grace! I’d say the little fella is ready to come out!” Launch exclaimed with her eyes widened. I sighed and shook my head in disagreement.

“We still have another month at least, Launch. Perhaps longer. Did you send notice for the maester to see me?” I questioned in reminder, realizing it was strange I had not been visited by Maester Roshi that day. I had sent for him again as soon as I discovered my pregnancy, and again he came with Suno. Because I was nearing the birth, he had been seeing me daily. Sometimes I thought that man enjoyed his work a little too much, by the way he excitedly pranced into my room each day and demanded for me to spread my legs. I was happy Suno came along with him, or the decrepit man would probably try something on me.

“I did, your Grace.” Launch answered, placing her hands on her hips and ceasing her work with a contorted expression. “It is strange that he has not come yet, isn’t it?” She asked curiously. I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned my head back in my chair, the constant exhaustion of pregnancy getting to me more and more as the day came closer.

“Are you certain you did send for him?” I questioned Launch from my relaxed position. I would not be surprised if her forgetfulness was the reason for me not being seen.

“Yes, your Grace. I’m afraid he’s…” Launch trailed off uncomfortably. I opened my eyes to see her beside me, twirling her fingers together nervously. I scoffed loudly in annoyance as I quickly sat up.

“He cannot be drunk in the middle of the day again.” I grumbled. “Sir Tien!” I called loudly so the guard outside my door would enter. Tien dutifully entered the room with a bow. “Where is Maester Roshi?” I asked him demandingly. Tien frowned for a moment at Launch, then shifted his gaze to me with a sigh and shake of his head.

“That fool is drunk again?! How can I rely on him to deliver my baby if he keeps drinking like that?!” I shrieked furiously as Tien’s regretful expression told me that was indeed the reason for his absence. “Go find him for me!” I yelled at Tien as he bowed to me with a dubious expression.

“Are…you sure you want to see him now, your Grace?” He asked me skeptically as I clenched my fists angrily with impatience at being questioned.

“Yes! Go get the drunken fool!” I shrieked as I frantically searched for something to throw at Tien to chase him out of the room. Fortunately for him, he left before I found anything more threatening than a pillow.

“Is there anything else you need right now, your Grace?” Launch asked me hesitantly. I looked to see her grimacing towards me, seemingly scared by my temper. I relaxed and smiled at her.

“That will be all, Launch. Though…if you do see Suno around, you might want to warn the girl that her mentor is on thin ice. Perhaps she should keep a leash on him unless she wants to be punished along with him.” I groaned, more to myself than to Launch, though she absorbed every word I said before leaving. I yawned after she left, placing my head in my palm as I rested. The sound of my chamber doors opening suddenly alerted me, as if I were no longer tired when I decided to handle that ungrateful maester.

“Explain yourself!” I yelled loudly as I opened my eyes to see my son in the doorway tilting his head curiously towards me, and Sir Borgos by his side with the same questioning expression. My eyes widened in alarm before I shot my son an apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry, Gohan. I was expecting someone else.” I said sweetly before shifting my gaze to Sir Borgos. “You can leave us, Sir Borgos.” I said as Gohan approached me and the guard stepped outside, closing the doors behind him. “What is it, my darling?” I asked as Gohan reached my side and I ran my fingers through the hair atop his head, as soft and black as his father’s.

“Are you alright, Mother? I thought I heard yelling from your chambers earlier. Who do you want to explain themselves?” He added the last question with a concerned expression. My darling boy, always trying to protect people. He had to learn that sometimes people needed punishment for protection from themselves.

“We all have our duties, Gohan. When someone does not do as they are expected, they must be punished. It is no concern of yours, though.” I said reassuringly as I smiled warmly at my son. Gohan sat on the chaise beside me, and I marveled at how tall he was getting. He was a strong boy, a good boy, the best child I could ask for. I could not fathom how my second child might be another like him.

“Everyone does their duty around here, don’t they?” Gohan genuinely questioned me with a slight furrow of his brow. I supposed for the most part he was right. With the exception of the fool who should be alert at all hours of the day to tend to my needs as my labor neared.

“Almost everyone.” I answered with a smile.

“What are my duties?” Gohan asked me. I smiled as I reached for his dark blue silk lapel, gently adjusting and straightening his attire so it appeared as regal and handsome as the boy who wore it.

“You are the prince, Gohan, and still a boy. That means for now, you are to learn and study as much as possible, so one day you can be a great ruler. That is your duty.” I said with a proud smile as Gohan frowned disappointedly at me.

“That’s it?” He asked me flatly. I scoffed silently at his response. What more did he want? To work as a stable boy? “I want to fight, like my father. He is a great ruler, and he led the men in battle.” Gohan explained to me, his disappointment subsiding as it was replaced with excitement as the subject changed. I shook my head sadly at him.

“Gohan, your father is a great conqueror.” I praised as I placed my hands in my lap and turned my face down to avert my gaze from Gohan. “I would not say he is a great ruler.”

“But it’s not only my father! Lord Kakarot is incredible in a match! And Lord Piccolo has been teaching me so much!” Gohan explained excitedly as I suddenly turned and glared at him. Gohan grimaced at my expression, apparently realizing he’d said too much. I could not believe those two were training my son for the war behind my back. Gohan scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as I felt my blood boiling with my anger of that discovery. “I know you worry for me.” Gohan confessed sadly, making me falter in my anger. “Lord Kakarot says I fight almost as well as him, Mother. If he can return from so many battles unscathed, I’m sure I can as well.”

“I’m sure you fight brilliantly, Gohan. But a battlefield is no place for a boy.” I retorted stubbornly, yet calmly. “I have seen Lord Kakarot fight. Yet I still worry he will not return every time he leaves for battle. Even the most skilled swordsmen can be killed, Gohan.” I warned my son with an ominous tone as he studied me very carefully. What did I say? Why was he…?

“You worry about Lord Kakarot?” Gohan asked me as my body stiffened in alarm as I realized my slip. I had to answer quickly so Gohan would have no more questions. I could not have him asking Piccolo about that.

“I worry for all our brave lords, and especially your father.” I said with a tone of deep sincerity, hoping the explanation deterred Gohan’s interest. Gohan tapped his finger slowly on the arm of the chaise with a deeply thoughtful expression. That was not a good sign. The boy was too observant for his own good. He took a deep breath as if he were going to ask me something, then reconsidered the notion as he lowered his chin to his chest wordlessly.

“Lord Piccolo made a comment the other day…something I cannot stop thinking about.” Gohan finally quietly spoke, carefully wording what he had to say. I watched him closely, though he didn’t meet my gaze as I waited for him to continue. “He mentioned that Lord Kakarot and I looked alike.” I clenched my fists tightly at his words, though I fought to keep my expression calm in case Gohan suddenly looked up from his downcast gaze. That meddling clergyman had no right! He had no right to make such a suggestion to my son! It took me a moment to gain the control I needed to reply, and even then, I could only manage a few words.

“Did he?” I asked tersely. Gohan finally looked at me, his expression alarmed at my tone. Then he scowled at me reprehensibly with a sharp nod.

“And Lord Kakarot had the exact same look on his face as I am seeing from you right now, Mother.” I frowned angrily at Gohan. He needed to stop listening to that Piccolo Namek before I had the nobleman locked up for feeding the prince terrible rumors.

“As he should have.” I answered easily, shaking my head with a disappointed expression. “Lord Piccolo was trying to suggest something to you that he shouldn’t have. Don’t listen to him, Gohan. Of course you look alike. Lord Kakarot and your father have many similarities in their appearance.” I said dismissively. Gohan frowned thoughtfully, then shook his head, clearly unconvinced with my explanation, to my disappointment.

“What was Lord Piccolo suggesting?” Gohan asked skeptically. I sighed heavily before preparing to regrettably continue with my explanation as a knock rang on my chamber door. It was a relief to know at least some people still knew how to knock.

“Just a moment!” I ordered towards the door as I turned to Gohan and grasped his hands in mine. “With your father’s life repeatedly threatened lately, some men might hope to claim the throne for themselves in the event of his death. You are clearly his heir, so suggesting otherwise makes it possible for someone else to grasp the opportunity. You must be wise to what people say to you, Gohan.” I said as I tightened my grasp on Gohan’s hands meaningfully. Gohan looked down at our hands, then met my gaze with an understanding look.

“Of course, Mother. I’ll leave you to attend to your visitor.” Gohan said with a slight bow as I released his hands and he headed for the door. “Do be kind, though. I think a queen’s duty requires an occasional show of mercy to her people.” Gohan said encouragingly as he opened the door and the drunken maester stumbled inside with Tien behind him. “Sir Tien, Maester Roshi.” Gohan greeted with two slight nods as he waved widely and departed down the hall. I watched after him with a sense of guilt before eyeing the stumbling, drunken fool before me who was supposed to be my caretaker during this pregnancy and upcoming birth. He was a lucky bastard.

“Maester Roshi. You can thank Prince Gohan after this meeting. If not for him, you’d be leaving my chambers with one less appendage.” I said with a mean smile as Maester Roshi’s eyes widened fearfully.

“But, your Grace! Why would you want me to deliver your baby without the use of all my limbs?” Maester Roshi objected fearfully as he clutched a nearby table for balance. I didn’t know if his balance was off due to the shock of my threat, or the amount of drink in him.

“Why would I want you to deliver my baby when you’re always too drunk to walk straight?” I retorted as I stood and slowly started pacing the room. “The appendage I had in mind is useless in that regard, though I do think you value it even more than the others.” I said threateningly, nodding pointedly towards the man’s groin. Maester Roshi gasped and stepped away from me with his hands clutched together in front of him protectively. “Oh, stop.” I scoffed as I scrunched my face in annoyance. “I just told you the prince convinced me to be kind.”

“Th-thank you, your Grace!” the maester exclaimed with a deep bow of his head and shaky voice.

“Don’t let me hear a word of you being drunk in my castle again. Make sure my child’s birth goes smoothly. Prince Gohan’s words cannot save you twice.” I threatened as I glared at Maester Roshi. The maester wiped his wrinkled brow and chuckled nervously in relief.

“Certainly, your Grace. W-would you like me to take a look at you now?” Maester Roshi asked with a hopeful smile as he stumbled towards me. I cringed away from him and grimaced in disgust at the way he reeked of wine and ale.

“No! Clean yourself up! Tomorrow is soon enough.” I said as I exhaled in relief at Maester Roshi’s distancing from me as he backed away. “Go!” I ordered with a wave of my hand as I grabbed my skirts and turned away from the door. I placed my hands on my hips and huffed in relief as I heard the doors close behind me and I was alone again. 

That night, Vegeta informed me that he was leaving within a fortnight for what we hoped was the final attack to end the war. King Frieza had responded to our terms by secretly sending spies into our encampments, who attempted to retrieve Sir Zarbon themselves. They didn’t get far. Zarbon and the others were dead, which left an outright attack as our best option while Zarbon’s family pulled their support from the war. Vegeta was confident we would win, and I was just as certain that he would be returning after my baby was born. I feared what Vegeta might do when my child’s life no longer depended on mine.


	25. A Whirlwind Of Change

My water broke during the night, just as I was about to climb in bed, and just as I predicted, it happened shortly after Vegeta left to lead the men into battle. It was not good timing for labor to begin, as I was weary. But birth is unpredictable, and I had to make do with what little energy I had. I slept between contractions as Maester Roshi and Suno were fetched and Launch sat by my bedside through the night. After a long and grueling night, I was too weary to coddle my child as I had when Gohan was born. I drifted into slumber as the baby was placed on my chest, and I simply registered seeing beautiful, big black eyes before mine closed.

I awoke feeling much more well-rested, and disappointed to find I was alone. I wondered where everyone had gone before I had the startling thought that maybe something was wrong. I could not lose another child. My baby had to be alright. I sat up, a little too fast as I winced in pain and forced myself to swing my legs over the side of the bed, despite the fact that my body yearned to stay in the bed. I clutched the bedpost for support as I pulled myself to stand. I huffed with exhaustion as I carefully steadied myself before proceeding to walk. I could tell by the aching in my breasts that it was time the baby was due to feed, which worried me more as I expected someone to be bringing the baby to me. Just as I reached the door, it opened for me from the other side.

"Queen Chi-Chi!" The startled guard exclaimed, stepping back in alarm as I stepped out of the room.

"Sir Tora. Where is my baby? Why has the baby not been brought to me?" I demanded reprehensibly. I deeply feared for a morbid answer to that question, but hid my fears with my stern scowl.

"My queen, I do not know the condition of your baby. Sir Tien is guarding the baby; he requested that I protect you for now." I contorted my brows in confusion at Tien's order. Why would he keep the other guards from the baby?

"Sir Tora, escort me to where the baby is being held." I ordered as I started marching in the direction I assumed to find the baby. I tilted my head curiously as we walked. "Sir Tora...has Tien told you…did I have a son or a daughter?" I asked as I glanced over my shoulder at the guard, who nodded his head and raised his brows high in surprise at my question.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know, your Grace. Sir Tien refers to the baby as 'he'. We have another Prince. Congratulations." He added with a half-smile as he returned his attention to what lied ahead of us in the hall and I looked forward to see we were approaching Tien as he stood guard in front of a closed door.

"Your Grace." Tien called as he watched us approach and stepped towards me with a supportive hand to assist me.

"Her Grace demands to see her child, Sir Tien." Tora said forcefully as Tien frowned warily at the request.

"Sir Tien! Is the baby alright?" I quickly asked, alarmed by Tien's reluctance. He immediately flashed me a reassuring smile.

"Your second son is perfectly healthy, your Grace. He must have known you were coming. He's crying now and seems rather hungry. I'll take it from here, Sir Tora. Thank you." Tien's tone was insistent as he looked at Tora with a penetrating gaze. I pursed my lips thoughtfully as I observed the interaction while Tora frowned at Tien, yet dutifully walked away.

"Tien, why all the secrecy?" I asked with frustration as we entered the chamber and I anxiously approached Suno and Launch. Suno stood near the window with her back to me, cradling and shushing my crying baby in her arms as she swayed side to side. His little cries were adorable. I just had to have him.

"The King is due to return within a day or two, your Grace. We'll have to hurry." Tien sounded anxious as he spoke, and I wondered what was the hurry as Suno and Launch spun around at the sound of his voice. I smiled as I viewed the black-haired bundle in Suno’s arms and hurriedly approached them, temporarily forgetting my lingering labor pains as I made a graceful approach. I pulled back the swaddling blanket to get a better view of my baby's face as Suno looked towards Tien and Launch with a wary expression. I gasped as I finally saw him, really saw him. Even with his face wrinkled with the angry crying he did now as he demanded to be fed, the resemblance was amazing.

"There is no question any longer, your Grace." Launch said with a kind smile as I took the baby from Suno’s arms and cradled him in mine. I smiled as his crying slightly subsided and his little mouth nuzzled into my chest, seeking the nourishment he craved. I was so happy, yet horrified at the same time. Without a doubt, Goku was the father of my baby. As much as it comforted me to know that, it was going to be a problem. I was sure that Vegeta deducted that I had a hand in his near death on the battlefield, and he knew of my affair with Goku. As soon as he saw this baby, he would kill him. Then he would have me executed, and probably kill Goku maliciously by his own hand. Perhaps Gohan would be safe from his wrath if Vegeta continued to believe that Gohan was his, but I could not depend on that chance to ensure his safety. I sat with the baby and began nursing him, grimacing a bit at the discomfort I felt as his tiny mouth latched onto me. By the Gods I could not believe how much he looked like Goku!

"You see now why we have been so secretive, your Grace. Maester Roshi is sworn to secrecy as well." Tien explained as he calmed a bit and sat in the chair in front of me. Launch sat right next to him, quite familiar with the guard as I smiled to myself at their closeness.

"Yes, thank you, all of you." I said wholeheartedly as I eyed my baby again, smiling adoringly upon his content expression as he drank and his little eyes drifted shut. "I won't let anything happen to my children." I said with quiet determination. I could have worked to find a way to ensure that Vegeta never saw the baby, but that would mean being separated from him. I could not carry on that way. I had to have my children with me, no matter what the costs. I decided at that moment that I would have to flee with my children. I would have to sacrifice my position of power as I would attempt to disappear, perhaps hide amongst the peasants.

"Your Grace…do you think Lord Bardock should know?" Tien asked as I frowned at the thought. Lord Bardock and Lord Piccolo remained in the castle to rule in Vegeta’s stead while the majority of the lords had ridden into battle with Vegeta. I would certainly not count on sympathy to sway Lord Bardock's decisions. 

Though I would expect a man to protect his son and grandchildren, he also swore vows to work in the King's best interest. This baby would expose our secret, the one Goku’s parents had a hand in protecting for so many years. With our affair exposed, we could no longer depend on the Sons to help us. Lord Bardock worked for the crown, and his name and legacy were more valuable to him than the well-being of a second son and two bastard grandchildren. And I certainly would not want Piccolo to know anything of this, though he most likely would be actively seeking the information.

"No." I said decisively. "Lord Bardock is not to know about this." I insisted. Tien nodded, then glanced at Launch as my baby fell asleep and I gently removed him from my breast. Suno took him from my arms and laid him in the cradle, smiling upon his sleeping face. “I will have to leave in secret with my children.” I informed my guard, midwife and handmaiden reluctantly, who all nodded in agreement. “We need to rest for now, so we will be prepared to travel. But the baby and I cannot be at the castle when Vegeta returns. We have to leave tomorrow night.”

“Your Grace.” Suno said with insistence in her voice as she stepped forward and Launch nodded at her encouragingly. “The maester and I were planning on leaving tomorrow. It is a long journey back to the Ox Kingdom, as you know, your Grace. My cousin has a house along the way. You can come with us and stay there. It will be safer for both you and the baby so soon after his birth to have someone traveling with you who knows how to care for you both.” I nodded thoughtfully at Suno’s offer. She made a good point.

“It would be safer for us.” I relented as I pursed my lips with concern. “But it would be more dangerous for you and the maester if you were caught with us.” I warned. Suno smiled at me upon hearing my warning, seemingly knowing something I did not.

“Maester Roshi is more capable of handling men with swords than you might realize, your Grace.” Suno said as her smile became smug and she barely stifled a chuckle. “He’s not as old and fragile as he looks.” I cocked a brow at her in disbelief, but realized I was in no position to argue. I had no place to run to, and I could not send my baby out into the world without a maester to care for him.

“Fine.” I relented with a heavy exhale.

“And I will come with you, for protection, your Grace.” Tien offered, stepping forward. I shook my head immediately in disagreement. “Queen Chi-Chi, I serve you. I do not serve the Saiyan Kingdom. I will not allow you and your sons to leave without my protection.” Tien offered valiantly with a deep bow as I frowned stubbornly at him. But I knew about knights and their vows, and Tien would only be in danger if he remained here after we were gone.

“Alright, Sir Tien. Rise and you may accompany us.” I said as Tien rose to his feet with a proud smile. I nodded my appreciation to him as Launch frowned worriedly towards the knight I knew she had secretly come to love. “We will have to find a way to tell Goku.” I said, feeling the need to distract my long time servant and friend from her worries.

“Perhaps I can help with that, your Grace.” Tien offered. “I can wait here and meet the men on horseback when they arrive. I will find a way to pass a message to Lord Kakarot. Then I can find you at the house where you should wait for me and Lord Kakarot.” I nodded my head thoughtfully. It would not be easy for Tien to do without arousing suspicion, though it would be easier if he had help.

“You can trust Lord Frate. Goku trusts him. If you cannot reach Goku yourself without looking suspicious, hand it to Lord Krillin Frate. I would not let anyone else see the message, though. I will write it right now, in case I am unable to hand it to you tomorrow.” I said as I grabbed a quill and paper and began composing a carefully worded note for Goku:

~A Son is born, strongly resembling his father. We will celebrate the joyous occasion with lifelong friends. We hope you will join us in congratulating the new prince on his successful journey out into the world.~

I rolled the letter carefully and sealed it, though I did not dare mark it with my family sigil, in the off chance that someone else may take it and intercept Goku’s message with ill will. I handed it to Tien with a deep exhale.

“Guard it with your life, Sir Tien.” I implored with a stern gaze. Tien met my eyes with deep understanding as he accepted the letter and pocketed it.

“Yes, your Grace.” 

“This just might work, your Grace.” Launch said with a solemn tone as she placed a hand gently on my arm. “With Tien staying behind until the men return, he and I can create the illusion that you and the children are still here after you’ve left.” I sighed wearily as Launch’s comment made me think of Gohan. How was I to deal with him? I could not possibly leave him behind. Even if there was a chance for Gohan here, I would not risk the chance of Vegeta hurting my son or possibly holding him hostage against me if he realized how long ago my affair had begun. And a selfish part of me wanted both my sons with me, even if I was taking him from his home and fortunate status as heir to the throne of the Saiyan Kingdom. Yet, I could not think of a single way to convince Gohan of leaving all that behind without telling him the truth. 

“Your Grace, you seem weary. Please sit.” Launch said as she approached me and kindly wrapped her arms around me in support, leading me to the bed. I sat gently on it, smiling in appreciation at Launch.

“I am very tired. I will sleep here with the baby for tonight. Stay here with us, Launch, so you can bring him to me when he wakes during the night.” I ordered as I lay back in the bed. Tien and Suno must have left the room after that because I heard footsteps, followed by the chamber door swinging open and closed, the last thing I remembered happening before I fell asleep.

The baby woke several times through the night, needing to be fed and comforted. I gladly obliged him in my half-asleep state as Launch brought him to me each time. I was fortunate to have the help from Launch to which I was so accustomed. I could not imagine how much more tired I would be on the road. As the morning light came and breakfast concluded, I decided that I had to rest as much as possible today to prepare for our journey towards my home, the Ox Kingdom.

"What will you name him, your Grace?" Launch asked sweetly as I detracted from my thoughts and my meal to look at the sobbing child she delivered to my arms. I frowned at the question as I prepared to feed my son again. I was more concerned with how I would keep him alive at the moment. For now, I could at least have Launch discreetly start packing our things and preparing a carriage. Launch surprised me by addressing me again.

"Your Grace? His name?" She repeated the earlier question as I lowered my chin in deep thought. It was obvious now that he belonged to Goku. Though I still had to name him carefully to protect us. If my sons were exposed as Goku’s bastards, they would be heirs to nothing. His legitimate daughter, Pan would have everything while they’d have nothing. It might have still been possible to maintain my children’s statuses as heirs to the throne, as long as no one else saw my second son. With that in mind, I was decided.

"Goten, Goten of House Elite." I answered as I slid up to sitting with the baby in my arms. The longer my baby was in the castle, the greater the chances of someone seeing him and realizing the truth. There was no time for delay. “Launch, tell Sir Tien to switch post with Sir Tora for me. Sir Tora is to strictly stay outside the door when he comes here, and Sir Tien must deliver a message to Prince Gohan for me.”

“What message would that be, your Grace?” Launch asked with more attention and observance than I thought I had ever seen from her before.

“Tell him to come and meet his baby brother. His brother and I have much to tell Gohan.” I said quietly, my sad gaze settling on my youngest child as he sighed with satisfaction at his filled belly. I smiled slightly as I lifted him to Launch’s waiting hands, and she began burping him for me. “Wait. Let me do it.” I decided, reaching for my son again. I was not used to performing these duties with children, as I always had a maid to do these menial tasks for me when Gohan was a baby. But if we were to leave, I would have to get used to doing these things myself. Launch had much to teach me, as she adjusted the way I held the baby and silently suggested with her hands a better motion for the burping of the baby. “I will need your help today, Launch.” I said poignantly as I looked deeply into her eyes. Launch slightly raised a brow at me, touched and seemingly unhappy about my request.

“Your Grace, you are truly leaving this evening? With both princes?” Launch asked guardedly. I nodded at her with determination. “Then I must go with you.” She said with a slow, reverent curtsy. I startled in realization. I had not even considered the notion of what would happen to Launch if she stayed behind. Surely Vegeta would question her and punish her for my betrayal. But I could not make Launch take this journey. It wasn’t safe. I had another idea.

“No. You will stay here, Launch. Just not in the castle. Take Goten for a moment.” I said as I extended the baby towards her and Launch received him with a perplexed expression. I stood from the bed and headed to the desk, scribing a message for Lazuli Frate. Now she would repay her debt to me. As long as she was unaware of my current predicament, she would not question my authority over her. I rolled the note, sealed it with my Ox sigil, and handed it to Launch.

“Your Grace?” Launch questioned as she carefully accepted the note while still carrying my baby. I grabbed Goten, cradling him in my arms as I smiled sadly at Launch.

“After we’ve left, before the men return from the war, go to Lady Frate with that. She will employ you there, Launch. You should be safe there after we’re gone.” Launch looked at me with resigned understanding as she clasped the letter tightly by her side.

“I will deliver your message for Prince Gohan to the guards now.” Launch said with an acquiescent smile as she left the room. After Launch left, I stared at my baby for a while, becoming anxious as I prepared to face my other son, devising a way to convince him to leave the castle with me without asking too many questions. What if he insisted on staying? What if he demanded to know why he wasn’t safe any longer in the kingdom? I had no more time for thinking about it, though, as a knock sounded on my chamber door. I hurriedly carried Goten to his cradle, glancing anxiously towards the door as I ordered for my visitor to enter.


	26. Escape The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence in this chapter

“Come in.” I said as Goten settled back to sleep and I stood tall and put on a smile for my visitor. Gohan stepped into the room, alone as requested while Sir Tora gave me a slight nod from his post outside the door and the door swung shut. Gohan looked so excited, so nervous to meet his baby brother. Though he was probably not nearly as nervous as I was about the encounter.

“Mother?” Gohan asked as he stepped into the room with a hopeful smile.

“You have a brother.” I said, smiling as Gohan’s eyes widened and he smiled in return.

“Can I see him?” Gohan asked as he attempted to step around me. I stepped in his path, attempting to delay him for a moment as my own fears disrupted the need for my sons to meet one another. Gohan furrowed his brows at me in deep confusion before stepping around me again when I could not muster an explanation for my behavior.

“There is…a complication.” I explained warily as I kneaded my fingers together nervously, unable to turn and see Gohan’s reaction to his brother’s appearance as I heard a gasp of surprise behind me. “We don’t have much time. Your father is expected to return soon.” I explained nervously as I wrung my hands together and willed myself to turn around. I smiled slightly at the sight of Gohan standing over Goten’s cradle, smiling happily at his baby brother. “If we stay here, Gohan…we may not live past tomorrow.” Gohan looked up from the cradle, shocked by my admission as I continued. “Me, your father, your brother, and you, all of us, will be dead.” I said truthfully as Gohan contorted his brows into a disbelieving expression before looking back into the cradle as he spoke.

“Mother, if the castle is not under attack, I do not see how the royal family will be killed.” Gohan argued as he narrowed his eyes at Goten and tilted his head thoughtfully with a look of recognition. I sighed heavily with frustration and opened my mouth to speak, but could not force my tongue to form the words I needed to say. I tried again and spoke slowly as I stared at my son with a solemn expression.

“I told you your father is coming here…but he is not. My husband is returning to the castle soon, and he will be furious when he recognizes the resemblance of your father in your brother’s face.” I tapped my fingers together anxiously as I began to pace, unable to meet my son’s eyes. What would he think of me? How was he going to react? I could not stand to lose my Gohan. He had to understand, at least be willing to listen.

“He looks like…Lord Kakarot…” Gohan trailed off slowly as I turned to face him, his chin lowered as he eyed me with intense scrutiny. “Are you saying…?” Gohan trailed off again in a whisper.

“Goku is your father.” I finished for him bravely as I kept my eyes planted on his. Gohan scowled angrily at me, shaking his head in denial, though I knew there was no need to convince him. He already knew, though I had denied it before. He knew that day he asked me, and no amount of lying could have changed that. “Gohan, I’m sorry, but Vegeta knows, or at least he will when he sees your brother. We have to flee the kingdom tonight, Gohan!” I exclaimed to him as I reached forward and desperately grasped his hands tightly in mine, praying my twelve-year-old boy could understand the dire urgency of our situation.

“No!” Gohan yelled angrily as he snatched his hands from my grasp and looked at me with a disappointed expression, one I thought I would never see from my own child. “If what you say is true, you both lied to me my entire life! I’m not going anywhere with you!” Gohan gritted his teeth in anger as I trembled wearily, the latent physical effects of the birth and my emotional state getting the best of me.

“Please understand, Gohan! If you stay here, you will die!” I exclaimed as I attempted to hug my son tightly, but he shook me off of him and I stumbled backward, nearly falling with the difficulty of keeping my balance.

“My own father wouldn’t have me killed. I’m his heir!” Gohan denied vehemently as sobs arose in my chest, the wet tears following after the sound of my quiet sobs.

“Gohan…he’s not your father. You don’t know Vegeta like I do. What I have done is treason. He-“ I stopped abruptly as the chamber door swung open, and I turned with dread to see who had found us. When I saw Maester Roshi, I sighed heavily in relief. “Have you forgotten how to knock, maester?” I seethed furiously through my teeth after recovering from my scare.

“A thousand pardons, your Grace, my prince.” Maester Roshi said with a deep bow. “I know you would not answer the door for most at a time like this, your Grace.” He added as he warily inspected Gohan’s angered visage. I turned my attention to Gohan as well, frowning despondently at him.

“Gohan. I love you. Please leave with us.” I pleaded quietly and intently. Gohan sighed heavily, consumed in doubt, though he finally gave a wary nod.

“I cannot allow my little brother to be killed or leave me so soon. It is obvious that Lord Kakarot is his father. Where will we go, Mother?” Gohan asked as he knit his brows together in deep concern.

“Hopefully, home.” I answered quietly as I tilted my chin down in thought. “Just have your servant pack up everything you need.” I instructed as Gohan quickly headed for the door. “And Gohan!” I yelled quickly to stop him before he emerged from the room. “You must keep quiet about your brother, and about our leaving. No one is to see Goten aside from the people in this room, the midwife, Launch and Sir Tien. Understand?” I asked him forcefully. I expected a sharp nod or determined expression, but to my surprise, Gohan slightly smiled at me and directed his gaze to the cradle.

“Goten, huh?” Gohan asked with an approving nod before reaching for the chamber door and meeting my amazed gaze with a look that reminded me of Goku’s oft-worn expression of determination. It was clear to me that Gohan would do whatever it took to protect his baby brother, though his feelings towards me and Goku were not so clear at the moment.

“Your Grace, how are you feeling?” Maester Roshi asked me as the chamber door swung closed.

“I am terrified.” I admitted sadly, my eyes fixated on the door through which my son had just departed. “I hope Goten will be safe to leave the castle. He is so tiny.” I said worriedly. Maester Roshi nodded as he looked down on my son and began inspecting him closely in a quick examination.

“That is not what I meant, your Grace.” The maester responded, sounding very wise as he continued inspecting my son. “I am sure this is very emotionally taxing. But it is my duty to make sure your physical health is well enough for travel. Are you experiencing any aches, any abdominal discomforts?” He asked with professional distance as he sighed contentedly and released my son’s foot gently to the cradle.

“N-no. I’m fine. Besides, I am traveling regardless of your assessment of me, Maester Roshi.” I answered defensively as I crossed my arms. The maester chuckled nervously and raised his hands in a defensive posture.

“No doubt, your Grace. You will do what you please. I only wish to treat you now rather than on the road where I will not have as much equipment. I cannot carry everything with me.” The Maester informed me. I frowned apologetically, slightly blushing as I realized how foolish I must have sounded.

“I’m sorry, Maester Roshi. I am on edge today.” I explained, though the excuse was unneeded as the maester was already smiling at me forgivingly.

“I will pack up my supplies and prepare the wagon with our belongings as well as yours, your Grace. No one will question us loading a few extra bags. Your son looks healthy.” He complimented as he placed his hands behind his back, slightly twisting his body to face the cradle with a small smile. I smiled appreciatively at my little bundle as he began mouthing for another feeding. “You…uh…you aren’t planning on packing those fancy gowns, are you, your Grace?” Maester Roshi asked very carefully, raising a fist to his mouth with a nervous cough as he nodded towards a pile of gowns Launch had stacked for me. I frowned at them. I knew what he meant. How could I possibly blend in dressed like that? But I still wanted to keep them.

“They are my gowns.” I insisted with a warning glare. The maester shook his head in disagreement.

“Your Grace, if our carriage is checked by some soldiers or knights on the road, they may inspect or steal our belongings. If they see those, problems will arise for us.” The maester advised wisely as I frowned in disbelief at him. There was so much I didn’t know about the road. This would be the most difficult journey I’d ever taken. Until now, I was always accompanied by guards and knights prepared to defend me when traveling, as well as a handmaiden who always attended to my simpler needs.

“You mean there is no way I can take them?” I asked sadly as I stared longingly at the beautiful silks and bright colors of my elaborate gowns I had for so long taken for granted. The maester did not need to answer me; I knew it was true. I would have to dress as a maid when we left the castle, and even then, my recognizable face would be hard to conceal from any others we might encounter on the road. As if reading my mind, the maester nodded at me in understanding.

“Perhaps you should cut your hair before we leave, your Grace. The prince as well. It’ll make you less recognizable on the road.” He recommended as I immediately grimaced at the suggestion, clutching my long black locks protectively.

“No! I will tie it up so no one sees it, but I will not cut off my beautiful hair!” I objected. His idea might work for Gohan, whose hair had grown long and hung shaggily to his shoulders, but mine would not be cut. “Discreetly suggest Prince Gohan’s haircut to him, and I will feed the baby. We must all be prepared to leave by nightfall.” I ordered sternly as I turned to the cradle, retrieving Goten as he began to cry. Maester Roshi left hesitantly as I brought the baby to the bed and cradled him against my chest. Something told me that he had more to say to me, which I would not want to hear. He was probably saving it for later. I wouldn’t have been receptive to whatever he had to say anyways. 

I was already facing the sacrifice of my comfortable home, my servants, my gowns, and now my beautiful long hair for constant tight buns. If he had any other suggestions for sacrifice, he might be added to the list. I turned my attention to the baby at my chest, who was whimpering as I delayed his feeding, to his discontent. I smiled at my baby as I exposed my breast to his hungry mouth and positioned him for feeding.

“That’s it.” I cooed softly. “Mother is feeding you now. I’m sorry, Goten. I didn’t mean to make you wait.” I apologized in a soothing whisper as my baby suckled hungrily, seemingly ignorant of my words as I grimaced in discomfort at the tender sensation. I stared at him as he fed, silence filling the room while I absorbed every little detail about him. The way his fingers curled and uncurled repeatedly, the way his little cheeks moved as he fed with his eyes closed tightly, his long lashes fluttering against his alabaster skin and ebony brows, the whispers of fine black hair at his head, seemingly arranged in the same array as his father’s. 

I missed Goku. I hoped he would find us after we left. What if he decided not to? If Vegeta did not know the baby was his, Goku could continue lording over Satan castle with Videl and Pan. He did not have to leave with us. Staying would be risky, though. Once Vegeta determined to find us, well…I felt bad for those we would be leaving behind in the Saiyan Kingdom. If we were lucky, the win of a long-waged war with the Ice Kingdom might put Vegeta in good spirits before the news of our disappearance reached him. Even then, I would not want to be around to suffer his wrath. 

I felt my eyelids becoming heavy as I watched the same conundrum happening to my infant son. Fortunately, Suno walked into the room at that moment, smiling adoringly at the sight of us dozing together. I smiled at her briefly before relinquishing control and allowing her to approach us as my eyes finally closed completely and I found myself in comforting darkness.

It had to be one of the most quiet, peaceful sleeps I ever felt. I awoke to find Launch in my chamber, tidying a few things and lighting candles as I immediately noticed the dimness of the room. I scrunched my eyes together to focus as I turned my gaze towards the window, alarmed to see darkness outside.

“Launch! How long was I asleep? What time is it?” I asked in alarm as I sat up hurriedly and Launch approached me with a garment in hand and wary smile.

“Your Grace. It is almost time.” Launch said as she laid the garment at the foot of my bed. “I brought your dinner. You need to eat well before you leave; it might be the last decent meal you will have for a while.” She advised sadly as she retreated to the table in the center of the room, carefully delivering a balanced tray full of food to me as I remained sitting on the bed.

“Thank you, Launch.” I said as I received the food and my eyes widened as my stomach growled subtly while the aromas of so many foods wafted into my nose. I truly did not feel hungry, but I knew what Launch said was true, so I set to eating as much as I could.

“Prince Gohan is eating in his chambers as well, and Prince Goten is sleeping now. He woke a while ago, but Suno was able to rock him back to sleep, your Grace.” Launch paused and nervously wrung her hands together as I continued chewing my food and studied her carefully. I took a large swig of wine, washing down the food as I raised a brow at Launch in concern.

“What is it, Launch?” I asked her before taking another bite.

“I suppose I…I…” Launch trailed off, quickly turning her head uncomfortably away from me.

“You and Tien will do a fine job protecting our secret when we have left. I am sure you will.” I praised her gently, thinking her emotions were stemming from her concern over the difficult duty of feigning our presence after we left.

“That’s not it, your Grace.” Launch answered with a shy laugh. Launch opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated with an awkward expression. “Will the Frate home be a good fit for me, do you think? Is Lady Lazuli kind?” She asked me with a hesitant smile. I smiled back at her impishly.

“Not nearly as kind as me.” I boasted playfully as Launch laughed, visibly lessening her tension. A cry suddenly erupted from the nearby cradle and Launch and I exchanged a bothered glance. As Launch hurried to hold and soothe my woken baby, I hurried to finish as much of my meal as I could manage to get down. Launch shushed Goten and carried him towards me. I immediately pushed my tray of food aside and made room for him, but Launch shook her head at me in disagreement.

“You need to dress for your journey first, your Grace.” She said with a meaningful nod towards the maid’s gown on the bed. I could not help sneering at the plain, brown matted garment, though I quickly noticed the disappointed look on Launch’s face and felt remorseful for doing so in front of her. I would try looking at the bright side of things. At least this way I could forgo the corset for more comfort. 

I begrudgingly shed my more luxurious garments for the maid’s gown, then changed my shoes before stepping over to the bureau to secure my hair in a tight bun, letting not a single beautiful black lock hang for anyone to see any longer. Perhaps one day I would be able to show my beautiful hair again. For now, this was the new me that I processed as I gazed into the mirror with no makeup, no refinement, no jewels. I found a hooded cape, quickly securing it and draping the hood over my head, the only way I would be able to possibly leave the Saiyan Castle unrecognized. Launch met my eyes and we stared at each other before I took a deep breath, preparing for a sign that it was time to go. Launch handed Goten to me finally, and I accepted him with a warm hug as his little torso hit mine and his head rested on my shoulder. A knock sounded on my chamber door, and I froze in fear as I realized the time had come.

“Time to leave, your Grace. Launch should leave first, so the guards in the hall will not be watching for you to leave here.” Tien called quietly from the doorway as he leaned slightly into my chamber.

“I will miss you.” I said to Launch as I tried to smile again, but tears welled in my eyes and I shook off the grimace that threatened to come. Launch had been my most loyal friend, the one woman by my side I could always trust, who knew all my secrets. Launch bit her lip as tears gathered in her eyes, and she allowed them to trickle down her face.

“Be careful, my princess, my queen.” Launch said caringly as I smiled at her appreciatively and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She kissed the back of Goten’s head lightly as she pulled away. “Stay safe, little prince.” Launch gave me one last smile before turning on her heels, her body language telling me that she fought not to look back, not to say more to us, which would only keep her from leaving. She had to go, so I let her. I watched as Launch walked out the door without another word.   
That was the last time I saw her. Tien watched as Launch traveled the hall, still standing in his post at the open doorway as I waited anxiously. I could tell by his expression that he found it difficult to watch Launch walk away as well. I wished there had been a chance for them. Launch could have been so happy with Tien. Now they would be together no longer, and I think Tien regretted that more than he would ever admit. After a moment, which felt like much longer, Tien turned the opposite direction in the hall, nodding to someone in recognition before hurriedly turning towards me.

“Let’s go.” He said with a firm nod. I stepped forward without hesitation, holding Goten tightly against me as I wrapped the shroud around him, concealing him from any onlookers we might pass along the way. I hurried down the hall after Tien, who moved at a brisk pace where a boy was waiting. A boy who I realized was Gohan after taking a second look. Somehow, someone had not only cut his hair, but changed his coloring, making him appear almost blond as his hair was shorter and brushed upwards rather than hanging down. Between that and the peasant’s clothing he now wore, he looked older and much, much different. I would have reacted completely different to the change if we were not in such a hurry, but with the time restraint and risk, all I could do was gasp wordlessly at his appearance. 

We did not slow for a beat as we reached him. Gohan immediately led the way through the castle halls past the throne room, past the cathedral, and towards the doors that led to the stables. I knew the carriage would be waiting there; Suno and Maester Roshi were probably there already. We did not see any guards along the way, but Tien stopped us with a whisper as he listened carefully to something. Before we could react as we all heard the footsteps approaching closely, Tien stepped forward ‘round the corner, intercepting the person before he or she could see us. I groaned internally as we listened to the conversation, and I recognized Lord Piccolo’s voice. Of course it would be him. Gohan smiled as he recognized Piccolo’s voice, seemingly wanting to go to him. I grabbed Gohan’s arm tightly, shaking my head firmly at him in warning. I knew Gohan trusted Piccolo, but he had no ideas about harsh reality. I knew Piccolo could not be trusted. 

Tien seemed to be having difficulty dancing around Piccolo’s question, and I took decisive action, nodding to a doorway which would lead us around a longer way to the stables as I led us away from Lord Piccolo without Tien. I prayed we did not see a guard along the way, because we had nothing to defend ourselves with without Tien. I sighed heavily with relief as the stables came into view and Gohan and I made our approach, recognizing Suno’s notable red hair where a woman was standing beside a carriage and waiting for us. Just as I turned to smile at Gohan and tell him we made it, someone stepped in front of me, startling me and nearly causing me to fall as I ran into him. I looked up warily, recognizing Sir Borgos’ massive form.

“What are you two doing out here?” Sir Borgos asked as Gohan and I exchanged a quick glance. Dressed as we were, I could not just command him to step down. We could not let him describe our new appearance to someone.

“I am Melinda. This is Titus. We are new here in the Saiyan Castle, simply returning home for the night, Sir.” I said quietly, careful to conceal my voice as I spoke in a peasant’s accent and kept my face down so Sir Borgos would not recognize me. Gohan seemed to be following my lead as I spared a sideways glance at him to see he was doing the same.

“No one leaves the castle at this hour.” Sir Borgos said, contorting a brow suspiciously as he spun around to face the carriage and Suno startled fearfully under his gaze. A cry erupted from Goten in my arms, and I went rigid as Sir Borgos turned to me with a glare, reaching for his sword at his hip.

“Mother!” Gohan cried as he jumped in front of me protectively, pushing me back away from the guard. Past Gohan, I could not tell what I was seeing as a flurry of movements occurred near Sir Borgos and Gohan gasped loudly.

“What?” I asked myself as I pushed my dazed son aside, Goten continued crying in my arms, and I saw Sir Borgos’ large body collapse to the ground with glazed eyes and blood draining from a horizontal cut across his neck.

“I’ll hide the body, you two get in the carriage!” The man lithely landing on his feet beside the falling guard yelled hastily. I knit my brows deeply in disbelief as I looked at the old maester, carefully sheathing his small dagger in an ankle holster before amazingly lifting and dragging the enormous body of the fallen guard. He shot me a stern glare as I froze and watched, and I snapped out of my stupor, placing a hand on Gohan’s arm as he was in a similar state and the two of us ran to the carriage, where Suno already had seated herself.

We settled inside the carriage, watching as Maester Roshi strapped Sir Borgos by all four limbs to the undermount of a saddle, and I looked at Suno, deeply perplexed as she watched with only mere curiosity at the spectacle before us. Was this what she meant by claiming the old man knew how to handle himself? He certainly surprised me. I heard a loud yell and a slap from his direction, and turned just in time to see the horse storm off on a full-out run, dragging the body of the slaughtered guard with him. Maester Roshi looked around carefully before running to our carriage and jumping into the front, taking the reins himself. As we started moving, I leaned out of the window to yell at him.

“Maester Roshi! What are you doing?!” I asked in disbelief as he turned with a stern glare, as if I did something wrong. He turned back around, refusing to speak to me, and I intended to yell at him again as I felt a stern grip on my shoulder.

“Mother. Look.” Gohan said as he released his hold on me, pointing with his other hand towards what lay ahead of us on the road. A couple of guards stood around, looking perturbed as Sir Borgos’ horse probably already ran that direction, and they set their gaze on our carriage. Goten’s cries became louder, and I did the only thing I could to assure he would stay quiet. Concealing him beneath my robes again, I released my breast from my maid’s garb, fortunately much more easily done in that than my usual attire as I quickly allowed my son to feed and his crying ceased, to everyone’s relief. Our carriage stopped just a few feet ahead of them as they raised their hands for us to stop and I worried for what the maester would say.

“This suddenly feels like a bad idea.” I said remorsefully as I watched a quiet conversation occurring between Maester Roshi and the guards from the driver’s seat of the carriage. Gohan rubbed my shoulder soothingly and I suddenly felt ashamed. He was the child. I should be comforting him, not the other way around. I hugged him with my free arm in return and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, Gohan.” I said into his hair with heartfelt intention. I was sorry for so many things. Sorry I led him into this journey, sorry I never told him the truth before, and sorry that my selfish choices led to his life being endangered. I met Gohan’s eyes with those thoughts in my mind, and he seemed to spend a moment truly studying me. 

I thought he understood all I meant to say, though I only had a moment to process his reaction as a loud yell erupted in front of us and we began moving again. I looked down as we passed the guards who looked into our carriage curiously as we passed, and Suno intentionally smiled flirtatiously at the men, drawing their attention away from Gohan and me. I must have held my breath for ten minutes straight after passing them, awaiting a sign that we were safe before I spoke too soon like the last time.

As we passed a bridge leading into the slums of the city, the quiet slums where only a few homeless were passing through narrow, littered alleyways looking for a bite to eat at this late hour, Maester Roshi glanced over his shoulder towards us with his thumb raised and a smile. We were on our way out; Suno assured me in a whisper that the house was not far from the border of the Saiyan Kingdom. I sighed a heavy breath of relief as I relaxed and Goten’s latch broke from me. I fixed my attire and handed Goten to his waiting brother, who was anxious to hold his younger brother as Suno taught him how to burp the baby. I watched the slums of the Saiyan Kingdom passing away through the window of the carriage silently, the bumpy ride and uncomfortable seating the least of my worries as I was simply too exhausted to consider staying awake a moment longer.


	27. Escape The Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Otto" is the character Number 8 from Dragonball. I had to change his name to fit this A/U, and thought Otto was fitting as it is a common name and "eight" in Italian

“Your Grace?” I awoke to the soft, feminine voice addressing me as the carriage roughly ran through some gravely terrain and I heard farm animals in the distance, birds chirping and more horse hooves in the distance as well. Some trees surrounded our carriage in the distance, though the dirt path ahead of us was clear and wide, and to the left the field was clearer, exposing a stable and a large stone wall, which would usually surround the outskirts of a castle. I inclined my head towards the familiar voice beside me to see a very weary and tired-looking Suno carrying Goten carefully with a grimace on her face as one of his fists coincidentally tangled with and pulled on her long red locks. I hurriedly pried his hand loose, freeing a very appreciative-looking midwife as she smiled back at me. “I’m glad to see you are awake. I’m afraid the prince is hungry.” She said as she gave me a moment to sit upright and prepare for his feeding. I leaned carefully over Gohan, who was still sleeping between us, as I retrieved the wiggling baby before he could begin fussing. 

As I did so, I narrowed my eyes perceptively at my older son as he slept. I still could not adjust to the change in his appearance. That blonde hair would take some getting used to, not to mention the unrefined brown tunic and pants he now wore with plain, leather shoes. As I carefully put Goten to my breast, glaring warningly as I caught the maester peeking at me from his perch in the driver’s seat, I decided to address Suno.

“What now? Are we almost there?” I asked her as I sighed angrily at the maester. I was relieved when he turned his gaze forward again with a fearful expression at my earlier warning.

“We are close, Ladies. Not too far now.” The maester answered cheerily as he eavesdropped from his perch. I frowned at him thoughtfully. Once we made it there, I had never considered what we would do. Waiting for Tien and Goku was what we said, but the question now was what to do while waiting. Besides worry. I knew I would do a lot of worrying now. I guessed that was my duty now. Wait and worry. As my baby fed, I continued frowning thoughtfully.

“I will need to introduce you to my cousin when we arrive. What…what shall we call you, your Grace?” Suno asked hesitantly, glancing between Gohan and me as my older son began to stir from his sleep with the conversation surrounding him. I wrinkled my nose at her question. We really had not thought this through enough. Of course, we hadn’t had much time, either. We needed false names just as badly as false appearances. Even then, we would need a miracle to avoid being recognized.

“To begin with, you can drop the ‘your Grace’ when you address me from now on. That would be a dead giveaway, now wouldn’t it?” I answered snippily as Goten sucked too hard and I tensed in pain. I did not intend to snap at Suno, yet it sounded that way as I responded to the pain while I spoke.

“I’m sorry, your-“ Suno answered, clapping her hand to her mouth with a faint blush and apologetic smile as I tried to show her some reassurance. I turned my reassuring smile towards Gohan as his eyes finally opened and set on me.

“We need names, Gohan. Any ideas?” I asked as my son’s face filled with that deeply thoughtful expression, the one I had seen on his face so many times while studying, or training, or doing anything that required focus. He was a clever boy. I knew he could think of something passable for both of us.

“I’m not too good with women’s names, Mother.” Gohan began after he finished thinking and, judging by his expression, he had settled on an idea already.

“That’s fine. I’ll think of something myself. But what will we call you? The kingdom does not know Goten’s name. There is no reason to hide it. But you and I, people will recognize our names throughout the Saiyan Kingdom, as well as the Ox Kingdom. We may not be able to use our own names for quite a while.” I warned calmly as I noticed Maester Roshi nodding in solemn agreement from his perch.

“How about…” Gohan seemed excited, yet blushed as he refrained himself from speaking his name. I nodded encouragingly at him and he continued with a whisper so quiet I could not hear.

“What, Gohan? I want to hear it. What would you like to be called?” I encouraged as I removed Goten from my breast and moved him to the other side.

“It’s a character from a story I’ve read many times, Mother. I don’t know if it will work, though, if we come across anyone else who knows the book.” Gohan said with a disappointed frown. My son had been disappointed enough lately. If he wanted to use a name, he would use whatever name he chose.

“Say it.” I demanded sternly. Gohan raised his brows at me in surprise before nodding with a small smile.

“Saiyaman.” He said as his cheeks flushed red again and I struggled to maintain my encouraging smile.

“I…certainly have never heard the name. Have you, Suno?” I asked as I looked at the midwife and she startled as Gohan turned to see her reaction as well while my face faltered at the bizarre name. I hoped to not have to use these false names for too long. At least in private he would always be Gohan.

“No, y-. No.” Suno answered quite uncomfortably as she struggled with speaking with us so improperly. It was difficult for me to adjust to as well. I would have to allow people to speak down to me if I crossed nobility. Ugh! I shuddered internally at the thought.

“Nor I!” The maester added with a hearty chuckle as I smiled in amusement at Gohan.

“Saiyaman it is, then.” I relented dubiously until Gohan smiled brightly and I could not help loving the name at that moment. To see something bringing my boy such happiness, and to allow me to see that uplifting smile at that moment, it was suddenly the best name in the world.

“Do you like that, Goten? I’m Saiyaman.” Gohan said to Goten as I released the baby from my breast and placed him gently over my shoulder for burping. Goten made an adorable burp at that moment and we all laughed at what sounded like an agreement.

“Well, that leaves you, your Grace.” Suno said as she tilted her head thoughtfully towards me, and I scowled reprehensibly at her slip. She would need to practice dropping the title. Perhaps replacing it with my faux name would make that easier on her.

“Call me Latta.” I said with an indifferent shrug. The cows made me think of milk, or maybe it was feeding Goten. Not that I wanted to be compared to a cow. But the name was feminine and simple enough to remember. It would have to do. It was only temporary.

“We will need a background story, in case anyone asks questions, your…Latta.” The maester suggested as he pulled tightly on the reins and the horses slowed, pulling us over a terrible dip in the road while we held securely to our seats.

“We obviously came from the Saiyan Castle. Your cousin knows as much, doesn’t he, Suno?” I suggested as Suno nodded and we relaxed our grips as the road smoothed again.

“Yes. My cousin, Otto, he looks rather scary. But he really is a very kind man…Latta.” Suno said with a deep, slow nod as she seemed to choke on my new name. “He knew I left with the maester to attend the birth of Queen Chi-Chi’s second child.” Gohan and I frowned at one another after that comment. In spite of our names and appearance changes, the addition of a woman, child, and baby all vaguely matching the descriptions of the royal family would be obvious to anyone. Suno shook her head with a reassuring smile. “My cousin is a slow man. He lives alone. He will never question your true identities.” She assured me as I studied her doubtfully.

“It’s true, Latta!” The maester added with a laugh, seemingly enjoying my new name too much. “The big fella is mentally crippled. We just have to be careful to keep the neighbors from seeing you, but we’re not expecting to see anyone else here.” He added as he leaned back comfortably with a loose grip on the reins, and a quiet tune began emanating from him. At least one of us was relaxed about our situation. I certainly did not feel like singing. I took a deep breath as I focused my attention on the window, the view outside making me realize we were nearing the border of the Saiyan Kingdom. Suno’s cousin truly was situated in the perfect location for our escape, yet…as I turned my gaze forward and the maester’s singing suddenly halted, I knit my brows with deep concern at the sight ahead of me. We were approaching a bridge which ran over a raging river, the river that ran near the border of the Ox Kingdom. But that was not the problem. The problem was that this small bridge…was no longer there.

“Woah!” The maester called, pulling with all his weight against the reins as the horses slowed and eventually stopped. He spun to face us with a heavy huff and a shrug.

“We have to find another way around. There must be another bridge near here.” I said demandingly as I relaxed in my seat and waited for the maester to redirect the horses and get moving. Suno frowned deeply at me as we remained still and I heard the sound of feet colliding against the ground in front of us.

“The nearest bridge is at least a day’s journey down the river.” The maester’s voice informed me from right outside my window, making me gasp in surprise at his sudden, unexpected proximity.

“That can’t be right.” I argued stubbornly as Suno nodded sadly in agreement with the maester while Gohan looked at the maester with determination.

“Then we should move fast.” Gohan urged the maester, to my surprise. He suddenly climbed over me to reach the door, climbing out as the maester stepped aside with a baffled expression.

“Gohan!” I called to him as he jumped from the carriage.

“Take a break, Maester Roshi. I’ll take the reins for a while.” Gohan offered as I scowled at the idea. The maester frowned dubiously at Gohan before glancing at my scowl with a deep grimace.

“That’s very kind of you, my boy. But I really shouldn’t allow you to-“ he began to object as Gohan ignored him and began climbing into the driver’s perch.

“Gohan!” I yelled at him, angry that this maester would allow the prince to take on such a tedious responsibility. Gohan glanced towards me with a scowl of determination and my eyes widened in surprise. He was set on helping. As much as I wanted to object, I knew he would fight me at the moment, and we clearly had no time for such trivial fussing. The men could have returned already, Vegeta could already know we had disappeared. We needed to get out of the kingdom as quickly as possible, and now another day was added to our journey. 

The maester climbed through the carriage door Gohan had just escaped through, stumbling clumsily as he tripped over his long maester’s robes. I growled furiously as his fall caused his hand to land on my breast with his reach for support and he grasped it firmly before moving. I fumed silently as he sat himself between me and Suno with a smug smile while the carriage began moving with Gohan’s toss of the reins. That dirty old man meant to do that! I blushed furiously and clutched Goten tightly to me across my chest as I glared hatefully at the maester.

“Maester Roshi,” I began calmly through my teeth in a low voice so as Gohan would not hear me, “if even the slightest touch of your finger brushes against any part of my body for the remainder of this journey, I cannot stop what will happen to you then.” I rasped with a mean glare as the maester’s eyes widened fearfully. “You remember my earlier threat in the castle, don’t you?” I added as I smiled sweetly at my baby in my arms, who was silently staring at me intensely. I did not need to look at the maester again. As I focused on Goten’s widening eyes, a shuffle occurred next to me and the carriage jostled disruptively. 

Gohan glanced over his shoulder curiously with a confused mien before turning around, and I turned my head with a smile after everything was settled to see Suno sat beside me while the maester sat next to her, at the other end of the carriage. That was much better. As we continued our journey down the river bank, I worried. Now that the route to the house was disturbed, would Tien and Goku be able to find us? Aside from that, what if Goku chose to stay? I could not have left my children, but it was just as heartbreaking considering the loss of Goku. What if I never saw him again? If this did not work, if we did not form a better plan, I might be the peasant Latta for the rest of my life. Could I really live that way?

We halted our journey halfway through the day to eat the jerky and bread Suno had packed before we left. Gohan and the maester watched warily for anyone who might spot us, especially any who might cause us harm. We took a moment to clean ourselves beside the river, Suno and I separating from Gohan and the maester as we discreetly bathed, and I appreciated the shrubs surrounding the river and Gohan’s presence, which would ensure that the maester stayed away. We did not have time to fully undress and bathe, but I needed it badly with the lactation and other messy results of a recent childbirth. It felt much better after being fed, relieved, and washed clean. When we all rejoined, I could tell that Gohan and the maester looked much better off as well. We hastily resumed our journey after that, intent on finding that other bridge before the day finished.

“There it is!” Gohan exclaimed with excitement as I startled from my dozing, which I had just begun to experience while Suno held Goten sleeping in her arms for a while. I smiled when I looked out the window to where Gohan was looking and saw the complete, secure bridge that would take us across to the other side. Suno and the maester smiled widely with deep relief as Gohan hurried the horses to the bridge, and as we crossed, Suno and the maester exchanged a few words quietly.

“Your-“ Suno began, shaking her head reprehensibly at herself. “Latta, my cousin’s house is not far from here. We can make it before nightfall if we continue at a brisk pace.” She assured me. I smiled and leaned out the window slightly, yelling to Gohan.   
“Keep going! We’ll have a house to sleep in by night if we don’t stop!” I called to my son, who did not hesitate to whip the reins hastily, making the horses run full force as I fell back into my seat with a scream. “Not that fast!” I yelled at him scoldingly. The horses slowed, only slightly, as my son waved one hand over his shoulder in an apologetic manner. I relaxed for the rest of the ride, only to experience the same excitement again as we approached a tiny house at dusk. 

The sun was setting and we were debating whether to stop or continue when Suno sighted the house. I did not care if a monster lived in it, I would be happy to go there at that moment. When we reached the door, Gohan jumped off the carriage nimbly and ran to my carriage door, opening it and offering his hand to me as I carefully climbed down and tried not to wake Goten, who was again sleeping. He startled a bit when my feet met the ground, but I was sure the journey was too tiring for him to allow that simple disturbance to ruin his rest. As his weary eyes closed again, the others emerged from the carriage, and a large man approached us from the doorway of the house.

“Suno! Is that you?” He called as his body swayed side to side curiously and he held a torch in front of him for a better view of who he was approaching. I quickly wrapped the hood of my cape over my head, even though Suno had sworn he would not recognize me. I did not need to be exposed out in the open if there were others around.

“Yes, Otto! We brought company! I hope you don’t mind allowing us all to stay for a little while!” Suno called, smiling widely as the man closed in on us and I realized just how large he was. He had to be almost seven foot tall! His footsteps seemed to shake the ground as he approached, and I quivered fearfully as he reached us, towering over us all. I knew there was no cause for alarm, but my instincts screamed at me to run from this man.

“Suno!” He called happily as he finally recognized his cousin and darted at her hastily. I flinched at his fast movement as Suno laughed giddily and he lifted her off her feet in a tight bear hug. I exchanged a glance with Gohan as we silently watched Otto set his cousin gently on her feet.

“Otto, you remember Maester Roshi?” Suno prompted as she fixed her clothing and gestured to the maester who bowed humbly at the other man. “This is…” Suno trailed off with a perturbed expression as she gestured to Gohan, but Gohan stepped forward without missing a beat.

“Saiyaman. Nice to meet you, sir.” Gohan greeted with a polite bow, looking much to regal to pass for a commoner. We would have to work on that before meeting someone more astute.

“And this is Latta, and baby Goten.” Suno added with a gesture towards me as Otto bowed his head to Gohan and turned his gaze to me. “My cousin is the town butcher, so we have plenty of meat here. But do you have enough beds for us, Cousin?” Suno added with slight concern.

“Of course! You and your friends are always welcome, Suno! I will show you to the linens, and you can make yourselves beds anywhere you please, besides my room!” Otto answered with a hearty laugh as he led us towards the house.

“It is nice to meet you, Otto. We greatly appreciate you allowing us to stay here.” I said quietly, casting wary glances around as we entered the house. I startled when a large hand suddenly landed on my shoulder.

“I would never turn a baby out in the cold! Speaking of babies, what happened to assisting the Queen, Suno? Did you throw in an extra job on your way back?” Otto asked light heartedly as he gestured towards Goten and me. Gohan went rigid at the mention of the queen, as did I. I was sure this would not work until the maester winked at us with a confident smile.

“You could say that.” Suno answered with a laugh as she casually wrapped an arm around her cousin’s massive back, only truly reaching around his waist with their height difference.

“Mother, we will sleep here fine for tonight. But how long will we stay? Others are bound to come around eventually.” Gohan whispered to me as we quietly followed Suno and Otto and Otto reached a closet, retrieving a large pile of blankets from the ground.

“We will figure it all out tomorrow.” I promised him, thinking to myself my own concerns in silence. “For now we need to rest.” I added before Otto glanced back towards us, silencing our conversation.

“Here it is. The wash room is that way.” Otto said in his booming voice as he pointed down the hall. “I will see you all in the morning.” He said with a wide smile as he bowed his head and stepped away. I felt very distrustful of anyone in our situation, but something about him…something about that man slightly reminded me of my father, and I found it comforting. Perhaps it was misplaced comfort, but it did make it easier for me to allow myself to sleep unguarded for the night. I allowed Suno and the maester to prepare their bedding on the ground, while Goten and I had the privilege of taking the sole bed in the room. I would protect my baby in my arms as we slept together, and the closeness would make the nighttime feedings easier on me. As Gohan and the others settled on the ground and wished one another a good night, I closed my eyes, yet had trouble sleeping. I worried how the next day would go. I worried that perhaps Otto was not as trustworthy as he seemed and would tell someone where we were. I worried that Goku and Tien would take too long to arrive here, or would not show at all. I had so many more worries, yet I drifted to sleep before I could think them. Instead, I dreamt my fears through the night between Goten’s awakenings. In spite of the comfortable shelter, it was one of the most restless nights of sleep in my life.


	28. Anxious Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Chapter 21 very soon after it was posted, you may need to go back and re-read. I edited an insert of conversation that was crucial in that chapter, which I did not realize in my haste was not there when I first posted the chapter.

Otto turned out to be a better and more honest host than I had hoped. The man looked more frightening by daylight than he had as we arrived at night. His skin was darkened with dirt and he had two incredibly large scars across his head and cheek. His head was slightly misshapen, and the overall appearance in combination with his massive size did not add to his charm. What did add to his charm, was his overtly friendly and open personality. I had never met a person with such a juxtaposed personality and appearance. Otto willingly offered anything we asked for without question, did not complain once about our imposition, was amazingly sweet with the baby and took an immediate fondness to him, and not a single one of us could speak to the man without smiling once we had the chance to know him. 

The man could not afford servants and never found a suitable wife with his lack of finance and intelligence and homely appearance, which explained his lone existence in this house. It was nice that he had Suno at least, and other cousins who cared and checked on him on occasion. And he truly seemed to love some of his animals he kept around his land. The ones he didn’t butcher, at least. Throughout our first day there, Otto trailed in with freshly carved meat, which he needed help cooking. Seeing that I was masquerading as a servant, I needed to offer my services somehow, and that was where I seized my opportunity. 

To my surprise, I found cooking came naturally to me. I always knew the flavors I enjoyed and before taking a bite could differentiate between well-cooked meats and bad cooking. But to cook it myself, to see everyone’s eyes lighting excitedly at the taste of the food I prepared, made me feel quite proud of myself. I never imagined I would cook; after all, I never needed to. I had servants for that. Perhaps once I returned to a proper lifestyle, I would continue the task as a hobby. That was only a fleeting thought I had that day, as my continued worries from the previous night dominated most of my thoughts throughout the day. We knew not to expect Goku and Tien that first day, seeing that they would most likely take the same additional day we did to travel around the fallen bridge, so patience was a virtue that day, and we could rest easy knowing we were temporarily safe.

It was the second day that truly had my nerves worked into a tizzy. Goten’s cries were unending that day. The whole day, he must not have slept more than two hours as he constantly awoke from short naps with screams and cries. I remembered Gohan had similar days shortly after he was born, and only hoped it was temporary. A baby with colic was the last thing we needed. And his troubles were only the beginning of our stress that day. 

Otto seemed good company for Gohan as the two immediately became friendly and Gohan enjoyed sharing his Saiyaman tales with the illiterate simpleton. I was glad to at least see that my son had adapted quickly to a peasant’s life. He was not nearly as dependent on our life of luxury and refinement as I was. The whole endeavor probably seemed an exciting adventure to him, though I did catch him occasionally glancing at me with a frown. I was sure he felt betrayed for all Goku and I had done, for us not telling him his true parentage. But he was a smart boy. He would come around once he realized our lies were necessary at the time. At least for now, he was respectful and cooperative towards me.

“The prince seems content.” I glanced at the old man as he sighed heavily and slowly took a seat beside me, where I was resting my feet from preparing my most recent meal. That was the one thing I disliked about cooking. It could be quite uncomfortable. I glanced at Goten in the makeshift cradle a few feet away, where Suno slowly rocked him as his most recent tears had ceased, then Gohan in the other direction as Otto smiled excitedly at the young storyteller. I was not sure which prince the maester was referring to, but for the moment, I could agree either way, so I nodded.

“Otto has turned out to be a wonderful host. Suno truly does have a kind cousin.” I said to the maester as Otto burst into loud laughter at something Gohan said and Gohan quickly shushed him, indicating Goten with a gesture.  
“We cannot stay long, though. I’m sure you know that.” Maester Roshi said in a foreboding tone. I knew he meant much more than a simple warning. I did not want to agree with him, though. No matter how long they took, I wanted to wait for Goku and Tien. There was no point moving on anywhere without them. At the very least, I knew Tien would never stop searching for us. We could not keep running off when we had a perfectly safe place to stay for now.

“Two days. We’ve only been here two days, Maester Roshi. Give them time. They will be here.” I said with stubborn determination as I subconsciously balled my fists tightly in my lap and Goten began crying again. I sighed wearily as I ran to retrieve him, knowing Suno had been at it for the last few hours as I cooked. Suno leaned over the cradle, intending to pick up my son as I pushed her aside and lifted him myself. I frowned as the maester slowly stood, following me to the cradle with a very serious expression.

“your Grace,” the maester whispered conspiratorially, his words masked easily by Goten’s loud cries, “you must remember, they will not be the only ones coming for you. They will know we headed this direction, and there are not too many places out here to look. It is only a matter of time before we are found. We have to be ready to move by tomorrow, regardless of whether Lord Kakarot and Sir Tien arrive. Your sons will not be safe if someone else comes for them. If that happens, what did I help you birth them for?” The maester added his question with a light hearted chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood, but I was not having it. Between my determination to wait and the continuous wailing of the baby in my arms straining my ears, I felt not a shred of ease.

“We will wait for Goku.” I insisted through my teeth as I gently bounced Goten, then offered my recently washed finger to his wailing mouth, sighing in relief as he sucked anxiously and his crying finally ceased.

“We cannot.” The maester repeated with a sad, slow shake of his head in disagreement as he placed his hands behind his back and finally hung his head low with disappointment. I looked at Gohan again, concern crossing my mind as I imagined Vegeta’s guards storming this house and taking us all, killing my Gohan, my Goten. I could not let that happen, not for anything. Not even Goku.

“We will wait until tomorrow evening. If they do not arrive by then, we will move on.” I relented in grave disappointment as I stared at Goten and realized by the way he sucked my finger, he was ready to be fed again. I certainly would not be feeding him around the maester, though.

“That is doable. I will let Suno know so she can have everything prepared to leave by tomorrow evening. I’m sure Prince Gohan can help her.” He suggested with a smile towards my son. I smiled as well as I followed his view and Gohan looked up at us, patting Otto on the back as the man stood and walked away, heading off somewhere else. Gohan smiled at me that time. Perhaps he was not taking things as harshly as I thought. The maester headed towards Gohan and I took the opportunity to find reprieve in a more private setting for feeding Goten.

By the time I finished feeding Goten, I emerged from the room with a sleeping baby to find the others all gathered in the kitchen, probably waiting for me to finish dinner. I placed Goten gently in the straw-filled cradle before heading into the kitchen and setting to work. I only needed to finish my preparations and heat the remaining foods, which did not take long. Gohan and Suno assured us that the horses were healthy and prepared for another long journey. We had not bothered to unpack much from the carriage, so we would only move our things as we left. But I hated the idea of leaving in that way. We did not even have a place to go anymore. But Maester Roshi was right. If we stayed, we were only endangering Suno and Otto, which would not be fair. They had been nothing but kind to us.

The next morning, I woke with deep relief. Goten only woke a few times during the night and I had a decent sleep. As I woke to the rising sun, I looked down upon the baby bundled against my torso to find him staring silently back at me. I laughed quietly to myself, not wanting to wake the others as Goten blinked and slightly separated his glossy, drool-covered lips. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but it was a wonderful moment. I did not even realize when the others awoke, but startled as I felt a slight vibration in the bed and looked up to see Gohan slightly leaning against it, silently observing Goten as well.

“Good morning.” Gohan said quietly, being careful not to disturb me and Goten, though it was already done. I gazed around the room, noticing Maester Roshi had already left and Suno was up, gathering the blankets from the ground. I really had been in my own world.

“Good morning, Saiyaman.” I said to my son with a cheeky smile. He nudged me playfully as he realized I was poking fun at his new name, but didn’t seem to mind. “I need to feed Goten while I eat this morning. Can you bring my breakfast here?” I asked him sweetly. Gohan smiled down at me before leaving the room. I probably did not even have to ask. He was so helpful and thoughtful of others. I could not imagine where that trait came from. I was taught well, but never had the instinct to help others as Gohan did. Goku was oblivious to the desires of others. Vegeta, there was no way in hell he learned that from him. Perhaps Gohan’s sensitive nature was just a unique trait of his own. I put Goten to my breast, his eyes widening as he was surprised to be lifted from the bed. It seemed the cries from yesterday were a thing of the past already. That was a monumental relief. The day was certainly off to a good start. Now if only Tien and Goku would arrive soon. I didn’t know what I would do if Tien arrived alone. I would want to hunt Goku down and kill him, though it would be impossible. As much as I understood the possibility of him deciding not to come, I would never, ever forgive him for deserting us.

“Some bread and milk. Will that suffice?” Gohan asked warily as he returned through the doorway. I nodded in agreement as I readily accepted the bread he handed me.

“I will cook something after this. I’m sure Otto has more meat for us.” I said confidently before taking another bite and sipping the milk. Gohan sat on the ground before me, biting into his own bread as we silently ate together for a moment.

“So…” Gohan began, trailing off as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. I smiled warmly and patiently at him. “If Lord Kakarot is my father, then Lady Pan is my sister, right?” Gohan asked with a slight sneer. I laughed aloud at his unexpected question.

“Half sister.” I corrected as I broke Goten’s latch, switching him to the other breast as Gohan uncomfortably looked in the other direction, despite my thorough efforts at covering myself discreetly.

“You didn’t really intend for me to marry her, did you?” Gohan asked, pressing further as I denied him the thorough answer he was expecting.

“Of course not!” I exclaimed quietly as I focused my sight on Goten before looking at Gohan again. “I fought strongly against it. When your father gets here, you’ll have to talk to him about why he didn’t fight against it.” I said sternly, though my own comment brought a thought to my mind. Goku had been so certain at that time that the children would never marry. That was true now. Had he foreseen something like this happening? That couldn’t have been possible.

“Mother? What is it?” Gohan asked, breaking me from my reverie as I apparently wore an expression that concerned him.

“Nothing, Gohan.” I answered too quickly as Gohan frowned at me for a while with a suspicious look in his eyes.

“He is coming, right?” Gohan asked carefully.

“Do you want him to come?” I replied in a level tone, studying him carefully for his true reaction to that question. Gohan sighed and leaned back slightly as his eyes turned to the ceiling with a pensive gaze.

“I’ve always liked Lord Kakarot. But knowing now that he was my father, that all that time, he could have just told me…” Gohan trailed off as a look of hurt crossed his face, and I instinctively reached a hand towards his pained expression. I almost met his cheek with my hand as he sucked in a sharp breath and pulled away from my touch.

“Were you ever going to tell me? Or were the two of you going to work so hard to hide your secret that you’d let me be king and marry my own sister without ever knowing the truth?” Gohan scowled at me as he pressed the questions upon me, and I frowned remorsefully. He might have been right about that. That was how I saw it happening, though I would have eventually found a way to prevent that wedding.

“You must remember, Gohan. We were not only protecting ourselves. We were protecting you. If anyone knew the truth, you-“ I began as Gohan stood abruptly and I stopped in alarm.

“If you told someone I was Lord Kakarot’s son, nothing would have happened to me! You would have been punished. He would have. I would live, probably under Lord Bardock’s care.” Gohan argued as tears threatened to emerge, but he strongly refused to allow them to fall.

“If Vegeta granted you leniency, you would have lived as a bastard and had no rights to inherit anything, Gohan. You would have no respect from the surrounding noblemen, and the punishment your father and I would receive would be death. I would have gladly accepted that if it meant protecting you, Gohan.” I admitted truthfully as Gohan gaped in surprise at my admission. “But I wanted you to have a better life. If we hadn’t hidden the truth, you would have missed so much. Your sword training, your education, life in the castle, the births of Pan and your brother, none of that would have come to pass!” I argued as I frowned deeply at my son. “You would have always been second best to someone else, no matter how magnificent you were. I couldn’t let that happen.” I relented quietly as I looked down at Goten to see his eyes had fallen closed and his mouth hung slightly open. I brought Goten to my shoulder to lightly burp him as I sadly met Gohan’s eyes again.

“Maybe you didn’t want to let it happen. But it’s happening now.” Gohan said with a stoic demeanor as he turned and quietly padded from the room while I was unable to respond to him. It was happening, everything I had worked for years to prevent. There was nothing I could say to argue against that.

“We have…visitors.” I heard from the doorway as I turned to the sound of Maester Roshi’s voice to see him looking sweaty and panting heavily as if he had just run to tell me so.

“Who? Is it them? Are we in trouble?” I asked anxiously as I hurriedly stood from the bed. I didn’t know whether to hide or run to the door.

“I don’t know. I heard the horses and Otto ran out there to greet them before I could stop him. We better hope it’s pleasant company, or he is going to get us into trouble.”


	29. Found

“Where is Suno?” I asked as I traveled through the house, anxious about the identity of our visitor. I was relieved to find Gohan in another room, who was approaching me in alarm.

“She was in the stable, feeding the horses.” Gohan said breathily as his brows knit tightly with concern and he glanced towards the front door Otto had left through moments ago. The maester approached a window, ready to view outside, though it would expose him, when we all wore matching expressions of befuddlement and sniffed the newly-acrid air.

“Do you smell that?” I asked quietly, hoping with all my might that it was only my imagination. Gohan and the maester nodded, and we all nearly panicked as we realized it was time to get out of there. An ear-piercing cry rang out from the stables. Suno. Gohan made to run to her and I grabbed him tightly by the sleeve, refusing to let him go. It was difficult to ignore her screams as they continued, though. He looked furious with me for holding him back, but I would not lose my son so soon. We had to leave, and fast. There was nothing he could do for her. The flames from the fire we smelled earlier came into view as they traveled towards us from the other end of the hall, and an anonymous male voice called loudly from the yard.

“Come out, Queen Chi-Chi. Prince Gohan. We know you’re in there. The king bids for your safe return home. We’d hate to see you expire in flames.” The voice was taunting. Shortly after the call, a choir of laughter rang out. Suno’s screams continued, though they were becoming weary, and I teared with fear for what she must have been enduring at the hands of those men. “The servants who kidnapped you and the princes will be punished. We only wish to take you home.” The voice added as the maester pulled on my hand, leading me blindly as I could not focus on what was happening around me and my ears rang until the world around me seemed to go silent. I could not let my fears ruin our chances of surviving, not now. I used all my willpower to force my coherence and think of my children as I gripped Goten more tightly and hurried to follow the maester with Gohan by my side. 

The stables were obviously not a safe place to turn, and without horses, I did not know how we would escape. The house was burning and our carriage was clearly surrounded as it rested in the front yard where Otto had greeted the men. He must have told them something he shouldn’t have. I felt sick with guilt. If not for us, Otto and Suno would have been safe. They sacrificed everything to help us, and we repaid them by running to save ourselves. If we ever survived all of this, I would make sure Suno’s attackers paid.

Maester Roshi released his grip on my hand as he hurriedly darted into the room we had slept in. He darted back out with his dagger in hand as we all began coughing while smoke filled the house. I handed Goten to Gohan for a moment as I found my cape in the same room the maester had darted into, sweeping it over my shoulders and securing it before retaking Goten from his brother. I wrapped my infant in the hood securely, protecting him the best I could from the smoky environment.

“This way!” The maester ordered as he led the way down the hall to a small, discreet door which would lead to the outside of the house. I wrapped my hood around my mouth and nose as I began coughing violently, unable to stop it as my eyes watered from the burning air. Everything burned. The flames were still far behind us, though they were catching up. We had to get out of there. The maester cautiously looked outside the door as he ducked below a window for a good view. I wanted to rip that door open and get us out of there immediately. I knew the danger was there of men waiting for us outside that door, but my immediate need to get myself and my children out of a burning building trumped that rational thought as I pulled myself free from Gohan’s restraining grasp and barreled through the door.

I gasped as a man lunged at me with open arms, ready to take me and Goten as he had been waiting, just as expected. I could not fight him off as I continued coughing violently and could not see clearly through the smoky air and tears in my eyes while his arms wrapped harshly around me. He opened his mouth to call to the others, but to my surprise, no sound came out as his mouth opened wide. Instead, blood trickled from his lips and I grimaced as I attempted to pull free of his grasp.

“Are—you--alright, your Grace?” Maester Roshi asked between fits of hoarse coughs as my attacker finally fell loosely to the ground, dragging along the materials of my dress and cape as he left a faint red trail along my garments. I pulled myself loose from his dying grasp with a grimace. The maester retrieved his dagger from the man’s back quickly. I had no time to answer the maester’s question as I looked up with wide eyes to see another man running for the maester with an artfully swung sword.

“Behind you!” Gohan called from behind me as the maester turned in the blink of an eye, barely evading the swinging blade with a nimble dive to the side before grabbing the man’s head from behind and slicing his neck. I grimaced and felt the need to close my eyes at all the bloodshed, but I heard more footsteps hastily approaching. I would have picked up the fallen man’s sword myself if I could, but I needed to carry and protect Goten. I hunched against the wall covertly, hoping not to be seen as I nodded pointedly to Gohan.

“Grab the sword!” I yelled at him as he watched the men approaching from the other direction. There seemed to be three men, two approaching from the front yard and one approaching from behind. Gohan immediately grabbed the sword and was prepared to face the two men while the maester aimed to fight the last with his tiny dagger. I could not watch. The maester’s chances seemed slim, in spite of his proven abilities thus far. A dagger versus a sword was hardly a fair fight. And Gohan was outnumbered against grown men. I knew he was talented with a sword, but I could not bear to watch my son fighting under such conditions. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. Instead, I did the only thing I could. I watched the fights as my insides wrenched at my internal screaming, and I occasionally watched Goten with just as much worry, as he seemed to be having difficulty breathing after that dangerous amount of smoke inhalation.

Gohan clashed swords first, the loud metallic series of clanks grating through my ears as the sounds immediately drew me to watch him. He dodged and swung and I held my breath as I watched every swing from the other two men as if it would cut my son down and end his life. Gohan managed to fight off both of them and defend himself, yet he could not get a hit on them as he was constantly defending against another attack before he could thrust or swing again. It was infuriating to watch. At the rate he was going, he would tire before the fight would end. I turned to the maester to see him merely dodging, as the swordman attacking him seemed much more skilled than the others. The maester was being backed into a corner, and I could not help thinking my initial assessment of his situation was correct. He would not survive the fight at this rate. None of us would. What could I do?

“No!” I heard Gohan yell and turned to see him barely jumping out of the way of an aggressive attack which seemed to have taken him by surprise. I sighed heavily with relief as I realized he had dodged it, but my relief came too fast. A loud scream erupted from the other direction and I turned my gaze towards Maester Roshi to see that he had been cut across the middle, the swordsman’s glistening silver sword shining in the sunlight with the red beads of blood running down its sheath as the swordsman smirked victoriously. Maester Roshi fell to his knees, spilling forward as his eyes blanked and I screamed at the sight. The swordsman turned his attention towards me at the sound of my scream, slowly stalking in my direction with a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

“Mother!” Gohan yelled with worry as he glanced in our direction and struggled to continue fighting his attackers. I glared defiantly at the man approaching me. They wanted to return us to the castle, that’s what they said. Why the hell were they attacking Gohan? Why the hell did he look like he was ready to kill me? Vegeta must have ordered them to kill us, that was what he wanted. He wouldn’t want us back after we left. He had to know my reasoning for leaving. I became infuriated as I shook with rage, surprisingly seeming to scare the armed man before me.

“King Vegeta ordered you to return us unharmed, didn’t he?” I challenged cynically in a dangerously low tone. The man stopped suddenly, looking amused by my comment. Perhaps it was amusing to him that I dared to challenge him in my position, but I did not understand what he could have possible found amusing enough to interrupt whatever he had planned.

“Mother!” Gohan called again, and I gasped with worry as Gohan’s sword fell from his hand. He attempted to retrieve it, but another sword swung across the ground, forcing Gohan to abandon the weapon in his efforts of avoiding being cut. He was left simply dodging the attacks, with no options to defend himself.

“We don’t take orders from King Vegeta.” The man said as I contorted my brows in confusion while sighting movement in my peripheral vision. Someone was stealthily approaching us from behind the building. I would have assumed it was another of the men we had not seen yet, but wouldn’t they just run right into the open? They had no reason to hide. I could not react much to the sight anyways, as the swordsman’s comment diverted my mind from the fight. Who else would have ordered them to kill us? The swordsman holstered his sword and reached for me. I closed my eyes as I helplessly clutched Goten against my chest and kissed his head, firmly planting myself into the ground. 

The sounds of Gohan’s sword fight continued as I prepared for the worst, yet only a hand grasped around my arm and pulled on me as I wondered how it was that I was still hearing swords clashing from Gohan’s fight after he had dropped his weapon. The grip around my arm loosened and I slowly opened my eyes to see the most welcoming sight before me.

“Chi-Chi.” He said as he kicked the falling man harshly to the ground and sheathed his sword at his hip. He offered his hand to me and I gladly grabbed it, pulling into him for a tight hug as soon as I was on my feet. “Hey, Chi-Chi. Gohan and Tien are still fighting.” He said as he pushed me away, intent on joining the fight. I smiled as I watched him run off in a flash, seemingly overjoyed about the opportunity to cut down another attacker. They made it. Just in time. 

Just in time. What were they waiting for?! I growled angrily as Goku easily cut down the last man standing and I approached them. Tien was panting furiously and cradling a clearly wounded arm in his chest, which was smeared with blood. Tien already killed the first of Gohan’s attackers before Goku joined the fight, though the damage done to Tien by that enemy seemed substantial. Gohan was breathless as well while the two recovered and wiped their brows and Goku again sheathed his sword.

“What took you so long?!” I exclaimed as I reached them, furious with everything we had just endured. I just lost three of the most trustworthy people I had ever known, and nearly lost my sons as well as my own life. If those two had arrived earlier, none of that would have happened! Goku and Tien looked at one another, clearly battle-worn and weary as Goku sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry, Chi-Chi. We came as fast as we could.” Goku apologized with a frown.

“You…you took too long!” I exclaimed as my anger cascaded into sadness during the middle of my exclamation and I fell to my knees wearily. I cried loudly as all the emotions I had been stifling hit me at once in a massive release. My tears fell on my still-recovering infant in my arms, who flinched slightly at the cold contact and began his own spewing of tears. I did not even notice when Goku knelt down in front of me. I only looked up as I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me into a gentle embrace. I sobbed for a while into his shoulder as he silently held me and Goten’s cries diminished into little choked sobs. I heard Gohan and Tien murmuring to each other a few feet away, and my tears finally subsided as I overheard someone mention an injury.

“Who’s hurt?” I asked in sudden alarm as I lifted my head to see past Goku’s shoulders with an anxious gaze. If Gohan was hurt, Goku would never hear the end of it.

“Sir Tien.” Gohan answered solemnly. Goku turned around, releasing his hold on me as he stayed knelt in front of me, casting a concerned gaze Tien’s way. He stood and walked to Tien, raising his hand to Tien’s cradled arm and pulling it from beneath the cloth concealing it to reveal a severed stump. Tien fought not to show his pain as he breathed harshly and was visibly losing color.

“Tien!” Goku gasped as Gohan grimaced and looked towards the ground, eyeing the grotesque, severed appendage.

“It’s nothing I cannot handle, my lord.” Tien reassured Goku stubbornly as he ripped some material from the sleeves of his own tunic. “I’ll bind it the best I can. We need to move quickly.” Tien asserted with a firm nod. I stood to my feet, checking Goten again. He had stopped crying and seemed to be breathing better. I sighed as I watched my baby glancing around anxiously, as if he realized something monumental had just happened, yet had no idea what it was.

“How’s Goten? Is he alright?” I heard Gohan’s anxious voice and smiled reassuringly at my older son as he approached and looked down upon his brother.

“He seems to be fine, Gohan. He had his big brother to protect him.” I said proudly. Gohan scoffed with a slight blush at the compliment, before looking at Goku, who was also looking at him with pride. He anxiously glanced away from his father, seeking the horses in a hurry. Goku watched Gohan go, but did not pursue him. Instead he came to me, turning his eyes to the baby.

“Goten. Our son.” Goku said quietly as he marveled over the appearance of his newest child. Tien must have filled Goku in on all that had happened during their two days of journeying together to get to this place. Goku gently fingered the swaddling blanket that covered Goten’s chin, moving it aside to get a better view of our imperiled baby as he stared back at Goku with those big, beautiful, similar black eyes. “Wow.” He breathed after a long moment. “Tien wasn’t joking.”

“Let’s go.” Gohan said forcefully as he and Tien rode up to us, already on horseback, and pulling another horse along.

“Can’t we use the carriage?” I asked with a slight sneer of distaste. It would be extremely uncomfortable traveling with a baby on horseback. We did not even know how far we were going. In fact, we had nowhere to go. We could be riding for a long, long time.

“I’m afraid not, your Grace.” Tien answered as his black horse stepped forward anxiously and he pulled slightly on the reins to steady the horse. “The carriage is much too slow if we are being pursued. We will need to carry our belongings on saddlebags. Gohan and I retrieved what we could from the carriage.” Tien winced in pain, and then we all startled as a large chunk of the burning building beside us fell to the ground, causing a loud crash. The horses whinnied and stomped in fear, but the men quickly settled the horses. Goku approached the unmanned horse, the most solid and strong looking of the bunch.

“We’ll ride together, Chi-Chi. It’ll be fun.” Goku said encouragingly as he offered his hand to me and intended to assist me onto the horse. I sighed heavily as I reluctantly handed Goten to his brother and approached Goku. My rear and legs would certainly be aching by the end of the day. The men thought it would be easy, even fun to tough it out, but they didn’t give birth just a week ago. 

I groaned as I climbed on the horse and finally settled myself. Goku climbed on expertly, gliding right into his seat in front of me. I rolled my eyes and huffed at the spectacle before Gohan rode up next to us, carefully returning Goten to my arms. He was due for a feeding, and it would take some skill to feed him correctly while riding horseback. I had no options, though, so I carefully wiggled him into place, positioning him at my breast as I wedged him between my chest and Goku’s back. Once I was settled and Goten was latched, I gave a nod to the others, who were watching me carefully and waiting for my permission to go. I wrapped one arm securely around Goku’s waist while carefully holding Goten with the other. We had to ride extremely slowly to make this work, or Goten and I were likely to fall off the horse. I was glad that Goku realized that and started slowly without my needing to say anything. I truly did have a need to say something, though. There was so much to say. It was actually too much. I had to start with the most basic question.

“Where are we going?” I asked so the others could all hear me. Gohan looked towards the others, oblivious of our intentions, and Tien seemed to stare straight ahead, not responding, as if he did not hear me.

“To see an old friend of mine." Goku replied. "He has a place not too far from here, desolate and secluded. We should be fine to stay there for a while. We’ll figure out the rest from there.” Goku answered confidently, though his final remark did not sound nearly as confident. I hoped he knew what we were doing. I hoped he wasn’t having doubts about joining us. 

But he had joined us. He and Tien saved us, and now he was bringing us, hopefully, to safety. I allowed my head to fall forward, resting it against Goku’s strong, warm back as Goten seemed to revel in the secure warmth and protection of being so closely surrounded by both of his parents. Gohan seemed deep in thought as he rode beside us, and I still worried for him. He had not had time to process all that had happened, and certainly did not seem receptive to Goku. Regardless of Gohan’s feelings, my entire family was finally together, and I would appreciate the moment, knowing I could not expect it to last for very long. I was thankful to have them, after what I'd just witnessed. That traumatic day still feels so fresh in my memory. It is hard to believe that all happened only a week ago.


	30. A Home

“Goku, is Tien alright?” I asked warily as I watched my guard slumping on his horse beside us. Goku brought our horse close beside his and I placed my hand to Tien’s forehead. He and Gohan had both been quiet during the ride. Tien occasionally would suck in sharp breaths quietly as he was obviously still in pain. Until now, I assumed it was merely the pain bothering him. Now, as my skin made contact with his warm, dewy forehead, I knew it was much worse.

“Tien! Tien!” Goku called to our friend, shaking him gently by the shoulder. I inspected the stump of Tien's severed arm, noting that it was reddening more than it should have, as well as smelling foul. We had been on the road for a full day, and now trekking through the woods for hours. His wound was clearly diseased, and we had no way of treating it out here, at least not that I knew of. I deeply regretted the fact that we had just lost the one man from our group who would know what to do for Tien's condition.

“He has a fever, Goku. He cannot travel anymore.” I said sadly, startling and nearly falling off the horse when Tien’s eyes immediately shot open at my remark.

“No! I’m fine. I’ll make it.” Tien said hastily as he struggled to sit upright. I grimaced sympathetically at his forced efforts.

“Sir Tien, if you need to rest, we can.” Gohan chimed in from his horse on our other side, sounding rather calm and level-headed for a boy in such a dire situation.

“No, Gohan. We have to keep moving." Goku argued sternly. "Tien won’t get any better out here, and we’re almost at the house now.” Goku said insistently as he gently adjusted Tien while my guard was again slumping and nearly sliding off the horse. Gohan scowled defiantly at Goku’s order, but I scowled at my son as well. He might have been angry that Goku never told him he was his father, but that gave him no right to disrespect him. That attitude was all Vegeta’s influence, I was sure of it. Goten then began crying softly in my arms. He had been quiet most of the journey, thankfully.

“What happened with the war?” Gohan asked out of nowhere after a few minutes of tense, silent riding. Tien and Goku exchanged a glance and, for a moment, I thought they would say we lost. But then Goku smiled. Tien seemed too weary to do so.

“We won.” Goku answered simply as he turned his back to me again, focusing on directing our horse through some patchy terrain.

“Is King Frieza dead?” Gohan asked. How I wish he was, after what he did to my father.

“No.” Goku relented, sounding quite miserable that the tyrant had escaped his due fate.

“So you only won the battle.” Gohan argued calmly. Goku stopped our horse, allowing Gohan’s to catch up as Gohan pulled right alongside us. Goku focused his gaze intently on Gohan, whose eyes widened in surprise at his intensity.

“We won the war, my Prince.” Goku said insistently before moving our horse forward again. I looked at Gohan as we passed him, and to my surprise, he finally looked after Goku with some respect. I think I even caught an inkling of a smile as he left my view.

“Hang in there, Tien.” Gohan said supportively behind me as we rode further. I glanced over my shoulder to see Tien sagging, seemingly about to fall off the horse as Gohan clapped his back and slightly pushed him to a more upright position. I exchanged a worried look with Gohan. Tien certainly didn’t look good. He was drenched in sweat and his coloring was sallow. I saw nothing but trees around us; it looked identical to everything else we had seen for the past hours. 

“Now, when we arrive, just be prepared.” Goku warned hesitantly. I pursed my lips suspiciously at his tone.

“Be prepared for what?” Gohan asked openly as he leaned forward, probably in the hopes of seeing something just as I had been doing earlier.

“This friend of mine, he’s a bit eccentric.” Goku warned with a tone that told me he must have been smiling in amusement.

“How is it that you know some eccentric man living alone in the middle of the woods?” I asked suspiciously as I fought to balance on the horse while Goten began wiggling in my arms.

“I met him years ago.” Goku said, slightly glancing over his shoulder as he spoke to me. “Remember when my mother sent me away?” He asked me in a low voice as he nodded pointedly towards Gohan. “This is where I went. I also returned a few years ago. I always had the place in mind in case…in case anything went wrong.” He said cryptically. I leaned forward as I thought I saw something, and smiled upon finally spotting a small building amidst the endless expanse of trees and shrubs.

“Oh, yes! Thank the Gods!” I exclaimed with relief. I could not wait to get off the horse. I hoped to never ride on horseback again. I could not wait to give my arms a break from cradling Goten. I never thought I would tire of holding a baby until now. I wanted food and drink, a bed, a bath, and to urinate with some decent privacy. And I desperately wanted to know that Tien would be alright. We needed to treat and clean his wound immediately.

Gohan arrived at the house first. He turned towards us, already dismounted from his horse when we caught up as he cocked his head towards us questioningly. The house before us was unfortunately smaller than it appeared from a distance. The windows were boarded and there seemed to be no life at the house. A thick gathering of trees lined the entire back side of the house, which was good for cover from any unexpected travelers. The biggest indication of its emptiness was a wooden sign boarded and nailed across the front door, reading ‘no solicitation’. I frowned as Goku jumped from our horse and helped me off.

“Is this really the place we’ve been riding to all this time?” Gohan asked Goku in disbelief before turning and frowning deeply at the structure again. Goku only nodded, not the slightest deterred by its appearance.

“It’s even smaller than the last house.” I grumbled as I landed on my feet and shifted Goten into my other arm.

“Couldn’t be smaller than the last house. The size of that place is no bigger than a pile of ash now, I believe.” Goku commented blithely before helping Tien off of his horse, which obviously took quite a bit of effort as Tien was barely coherent and weighed quite a bit. As Goku grunted with the effort and finally brought Tien to his feet, Gohan and I exchanged a dubious glance. “Come on. You’ll see, this place is perfect.” Goku said optimistically as he draped Tien’s good arm over his shoulder and led us around to the side of the house.

“W-where are you going?” I asked as we passed the front door and seemed to be heading past the house. Gohan followed us, though reluctantly.

“To the front.” Goku explained simply. Just as I was about to ask, we turned around the side of the house to see what I thought would be the back. It certainly wasn’t. It was littered with cages and hunting gear, several knives and an array of hanging, recently gutted fish. This side looked lived in. “Yajirobe!” Goku called loudly as we approached what appeared to be a smaller entrance to the house.

“Who is this Yajirobe?” Gohan asked as he noticed just how much effort Goku was expelling in supporting Tien. Gohan ran to Tien’s other side, carefully lifting the sagging, injured side as Goku smiled at him appreciatively while Tien offered Gohan a weak smile as well.

“I’m Yajirobe.” An unfamiliar voice announced irritatedly as a man appeared in front of us from inside of the house. He was a stout man with long, shaggy hair, chubby arms, and squinty, untrustworthy eyes. What had Goku gotten us into? “What are you doin’ here, m’lord?” He asked as he looked at Goku with recognition. “And who are these people?” He added suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at me and Gohan.

“Yajirobe. We need your help. Can we stay here for a while?” Goku asked forwardly as he nodded pointedly towards Tien. Yajirobe sneered with displeasure at the sight of Tien before spitting on the ground beside him, absolutely disgusting me. I shuddered with revulsion.

“Yeah, sure. Not like I have anything better to do than help every charity case that crosses through these woods.” Yajirobe responded bitterly as he crossed his arms. “Bring ‘im here, m’lord.” He relented with a nod towards the house before heading inside. I sighed heavily as I hesitated outside. From what I’d seen already, I was not sure I wanted to enter that house, let alone stay there. Gohan released Tien into Goku's lone grasp to grab my free hand gently, dragging me with him into the house.

“So who’s this?” Yajirobe asked with a nod towards Tien as he prepared a wet rag and handed it to Goku.

“Sir Tien. He’s Queen Chi-Chi’s guard.” Goku explained openly and honestly as I gasped in shock at his admission. Here we had worked so hard to conceal our identity, and he just out and told this stranger.

“Goku!” I yelled at him, slapping the back of his head. Yajirobe placed his hands on his knees as he sat before Tien, tending to the feverish man. He turned with interest at Goku’s wince of pain to inspect me more closely, and I averted my face from him, as if that would really prevent him from realizing who I was.

“Shit! You really were fuckin’ the queen!” Yajirobe said with crass laughter as Goku glared warningly at him before looking at me with an apologetic smile.

“What?!” I exclaimed as I glared angrily at Goku, then Yajirobe.

“Nothing.” Goku answered me tersely, turning to Yajirobe within a second. “Yajirobe, is this all you can do for Tien? Do you have some soup?” Goku asked quickly while Yajirobe stood and laughed. 

“What is he talking about?” I repeated furiously through my teeth as Gohan and Tien remained awkwardly silent.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll have to make it, though." Yajirobe answered Goku's earlier question, probably attempting to save him from answering me. "Might take a while, m’lord.” Yajirobe answered Goku with another interested glance at me as Goku knelt down to tend to Tien's arm. Yajirobe inspected Gohan and me as he looked us up and down. “The queen and prince in my house. Who would’ve thought.” He said quietly to himself before leaving the room. I immediately grabbed Goku’s arm as soon as he was out.

“Goku, I don’t trust this man. Why are we here?” I said anxiously as I kept my gaze fixed at Yajirobe’s exit for a sign he might be returning.

“Relax, Chi-Chi. I trust Yajirobe. My father and I spent months with him out here in the woods. The place is really nice when you get used to it. No one will ever find us out here, either. It’s the perfect hiding place.” Goku said before carefully inspecting Tien’s wound again.

“Goku.” Tien painfully groaned as his face contorted tightly in agony at Goku’s inspection of his infected wound. “Her Grace is right. We need to move, my lord. This is the kind of man who would do anything for money.” I nodded adamantly in agreement.

“You’re right, Sir.” Goku quickly agreed, to my surprise. “That’s why I’m giving him money to keep quiet about this. He shouldn’t have a problem with it. He’s really a nice guy once you get to know him.” Goku assured us with his characteristically mood-lightening smile.

"I don't trust him. I don't feel safe." I said with a stern glare. "You should kill him." I suggested quietly. Goku gaped at me in disbelief while Tien readily nodded. Gohan was too far across the room to hear my quiet suggestion, though he did glance towards us curiously. I would never allow Gohan to hear me suggest such a thing. Yet, it was a smart idea.

"No." Goku replied bluntly.

"Why not? We don't need him, just the house. Do you think anyone would care about the loss of a rude, ugly hermit?" I complained.

"I am not killing him, Chi-Chi." Goku whispered insistently. I frowned defiantly at Goku. I was not risking the life of my family just to save one useless peasant.

"Sir Tien will kill him." I decided with a nod towards the guard.

"Yes, your Grace." Tien answered as he struggled to sit up. Goku pressed his hand against Tien's shoulder with little force, easily reseating my guard as I frowned with frustration.

"Tien is not killing him, either." Goku replied stubbornly.

"I'm afraid, your Grace, that I can’t fulfill my duty to protect you right now." Tien grunted through clenched teeth before allowing his head to fall back harshly in a gesture of frustration at his failed attempt.

"What do you have planned, Goku?" I asked, seething with irritation as I was remiss to kill the maggot myself and would never enlist Gohan's help. I would have to tolerate the man's despicable presence and bear the weight of the risk we were taking.

"There should be no hurry to leave here. We will stay until Tien's wounds are healed and then head for the Ox Kingdom." Goku answered. I frowned thoughtfully at that suggestion. That was the plan all along, but what would we do once we got there? "It's strange to see you dressed like that." Goku mused aloud out of nowhere with a smirk. I looked down at my loose, flowing and more revealing maid's garb and blushed.

"Do...you like it?" I asked shyly, suddenly feeling like a young girl again under his scrutiny until that hefty man came stomping back into the room.

"Aside from the dying guard, any of you have useful skills, m'lord?" Yajirobe asked loudly as he barreled into the room. Goku cleared his throat deliberately and raised his brows pointedly Yajirobe. “Well, I know what you can do, m’lord. But what about them?” Yajirobe asked with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms and pointed a thumb towards me and Gohan. Goku looked towards us probingly. He should have known what we were capable of. Well, except my most recent discovery.

“I can cook.” I said with a shrug. Goku’s eyes lit with excitement.

“You can?!” He asked excitedly as a large smile crossed his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I scowled at him. What was so important about telling him I could cook?

“I never tried until I left the castle.” I answered with a defensive air.

“And ‘ere I thought all a queen could do was make little princes and princesses.” Yajirobe remarked with a nod towards Goten. I growled furiously at his demeaning comment as I clenched my jaw tight with anger. I wanted him dead already, and he was only making it worse for himself.

“I don’t like this man, Goku.” I seethed through my teeth as my eyes remained fixed on my target. Yajirobe startled at my words as he met my gaze and his eyes widened fearfully. Goku glanced between me and Yajirobe, frowning worriedly.

“Yajirobe, watch your tongue. I wouldn’t provoke her if I were you.” Goku warned as he reached a hand to my back, caressing me soothingly. I noted that he made no move to relieve my arms of the baby I had been carrying for hours. That had to be intentional. He was probably scared, after that last comment, that I would kill the man myself if my hands were free.

“What are you going to do, yer Grace?” Yajirobe laughed as he placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward to mock me. “If you really don’t like me, why don’t you go to yer big golden palace and order someone to take me out for you?” I growled furiously at his remark as Goku’s hand stilled on my back. 

“You can’t, can you?” Yajirobe said bluntly and loudly, his mocking tone ceasing with all seriousness. “You’re all in my home now, so if you want to stay, no more of your high ‘n mighty shit.” Yajirobe said strictly before turning around to return from whence he came. “Sir Tien’s soup is ready!” He called over his shoulder as he headed down the hall. 

Goku and I looked at one another as Yajirobe disappeared from our sight. He knew I was not happy, his apologetic gaze told me as much. As frustrated as I was with that man and our vulnerable situation, I needed to relax and allow my family to recuperate from our weary travels. Staying at this house would have to do for the time being. After a tense dinner with our new host and more caretaking of Tien as well as Goten, I went to bed freshly bathed and fed, cuddling against my baby as I prepared for sleep. I opened my eyes as the bed shifted with an added weight and I noticed Goku’s freshly bathed scent drifting into the bed.

“What did you tell Yajirobe about us when you first came here?” I asked quietly without bothering to look at him. Goku immediately stiffened, probably feeling regret over choosing to join me after hearing that question. He could not have thought I would let that go.

“I’m sorry about that. My mother sent me away because she knew about us. What was I supposed to tell him?” Goku asked with an air of helplessness. I scoffed in disgust at his weak attempt of getting away with such a betrayal. I could not believe he told some eccentric hermit our secret all those years ago. “Yajirobe doesn’t talk to anyone. Who else was I supposed to talk to about you?” He asked. I frowned thoughtfully. I supposed, at that time, there was no one in whom Goku could safely confide. But I had no one, either. I kept our secret safe.

“You should have kept it to yourself.” I grumbled angrily. Goku inhaled deeply, his face less than an inch behind my head as he seemed to be breathing me in. “Why did you pursue me in the first place?” I asked after a long silence. “You knew about Bulma and Vegeta already. For a while, I thought you were just taking advantage of me, of my situation. But then I wonder, was it out of pity?” I asked, carefully concealing the sadness and bitterness seeping into my emotions with the long unspoken question.

“I genuinely liked you when we met, before I knew who you were.” Goku said with a sincere tone as he wrapped an arm over me and Goten. “You were beautiful and charming and easy to talk to. Once we talked some more and I realized who you were, I just knew that you and Vegeta would never get along. You didn’t seem the type to take his abuse.” I scowled with disappointment. It almost seemed like Goku was going to say something touching. I never thought my incompatibility with Vegeta was a factor in the beginning of our relationship.

“I wouldn’t say I never took his abuse. I had plenty of bad experiences with Vegeta. But for every time he hurt me, I hurt him back.” A small smile played upon my face as I said that. Strange how such a thing could elicit fond memories.

“I suppose you’re right about that.” Goku said thoughtfully as I shivered from the air he exhaled against my ear. “I think the only woman that could ever tolerate Vegeta is Bulma. She was made for him.”

“What is it with you and them? Why would they entrust you with their secret?” I asked. My question slightly came across as demeaning, though that was not how I meant it at all. I wondered if that was how Goku saw it as he laughed quietly at my question.

“They had no choice.” Goku said as he continued laughing. “They would have never told me, but once I knew, well-“

“How did you find out?” I asked curiously. Goku leaned into me, his lips brushing against my ear as he whispered into it.

“I walked in on them.” I made a shocked, questioning sigh, provoking him to explain himself. “I was only fourteen at the time and retrieving Vegeta from his chamber to join us for some sword lessons. I heard the noises in the room, but assumed he was just bedding a whore. It wouldn’t have been the first time the prince had done so. I was impatient to begin the lesson, so I walked in. I don’t know who was more shocked, me or them.” Goku snickered at the memory as he slightly pulled away from my ear.

“Vegeta must have wanted to kill you. Or at least order you maimed.” I said in an amused tone. Goku laughed.

“Yes. But as you know, Bulma is a good friend of mine. She knew I would keep their secret safe. So she convinced Vegeta to trust me. She would have never forgiven him if he caused me any harm.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t try anyways.” I grumbled resentfully, imagining the many ways Vegeta might attempt such a thing behind Bulma’s back.

“He did try.” Goku stated bluntly, to my surprise. “But Bulma found out. She was furious with him.” He snickered again. “After that, he never tried again. But I think he’s always hated me for it, and appreciated me for keeping their secret at the same time. Now that he knows about you and me and our children, I’m sure he’d love to slowly torture me to a grueling death.”

“I’m sure a lot of people are not happy with either one of us.” I said sadly with a long sigh as Goku’s arms tightened around me caringly. In spite of all the problems, past and present, it felt so good to be in Goku’s embrace again, so comforting. Being surrounded by Goku and both of my children strangely felt safer than all the most secure walls and well-trained guards the castle could offer.

“I’m so happy you’re here with us.” I thought aloud, smiling into my pillow.

“I told you I’d be back.” Goku whispered into my ear as I laced my fingers between his.

“I was more worried about…after the battlefield. I thought you might return to Videl and Pan.” I confessed as I fixated my gaze on our interlocked hands near my chest. 

“I don’t know what you were worried about.” Goku kissed my cheek and nuzzled against my hair. “You need me; our sons need me now. Videl and Pan are fine.” Goku sighed after his last comment, and I had the feeling that he didn’t believe his own words. I hoped they were fine. I would hate for Goku to resent me if anything happened to his wife and daughter. 

"Do you love your wife, Goku?" I asked hesitantly as I tightened my grip on his hand. I could not look at him as I asked, for I feared his answer. He loosened his grip around me and sighed heavily at the question.

"I love my family, Chi-Chi. Just as I love my parents, my brother. But I was never in love with Videl, if that's what you mean." His confession was followed by a long silence as I absorbed the weight of the truth behind his words. "I'm supposed to love her, she tries to love me. But how could I possibly feel that way, when I already love you?" Goku asked as he kissed me lightly on the temple.

"I suppose..." I trailed off in reply, my eyes growing heavy as I relaxed at his caring words. "I suppose Lady Videl is just as trapped as we are, then." I admitted guiltily. Knowing that Videl never had a chance with Goku made my heart fill with joy and twist with guilt at the same time.

"Yes. Trapped, as we are." Goku agreed solemnly as he squeezed my hand tighter again and released a long, warm breath on the back of my neck. "We don't get to choose who we love." Those words were so true. It seemed choices were nonexistent. We didn't choose who we married, we didn't choose who we loved, we didn't choose what we were born into. Choices were made for us, and love happened on its own. Most often, it seemed, it happened where it was not supposed to happen. My life would have been so much easier if Vegeta and I loved each other as we were supposed to, and Goku's would have been if he loved Videl. "You really are a great cook. That supper was delicious.” Goku lightly complimented, ending a heavy silence as he slightly squeezed me with appreciation. I smiled and shook my head into the pillow.

“I’m glad you liked it.” I replied. I sighed into the bed and kissed our joined hands as I began relaxing into a much-deserved slumber.

“I do.” Goku whispered sweetly into my ear before shifting in the bed. Those two simple words referred to so much more than supper. The deeper meaning was so subtle, but so obvious. It always amazed me, how Goku could say so much with hardly any words. As I began to doze, I noticed he was leaving the bed, probably off to keep watch for any surprise visitors. The nights would not be easy in that house.

It was a rough adjustment for us, living with Yajirobe, but surprisingly, the next day was not nearly as bad as the first. And the next after that was not nearly as bad as the second. I considered sending word to my father, concerned that he would have heard word by now of our disappearance from the Saiyan Kingdom. Perhaps there would be something he could do to help. But the others convinced me that sending anything would risk exposing us. Goku was certain that we would be safe at Yajirobe's, as long as he continued giving the man gold. 

I cared for Tien and Goten and cooked the food that Yajirobe, Gohan, and Goku hunted. It was certainly busy without a handmaiden around. Gohan had no idea how to handle household responsibilities, but offered his help wherever he could. Yajirobe quickly became much more amenable once he saw how hard I worked. Perhaps he was so rude at first because he had something against the nobility being pampered. He still had his disgusting habits, but he was slightly tolerable. By the fourth day, I began to feel acclimated to my surroundings. Tien seemed slightly improved by then, though he was still fighting the infection, and he would forever be crippled with the loss of his sword hand. Without a maester around, it would take quite some time for him to heal, if he did at all. By the fifth day, I decided Goku’s plan was not so bad. He and Gohan seemed to be bonding as father and son over their daily hunting trips and Goten was notably growing healthily. By the sixth day, I naively thought that we would make it, that we were past being found and hunted down.


	31. Betrayed

I had just laid Goten down for his nap after a feeding. I was tidying the kitchen from our lunch, which had been put off for a while already. The feedings took longer than I expected, both of the men and the baby. Yajirobe was out fishing and would not be back until suppertime. Tien was sleeping off his fever, which had spiked again when he just seemed to be getting better the day before. Goku and Gohan were collecting firewood and also were unlikely to return before suppertime. I sighed as I completed my task and sat to rest for a moment. I considered sneaking in a bath while I had the opportunity of being alone for hours. I headed to the washroom, hesitating for a moment as I had a suspicion that I would be interrupted. Perhaps Goten would wake up too soon, or Tien would wake and need help. After a moment of waiting to hear nothing more than birds chirping outside, I decided to proceed. The second I slipped my gown down to my waist, a cry erupted from the cradle. I sighed with frustration as I pulled my arms through the thin straps of the garb again, securing it over my shoulders before reluctantly leaving the washroom.

I reached into the cradle, carefully grabbing Goten as his arms and legs flailed angrily. It seemed that between my tending to Tien, cleaning dishes, and taking a short rest, Goten had already worked up an appetite. He was clearly hungry. I knew that cry well by now. I sat in my favorite chair for feeding, as it had the best support for my back, immediately latching Goten to my breast and relaxing as his cries ceased. After the time I spent feeding on horseback, those feedings in a comfortable chair were nothing. I allowed my head to drift back and relax as he fed, nearly dosing until I had the sensation that it was time to switch sides, and I took a moment to do so before returning to my rest.

“Chi-Chi!” I jumped to my feet in an instant upon hearing the alarmed cry of my name and clatter of noisy, hasty footsteps on the wooden planks of the floors. “Chi-Chi!” That time, the call was even more anxious, and as my heart pounded frantically, I headed towards the familiar voice.

“Goku, what’s wrong?” I asked with Goten still on my breast as I met him in the main room of the house where Tien’s eyes were fluttering open from hearing the alarming call. Gohan stood by his side with wide eyes and I did not need an answer to know something was very, very wrong. Goku held by his side the ax he had taken for wood chopping, which was littered with not only the splinters of chopped wood, but shreds of flesh and hair meshed with a thick coagulation of blood. My eyes widened as they set on the weapon and I could not look away.

“Mother, we need to go!” Gohan said as both of their expressions eased slightly with relief upon seeing me and Goten safe. I looked at Gohan’s face and gapsed loudly as I kneeled before him. He had blood all over the side of his face and in his hair. What could have happened to my baby? As I held Goten with one hand, I ran my free hand through Gohan’s hair and over his cheek frantically. Gohan pushed me away from him and shook his head, trying to get me off of him, but I refused to lose contact until I knew he was fine.

“It’s not his blood, Chi-Chi. But Gohan’s right. We need to leave. Right now.” Goku said with urgency as he stared towards Tien with concern. Tien’s eyes were open, and he seemed to be in and out of consciousness as he attempted to focus on what was happening.

“His fever is back today. What do you mean we need to leave right now?” I asked fearfully as I rose to my feet. Gohan was already gathering our belongings hastily as Goku knelt before Tien. Goku did not answer me as he struggled to listen to Tien, who was speaking to Goku too quietly for me to hear.

“Come on, Tien.” Goku said forcefully as he dropped the ax he had been holding, which fell to the ground with a loud clank. Goku lifted Tien over his back, carrying him towards the door. “Chi-Chi, can you get the horses?” Goku asked me through clenched teeth as he strained to carry the heavy figure melded to his back. I nodded and hastily ran to the horses, clutching Goten securely in my arms as I attempted untying the reins of the first horse with one hand, not an easy feat. After several attempts, I had the horse loose and led it to the front door where Goku was carefully stepping down to meet the ground outside with Tien. He carefully turned to butt up against the horse, working through the amazingly difficult task of lifting the nearly unconscious man onto his horse. He managed to sprawl Tien’s chest over the horse, so his legs were slightly hanging off the side and his chest, arms and head draped down the other side of the horse. But it would have to do. By how frantic Goku and Gohan were, I knew we had to leave immediately.

“Watch him. Make sure he doesn’t fall.” Goku ordered me as he ran back to the door, meeting Gohan who was carrying out all of our belongings in one heavy load. “Gohan, can you ride with Tien?” Goku asked as they began loading the saddlebags of one of the other horses which was still tied.

“Where will we go?” I asked. Goku suddenly halted his busy tasks to meet my eyes with a deep frown.

“I don’t know.” Goku said before returning to work even faster than before. Gohan approached the horse I held, allowing me to step aside as he adjusted Tien to make room for himself and carefully considered the horse as he debated the safest way to climb on. “Come on, Chi-Chi.” Goku called to me, waving me towards him and the horse. I slowly walked towards Goku, occasionally glancing at the spectacle of Gohan climbing on the other horse with Tien while trying not to knock Tien off the horse. Goku grasped my hand tightly and assisted me onto the horse. The insistency of his motions made me temporarily forget about Gohan and Tien and focus on safely climbing on the horse while holding Goten. I nearly fell as I grunted with frustration, but Goku caught me and helped me swing my leg over so I sat securely. He jumped on and nodded at Gohan, and they sent the horses running before I could process what was happening.

“What about Yajirobe?” I asked as I glanced back towards the slowly disappearing house. My question was met with silence. I looked at Gohan to see he was glaring angrily, biting his lip with frustration as he struggled to hold onto Tien, who looked like he was slipping. “Slow down!” I yelled to both of them, knowing that speed was not safe for Tien or me and Goten. I was having difficulty balancing each time we went over a bump, and it was only a matter of time before I fell off the horse. I sighed heavily with relief as both horses slowed and Gohan and Goku exchanged a glance. “What happened?” I asked again. Gohan frowned deeply at me.

“Father’s-“ Gohan scowled at his own remark, cutting himself off and turning his face away from me.

“It was Vegeta’s guards. They found us.” Goku said angrily from in front of me. I stared at his back as I felt a lump forming in my throat. “More will be coming.”

“How could they find us?” I asked in disbelief, yet as soon as I asked, the answer occurred to me. I glared furiously at Goku’s back. I knew that would happen. I knew we couldn’t trust him! “I warned you this would happen!” I yelled at Goku as I pounded my free fist as hard as I could against his back. Goku barely flinched at the impact, yet trembled in front of me. Whether it was fear or anger that had him trembling, I could not tell by staring at his back. Instead of responding, he kicked lightly against our horse and we continued moving.

“No, Tien.” I heard Gohan say beside us in a solemn tone. I looked at the other two to see Tien raising his head to meet Gohan’s eyes. Gohan looked so sad and so frustrated. I hated seeing him like that. Tien mumbled something; I could barely hear his voice over the quiet sounds the horses and their steps made. “We won’t do that, so shut your mouth!” Gohan yelled suddenly. Goku stopped and turned our horse to face Gohan and Tien.

“We’re not leaving you!” Goku yelled with determination towards the other two, though I knew it was Tien he was addressing. My eyes widened as Tien struggled to pull himself up, then began to slide from the horse. Gohan grasped Tien tightly, pulling with all his might to keep Tien on the horse as my guard attempted to make himself fall off.

“Tien!” Gohan yelled as he clenched his teeth with his efforts and pulled with all his body weight. Goku jumped off our horse and walked over to Tien, grabbing him forcefully by the ear to forcefully make Tien look at him.

“You can make it, Tien. We are not leaving you behind, no matter what. So if you’re worried about slowing us down, stop fighting.” Goku said in a low, demanding voice. A moment passed as Goku kept his eyes fixed on Tien and my guard finally sighed and collapsed in agreement. Goku returned to our horse and climbed on again with a frustrated groan. We began riding again while Tien relaxed on the horse with Gohan.

“Tien doesn’t think he’ll make it?” I asked sadly as I gripped Goku’s waist tightly and stared back at the other two.

“He wanted us to leave him. He is slowing us down, but I couldn’t just leave him behind after all he’s done for us.” Goku said somberly. I nodded in agreement and leaned my head against Goku’s back as Goten squirmed comfortably in my arms. We rode for hours like that in total silence. Tien and I were resigned and silent, while Goten slept and Goku and Gohan remained alert, constantly searching the woods surrounding us for any signs of movement.

“Let’s rest here.” Goku finally said just after Goten broke our silence with a few abbreviated cries. Our horse stopped, and Gohan’s stopped shortly after. I climbed down carefully, groaning in pain as I finally switched position after so long sitting on a horse. I shook my numbing arms with relief as Gohan took Goten from me. Goku disappeared into the trees as Gohan cooed quietly to Goten, attempting to calm his crying brother. It was hard to believe we were at this again. Yet this time, we had no destination. What would we do when night fell? What would we do when Vegeta’s guards finally caught up with us? They were bound to at the rate we were going. Even if Goku and Gohan killed the ones who came first, there would always be more to follow, especially if they had been informed of our location.

“Mother, are you alright?” Gohan asked softly. I looked sadly at him. I did not want my sons living this way. I did not care if we had to spend the rest of our lives as peasants. I would rather do that than continue running.

“Yes, Gohan. Let’s lay Goten down right here.” I said as I grabbed a shawl from the saddlebag and laid it gently on a soft patch of ground. Gohan bent on one knee and gently set his brother down, whose eyes and mouth shot open in surprise at the downward movement. Gohan and I laughed at the adorable display. In Goten's eyes, this was probably all just an interesting adventure.

“Chi-Chi.” Goku said, returning from behind the trees. “If you need some privacy for a moment, you can go that way.” He said, indicating the direction with an extended finger. “Only go as far as the two large boulders.” He instructed me. I certainly did need privacy. After hours of riding, I needed a leak and would not do it in front of them. I followed Goku’s direction and did so, strongly resenting my demeaning position. I never thought I’d miss my chamberpot. I meandered back to the men and horses, scuffing my shoes along the dried leaves littering the ground as my shoulders slumped wearily. I might have been dawdling about getting back on the horse. 

I looked up as I arrived to see Goku and Gohan knelt around something laid on the ground. I noticed Tien was no longer on the horse and looked again at Goku and Gohan to see that there were tears in Gohan’s eyes. I walked over to them, knitting my brows together as I struggled to identify what the long, laid out hood was covering. I was not really struggling. I was just in denial. As Goku turned and met my eyes, his expression forced me to face reality. I ran to Goku’s side, pushing him aside as I knelt down and lifted the hood, crying as I saw Tien’s face beneath it, his eyes staring lifelessly back at me. Goku’s arms wrapped around me suddenly, pulling me into him tightly. I sobbed into his shoulder as Gohan rustled around quietly by the body.

“No!” I cried out in loud, broken sobs. I shook my head against Goku’s shoulder as he only grasped me tighter and kissed my head.

“I’m sorry, Chi-Chi.” Goku said soothingly before releasing his hold on me and rising to his feet. “I’ll dig with the ax.” Goku said to Gohan as I stared at the leafy ground through my watery vision. I heard the loud thumps of the ground repeatedly being whacked in a pattern that indicated more than one tool was hitting the ground. I glanced in that direction to see Goku and Gohan working furiously side by side to dig a hole. I balled my fists tightly and clenched my teeth, rocking on my heels as I wallowed in my grief. Goten cried from the spot we had laid him down a few feet away, and I instantly went to him. I had no time to wallow. Goten needed to be fed before we moved again. And if we did not move again, we surely would all die out there. I leaned my back against a tree as I sat on the ground feeding Goten and watching Goku and Gohan bury Tien; it felt like we were out there like that for hours. They were working so hard with what little tools they had to give my guard a haphazard grave. My chest occasionally shook with sobs as I watched in tight-lipped silence, though for the most part, I felt numb. I saw no hope in our situation. But I had to force myself to hope, for my children. I would do whatever it took to carry on.

“We need a place to sleep.” I said, having difficulty recognizing the sound of my own voice as the words seemed to come on their own. Goku and Gohan pushed Tien’s body into the shallow hole they had dug, both of them covered in dirt and sweat from their efforts as they began shoveling the dirt over the small grave. Gohan began searching the ground for something while Goku finished covering the body. Gohan finally found what he was looking for and returned to the grave with a bent stick, planting it in the ground. It was strangely shaped, yet closely enough resembled a cross with the way it branched out. Gohan and Goku stared for a moment in stunned silence at the unmarked grave, then Goku set his hand on Gohan’s shoulder, giving it an encouraging rub.

“We need to move, Gohan.” Goku said despondently. I rose to my feet with Goten asleep in my arms, recognizing my cue. I fixed my garment and approached the grave by Goku’s side, looking down upon it.

“Goodbye, Sir Tien. You were not only my most trusted guard, who upheld your sworn vows and duties, but you were also an excellent friend. I will miss you.” I said, exhaling heavily as I fought the cries that wanted to arise. I bit my lip with frustration as I turned my face away, heading towards the horses as Goku and Gohan mumbled their own somber goodbyes to the unmarked grave. I hated leaving Tien like that. He should have had an honorable funeral, and been buried in the sect with his family in the Ox Kingdom. Maybe if we had gone to my father, we could have all been safe there by now. I felt I should have asked my father for help instead of running.

We mounted our horses again and continued riding into the night after that. We were preparing ourselves to sleep in the wilderness with no shelter for the night. We were thankful that the night was dry and clear, yet rain would have been the least of our worries. We would have to watch for wild animals, make a decent form of bedding so we could get some rest, and someone would need to stay awake at all times to keep watch for Vegeta’s guards. It was clear they were determined to hunt us down, and knew just where to look for us on account of that traitorous coward, Yajirobe. Just when we were about to settle on a place as it became too dark to move through the night any longer, Goku turned to Gohan, whose eyes hesitantly warmed at Goku's hopeful expression.

“Over there.” Goku said, nodding his head in his intended direction. I looked in that direction, squinting as I struggled to see clearly through the darkness. I could only make out the trees and branches, but whatever Goku saw, he and Gohan seemed to think it was good. I hoped they were right as we headed that way. We stopped before I even saw anything and Goku indicated with an upheld gesture of his arm for Gohan to stop as well. “Wait here. I’ll check if it’s safe first.” Goku said as he jumped from his horse. He reached for his sword, drawing it from its sheath as he walked away from us with an intently focused expression. I looked at Gohan with worry and confusion as I adjusted my hold on Goten, who was wiggling in my arms.

“What is it?” I whispered to Gohan.

“A house. Can’t you see it?” Gohan asked me in the same volume, his eyes darting around observantly as he continued to check our surroundings while I looked in Goku’s direction, finally recognizing the house as I caught sight of him opening the door and entering it. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited. If Vegeta’s guards were out here, wasn’t it likely that they would check that house for us right away? This didn’t seem safe. It didn’t seem safe to wait it out in the woods, either. I supposed any shelter was better than that. After a while, Goku began appearing in my view again, and I sighed with relief. I was scared to death that he would have been ambushed in there if Vegeta’s guards were waiting for us to appear.

“It’s safe. Let’s go.” Goku said as soon as he was close enough for us to hear without him yelling. He grabbed the reins of the horse I was riding and pulled it along with him while Gohan rode alongside us.

“What are we going to do about the horses?” I asked as I considered the fact that any guards would immediately know we were in that house if they spotted the horses tied up anywhere near that house.

“I…don’t know.” Gohan answered dubiously.

“We’ll have to lose the horses.” Goku said sternly. I scoffed at his suggestion. “It’s the only way, Chi-Chi. We’ll have to move on foot from now on. For now, let’s go inside and get some rest.” Goku said with resignation as we reached the house. Goku helped me down as Gohan jumped off his horse and headed into the house, inspecting it curiously. Goku wrapped his hand around mine, meeting my eyes before we stepped onto the threshold of the house. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, yet the expression rang hollow. He looked so exhausted and upset, and I was sure I looked terrible as well. I squeezed his hand tightly before releasing our hold and walking ahead of him into the house. Goten would need to be fed again. Then I intended to rest.

Goku went back to the horses to retrieve our saddlebags, then returned to the house with them as I sat and began feeding Goten. The house was the dirtiest place I had ever been in my life, with the exception of the Saiyan Castle dungeons. I could not believe I intended to sleep there. I didn't care about dirt at the moment. Cleanliness and material possessions seemed a far stretch from possibility in our current state. Goku went outside again as I switched Goten’s latch to the other side, and I heard two loud slaps followed by whinnies of the horses and their hooves stomping hurriedly away. As the sounds of shuffling leaves and hoof steps quieted in the distance, I felt a weight pressing on my chest. We had no valid method of travel now. We had a baby and large saddlebags to haul through an endless forest, on foot from here on. And people with horses chasing us. I lied down wearily with Goten in my lap, too tired to worry about the discomfort and dirt. As I wiggled into a comfortable position and situated Goten atop the billowy fabrics of my riding cape, Goku sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground beside me.

“I’ll take the first watch.” Gohan said confidently as he grabbed an apple from our saddlebags and sat himself on a decrepit looking chair near the door that had been left in this deserted house.

“Not for long, Gohan.” Goku answered him, looking too exhausted to even consider refusing Gohan’s offer. “Just let me rest for a short time, and I’ll take over for the night.” Goku said as his eyes closed heavily. Gohan nodded at him and smiled. He looked weary as well, but his energetic youthfulness seemed to be working in his favor as he clearly was not as weary as us. I found my eyes closing as I watched Gohan assume a comfortable position, nearly finishing his apple while I welcomed the darkness of a much-needed rest. The darkness and temporary escape from reality was deeply appreciated.

“Chi-Chi! Get up!” Goku hissed later, rousing me from a deep sleep. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Goten before my eyes even shot open. When they did, I saw Gohan approaching the wall at the other side of the house. He had obviously been resting when Goku called for me. He still looked sleepy as he staggered and leaned against the wall, attempting to see outside through the boards covering the windows.

“What is it?” I asked as I stood to my feet slowly.

“Do you think someone’s coming?” Gohan queried quietly as his head slowly darted side to side in an attempt to see something.

“I heard something.” Goku mused quietly with his back to me, standing post at the door where he had obviously been alerted from his chair. Goten began crying, and Goku and Gohan looked towards us quickly, their eyes shot open in alarm. I instantly shushed Goten, attempting every technique I knew to quiet him. His sobs were not loud, fortunately, but I could not allow them to become so if there truly was someone out there. Goku and Gohan returned their attention to looking outside again, though I could see their shoulders rising tensely with every cry that blared from my infant. I swaddled him within my cape, hoping the confined position would comfort him enough to end the cries. I hoped dearly that no one was out there. Yet, I knew all my hoping and praying had not helped me so far.


	32. The Here And Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter should feel very familiar. The past is done being relived.

We gasp in fear at the sound of hooves approaching the house as I attempt to quiet the baby in my arms. How I wish we had discussed this with my father before following through with Goku's plan. I would like to think that if we had, we could be safely tucked away in his castle, even ruling over the Ox Kingdom right now. I gently sway the baby side to side as I hold him tightly against my bosom, casting a nervous, questioning glance at Goku. Goku has been protectively keeping watch over us, preparing for the day they would find us. But he must be nearing total exhaustion by now. Even with Gohan's help, I fear this journey has been too long and grueling for either of them to continue with this level of exertion.

The hooves slow as they come closer, and Goku glances over his shoulder at me, as if to check that I am still here. I nod understandingly at him as the baby in my arms begins to doze, to my relief. Goku shifts his attention to Gohan, who is carefully eyeing our pursuer through the broken boards of the shutters in this old, abandoned structure. I catch sight of Gohan narrowing his eyes perceptively through the light of the cracks, and Gohan's eyes suddenly widen. I cannot recognize his emotion through the shadows casting over his face. Is he scared of who he sees? Is it simply recognition? Or perhaps relief? I wish to go to him, but to protect my newborn baby, I have to stay back and rely on Goku and my first son. I have to patiently await our fate and put my trust in them. I only hope that we can make our escape. I look upon my newborn son, the spitting image of his father as he sleeps peacefully in my arms, blissfully unaware of the danger his birth has caused us all. I cringe as Gohan unexpectedly bolts towards the door. I want to stop him, wondering what he is thinking as he practically volunteers himself for sacrifice.

"Gohan!" Goku hisses harshly, snagging the neck of Gohan's tunic and stopping my son just before he reaches the door. Gohan stops abruptly and gawks at Goku in disbelief.

"What? It's Lord Piccolo!" Gohan replies indignantly through his teeth as he attempts to pull loose from Goku's grasp.

"I hear you whispering in there." A voice states loudly from outside, sounding slightly amused. It certainly sounds like Lord Piccolo. Gohan frowns at me as if to tell me not to worry. I am worried. Lord Piccolo is certainly not going to be our savior. If it is him, I am highly suspicious about what brings him out here.

"He's not alone." Goku says with a frown as he narrows his eyes and looks towards the openings in the walls again. Gohan frowns at Goku's remark, but it is too late. We are exposed now. Goku draws his sword and guardedly opens the door. I hold Goten tighter as a horse comes into view through the open door, followed by the legs of a rider. From where I stand, I cannot see who it is out there, but I believe Gohan's claim. I just wonder who accompanies Piccolo.

"Lord Kakarot." Piccolo says with an amused laugh as Goku steps outside. I know it is Piccolo now. I recognize that laugh. "Prince Gohan!" He calls louder, attempting to draw my son from inside the house.

"It's alright, Gohan. Come out." Goku calls calmly, keeping his gaze fixed on Piccolo and his companion. Gohan steps outside and I step forward, but linger in the doorway. I am still suspicious about Piccolo's appearance here.

"Who's this?" Goku asks, tilting his head a bit as he lifts his sword to indicate the unnamed rider. A silence follows, and I am sure Piccolo is being his usual stern, silent self as Goku continues staring at him patiently.

"I see you're on a first name basis with the prince now. Has he called you ‘father’ yet?" Piccolo asks mockingly. I growl angrily as I step through the door, glaring at Piccolo. He has no business here, and if he intends to cause more harm to my family...

"Lord Piccolo." Gohan calls calmly, distracting me from my anger as I suddenly worry for him while the other man looks at my son. The man riding beside Piccolo looks just like him. They could almost pass for twins. "How did you find us?"

"The same way Vegeta's guards will find you, if they haven't already." Piccolo replies as he jumps from his horse and Goku grips his sword tighter, crouching into a defensive stance. Piccolo raises a brow at Goku in amusement before scoffing at him in disbelief.

"We mean you no harm, m'lord." The other man, still on horseback, says in a much more polite tone than Piccolo. He smiles warmly and I step forward to study him openly.

"Ah. The queen has emerged." Piccolo taunts me. I ignore him as he blatantly stares at my baby. The other follows his line of vision, widening his eyes as he likely sees the resemblance between Goku and Goten.

"Lord Piccolo, who is your companion?" I question demandingly.

"My spy from the Ice Kingdom." Piccolo answers with a smug smile. I frown thoughtfully at his answer. He is equally as likely to be useful as he is to be troublesome. "He is also a sellsword." Piccolo adds as the other jumps from his horse.

"He looks like you." Gohan comments as he stares in amazement at the sellsword and Goku glares challengingly at him. It is obvious that Goku does not trust them any more than I do, in spite of their proclamation to mean us no harm. It seems he learned from his earlier mistake with Yajirobe.

"Nail is also my cousin. The likeness is strong in our family." Piccolo answers with another smug smile as his gaze shifts to Goku. "Much like yours." Goku looks at Goten and sighs, finally dropping his sword. I don't know what led Goku to think it is safe to let down his guard, but I still don't trust them. Perhaps I am alone now in my distrust.

"Why are you here, Lord Piccolo?" I ask accusingly as I saunter towards him. "Do you intend to collect some reward from Vegeta by returning us? If so, you traveled a long way for nothing." I say with a deep frown.

"It's nice to see you, too, your Grace." Piccolo replies with a snide smile. "If it weren't for Prince Gohan, I would not be here at all. You are all in more danger than you realize." Piccolo warns us. I cannot imagine to what he is referring. We realize already that we are being hunted and have very little chance of survival.

"It's true, yer Grace." Nail adds, stepping forward and crossing his arms as he exchanges a glance with Piccolo. "King Frieza heard of Vegeta's reward for anyone who finds his family and returns you to him." Nail says in an incredibly serious tone. I raise my brows in surprise. I did wonder how Vegeta would address our absence with the kingdom. Piccolo laughs and we all look at him in surprise.

"I'm sure you wouldn't know, your Grace." Piccolo says as he crosses his arms and shakes his head. "King Vegeta publicly proclaimed that you and the children were taken from the castle. He offered a reward for your safe return." Piccolo says with a smile. I can tell by his smile that there is more to it than that.

"And...?" I ask, my voice tinged with annoyance as Piccolo intentionally allows the suspense of the unknown to fester.

"When you do return, he fully intends to have you executed. All of you." Piccolo raises his brows pointedly as his gaze shifts to me, then Gohan, and finally settles on Goku. But he doesn't acknowledge Goten in my arms with his warning glances. “He knows about your scheme to kill him, your Grace.” Gohan and Goku gasp and look at me, but I refuse to meet their eyes. I did it for us. It is obvious Vegeta intends to see us dead. What was wrong with attempting to prevent that? Instead of addressing their reactions to my plot, I choose to address a different issue, one about which I feel much more confident.

"He doesn't know, does he?" I ask Piccolo with a pointed nod towards Goten and a smug smile of my own. Piccolo frowns suddenly and my smile widens. I knew it. It explains Piccolo's shock upon seeing the resemblance between Goku and Goten. The nobility of the Saiyan Kingdom is still unaware of my baby's parentage. I should be praising Piccolo’s relationship with Gohan. If he truly can help us out of this hole, there is still a chance that my son can claim the throne.

"Doesn't know what?" Goku asks me, looking very perplexed by my exchange with Piccolo. I will tell him later if he doesn't figure it out.

"What does King Frieza have to do with any of this?" I ask Nail, who seems to perhaps be more informed on the Ice Kingdom than Piccolo, a rare feat.

"He knows he lost the war against the Saiyan Kingdom. Yet, he sees this as an opportunity. He truly believes that King Vegeta wants his family back safely." Nail says with a deep frown. My eyes widen at Nail before I look at Piccolo to see an equally solemn expression on his face. Then it hits me as I remember the words of the man that nearly killed me at Otto's house. Not King Vegeta's men, King Frieza's men. I bite my lip with frustration as I realize just how much danger we are in. Now the Ox Kingdom is surely the only safe place for us.

"You came all this way because you think you can help." Goku states brashly to Piccolo with a nod.

"I don't think I can. I know I can." Piccolo answers Goku as he crosses his arms and casts a pleasant smile towards Gohan, who smiles in return.

"So help." Goku replies bluntly as he sheaths his sword and looks at Piccolo expectantly.

"Let's talk inside, shall we? Your new appearances might be deceptive, yet I still fear for your safety, being out in the open." Piccolo says with a nod towards the house. I step back inside, waiting for the men to pass through the door. As Nail and Piccolo pass, they both attempt to take a closer look at Goten while I protectively pull him away from their view.

"If any guards do show here for tonight, Nail and I will greet them to deter them from the house." Piccolo says as he inspects us with a deep frown. "You all need to rest before you go anywhere."

"Lord Piccolo, I think we should move right away. The longer we're here-" Goku begins as Piccolo scowls and immediately cuts him off.

"You look like shit. My lord." Piccolo says bluntly, adding a smirk as he addresses Goku's title. "Where you're going, you'll have to look halfway decent if we want this to work."

"What do you have planned, Lord Piccolo?" I ask impatiently as Goten shifts in my arms and I move to bring him to my shoulder. Goku reaches out to me, taking the baby from my arms and I smile appreciatively towards him for the small reprieve. It is so nice to see Goku holding our child. I don't know how I manage to find the time for such a thought in the midst of all that is happening. Yet, it is these tiny happy moments that are keeping my spirits up enough to keep me going.

“I will escort you to the Ox Kingdom, your Grace. A castle near the border there belongs to a Lord and Lady in need of servants. I will produce you to the lord as servants for hire. I’m sure you’ve had enough practice playing the part.” Piccolo says with amusement as he scans our current garb and dirtied conditions.

“How can you be sure they will not turn us away, my lord?” Goku asks, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully as he studies Piccolo.

“My son works there on occasion, m’lord.” Nail says in a somber tone as Goku quickly turns to look at Nail, who drops his hands into weak fists by his side. “He is a good boy, a few years younger than Prince Gohan. He assists the gardener for meager wages. They have many plants and gardens at Sapphire Isle.”

“Sapphire Isle?” I ask with a gasp as Nail nods in return. I know that castle. I visited it once in my childhood. It always belonged to the Blues. “Do the Blues still lord over it?” I ask warily. Piccolo and Nail exchange a curious glance.

“Yes, yer Grace.” Nail answers as he watches me carefully for a reaction. Damn. I’m suddenly unsure if this could work. I am already dissatisfied with the idea of living as a peasant indefinitely, but now it is highly likely that no matter my false name, appearance, or status, I will still be recognized. “Is there a problem, yer Grace?” Nail asks, drawing me from my reverie.

“Yes. Yes, there is a problem.” I answer with a huff before looking at Goku and Gohan. “I have been to Sapphire Isle as a girl with my father. The Blues have seen me, Lord Piccolo. There is a good chance that someone will recognize me. And what then?” I challenge him as I place my hands on my hips.

“I guess that will be your problem then, your Grace.” Piccolo answers with a defiant scowl. “For now, your problem is that you are trapped inside this lovely home,” he gestures towards a crumbling pillar, leaning against it and pointedly watching the dust and debris crumble to the ground, “with no food or means of escaping and armed men from two kingdoms intent on killing or capturing you and your children. I am offering you a solution to your current problem. Would you like to take it or not?” He replies obstinately. I scowl at him in silence for a moment as Goku and Gohan silently watch our conversation.

“Of course we’re going to take it.” I relent, relaxing as I speak. “Even if I did not want to, I know you have no intentions of leaving Gohan here without helping him.” I state knowingly with a self-assured smile. Goku bends down to the ground, gently cradling Goten who is asleep again as Goku places him where he had been sleeping with me earlier.

“It’s settled then.” Goku says as he stands back up with his arms free. He then seats himself in the same spot he had rested in before. “I’m going to shut my eyes, and when we wake, we have some traveling to do.” Goku looks at Piccolo with an intent stare. “I trust you, Lord Piccolo, because I know of your fondness for Gohan. If I experience any more betrayal than we’ve already had on this journey, I just may do something you’d regret.” Goku cautions before tilting his head back, leaning against the wall as he finally closes his eyes with a loud sigh. I look at Gohan, who looks slightly uneasy after hearing Goku’s threat. Gohan looks at Piccolo carefully, who is scowling down at Goku’s quickly dozing form.

“Lord Piccolo. I truly appreciate you coming here for me. I will appreciate it even more when you have helped my family.” Gohan says wholeheartedly before practically jumping into Piccolo’s arms. Piccolo balks at the unexpected gesture as Gohan squeezes him tightly and Piccolo looks like he wants to escape the embrace. He meets my eyes for a moment before Gohan releases him and I smile in amusement at the slight blush I can spot on Piccolo’s cheeks, even in the minimal lighting of this shadowy home provided by the stars. Piccolo uncomfortably clears his throat as Gohan releases him and seats himself closely to his father, preparing for his own rest. I study Piccolo carefully as Nail is already taking Goku’s former position by the door, nonchalantly scraping with his dagger at a little piece of wood, which roughly resembles the form of an animal.

“Why did you truly come here?” I ask Piccolo carefully and quietly so the others will not hear if they are still awake. I tilt my head as I study him carefully. “I know you care for Gohan, but I also know you must have more invested in this.” He may deny it, but I know, deep down, Piccolo has an ulterior motive. He sneers at me for a moment, quickly masking his face in an attempt to hide his discontent from me. An expression of realization crosses his face as I stare at him patiently, and he seems to realize that I caught his reaction.

“Prince Gohan will be an excellent king someday.” Piccolo relents as he crosses his arms. “My loyalty is to the kingdom, my queen, and I will do whatever is necessary to see that we have a decent ruler sitting in the throne. Whether he is truly the king’s blood or not does not matter to me. It does matter to King Vegeta, however.” He adds with a frown.

“Vegeta has no proof. He cannot deny Gohan.” I say confidently, shaking my head in denial.

“Only for as long as he does not see the baby. A blind man could recognize that baby for Lord Kakarot’s.” Piccolo scoffs contemptuously. I frown deeply at both his implication and his contempt.

“Goten is not Gohan. He is not proof that Gohan is not Vegeta’s.” I assert stubbornly as I cross my arms. Piccolo nods in reluctant agreement.

“That does not stop King Vegeta from realizing the truth. He would do whatever it takes to prevent your son from taking his throne.” Piccolo informs me, now occasionally glancing towards the windows while Nail keeps watch over us. “You should get some rest, your Grace. I expect to arrive at Sapphire Isle tomorrow, and will not wait for your weariness.” Piccolo uses insulting words and a harsh tone to mask his true feelings. He clearly cares about Gohan, and part of the package includes accepting and caring for me and the rest of our family.

“Gohan loves you.” I say knowingly as Piccolo’s eyes widen at my admission. I nod in confirmation as he is clearly wondering if he truly heard that from me. I hate to admit it, but it is obvious. “Thank you for coming here, for protecting him.” I say wholeheartedly as Piccolo meets my eyes with an intense gaze. Not like the looks I am used to seeing from him, the studious, suspicious gazes, or the calculated, accusatory ones. We have an understanding. My Gohan, in a way, is also Piccolo’s Gohan. I know Piccolo may always be there, looking out for Gohan, and that is fine by me now. I cannot complain about someone being utterly devoted to my child’s well-being. I settle on the ground, feeling content as I lie between Goku and Goten, catching a small smile etching across Gohan’s seemingly sleeping face a few feet away before I close my eyes.


	33. The Ox Kingdom

We ride the following morning. Piccolo sent Nail when we woke to retrieve our lost horses, and he returned with one of them; the other was lost. It will have to do. Goku and I ride the found horse with Goten in my arms as before, while Gohan joins Piccolo on his horse. Nail rides ahead of us to scout for any signs of guards before we might be spotted. We have to listen carefully as we ride, because every once in a while we can hear a scuffle of the leaves occurring and need to linger behind warily until Nail gives the signal for us to proceed. It is a grueling and daunting ride, and I am actually looking forward to working as a servant by the time we stop for lunch.

Piccolo laughs as we gather around a fire, roasting freshly killed rabbits brought by Nail. I glare angrily at Piccolo while Goku is obviously stifling his laughter and Gohan keeps his head down as he picks at his meat. He is probably trying not to laugh as well.  
“Why does everyone find this so surprising?” I finally exclaim, causing Goku to smile widely and burst forth with a few small laughs. “Do I really seem so incapable?” I ask with frustration as Nail smirks in amusement and hands me a piece of meat, which I begin eating as well.

“No. Not at all incapable.” Goku answers, meeting my eyes and smiling wickedly at me. I smack him in the chest with my free hand. I am embarrassed that he is thinking that way of me so loudly amongst others, including our sons, but perhaps it is obvious only to me. No one else seems to react. Of course, perhaps they keep quiet because they are embarrassed as well.

“I’m sure her Grace will make an excellent cook. It’s good you found a skill, anyways. Who knows what kind of nasty jobs they would find for you if you hadn’t any.” Piccolo remarks to me with a sly smile. I frown deeply and cringe at his comment, knowing how true it is. 

“And Lord Kakarot, of course, can serve as a castle guard.” Nail says before biting into his meat, and then continuing to speak rudely with his mouth full. “They may want to test your skill though, m’lord.” Goku smiles widely at this as he grabs another chunk of meat from the spitfire.

“Hm. Perhaps working in a castle won’t be half bad.” Goku comments excitedly before biting into his newly claimed meat. “Gohan is old enough to work as a guard, is he not?” Goku asks, looking around for agreement from everyone. I frown and shake my head at him. He is certainly not old enough. I did not even want him fighting when he was a prince. As a guard of an outlying castle, men would not hesitate to cut my boy down in a fight.

“That depends on what Lord Blue decides.” Nail finally answers with a shrug as he looks at Piccolo and stands to begin snuffing the fire. Goten cries, waking from his sleep he had been enjoying in my lap. I cradle him in my arms, intent on soothing him as the other men stand as well.

“We better move. It’s not far now.” Piccolo says as he brushes the leaves off his pants and approaches his horse. Piccolo feeds the horses quickly, and Gohan readily assists him. I fed Goten on horseback again along the ride, as I did not want to slow our progress earlier when he needed to feed. I deeply hope he can wait until we arrive for his next feeding. I would love to be in a nice, comfortable castle as I feed him next time. I hand Goten over to Goku for a moment as I climb onto our horse, and reach my arms for my baby as soon as I am settled. The process has become smooth and habitual by now. Goku climbs on the horse and we ride again. Hopefully our last ride. About thirty minutes into our ride, we catch up with Nail, who has stopped to wait for us. He nods to Piccolo, who nods back to his cousin in a silent agreement.

“Your Grace, my prince, my lord.” Nail addresses me and my family with reverent nods as his horse shuffles with anxious footsteps in preparation of leaving. “I hope you find yourselves safe. My cousin truly sees something in you, Prince Gohan.” Nail adds as he smiles at my son, who smiles proudly in return. “Good luck, Piccolo. Time to go spread the news.” Nail adds with a smirk to his cousin before he tightens his hold on his reins and kicks his horse, which runs off into the woods, away from us.

“What news?” Gohan asks curiously as we watch Nail disappear in the distance and slowly begin resuming our progress along our path.

“Haven’t you heard?” Piccolo asks coyly. “King Vegeta’s family has been found and escaped again. About forty kilometers south of here.” Piccolo says with a sly smile. I laugh. For all these years that I have found Piccolo’s clever, secretive conniving obnoxious, for once I am actually enjoying the benefits of it.

“Well played, my lord.” I say with a large smile as Gohan suspiciously glances towards the direction in which Nail had just disappeared.

“I don’t understand where Nail is going.” Gohan says, completely baffled.

“To report his discovery to King Frieza. Once I leave you at Sapphire Isle, I will be doing the same with King Vegeta when I return home.” Piccolo says wisely as our horses slowly trot along and I glance ahead to see a familiar sight in the distance. I smile widely at the sight, grasping Goku’s shoulder tightly. I am home. I am finally home. I am struck by an urgent desire to see my father again, my own castle.

“You aren’t staying with us, Lord Piccolo?” Gohan asks in disappointment. Piccolo must answer him silently, because not another word follows, and I am too enrapt in the sight before me to watch their interaction. Home.

“We should forget about Sapphire Isle. Let’s just return to my father.” I say enthusiastically as I look at Piccolo, who scowls at my idea with aberration, as if he knows something of which I am unaware. Gohan tilts his head in consideration of my idea, at least.

“Can’t do that, your Grace.” Piccolo says bluntly and dejectedly. I startle as I look at him. For what reason would I be unable to see my father? Now that I am here, he and his guards can keep us safe from Vegeta. I doubt Vegeta would start a war with my father over our return. We will no longer need to hide. Now I wonder why we had to bother with all this secretive planning in the first place.

“Of course we can. We will make it to Fraipin Castle before nightfall at this rate. We should just ride on past Sapphire Isle.” I repeat insistently. Piccolo stops his horse and stares at me, looking solidly against my suggestion.

“I haven’t told you everything.” Piccolo says begrudgingly. Our horse stops and Goku freezes in front of me. Gohan, noting that we have all stopped now, stops his horse and doubles back to hear the conversation as he is already a few feet ahead of us.

“What is it, my lord?” Goku asks with concern. Piccolo sighs before answering.

“King Vegeta did plead for your safe return in his proclamation. Yet, he also accuses the queen of adultery. He sent ravens to all the kings and high lords in the surrounding kingdoms, declaring your sons to not be true Elites. He denies fathering her children, claiming his bastard son as his only heir.” I feel a tension in my chest at hearing such news. Knowing my father, if he heard such a thing, he would never want to see me again. He would send me right back to Vegeta if he believes it to be true. That is a huge ‘if’, though. I can make him see it my way. But for now, we are in no shape to approach him for such convincing. I shake my head in resignation and we wordlessly continue. I cannot believe this turn of events. Vegeta would never take such an approach, sending ravens like that. The action counters any moves I might make to live in safety amongst the nobility. It is a plot, a wisely devised plot, and who gains from it? 

I know this is Bulma’s doing. She must have planted the idea in Vegeta’s head. Now her son will take my son’s throne. I am so tired and irritable and enraged! I scream in one quick, loud outburst, my chest shaking from the reverberations as Goten begins crying from the startling sound in such close proximity. I immediately regret my action, as the others stare at me, looking horrified. Goku glances over his shoulder with a scowl, and now Goten is crying fiercely. I soothe my baby, focusing all my attentions on him as I try to shut the rest of the world out. I am about to lose it, and I need to contain myself. 

After a while, we are approaching the gates of Sapphire Isle. Piccolo stops and questions us again, making sure we have our stories straight before we enter the castle. We restate our chosen pseudo names, our skills, and our relations. The people of the Ox Kingdom are only aware of Lord Kakarot Son and have never heard the name Goku, so he is able to call himself by his usual name. We need to act our parts for the lord and lady of the castle now. Piccolo gives me a dubious once over. I frown back at him. I had my release. Now I will perform, and I will not lose it. I will only dream tonight of strangling Lady Bulma and Vegeta in their sleep. Until then, I push the two of them out of my mind. I have a task before me.

“Lord Piccolo of the Saiyan Kingdom.” Piccolo announces to the guards as we reach the castle walls and they question who we are. “These are my servants. I sent a raven for Lord Blue not too long ago. He should be expecting me.” Piccolo explains. The guards nod in acceptance as they slowly pull open the castle gates for us to enter. The place looks quite a bit different from how I remember it. From the outside, it is exactly the same. It is what I remembered in the distance, with its high walls butting against the shore, its bits of blue seaglass embedded throughout the walls, which give it its blue shimmer, seen from a distance. That little feature is what the castle is named for. 

But inside, inside its walls, it is so much more blue than I remember. The vast gardens Nail mentioned are littered with all varieties of blue flowers and blue-leafed plants. There is not a bit of ground covering within the castle that is not blue. Blue stones line the trail to the castle door. I think I will be sick of blue. My husband’s castle is littered in royal blue, and now this one in sea blue. We dismount from our horses and stand side by side in line as the servants gaze upon us curiously, and I nervously pull my riding hood more tightly around my face. I am still fearful of being recognized. A group of guards approach, followed by the lord and lady of the castle, and a young girl with brown, braided hair, who must be their daughter by the way she is protected and dressed beautifully.

“Lord Jenral Blue.” Piccolo says with a bow. We all bow and curtsy, following his lead as the blonde haired, blue eyed man steps forward, gazing sternly upon us.

“Lord Piccolo, welcome to Sapphire Isle.” Lord Blue says with a slight bow to Piccolo. “This is my wife, Lady Ranfan.” Lord Blue says as the woman steps forward, coifing her short, beautiful lavender curls of hair and extending her hand slowly to Piccolo while batting her lashes flirtatiously at him.

“My lady.” Piccolo says as he politely kisses her hand and she smiles, keeping her eyes trained on him.

“And my daughter, Lady Lime.” Lord Blue adds as he gestures to the girl, who slowly steps forward with her green eyes fixed intently on Gohan.

“My lord.” Lime says with a bow to Piccolo, who bows his head silently with a small smile to the girl, obviously as observant as I am about the way she continuously gazes towards Gohan.

“These are the servants you offered me?” Lord Blue asks, raising a brow as he slowly walks in front of us, frowning thoughtfully.

“Yes, my lord.” Piccolo says, opening his mouth to continue when Lady Ranfan interrupts.

“You never said anything about a baby, my lord.” She says as she purses her lips in dissatisfaction at Goten wiggling in my arms. I tighten my hold on him, pulling him tighter into my chest in the hopes that the confinement will calm him. It will do us no good to be sent away now on account of the lady of the castle disliking my baby.

“That is true. I did not inform you because I thought it might deter you, my lady. Forgive my deception.” Piccolo answers eloquently as Lord Blue frowns angrily at him.

“It would deter us, my lord. What were you thinking, coming all this way on a lie?” Lord Blue asks Piccolo with a vicious tone.

“His mother, Latta,” Piccolo says as he gestures towards me with an extended arm, “is by far the most excellent cook the Saiyan kingdom has seen. You would highly regret not giving her the chance to display her skills before you turn her away. I am sure you have plenty of servants here who can watch her baby while she serves you.” Piccolo answers, again with an elegant tongue. Lady Ranfan tilts her head in consideration of me, stepping forward and meeting my eyes.

“Violet.” She calls without removing her eyes from me. “Take the baby for a while. I want to see what Latta can cook for us.” She says as she smiles cunningly at me. I suspect she thinks I will cook terribly and she looks forward to sending me away. I smile slyly in return before a woman with short, dark purple hair and sharp eyes approaches us, extending her hands to Goten. She hardly looks trustworthy and I recoil protectively before letting her take my baby.

“Latta.” Lord Piccolo says scoldingly as Lady Ranfan frowns at my resistance. I sigh reluctantly, hating the fact that I have to cooperate with this. I already miss being a queen. I frown as I slowly hand Goten into Violet’s arms, and he begins crying as soon as I release him. I remind myself that this is necessary for survival, and if this woman does any harm to my child, I will personally punish her. I smile at Violet as she smiles down at my baby, considering him for a moment.

“What is his name?” She asks me. I open my mouth to answer, but Lord Blue immediately interrupts me.

“It doesn’t matter! Just get him out of here.” Lord Blue exclaims rudely. I ball my fists by my sides, clenching tightly as I watch Violet depart with my baby in her arms. I have to fight with every fiber of my being to restrain myself from either running after Goten and retrieving him, or knocking Lord Blue in the face for taking my baby from me so abruptly. I feel a warm, soothing contact against my tightly balled fist, and look to my side to see Goku looking down at me with a reassuring smile. I loosen my fist and he immediately wraps his hand around mine.

“Are you the father?” Lord Blue asks Goku, raising a brow as he spies our joined hands and loving gaze. Goku’s eyes widen as he turns to Lord Blue in surprise, then glances quickly towards Lord Piccolo, who gives a subtle shake of his head.

“No, my lord.” Goku answers articulately as Lord Blue frowns at him, looking unconvinced. I will have to address that clear pronunciation with Goku later. We cannot have the lord and lady realizing that we come from noble upbringings. Of all the times for Goku to drop his habit of informality, it just has to be now. Goku stiffens under his gaze before quickly speaking again. “Simply family. Latta is my sister, my lord.” Goku adds as Piccolo, Gohan and I smile in relief. He is following the plan. Revealing our true relationship will only cause problems in this situation, and the less we match the description of the missing royal family, the better. Lord Blue casts a dubious glance towards Violet’s back as she enters the house with Goten, and Lord Piccolo quickly explains.

“The baby is a bastard, my lord. The family could not stand to part with him.” Lord Blue raises his brows in surprise as Lady Ranfan smiles at me in amusement. I scowl back at her. I know what she is thinking. I am not some harlot! Yet, it is interesting that her opinion of me does not prompt any jealousy or protectiveness over her husband. Lord Blue purses his lips thoughtfully while he scrutinizes Goku’s expression, taking time as if truly appreciating every feature of Goku’s face. Finally, he rubs his chin and speaks.

“And what do you do?” He asks Goku as he raises an eyebrow and his wife steps behind him, batting her lashes at Goku. I glare at her subconsciously, and she seems to notice.

“Goku works well with a sword, my lord.” Piccolo answers for him as Lady Ranfan places her hands on her hips and scowls at me. “He should make an excellent addition to your guards.” Lord Blue nods approvingly in my peripheral vision as I focus my attention on Lady Ranfan, who is clearly focused on me now.

“Don’t you have work to do?” She finally asks me tersely before glancing over her shoulder. “Black! Show Latta to the kitchens.” She yells to a tall, dark-skinned man with a square jaw and solemn expression. He approaches us as Lady Ranfan turns back to me with a smirk. “It’s almost supper time. Show us what you can do.” She says to me challengingly. I nod firmly, intent on showing her. Even if it means cooking her a wonderful meal, any opportunity to prove this woman wrong is worth the effort. 

As I release Goku’s hand and begin walking away from the others, I notice Ranfan’s gaze returning to Goku as I pass her, and Lord Blue stepping in front of Gohan with the same scrutiny he gave to Goku, yet he smiles as if enjoying his own little secret while observing my son. I notice Piccolo scowling at the lord as the man called Black begins instructing me, and I am forced to turn my gaze away from the others. 

I wish I could have heard what work they intend for Gohan. I take one last glance back towards them before entering the doors to the inside. Goku bows and begins to walk away with determination. Lord Blue, Lord Piccolo, and Lady Ranfan are conversing closely, but shift their bodies as if they are prepared to walk together, and the young lady of the house seems to be shyly speaking to Gohan, who is clearly blushing. I smile to myself after quickly taking in the scene within a second before heading inside.   
Perhaps Gohan will like it here. I am not sure about the rest of us, though. At least it is clear, after that brief interaction, that the lord and lady do not recognize me at all. I have never met Lady Ranfan before, so I am not worried about her. But Lord Jenral Blue, if I remember correctly, was the eldest son of the Lord Blue reigning here when I visited as a girl. He was a teenager when I visited, and most likely did not pay me much mind. His younger brothers and sisters are the ones more likely to recognize me, and they are clearly not at Sapphire Isle. For now, we seem to have found a safe place to settle.


	34. Identities Revealed

“Good mornin’. I’m ‘ere to retrieve the baby.” I wake up to the unfamiliar voice as a rotund woman with whiskers on her chin intrudes into our tiny room, waking me from my sleep where I cradle Goten beside me. Gohan shifts in the other bed across the room in response to the voice, waking from his own sleep. Goku remains sleeping directly next to him, still lightly snoring as I glare at the woman.

"Boy! You need to prepare the horses." The stranger says as she nudges Gohan and passes him to reach Goku's bed. She kicks the bed harshly, but Goku does not wake. She reaches forward and pushes harshly against his shoulder until Goku finally stops snoring and opens his eyes.

"Lady Ranfan needs to be escorted outside the castle today." She tells him as Goku slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. He sits there and yawns as she scowls at him and places her hand on her hip. "Well, get up! You need to be ready to ride soon!" She yells with a loud scoff before turning back to me and reaching for Goten. I place my arm protectively over him and glare at her. She is not just going to wake my baby from his sleep and take him somewhere I cannot find him.

"And you, Miss, should already be in the kitchen.” She says derogatorily as she scowls at me. “The lord and lady will not be happy to break their fast so late. You'd better get to work if you don't want to be let go on yer first day." She says abrasively before trying to take Goten again, who I continue to warily protect. Losing my job may be better than trusting careless strangers with my little prince. "We'll bring him to you when he's ready for 'is feedin'." She relents with a loud sigh. Goku gives me a look, assuring me to let it go as I begrudgingly release my hold on Goten and the woman takes him before waddling from the room. I sigh heavily as I watch them go, praying to the Gods that he will be returned safely to me when I finish cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." Gohan says as the door swings shut and he nimbly climbs from the bed. "I better get to the stables before I get fired." Gohan says worriedly, though he has obviously woken in good spirits. I smile at him before he dashes from the room and I stand from my bed as well. Goku is already up and assembling his armor. The noises from the movement of the metallic garments are enough to chase me from the room. I stand and intend to rush out when my arm, swinging alongside me, is suddenly grasped. I am stopped as I turn to face Goku, who is smiling at me. He gives me a fast kiss on the lips before releasing my wrist.

"Everything will be fine, Chi-Chi." He says quietly as he looks down, securing the last of his armor. "I'll see you at the end of the day." He says optimistically before I nod and head for the door. And perhaps Goku is right. I spend a few grueling hours of work in the kitchen with a team of women who have been at this much longer than me. I learn quickly and serve the noble family their breakfast. Lady Lime thanks me politely for the food, to my surprise, though her parents do not say a word of appreciation. Lord Blue actually swats at me once in an attempt to hit me because I almost spill his glass when reaching to retrieve an empty plate. Although I am angered by the occurrence, I do not allow it to bother me for long when I return to the kitchen to find Violet waiting for me with Goten in her arms. He is ready for his feeding, and I happily take him and abscond from the kitchens for a while.

Regretfully, the time with Goten does not last long as I am retrieved all too soon to return to my work in the kitchens. The day carries on like that, alternating between feeding Goten and working, with short breaks in between. Just before it is time to serve dinner, I am outside on the castle grounds, enjoying a short break when the gates are opened and Lady Ranfan Blue returns with Goku riding by her side. He jumps off his horse and heads to her side, helping her off of hers. As she jumps down, Lady Ranfan stumbles into Goku's arms and he instinctively catches her in an embracing manner. Funny that she should have fallen, when she clearly looks well balanced and has gracefully climbed on and off the horse every time I've seen her. Lady Ranfan giggles shyly into Goku's chest before Goku gently pushes her away. She says something to him and he smiles at her conceitedly.

I frown as I watch the interaction while Lady Ranfan touches Goku's chest again in a flirtatious manner and continues speaking to him. She is obviously flirting with my Goku, yet he is doing nothing to dissuade her efforts. He steps aside as Gohan and another stable boy approach to take the horses, smiling at Gohan and the boy before returning his smile to Lady Ranfan. He is talking and she is laughing while Lord Blue emerges from the castle with a scowl, approaching the pair at a brisk pace. Lady Ranfan sights her husband and immediately pushes Goku and begins crying theatrically. Lord Blue runs to them as I glare angrily at the scene before me. At first I was angry because I thought Goku was flirting with her, but now I am angry with Lady Ranfan because she is obviously accusing Goku of something he didn't do. Instead of tending to his crying wife, I am surprised to witness Lord Blue approaching Goku to yell and punch him in the face. I gasp in shock as someone emerges from the door behind me.

"Baby's ready for another feeding, Latta." She says. I am in a daze as I bite my lip nervously, watching to see what will happen to Goku next. "Lord Blue is at it again." The voice behind me states blatantly, obviously watching the same spectacle as me as Goku silently glares at the lord who is ranting angrily at him while Lady Ranfan stands aside with a wicked smile. I turn to see Violet behind me with Goten in her arms. I instantly retrieve Goten as I question Violet.

"Lord Blue acts like this often?" I ask. Violet nods slowly, her gaze remaining fixed on the loud spectacle. "What will he do to him?" I ask with worry.

"He's your brother, right?" Violet asks with a shrug and thoughtful tilt of her head as Goten begins whimpering in my arms, getting impatient for his feeding. I nod as I bounce and shush Goten soothingly. "Don't worry. When the rant ends, he'll be finished. Just make sure the lady doesn't pull this act again with him.” She advised openly with a stern gaze before shifting her eyes towards Goku with a smile. “He's a handsome one. Would be a waste to see him lose his head." She says indifferently as she turns back towards the door she came from, casting one last curious glance over her shoulder towards Goku. Lord Blue finally ends his tirade and Lady Ranfan walks away with a self-satisfied smile. She winks at Goku, who continues silently glaring at the pair with his fists balled by his sides. I internally applaud Goku's efforts for avoiding causing any rifts, but I know if that was me, we would have had a problem today. I warily head inside to feed Goten. I will need to prepare dinner soon. 

The night finishes pleasantly after that. We are fed well and Goku, Goten and I are able to spend time together in our room for a while after supper. Gohan returns later, telling us he was finishing up with tending to the horses, yet he blushes as he speaks, and his blush only intensifies when I question if he encountered Lady Lime in the stables. Goku and I share a knowing smile as I rock Goten to sleep. We settle to bed that night, happy together in spite of our new lot in life and the difficulties of working for a temperamental couple. I do warn Goku of Lady Ranfan's tendencies to behave that way, as well as Violet's warning. I only hope he can avoid another run-in like that with Lady Ranfan. 

The week passes without another incident, thankfully. Gohan meets a few other children and teens his age who work in the castle, all friendly and seemingly agreeable to him. Goku enjoys his work as a guard as long as there is the occasional attack. He bores easily with following around the noble family members when the days are peaceful. I focus on my cooking skills, enjoying the task which is considered a job. I suppose we have found a good placement. Maybe Piccolo was right about us settling into this place. Though, the longer we stay and remain comfortable, the more I begin to realize that this cannot possibly last forever. As we spend our second week in the castle without incident, I feel we will have to face the people from our past eventually.  
Now, I am finishing my last task for this evening. I carry a large, wide basket full of carrots to deliver to the stables so the horses can be fed in the morning. It is late and I expect to find the stables empty, so I am surprised when I hear voices inside as I approach the stables. I recognize the voices as Gohan's and Lord Blue's, and I fear the lord has held my son behind to punish him like he did to Goku earlier in the week. If I see him hit my son, it will enrage me. I quickly round the corner past the barn door to see what is happening and gape in disbelief at the close proximity of the pair. 

Lord Blue is whispering something to Gohan with his hand on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan looks very uneasily at the lord before frowning at the hand on his shoulder. I feel a lump in my throat as I catch sight of the look in Lord Blue's eyes. He is looking at Gohan with a lustful gaze as that hand on Gohan's shoulder slowly lowers and Gohan attempts to step away, but the lord keeps a strong grasp on my son's lower back, obviously intent on bringing his hand lower. In an instant, I drop the basket to the ground, the carrots rolling from the basket onto the ground as I jump over it and run to my son and the disgusting man who dares to put his hands on him. Gohan politely refuses the lord's advances before seeing me coming. His eyes widen as Lord Blue cocks his head and I run right into him, pushing him with full force away from Gohan. 

"Stop!" I yell furiously as the lord of the castle stumbles backwards. He immediately turns on me, enraged as he shoves me to the ground.

"Mother!" Gohan cries instinctively as I attempt to stand quickly while the lord is already hovering over me in preparation of attacking.

"How dare you strike your lord!" Lord Blue yells furiously before striking his hand forward. I instinctively raise my hands, protecting my face with my eyes clenched tightly shut when I am surprised by an immense jolt in my stomach and the wind being knocked from me. I grunt in pain as I bring my hands to my stomach, clutching it protectively while Lord Blue withdraws his fist from my abdomen.

He draws his fist back in preparation of another strike, but stops abruptly with his fist in the air. He gags for a moment, and then blood trickles from the corner of his mouth as his body lurches forward without effort. I knit my brows tightly together, perplexed by what has caused him to stop as his body withdraws slightly from me, then lurches harshly to the side. He releases a miserable groan as he falls with a long metal protrusion emanating from his back. Gohan stands in front of me, breathing hard and staring in disbelief at his shaking hands. I slowly take in the details of the scene before me as my own breathing regulates. I recognize the object protruding from the lord's back as a pitchfork; I also recognize that Gohan looks terribly distraught as Lord Jenral Blue is clearly dying next to us. As Lord Blue emits another weary groan and moves as if to attempt crawling away, my eye is drawn to movement in the frame of the stable doors.

"Guards!" Someone calls as the figure in the doorway darts away.

"Gohan! We have to go!" I call to Gohan as I slowly rise to my feet, fighting the intense pain in my stomach as I struggle to use those injured muscles to stand. Gohan is frozen in place, his eyes tearing as he continues staring at his trembling fingers. "Gohan! You were protecting me. It's alright! But we have to move!" I try again as I stand and hug him tightly. Gohan slowly steps forward, seemingly breaking from his stupor when I raise my head to see the doorway already blocked by guards. I turn around towards the other stable door, hoping it will be clear, but it is even worse. There are more guards there, including Goku, who looks awestruck at seeing the scene before him. Lady Ranfan pushes her way past the guards, emerging in her scandalous nightclothes. I frown deeply at her as she stares, horrified, at the lifeless form of her husband.

"Get the maester!" She orders loudly, to no one in particular before running to her husband's side. She crouches beside him, inspecting him and calling to him, but he is unresponsive. She looks up at her guards with a furious expression, then fixes her gaze on Goku, as he is already slowly approaching us.

"Seize them!" She orders to Goku, extending a stiff arm towards Gohan and me. Goku frowns deeply at her as he stills his footsteps and remains planted in place. "Seize them, Goku, or I'll have you imprisoned as well!" She yells with a sneer. Goku drops his arms by his sides before meeting my eyes with a solemn frown. He looks again at Lady Ranfan, simply shaking his head in refusal. She growls furiously before turning to the other guards. 

"Seize them! All of them!" She yells to the guards, who draw their swords with a chorus of metallic screeches. Goku draws his sword in return, assuming a fighting stance with a focused expression, yet a light in his eyes like he is more than ready to fight them all off. I smile for only a second at the sight when I feel a cold, sharp pressure at my throat. I freeze and shift my gaze towards the hilt of a sword to see the guard that now has Gohan and me.

"Drop your weapon, Sir, or they die." The guard threatens. Goku spins around, glaring at the guard and clenching his teeth with frustration as his eyes dart around him at the surrounding guards. Finally, he sighs and reluctantly lets his sword fall to the dirt and hay-laden ground. He raises his hands in surrender as another guard approaches Gohan and me with rope, binding our hands in front of us. They carefully do the same to Goku as we look at one another, realizing what this could mean for all of us. Lady Ranfan could have us publicly whipped. She could even have us all beheaded right now. I look at Gohan, seeing him too distraught over his traumatic experience of taking a life to even worry about our current predicament. I cannot let his life end this way. And what will become of Goten if something happens to us? I refuse to allow it to end like this. 

Lady Ranfan saunters towards Goku with her fist clenched tightly, unnoticed by him as he is sadly watching my thought process. Maybe he is thinking along the same lines as me. Suddenly, a loud crack sounds as Lady Ranfan hits Goku with her clenched fist hard across the face. She drops a rock from her closed fist as Goku grimaces and spits some blood from his mouth.

"You should not have disobeyed my orders, you fool!" She yells at him. Goku scowls at Lady Ranfan defiantly.

"You should not have ordered me to seize my family." He retorts boldly. Lady Ranfan sneers again before looking towards her maester who was already examining her husband.

"How is he?" She asks demandingly. The maester looks at her, frowning and shaking his head dejectedly. I knew Blue would die. But this only makes it worse for us. Lady Ranfan is not the type to show mercy. There is one thing I can do to prevent our deaths, though it may only simply delay the inevitable event a bit longer.

"Lady Ranfan, send us to King Ox." I tell her demandingly. Of course, she turns to me with an angered, incredulous expression. "My father will judge us for our crime at Fraipin Castle." I say sternly. Lady Ranfan continues looking at me in disbelief, though her gaze is more perplexed now.

"By the Gods! It is her!" Another servant exclaims as he steps forward, one I noticed looking at me strangely over the past week here. "My lady! This is Princess Chi-Chi! King Ox's daughter!" The servant exclaims to Lady Ranfan, who raises a brow of intrigue at the news.

"Queen Chi-Chi of the Saiyan Kingdom, you mean." She says with a sly smile while looking at me. "I think I will throw you to your father's mercy, your Grace." She says with a dark chuckle. "It shall be interesting to hear his judgement of you after all of your recent sins." She says as a servant walks into the stable carrying Goten, who Lady Ranfan eyes pointedly.

"Thank you, my lady." Goku says with resigned sincerity as Lady Ranfan laughs airily.

"Oh, this is not a mercy, Sir. You may be surprised to find that King Ox will not be as forgiving of his daughter's actions as you might think." Lady Ranfan answers with a cruel smile. Goku and I exchange a wary glance. Yet, as worried as I am about facing my father, I know he at least will be lenient with Gohan, and he will take care of Goten if anything should happen to me and Goku. 

We are sent off in chains, riding in a wagon for the royal castle with a servant and Goten along for the ride. The ride between the two castles is not as long as I remember it being, but perhaps my thoughts and anticipations made the ride pass quickly in my mind. Now we are arriving at a place I used to call home, a place which may be the last place I see.

Lady Ranfan’s guards escort us into the castle, seeing Goku, Gohan and me to the dungeons while the maid is ordered to deliver Goten to King Ox and announce who he is. I know if that is done, he will be taken care of. I wait in the dark, moist dungeon with my hands still bound, careful not to touch any of the filth. It is hard to believe my father would make me wait long down here, but it has probably been half an hour by now. It seems he is attempting to intimidate me before I am summoned. It is hard to believe he would ever do such a thing to me. I wonder what other lies Vegeta might have spread about me. Lies. They are all lies.

A torch light approaches and I realize my time has come finally. A guard grabs me by the arm and harshly pulls me along, up the winding stairs as we head towards the throne room. I stumble along the way, barely able to keep up with the guard’s brisk pace as we enter into the bright light of the opening door before, leaving the dungeons. I notice they take me alone. I hope Goku and Gohan are treated well. I have more fear for Goku, in spite of the fact that Gohan is the one currently accused of murder. The circumstances are still in Gohan's favor. We continue hastily along towards the throne room through halls I know well enough to walk blindly, but being pulled by the bindings makes it difficult to walk, and as we enter the throne room, I am too busy struggling to walk and watching my footing to absorb my surroundings. I am thrown to my knees by the guards in the center of the throne room. As I stare at the stone flooring, I realize that I am familiar with this spot, where thieves and murderers for years have kneeled before the king awaiting judgement. Now that is me.

"Queen Chi-Chi." I raise a brow at the deep voice calling my name which sounds so scolding, in spite of the fact that the same voice has always been a sound of comfort for me. I take a deep breath. I sit in acceptance of whatever judgement may be passed on me, though I have every intention of leading him to see things my way first. I will not bow down easily. I raise my head proudly and meet his judgmental gaze unwaveringly.

"Father."


	35. Facing My Father

"Chi-Chi, what have you done?" My father asks in disappointment as he sits upon his throne, propping his chin on his palm while his elbow rests on the arm of the metallic, symbolic furnishing. I frown at him, trying to mask my sadness with anger. I've always hated disappointing my father.

“Your daughter has shamed the Mao name, your Grace.” The irritating voice besides my father interrupts as I glare angrily and silently at him. Lord Pilaf. My father’s Hand. The man is cunning in his own way, yet when it comes to people, he is a fool. Right now, if he were wise, he would be silent and keep this between me and my father. My father glares at him as well, and I realize he is thinking the same thing as he clearly ignores the prodding and returns his attention to me.

"Is it true?" My father asks me cynically as he waits for me to say something. I huff and adjust my uncomfortable kneeling position on the hard ground as I prepare to answer.

"That depends. To which accusation are you referring, Father?" I ask calmly. My father glares angrily at my retort, as does Lord Pilaf, but I am unconcerned about his opinion.

"All of it!" King Ox yells suddenly, slamming his free fist upon the other arm of the throne as the vast room echoes with his voice.

"Gohan and I did kill Lord Blue. He had an affliction that drew him to attack your grandson, Father. It was self-defense." I explain with my head held high, remaining calm. "Now, what have you done with Gohan?" I ask demandingly. My father frowns deeply at the question.

"Chi-Chi, you know very well that you are in no position to question me on anything right now.” He drawls in a low, frustrated tone. “You also know very well that the accusations I'm concerned with have nothing to do with Lord Blue."

"But that is why I'm here, isn't it?" I ask him innocently. Judging by the expression he now wears, not innocently enough. Lord Pilaf opens his mouth to speak, and my father immediately raises his hand for the impish man to stop.

“Lord Pilaf, you are dismissed. I need to have a discussion with my daughter.” My father says sternly before glaring reprovingly at me. Lord Pilaf frowns deeply, clealry disappointed by the dismissal before he bows to my father and turns to leave, glancing over his shoulder towards me with a hateful glare. He has no right to judge. I care not what he thinks of me. It is my father’s opinion that matters.

"Tell me you did not commit adultery." My father replies in an unamused tone once we are alone, with only the surrounding guards to hear our conversation. I meet my father’s eyes, frowning deeply at him. I cannot hide the fact that I indeed did. After all, there is a good chance that he has already seen both Goku and Goten. My father frowns as well, and whether by the look I gave him, or the fact that he did actually see it for himself, it is clear that he realizes the truth and is deeply disappointed. Perhaps he had enough faith in me to refuse believing the accusation. Until now. But, there is still a chance.

"Gohan is Vegeta's heir." I answer with stubborn determination. My father studies me suspiciously for a moment and I rise to my feet carefully, in spite of my bindings. I have to show strength and pride to win my father’s respect, which seems to be crumbling away in the face of the accusations against me.

“If King Vegeta’s claims truly have no merit,” King Ox begins as he slowly taps a finger thoughtfully on the arm of his throne, “why did you run from the castle? Why did you take Gohan with you?” He asks accusingly. I frown at him angrily. He has no idea what it has been like for me all these years, how necessary it was for me to leave. “Why would you subject yourself to hiding amongst the peasants, when none of it was true?” He asks me with a piercing gaze.

”I had no choice, your Grace.” I answer bitingly. “Vegeta knows of my second son’s birth, and does not believe that the baby is his.” I answer as my father frowns at me accusingly. Yes, I know that he is right, but I still will not admit it aloud. “Gohan is his true born heir, yet he uses the birth of my second son, along with his unfounded suspicions of his parentage, in an attempt at denying my first son’s right to claim the Saiyan throne.” I protest adamantly. My father looks intrigued.

“Go on.” He says pensively.

“I know this is the work of his mistress. She is a clever woman, Father, and the mother of his bastard son. The accusations sent by raven had to be her idea. Vegeta simply wanted to kill us when he decided my sons were not his.” I fix a determined gaze on my father, who seems to be listening intently. “She spread the incredible rumors and poisoned Vegeta's mind against me to get his true heirs out of the way.”

“So the bastard can claim the throne for himself, as the king would have no true born heirs.” King Ox concludes decisively, shaking his head in thoughtful agreement. He brushes his hand over his mouth and chin slowly, keeping his gaze fixed on me. “Guards.” He says with an unreadable expression. I stiffen as I anxiously wait for his order. “Release Queen Chi-Chi. Show her to her old chambers, and issue her a handmaiden.” My father decides with an apprehensive smile. I smile in relief as the guards approach me, and tears surface from my eyes. I meet my father’s eyes as my chains are released, and I recognize that old look again, the one he has always had in his eyes for me. I feared for a moment there that I would never see it again. The guards finish removing the chains and begin leading me towards the wing of the castle where I grew as a child. But I could not leave the throne room yet.

“Father.” I call to him, and of course he is unsurprised that I would address him before leaving. “What have you decided in regards to my children? Have you seen them yet?” I ask anxiously. My father smiles proudly, though I think he did not intend to show me that genuine reaction.

“Yes. Prince Goten is a handsome boy. The handmaidens have been tending to him in your absence. I will have them bring him to your room once you are cleaned up.” My father answers assuringly. “Of course, I suppose he is not really a prince, is he?” My father adds teasingly. I frown at the admission. I refuse to call one son prince and the other bastard. They are both princes in my eyes.

“And Gohan?” I ask hopefully, avoiding my father’s earlier question. My father sighs heavily at the mention of my son’s name, who I know my father cares for as well.

“I am afraid Prince Gohan is still facing trial for the murder of Lord Blue. According to Lady Blue, the murder was committed by his hand alone, so you are free to go on that account, but we will need to clear Gohan’s name in trial.” My father decides before pursing his lips and moving his eyes towards the ceiling in a thoughtful expression. “I suppose there is no harm in allowing him to roam freely through the castle while awaiting trial. He cannot possibly have anywhere to run right now.” My father decides with a slightly amused smirk. That is certainly true. I nod appreciatively at him.

“Yes, please. Allow Gohan to join us. He does not deserve to be in the dungeons. He has been through so much already.” I say wholeheartedly. My father frowns deeply and glares at my remark.

“Yes, he has.” He agrees sternly. I gulp nervously in reaction to his accusatory words. The terrible part is, I cannot defend myself against them. I feel fully to blame for causing this trouble through which my loved ones and I have suffered. “Besides, I cannot keep the heir to the Saiyan kingdom locked in the dungeons. That will certainly destroy any attempts at unity that our kingdoms have made at this point.”

“Even when the King wants his heir dead? How will you defend harboring us here?” I question my father curiously. He tilts his head thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head in refusal at me.

“Do not worry about that right now. We will discuss it later. You need to get cleaned and rested again.” My father says as he waves at my escorting guards dismissively. I stubbornly stop, pulling my arm loose from a guard’s grasp to turn to my father again. He huffs with frustration as I linger too long in his presence. I know I am pushing my luck, but I have to ask.

“What have you decided in regard to Lord Kakarot?” I ask. My father looks surprised, then contorts his brows in confusion.

“Lord Kakarot?” He asks. I sigh heavily. Has Goku not told them who he is yet? Is he locked up with the peasants right now? I imagine their dungeons are even less livable than the ones I have seen.

“His name here is Goku.” I say simply, knowing I need to say no more for my father to realize that he means something to me.

“Ah. Him.” My father says with a slight nod and a sneer. “I did not recognize Lord Kakarot. He should have told us. I will move him into more appropriate accommodations.” My father relents disinterestedly. Apparently, part of him is still angry with me. The guards attempt to move me again, but I shake them off, more forcefully this time as they both pull me this time, seemingly realizing that my father is anxious for me to leave him.

“But what will you do with him?” I ask insistently.

“I don’t know yet.” My father says harshly through clenched teeth, glaring at me. I am pushing him too hard. “I am suspicious about his motives. He is the reason my daughter is in trouble, isn’t he?” My father questions accusingly. So he has seen Goku and Goten both. He knows that Goku is the man I laid with outside of marriage. He doesn’t know that Goku loves me and has protected Gohan and Goten along with me for the past month we have been on the run. He doesn’t know that we would not be alive right now without him.

“He is the reason your daughter and grandsons still live, your Grace.” I answer coldly as I turn to follow the guards, not taking another glance towards my father as we depart the throne room. I know Goku is strong and can survive in the dungeons for now. But I will have him released as soon as I can. Pushing my father any further at the moment will produce no freedom for him.

I enter my old bedchamber with a sigh of relief. It is so refreshing to see this chamber again, amazingly unchanged since I left it. A new handmaiden approaches me, immediately setting to work with removing my clothing and leading me to the prepared bath without bothering to speak a word to me. I do not care for her to speak. I am too deep in my thoughts now and simply want to be cleaned and refreshed while I continue worrying about Goku. I am relieved that Gohan and Goten are alright. They can live as princes again, as I never thought they would, though it may be an extremely temporary arrangement. As I sit in the warm tub and bask in the comfort of the handmaiden pouring water over my head, allowing my long hair to fall down my back once again, I begin to worry about what happens next.

Word will spread to the Saiyan Kingdom quickly that we are in the Ox Kingdom, safely tucked away in Fraipin Castle. Vegeta will demand our return to the Saiyan Kingdom when he discovers our whereabouts. If my father agrees, it will mean our death. If he refuses, Vegeta may declare war against the Ox Kingdom. It would be a brash decision, given that both our kingdoms have finally just ended a war. But Vegeta is known for his brash decisions and I would not put it past him to do such a thing. I cannot think of a better turn of events outside those two options, both of which are not desirable for me or my children.

I finish washing and exit the bath, relieved to be clothed again in an elegant blush wrap gown I have not seen for a long time, yet amazingly still wear well. My sizing has not altered much over the years, and the handmaiden continues to dress me in silence. I briefly wonder if she is deaf or dumb, but that matters not to me. It seems clear now that we will not be residing in this castle for long.

Tonight as we rejoin at the dinner table, saying the atmosphere is tense would be an extreme understatement. My father is drinking alone at the head of the table when I arrive with Goten and the handmaiden who carries him for me. I fed Goten just before dinner and could not bear the thought of leaving him behind for even a second. So the handmaiden sits in a chair distant from the table as I sit beside my father. His eyes are fixed in the direction of Goten and the handmaiden as he wears a displeased grimace. I realize, with the absence of any others, he must have dismissed everyone else for the night as we join him for the first time tonight. He could not possibly be in the habit of dining alone since I have been gone.

"Good evening, Father." I say loudly to call his attention to me, as he has not even glanced in my direction since I walked through the door. He shifts his eyes towards me for only a second before I catch sight of movement in my peripheral vision, as does my father. I look in that direction to see Gohan entering the room with a guard by his side. Seeing him formally dressed again, his hair returned to its natural, dark color as he resembles his usual appearance since before our ordeal, I am tempted to run to him, to kiss him and never let him go, but something about the way the guard walks beside him tells me the guard is just as likely to be there to keep us apart as he is to protect my son. I glance towards my father cautiously before I make a move. I feel like I am walking on eggshells with him this evening. I decide to tread cautiously.

"Gohan. I am glad to see you." I call to him eagerly as he draws near and warily meets my father's eyes before looking at me.

"Good evening, Mother. Good evening, Grandfather." Gohan says politely as he seats himself on the other side of my father, directly across from me.

"Gohan. It is good to see my grandson again. It has been too long, yet I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." My father says with a resentful glance towards me as he lifts his utensils to begin eating. I quickly follow suit, having nothing to say right now. How is it that I can fight against and see through the motives of so many people, but with my father, I feel like a helpless little girl? When he was acting the doting father, I always saw that as a good thing. It felt like he was always there to protect me. Now I fear him. I fear what he might decide about me.

"I know, Grandfather." Gohan replies solemnly while I eat, slowly lifting his own utensils as he bravely faces my father. He looks like he is considering saying something difficult. I worry that he will mention his father. Not even my father can know that Goku is Gohan's father. Now I am even more nervous than before.

"You have not altered my chambers since I left the kingdom." I say quickly as I dab my face with my napkin and force a smile towards my father. He sighs heavily before drinking a hefty swig from his goblet and looking at me.

"Yes. I did keep it the same. What the hell else was I supposed to do with it?" He grumbles. "It's not like I have anyone else to move into the castle with me. I only have my daughter and her children now." He casts an accusatory glare towards me and slowly, harshly taps his finger against the table. "My daughter." He growls in a tone of disgust. I feel tears threatening to come to my eyes and hastily look down into my plate. I know I have shamed the family name. My father was depending on me to make something of our name with my marriage. I have failed miserably at that task.

"Grandfather, what are you planning to do about my father?" Gohan asks daringly, drawing me to raise my chin and look at him in alarm. I know he is asking about Goku, but I hope my father does not realize that. I can see it is difficult for Gohan to question his grandfather. I only hope I can convey to him not to reveal that Goku is the one of whom he speaks. I look worriedly towards my father to see that he is carefully studying us rather than considering Gohan's question. Actually, he is considering the question, only in a different sense than producing an answer to it. He raises his tapping finger to his chin and tilts his head thoughtfully towards Gohan as he answers.

"He will not be happy that you are here with me. Do you know he wishes your brother and mother dead for her betrayal?" Gohan raises a brow as a look of realization crosses his face. He looks to me and I carefully give him a subtle look of warning, hoping he can read into it while my father cannot, as he also carefully scrutinizes my face. Gohan gulps nervously as he carefully looks around the room at us as well as the eavesdropping servants, then carefully places his utensils on his plate, preparing to answer my father’s question. My heart pounds in my chest while I wait. I am convinced that if my father realizes I have been lying about Gohan’s parentage, he will send me right back to Vegeta.

“Well?” My father questions loudly, startling Gohan from whatever he was about to say. My father smiles slightly at Gohan as he raises a hand in the direction of the handmaiden and Goten. “What do you think of your brother?” He asks with a raised brow and curious scrutiny. Gohan’s eyes widen in surprise at the change of question, but he quickly smiles as he answers.

“I love my brother. We have been through much together already.” Gohan says proudly, glancing with an endearing smile in the direction of my younger son, who is beginning to cry and squirm in the handmaiden’s arms.

“Y-your Grace. Excuse me.” The handmaiden apologizes as Goten’s cries become louder and she is having difficulty managing him. My eyes widen in surprise. So she does speak.

“Bring him here.” My father orders to the handmaiden with a wave of his fingers. My father pushes himself away from the table so there is a large gap between his rather large belly and the table, and the handmaiden does as she is bid, relinquishing Goten to my father’s arms. My father cradles Goten caringly, but I watch the interaction nervously. I have never seen my father hold Goten before, and I know that he knows Goten is a bastard. Would he possibly do any harm to my younger son? I would find such a thing difficult to believe about my father. 

I slightly relax as my father smiles at Goten’s antics while Goten blows little bubbles on his lips and swings his arms towards my father’s face, eventually grabbing his nose. When Goten squeezes his nose hard, my father cries in pain for a second, and then laughs heartily at the baby. Goten cries at the sudden deep, rumbling laughter, and Gohan and I immediately laugh in response. It seems all the tension from the evening is suddenly eased with the tiny interaction. Yet, there is one huge problem lingering over our heads which we cannot ignore. My father meets my eyes as I am thinking this, and I can see the issue is on his mind now as well.

“To answer your question, Gohan, I believe your father already knows you are here.” My father answers with his gaze fixed on me. I feel my heartbeat speeding again. Is he suggesting that he knows that Goku is Gohan’s father? Or is he telling us that Vegeta knows we are here?

“How?” Gohan asks carefully. I whip my head towards my older son, noting a wise look about him as he carefully considers my father’s reaction to his question. It seems he is aware that we are to continue claiming Vegeta as his father. This is what all those years of diligent studying produced. I smile smugly at my clever little boy.

“I am sure your mother is well aware of the way news travels between kingdoms, particularly the type of news that is meant to be kept secret.” My father says with a knowing glance towards me. I sigh in relief and nod understandingly. Relief because my father does not know about Goku being Gohan’s father, and understanding because I realize that Vegeta knows of our whereabouts. Vegeta, or someone in his council, must have spies here. It is sooner than I expected, but this was bound to happen eventually.

“Have you received word from Vegeta already, Father?” I ask with urgency. I know he likely would request our immediate return. To my surprise, my father shakes his head.

“Not yet. I do not know why he is delaying, but I am certain he knows you’re here.” My father admits as he slowly strokes Goten’s hair, which is stubbornly sticking upward, as Goku’s hair always does. “We will just have to wait for a raven to arrive. Until then…” my father trails off intentionally with a shrug, raising his free hand yieldingly before lowering it to his plate to grab his bread and continue eating as Goten fits cradled easily into his large chest and arm. Gohan and I look at each other as my father eats. I do not know what to do. I do not know what will happen to us. I am worried about Goku. I have to try, at least one more time for tonight, to free him from those dungeons.

“Father, Lord Kakarot-“ I begin before my father immediately interrupts me upon hearing Goku’s name.

“We will not discuss him tonight!” He yells over me, issuing a warning glare. I clench my jaw tightly as I heave an angry sigh. How can he expect me to stand by while the man I love is being held captive? My eye twitches angrily as I am prepared to say more, but my father seems equally ready to pounce on anything I might say as he stares warningly at me.

“Will you at least make your decision tonight, Grandfather?” Gohan asks, interrupting our little battle as we both turn to look at his polite address. “Then in the morning, perhaps we can see Lord Kakarot. He has kept us safe all this time since we left the castle. And he cares for us. Your Grace.” Gohan requests this to his grandfather respectively, and I smile proudly at his honorable plea and careful words. My son is so well-spoken. I am so proud of him in this moment, and I am sure he sees that when he meets my eyes.

“You will be an excellent king someday, Gohan.” My father says proudly, obviously making the same observation I did while listening to Gohan’s suggestion. “I cannot refuse your request. I will speak to Lord Kakarot myself tonight.” My father says as he waves the handmaiden forward. He quickly hands Goten to her, then groans as he places his hands on his knees and carefully stands from the table. Gohan and I rise along with him, the respectable thing to do when the king leaves the room.

“Goodnight, Father.” I say quietly as my father begins walking away without another word. He stops and turns at my quiet address, looking at Gohan, then me with a pensive nod. “Yes. Goodnight. I hope my family sleeps well.” He says as he turns around again and slowly leaves the room. The guards and servants remain, so I am still remiss to embrace Gohan as I desire. I am finished eating, though. I turn to leave the table as well, stopping beside Gohan as I am about to pass him.

“Escort me to my chambers?” I ask my son hopefully. He smiles and nods, pushing his chair in before offering his elbow, which I readily loop with mine. The guards follow us closely, but I do not feel as worried about them as before. Perhaps my worries about my father are all in my head. His disappointment in me might be all that is derailing his typically jovial behavior. “I am very proud of you, Gohan.” I say in a whisper as we walk the halls together, arm in arm. He smirks proudly back at me.

“I know. I am proud of you, too.” He replies. His words mean so much to me. Ever since discovering the truth about me and Goku, I thought Gohan would think the worst of me. It seemed he did at first, but things have changed since leaving the Saiyan Kingdom. I laugh as we reach my chamber, finding the handmaiden approaching my door with a squirming baby in her arms.

“It seems I need to feed your brother before bed.” I say as I observe Goten’s typical hungry mannerisms. “Sleep well. Your father will be alright.” I say soothingly as I kiss Gohan on the forehead and place my hands on his shoulders.

“You too, Mother.” Gohan says as he reaches his hands for mine, gently removing my hands from his shoulders and caressing them soothingly. Gohan continues down the hall and one guard follows him while another remains stationed beside my chamber door. I hope the morning will bring some good news.

The following morning, after dressing, feeding Goten and breakfast, I eagerly approach the throne room for news from my father regarding Goku. King Ox is seated in his throne before someone who is busily addressing him, and as I walk into the room, I recognize the refined, feminine voice. I step hesitantly into the room, noting Gohan is still behind me while the handmaiden is laying Goten down in my chambers for a nap. As far as I know, Goku is still in the dungeons. 

But this woman is the last person I expect to see here now. Her very large guard stands by her side, blocking her from my view, but I would recognize his red hair and stiff movement anywhere. As my father frowns unwelcomingly at our guest, the man I once thought a servant imperceptibly readies his hand at the hilt of his sword. At least she knows she is not welcome here. I cannot imagine what possessed her to decide to come.


	36. An Unlikely Proposal

"Lady Bulma!" I exclaim as I storm into the throne room, my heels clicking in loud echoes as I walk. "What are you doing here?" I cannot contain my shock at seeing her. I finally meet her gaze as I step beside my father's throne, and she is smirking at my sudden appearance.

"Your Grace." She greets me smugly, looking me over carefully from a distance. Of course, she is looking well. Her blue hair is coiled high off her neck in an elaborate chignon, the gold fabric of her fine gown is peeking beneath the riding hood she still wears, which hangs from her shoulders and falls to the ground behind her as she stands with her hands lightly clasped at her waist. "You are looking well after the birth. I see you've made it home alright." She comments with a smirk as I glare at her subtle mockery.

"No thanks to my husband." I respond to her through clenched teeth.

"It is no fault of your husband's that there was a birth to be had in the first place, your Grace." Bulma responds with another smug smile and a tilt of her head. We stare at each other silently for a moment while my father glances from her to me, me to her. The tension and history between us must be obvious, though I am not sure if my father realizes who she is yet.

"You came all this way without your son?" I question suspiciously. She frowns at me and I smirk as I realize her reasoning. "You do not trust he will be safe in the Ox a Kingdom, my lady?" I question accusingly. Bulma smiles with charm as she shakes her head.

"I simply do not trust his safety on the road, your Grace. Surely you are well aware of the dangers out there." She says with deep implication. I glare at her. Has she come all this way to throw stones, or is there a point to her presence here?

"Lady Bulma, why are you here?" My father asks abruptly. I look at him appreciatively and sigh in relief while Bulma turns to him with a frown.

"Your Grace, I have a proposition for Queen Chi-Chi. Something that might be agreeable for everyone involved in this disagreeable situation." She says diplomatically as my father frowns thoughtfully.

"King Vegeta sent you?" He questions disbelievingly. Proposing an offer was certainly not the task of a lady, especially one with no association to the crown. Either Vegeta does not know she is here, or whatever agreement she made with him is solely between the two of them. By the expression on her face, I cannot tell whether she is here by or against Vegeta's wishes.

"I also come with a warning." Bulma says as she looks around curiously. Gohan is now in the throne room with us, having joined us while I was too enraged by Bulma's comments to notice his entrance. Her eyes settle on him as she knits her brows with an expression of concern. "Did Lord Kakarot not come here with you?" She asks, turning to me for an answer. Of course, she would know he is here. His wife and parents are probably furious at his disappearance. I cast a reprising look at my father, who frowns guiltily. Goku's whereabouts were my reason for coming here this morning in the first place.

"He is in the dungeons. I had to question him on all this and-" my father begins before Bulma's eyes widen in alarm and she hastily interrupts him, addressing her guard, Juroque with a demand.

"Release Lord Kakarot from the dungeons at once!" She exclaims as Juroque nods and attempts to leave the throne room and do as he is bid, but he is immediately stopped by my father's guards. She has no authority to order such a thing here, though I deeply wish for him to be released myself. Bulma turns with a desperate look to my father.

"Please, your Grace! Lord Kakarot is in danger!" She exclaims. My eyes widen in alarm and I immediately feel my blood pumping at the alarming news.

"Release him!" I order at once to my father's guards, some of whom have followed my orders for years and almost do so, until they hesitate and look to my father for approval. I glare at him as he frowns at the guards. If my Goku is in danger, he better release him immediately. My father meets my gaze for only a second before giving his guards a terse nod of approval. As they go to retrieve Goku, I turn to Bulma with a questioning visage.

"Vegeta sent his guards here after Goku?!" I yell at her in disbelief, assuming this is the danger of which she speaks. Bulma stares after the guards anxiously, as if she is waiting for them to return and truly does not expect to find Goku safe. How could any guards get into our dungeons here?

"Queen Chi-Chi, I have terrible news. I know you and Lord Kakarot could not have heard about his wife." She says sadly, without even for a moment removing her gaze from the direction of the dungeons. I gasp at Bulma's words. "She is fine for now, your Grace." Bulma reassures me, glancing for a second towards me before returning her gaze to the stairs where the guards disappeared to retrieve Goku. "But I am afraid-" Bulma interrupts herself with a loud gasp as a group of guards return, dragging along two people with them, who are in bad shape. 

I clasp my hands together worriedly as I step towards the group in a futile effort to see better who they are from the long distance across the large throne room. I recognize one as Goku by his hair, but do not recognize the other. He is a heavy, rotund man, clearly a man I've never seen before, and he appears to be dead. As they come closer, I realize he is dead, and Goku does not look well, either. He is cut and bleeding and looks battered and bruised all over, but amazingly, he lifts his head as he is kneeling and the guards drag him by his elbows and he smiles at me. I inhale sharply as I smile in return. I only hope he is not hurt too badly, and would like to know what the hell is going on.

“Your Grace,” one of the guards dragging the dead man announces to my father, grunting with his efforts, “this man found his way into our dungeons. He was after him.” He says, nodding directively and pointing a thumb over his shoulder in Goku’s direction.

“I am glad we sent our guards. It seems you arrived just in time.” My father answers despondently as he meets my eyes with an apologetic gaze. The guards look around at each other, seemingly uncomfortable and confused. “Well, which one of you killed the intruder?” My father asks, clearly looking to reward someone. The guards continue glancing at each other before turning to my father, preparing to speak as a low chuckle interrupts any words that may be said. I realize after a moment that it is Goku chuckling, and I stare at him, deeply perplexed as he smiles at my father.

“I did, your Grace.” Goku answers with a tone of amusement. My father frowns disbelievingly at him, and then the guards, but they do not argue with Goku’s claim. “They did not arrive in time.” He answers with a subtle tone of annoyance while he maintains his smug smile.

“It is true, your Grace.” One of the guards admits with an apologetic nod. “I am afraid the assassin killed our guards down there.” He says remorsefully as he glances back at the other guards, who bow their heads and nod in agreement. Bulma, my father and I all exchange wary glances, dumbfounded by the turn of events. But Goku is still on his knees and in pain.

“Well, release him! Bring the maester at once!” My father announces suddenly as he stands from his throne. He walks towards Goku as the guards scurry about, one dragging away the dead assassin, one hurrying to make Goku comfortable, and two running to fetch the maester. Juroque brings a chair towards Goku, offering it as Goku readily accepts and seats himself with an appreciative glance towards the guard. His eyes widen as he recognizes the man, and then he looks at Bulma, his mouth dropping in shock.

“Bulma! What are you doing here?” He asks in disbelief as the maester runs into the room, hurrying along with a medical kit. The maester is an older man with a thick head of gray hair and a large mustache, who readily kneels before Goku and begins addressing Goku’s wounds while Goku hisses in pain, but does not remove his eyes from Bulma.

“I was just explaining that, Goku.” Bulma says to him, looking equally concerned about his well-being as I am. “I am sorry. I have some bad news for you.” She says dejectedly as she crosses her arms. The maester removes some tools and begins cleansing Goku’s wounds as he winces in pain.

“You mean, worse than someone trying to kill me when I’m locked in a dungeon?” He asks with a facetious smile before he allows his head to sag, obviously feeling unwell under the maester’s treatment. Bulma is not laughing. She does not even smile. By the look on her face, I would think someone died. I reach for the nearest pillar, bracing myself against it as my free hand rises to my chest.

“I don’t think she told you, but Lady Videl was pregnant when you left for the most recent battle with Vegeta and the others.” She admits. Goku’s eyes widen as he whips his head quickly to meet Bulma’s eyes. “She is not taking well to the pregnancy, Goku. She has fallen ill.” Bulma says quietly as she worriedly kneads her hands together. I cringe at the news. I know Goku cares for her. Not in the way he cares for me, but I would never wish something so terrible on Videl. Yet, I do not understand the connection to any of this.

“Lady Bulma, how did you know that Goku was in danger?” I ask her with insistency as I meet Goku’s eyes. He seems distraught, yet he is intently focused on our conversation as the maester finishes with his wounds and begins packing his bag of his tools.

“You’ll be alright. Those are some deep gashes, though.” The maester says to Goku, who seems oblivious to anything the maester has to say. I will see to it myself that he has his wounds attended to. “See me tomorrow so we can continue to flush out any toxins or disease from those wounds.” The maester orders, obviously oblivious to Goku’s lack of attention. My father approaches the maester, patting him on the shoulder in appreciation. 

“Lord Satan…” Bulma begins, sighing heavily as she looks away from us. 

“Thank you, Maester Frappe.” My father dismisses the maester with appreciation as the older man nods and scurries away.

“Lord Satan blames Goku for Videl’s condition. Between her illness and his disappearance, I am afraid he feels that Goku is a despicable husband. He was caring for Videl and Pan until I left the kingdom, but…” Bulma trails off again, looking to me as she frowns miserably at the news she has to deliver.

“I have to go back.” Goku says quietly with determination. I frown at him. He is in no condition to travel, and returning to the Saiyan kingdom right now would be suicide.

“You are staying here.” I say firmly as Goku meets my gaze with stubborn determination.

“I will heal first, but I have to go back, Chi-Chi.” He says as my father frowns at the informality of Goku’s address towards me. Bulma steps forward, placing a hand on Goku’s shoulder consolingly.

“Goku, that man that tried to kill you, he was sent by Lord Satan. Your father-in-law wants you dead.” Bulma warns before turning to look at me. “Lord Piccolo warned me of the plot before I left the Saiyan Kingdom to come here. He was the one who discovered that the sellsword would kill Goku if we did not warn you.”

“Sellsword?” My father asks with a tone of recognition as he raises his chin and gapes his mouth with a thoughtful expression. “That was Majin Buu, wasn’t it?” My father asks in a shaky voice before looking at Goku. “You killed Majin Buu, the great sellsword, while chained in a dungeon?” He asks Goku in utter disbelief. Goku does not respond, only shakes his head dejectedly. I want to comfort him, but in the current situation, with so many witnesses, I am careful to keep my distance.

“That is not the only reason I am here.” Bulma states with insistency as she returns our attention to her earlier mention of a proposition, one I am anxious to hear after witnessing the benefits of Bulma’s other warning.

"King Vegeta is prepared to withdraw his call for your return, allow you to live freely outside of the Saiyan Kingdom, with a few conditions." Bulma explains as I frown at her cynically. As much as we need Vegeta to allow us to stay here, I know this game too well. Those conditions she mentions could be worse than our current situation. So I cross my arms and prepare to listen very carefully. She can tell what I am thinking, and simply nods in understanding before deciding to continue.  
"The King requests a dissolution of your marriage." She says with a slight smile. 

Of course. She wishes to marry Vegeta herself, and my marriage to him stands in their way. Marrying Vegeta would allow Bulma to legitimize Trunks as his heir. Vegeta simply needs to declare his son as legitimate heir; a king can do that. Yet, as much as I, too, want to be free of that marriage, I have no intentions of allowing my son to lose his claim as heir, and I believe that is the direction these other conditions are heading.

"What other conditions?" I ask impatiently without showing a reaction to the first request. Bulma glares slightly at me; she must have expected me to show some appreciation for the offer.

"He also requests..." Bulma frowns as she trails off with difficulty, and I know this is it. I frown at her with chagrin. "He requests that your sons relinquish their claim to the Saiyan throne." She admits with a heavy sigh. Oh yes. She knows I am not hearing that one. I fix a steady glower on her as I slowly shake my head in refusal.

"Why would King Vegeta expect my grandsons to relinquish their claim, my lady?" My father asks Bulma in disbelief. "Certainly, King Vegeta must have lost his mind. Prince Gohan is the rightful heir to that throne." He argues with a deep frown. Bulma scowls at my father’s comment, obviously hating his claim. Of course, as much as she suspects Gohan’s true parentage, she can never prove it. I will always have the upper hand there.

"I believe it is a wise choice, your Grace, for Queen Chi-Chi to agree." Bulma responds to my father as she looks at me knowingly. "It would not be safe for Prince Gohan to attempt taking the throne anytime soon. And the longer he is away from the Saiyan kingdom, the less effective he will be as a ruler there when and if he does take the throne." She says with a determined frown. I place my hands on my hips as I glare harshly at her.

"Lady Bulma! My son is your king's first true born heir! He is no bastard, and he will be King!" I yell at her. Bulma frowns at me before glancing towards my father with a thoughtful expression.

"Perhaps he can still be King, even if he relinquishes the Saiyan throne." Bulma suggests slyly as her gaze remains fixed on my father. I look at my father, who frowns in confusion. Goku groans in pain and I feel terrible that we are having such a discussion when he so nearly lost his life just minutes ago. But this discussion may save our lives as well if we can reach an agreement.

"Just what are you suggesting, my lady?" My father asks Bulma, his curiosity clearly piqued.

"King Vegeta will not acknowledge your second son as his. But he is willing to acknowledge Prince Gohan as his son, not a bastard, as long as his claim is clearly released in writing." Bulma says with a smile. "If Prince Gohan is a legitimately born son and does not claim his father's inheritance, what does that leave him?" She queries with a sly smile. My eyes widen in realization as I look at my father, who looks completely shocked by the suggestion.

"I have no other heirs." My father says with a distant stare. "For so long, I've thought my throne would be taken by whichever lord in this kingdom claims it when I die." My father admits, looking emotional as he looks at Gohan, who is standing with us silently and speechlessly as we all discuss his future. I smile slightly, my eyes tearing as I look at my son, who contorts his brows with concern at the way everyone is looking at him.

"You mean..." Gohan begins slowly as I readily nod and Goku stares with his mouth agape in disbelief.

"You, Prince Gohan, are not only heir to the Saiyan throne. You are also heir to the Ox throne. If you give up your claim to the Saiyan throne, you can still become king of the Ox kingdom once your grandfather passes." Bulma says arrogantly, obviously immensely proud of the loophole she discovered in our ongoing battle. But I still worry. What if there is a distant male heir of whom we are unaware, who may plan to expose Gohan's parentage and remove Gohan from the situation in order to steal the throne for himself? I actually prefer my son ruling the Ox kingdom to the Saiyan kingdom, and I know it would mean so much to my father. I will just have to be prepared to protect Gohan's throne. It seems to be time to acquire new spies. I smirk at those thoughts as I meet Bulma's gaze.

"And...if my son does relinquish his claim and become king of the Ox kingdom, will Vegeta harbor no ill feelings? Will we have a truce?" I ask Bulma cautiously. Allowing Vegeta to get what he wants without knowing everything about his plans is something I will not do. I have to know that my son is protected.

"Yes. We want peace. King Vegeta wants peace, just as much as you do, your Grace." Bulma says with an appeasing smile and a heavy sigh. I find that hard to believe. I think during all our years of marriage, he seemed happiest while at war. Yet, I find it difficult to believe that we can abandon our marriage so easily after children and so many years together. I thought it would only end through death.

"We can truly dissolve the marriage? How is that possible?" I ask Bulma suspiciously. She frowns deeply at me, obviously becoming irritated with the amount of questions I ask. She will have to be patient.

"As long as both kings rule for it, your Grace, with the approval of the high septon of each kingdom, it can be done." Bulma answers me confidently. Truly, kings do seem capable of flexing the rules to fit their own desires. I cannot question that.

"I have a condition, my lady." Goku says suddenly after listening intently to the conversation between me and Bulma for so long. I almost forgot the others are here, being so intensely involved in our planning.

"What condition is that, my lord?" Bulma asks kindly, though I can tell by her expression that she is thinking just as I, that Goku is in no position to make demands.

"I must return to the Saiyan kingdom safely. My daughter and wife need me now, and I cannot help them if I have to worry about the King retaliating against me." Goku states sternly. Bulma frowns sympathetically at Goku as she nods in understanding.

“You will have the king’s word. You can dwell safely in Satan Castle. Rest assured, Lord Satan has already been arrested by now for your attempted murder. Lord Piccolo promised to see to that, my lord.” Bulma answers as she looks fondly upon Goku. I never realized how genuine their friendship was. All these years, I never understood why Goku protected Bulma. But she is truly trying to protect him now.

“Do I have your word, my lady?” Goku asks pointedly as he stares intently at Bulma. Bulma smiles slyly and nods.

“Yes. You have my word that King Vegeta will do you no harm, Goku.” Bulma answers with a knowing smile. Goku closes his eyes with an expression of relief as he releases a loud sigh. He suddenly clenches his teeth and grunts in pain, his entire body tensing as I kneel beside him with worry.

“I’m fine.” Goku says as he brushes my searching hands away while I am attempting to find the source of his pain.

“No, you’re not!” Bulma argues heatedly, turning to Juroque with a determined scowl. “Help Lord Kakarot to a bed somewhere. He needs to rest.” Bulma demands. I glare at her orders. It is not her place to help Goku, or to make any orders around here!

“Guards, bring Lord Kakarot to the chamber beside Prince Gohan’s bedchamber. Have an attendant see that he is comfortable and gets whatever he requests.” I demand to the other guards, who push Juroque aside and cautiously lift Goku from the chair, supporting him beneath his arms as he continues wincing in pain from the way the movements pull and tear on his recent stitches of his deep, fresh wounds. I watch worriedly as they retreat down the hall, not even bothering to worry about Bulma’s eyes burning into my back after that obvious rebuff. I only worry for Goku now. I still wish Bulma were not here, but she did just save Goku’s life. I turn to her with a frown, to see that she is already frowning challengingly at me with her arms crossed.

“I will show you to a chamber where you can stay, my lady.” I say to her politely as I step beside Bulma. “You came all this way. I am sure you would like to wash up and rest after your travels as well.” I say as I loop my arm through hers in a friendly manner, walking her down the hall in the direction of my own chamber.

“So, will we write to King Vegeta this evening? Do we have an agreement?” Bulma asks me as we walk together. I smirk at her.

“I believe this agreement is between me and the king only. I do not know how we could possibly have anything to agree upon.” I say with a sly smile as we walk and Bulma breathes harshly at my words while maintaining a polite smile.

“Yes, your Grace. But will you write to him?” She asks me impatiently. I frown as I stop walking, reaching the chamber I wish Bulma to take.

“This is your chamber, my lady.” I say with a delicate gesture towards the door as I release my arm from hers. “As far as your proposition, I will think on it tonight.” I say considerately. I cannot be too hasty, and do not desire to walk into some trap being set by the clever lady beside me who I have to remind myself has her own motives and ambitions on her son’s behalf. Though she is a friend to Goku and did just generously save his life, she and Vegeta also just recently were almost the cause of all our deaths. I will make my decision tonight and inform her in the morning. Until then, at least I know she is sleeping in the chamber beside mine, where I can keep an eye on her. I will have that quiet maid inform me of any comings and goings at Bulma’s chamber during the night. In the morning, we will have more to discuss.


	37. Bittersweet

I wake in the morning, feed Goten and bathe and dress before leaving my chambers. The morning seems to be going smoothly, until I step out of my room. In the halls, there seems to be a slight commotion with people busily bustling through the halls. I was initially planning to head down for breakfast as I laid Goten in his cradle for a nap after his feeding and am quite hungry myself. But I cannot go to the dining room yet, not when I do not know what is happening. I grab the arm of a short, passing female servant who is carrying a water pitcher and stops suddenly upon my grasp, just as I spot Maester Frappe rushing into Goku's chamber. Now I am truly worried as I turn to the face of the expectant servant.

"What is the trouble this morning? Is something wrong with Lord Kakarot?" I ask the dwarfish older woman before me anxiously. She frowns deeply, the expression defining her deep wrinkles even more than they already are.

"Lord Kakarot has the fever, your Grace. He has been suffering through the night with it, poor lad." She admits with a solemn frown. I immediately push her aside and rush to Goku's chamber, vaguely noting a familiar voice behind me worriedly question Goku’s name before I open the chamber door.

"Your Grace." The maester addresses me as he stands from Goku's bedside and bows to me. I cannot help staring at Goku as I enter the room. He is pale and pasty, the sheen of sweat glistens his face, and his mien is contorted into a tight grimace. I kneel beside him without even addressing Maester Frappe or the other people I hear entering the room behind me.

"How is he?" I ask without removing my eyes from Goku's face.

"I am afraid the chest wound inflicted on him was deeper than I realized, your Grace. If the infection reaches his heart, Lord Kakarot may not survive this." He admits gravely. I feel tears well in my eyes as the possibility is suggested that I may lose the man I love in the same way I had just recently lost one of my closest friends. But I will not cry. Instead, I rise to my feet, glaring at the maester with determination. I open my mouth to speak, hesitating for only a moment as I catch sight of Bulma entering through the door with the servant I addressed earlier.

"You will do whatever you can to heal him. Lord Kakarot will not die from an infection!" I demand to the maester insistently.

"Yes, your Grace. We are doing everything we can for him." The maester says politely with a slight nod of his head. I growl angrily. All I see is compresses and simple medicine for comfort. He needs to be doing more.

"Your Grace." The stout servant beside Bulma says, stepping forward cautiously as the maester shrivels dejectedly under my furious reaction. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance. I am not a maester, but I do study the arts of healing, and have learned some advancements of which most maesters are still unaware." I quirk a brow suspiciously at the little old woman as she steps forward again, drawing nearer to me and Goku. Can I trust such a woman? She has no qualifications to make me do so. But if the alternative is the simplicity of what Maester Frappe offers, what choice do I have? I will not see Goku die. I will not leave his side until he is healed.

"You are certain you can help him?" I ask the woman suspiciously. She looks at me with a serious, confident gaze and a simple nod. "What is your name?"

"Uranai Baba, your Grace." She says with a pitiful curtsy. With the short stature of her legs, I applause her for being able to curtsy at all.

"I am not sure if this decision is wise, your Grace." Bulma counsels worriedly as she lifts her skirts and walks towards me hesitantly. I understand Bulma's wariness, but she did not recently lose someone of this same affliction. She does not know what it is like to nurse someone she cares about for days, only to see him die.

"I will not leave his side. Do what you must, Baba. Maester Frappe, have the servants bring my breakfast here, and bring Goten here as well when he is ready for his feeding. I will remain here if anyone needs me." I say calmly as I return my gaze to Goku's pitiful expression of agony. Baba bows her head and leaves the room as Bulma approaches my side hesitantly. I do not look at her. I am too transfixed on Goku, and so worried. I know there is no ill will behind her presence, so I simply allow her to stay.

"He will be fine, Chi-Chi." Bulma says assuringly after a long silence. She hesitantly places a hand on my shoulder, as if she is afraid I will bite it off. That may have been the case yesterday, but now, she is my ally in helping Goku. "Goku is strong. He has survived so much already. I know he will pull through again this time, like he always does." Bulma's words are genuine and heartfelt. I cannot help appreciating her presence and support. As much as it pains me, Bulma is the one who is there for me. I need a shoulder to cry on, yet I will only cry on Goku. For now, I simply place my hand over hers on my shoulder and grab it tightly to show my appreciation as I meet her eyes with an equally appreciative expression.

"My queen." Bulma says in a tone that immediately ends our moment of connection. "King Vegeta is waiting for word of your reply-"

"No!" I interrupt her immediately and stubbornly. I shift my gaze back to Goku. I am done dealing with her and Vegeta. "Vegeta will wait. I am not deciding anything or talking to anyone until he is well again." I say with a pointed nod towards Goku. Bulma exhales heavily beside me. I know she is frustrated, perhaps even angry.

"Your Grace. I have not seen Sir Tien since I arrived here. Perhaps, if you tell me where he is, I can speak to-" she begins as I scream in outrage at the terrible suggestion that I just cannot think about at the moment. She widens her eyes in shock at my outburst as she backs away from me.

"Sir Tien is dead!" I yell angrily before huffing a labored breath of grief. "He died of an infection from a wound like this one, Lady Bulma. So forgive me if I am in no mood to continue this discussion." I growl through my teeth.

"I-I am so sorry, Chi-Chi." Bulma says gravely, stepping towards me again and briefly touching my back. I flinch from her touch this time. Now I only want to be left alone. Goku needs me. I need to focus my attention on him. “It may give you some comfort to know that Lady Lazuli is getting along well with her newest handmaiden, your Grace.” Bulma says quietly before she reads into my simple body language, I realize as I hear the door swing closed behind me. I sigh with heavy relief at the news. At least it is somewhat comforting to know that Launch is well and safe, and I made the right decision for her. With Bulma gone, I can feel the emptiness of the room now. I am alone with Goku as he unconsciously suffers a terrible fever. I touch his head and sigh worriedly at the feel of his burning temperature.

"You have to beat this, Goku. There are too many people who need you right now." I whisper lovingly to him as I feel the first heave of a sob rise in my chest. I collapse lightly on top of him, resting my head across his lower abdomen as I let my tears fall. Goku needs me now. I spend the entire day just as I promised, and spend the night in Goku's room with Goten. I do not even see Gohan that day. I know that he is fine and he has a lot of learning about the Ox kingdom to be done if we are to indulge Bulma's proposal.

The next day, Baba arrives with a small vial and a proud smile. She assures me that we can save Goku's heart from any damage the infection might cause, if we have him drink it. I do not hesitate to tilt his head back and prepare him for the drink. Goku only groans quietly and breathes harshly as Baba meets the vial to his lips, slowly pouring the liquid down. Goku tenses as the first bit of the concoction travels into his mouth, and I coax him gently to accept it. My reassurance seems to work as it goes down smoothly from there. Baba smiles at me and assures me that she will return at night to check on him. 

I am sure Maester Frappe feels put out about all of this, but I will not risk Goku's well-being for the ego of some nobody. This is Goku, and he is more important to me than anyone, aside from my children. As the day progresses, it seems Baba’s formula is taking effect. Goku gradually regains his color, and his temperature seems cooler when I check him later in the afternoon. He remains unconscious, but when Baba returns in the evening, she is quite pleased with his appearance and assures me that he is recovering well. I shed tears of joy as I watch Goku resting, finally looking like he is having a restful sleep as I prepare for my own night of sleep after my final feeding of Goten for the day.

When I wake in the morning, sitting up and rubbing my weary eyes from my position in the chair beside Goku’s bed, I yawn tiredly before my gaze settles on the vacant bed beside me with sheets and blankets tossed to the side and barely hanging off the bed as they are puddled on the floor sloppily below it. I shoot to my feet in panic, severely alarmed by Goku’s absence. Did someone take him? Did he fall out of bed? I first check around the bed, which yields no results as I hastily run from the room, unconcerned about my unkempt appearance as I pass the servants and guards in the hall. I nearly trip over something in my hurry, and stumble before spinning to see what stopped me.

“Will you watch where you’re going, you crazy-“ the irritable voice beside me begins to yell until she picks herself off the ground where she had fallen and turns to recognize me. She frowns deeply, looking quite worried at having insulted me. “I’m so sorry, Queen Chi-Chi!” She exclaims. I do not care about her insults or her apologies; I simply need to know where Goku is, right away. I turn to continue my progress down the hall without speaking a word to Baba.

“Your Grace!” She calls to me, making me halt my progress. I notice a pleasant note to her voice, which sparks a subtle curiosity in me that compels me to turn and face her, to hear what she has to say. She smirks at me, looking quite proud of herself. “It seems he is recovering well.” My eyes widen in surprise, my heart pounding with excitement at that hopeful statement.

“Where is he?” I ask anxiously, stepping towards Baba. She closes her eyes and nods understandingly as she speaks.

“He is breaking his fast with King Ox and Prince Gohan, your Grace. It seems he woke up quite ravenous after being bedridden for so long. Another excellent sign that he has recovered.” Baba’s voice becomes gradually hushed towards the end of her last remark, as I am already traveling down the hall, anxious to see my family. I burst roughly into the dining room, nearly causing myself to be attacked by the guards as I take them by surprise with my loud and hasty approach. Fortunately, they do recognize me and recoil from any sort of attack they might have had planned as I ignore them and approach the dining table, where everyone has finished eating already and Goku is rising to his feet from his seat beside Gohan, looking so much better than he has the past few days. He looks perfectly healthy again as he smiles at my sudden appearance, but I am still worried for him. I run into Goku’s arms and hug him tightly, apparently taking him by surprise as he stumbles back a little before regaining his footing and wrapping his arms gently around me in response.

“Chi-Chi.” Goku whispers into my ear, reminding me of our audience as I reluctantly release my embrace and take a step away from Goku, searching his eyes to be sure that he is really standing here, really healthy, truly healed. He seems to be all of these things, and as if he knows I need the reassurance, he smiles widely at me to prove it.

“It seems Lord Kakarot has made a complete recovery.” My father’s voice booms from behind me. I turn to face him, placing my hand to my mouth as I worry now about how he will respond to Goku now that he has had time to speak with him. They did just break bread together, which is a good sign. My father’s gaze is set on Goku, and he actually seems to be looking at the man I love with admiration, in spite of the fact that he was so recently blaming him for my unfortunate position. Perhaps, seeing my love for Goku, and even his love for me, has changed my father’s opinion of Goku.

“That’s correct, your Grace.” Goku says confidently with a respectful smile at my father, standing tall and looking very strong. No one could argue that he might still be ill. “I appreciate the maester’s work.” Goku says as he smiles meaningfully at me and then Gohan. He knows how much we need him. Maybe that is part of the reason he recovered. His pure determination to be here for us.

“I am glad you have recovered, Lord Kakarot.” Gohan says suddenly, standing from the table and smiling with relief towards Goku. I have not seen Gohan the last two days, with my desire to care for Goku, and Goten’s dependence on me. I immediately rush to Gohan upon hearing his voice, embracing him tightly as I fall on my knees before him and lightly kiss his cheek. Gohan wraps his arms soothingly around me before helping me rise to my feet.

“Gohan, I am sorry I have not been around.” I apologize sincerely to him, to which Gohan immediately waves his hand dismissively at me with a wide smile.

“I am glad you did what you did, Mother.” Gohan says, smiling at me knowingly. He must realize his father was close to death. Though he only recently discovered their relationship, with everything we have been through together lately, I feel he has developed strong feelings for his father. Maybe even more than he ever felt towards Vegeta. 

I sigh in relief with one last smile towards my son before turning to address my father, catching sight of Lady Bulma joining the room with Juroque by her side. The maid also enters room with Goten in her arms, who is likely due for a feeding; I can feel it as soon as I see him. I grit my teeth with the discomfort that swells in my breasts, which I try to ignore temporarily. I know some discussion is due to happen now, and I do not want to miss it.

“I am so glad you are feeling better, Goku.” Bulma says genuinely with a wide smile as she meets Goku’s eyes and he nods at her in appreciation.

“Bulma. Can we leave right away?” Goku asks suddenly, and I frown deeply at his question. It is too soon. He has just recovered, we can just now be together in safety, and yet, he has to leave immediately. He frowns apologetically at me and Gohan, probably knowing this is what we are thinking. I glance towards Gohan, who immediately meets my gaze. It is bittersweet; Goku’s recovery elated me only a moment ago, yet so suddenly it is the cause for him to leave us indefinitely. I sigh and nod at Gohan in silent agreement, as I can see he understands this as well. As much as I crave to keep Goku here with me, he has a responsibility to his wife and daughter, who need him now in their time of crisis. He has no choice but to return, and he cannot delay. 

“Yes, Goku. Once I have an answer for King Vegeta.” Bulma says calmly, cautiously meeting my gaze. She knows my mind is not on Vegeta’s proposition at all, and likely knows that I plan to accept it. I smile and nod at her.

“I will send a raven to the Saiyan Castle today, accepting his offer with the condition of Goku’s safety in the kingdom.” I promise as Bulma studies me carefully. She likely suspects that I may be lying, but I am not. I think she realizes that after a moment of scrutiny as she sighs in acceptance and turns to address Juroque, ordering him to prepare the carriage for their journey.

“I will prepare to leave now, and meet you in the carriage, at the castle walls, Goku.” Bulma says with a considerate tilt of her head towards Goku, who solely nods in acknowledgement as his gaze is fixed on me. “Farewell, your Grace.” Bulma says with a respectful curtsy towards my father. “Farewell, Queen Chi-Chi, Prince Gohan.” She adds with a subdued smile and another curtsy as I curtsy in return and Gohan bows to her.

“I wish you safe travels, Lady Bulma!” Gohan calls to Bulma as she turns and is already leaving the room.

“Thank you, my Prince!” Bulma calls over her shoulder, casting a final glance towards us with a content smile as she leaves the room, which may be the last time I will see her. Then again, if she is to become Vegeta’s new queen, I will possibly see her again when the Ox Kingdom and Saiyan Kingdom meet for diplomatic reasons.

“So, you are heir to the Ox Kingdom, Prince Gohan?” Goku asks considerately. I turn my gaze from Bulma’s departure to see Goku looking down at Gohan with a fond smile, while Gohan nods hesitantly back at him. “It’s a lot of responsibility, ruling a kingdom.” Goku comments conversationally as he looks at Gohan, then my father. “I don’t know if I could handle it, but I know you can.” Goku says to Gohan, surging an aura of confidence into our son, which Gohan seems to feel as he smiles widely and raises his head proudly to meet his father’s eyes.

“Thank you, Lord Kakarot. I hope you have a safe journey back.” Gohan replies with a heartfelt smile. Goku turns to me and I instantly cringe away. I cannot say goodbye. I know that he has to leave me again to be an honorable man by his family, yet saying goodbye makes it feel so final.

“Chi-Chi.” Goku says in a hushed, loving tone that forces me to slowly turn my head and face him, despite my desire to refuse to say goodbye. He smiles as my eyes meet his, and that smile melts me again, like it always does. I feel tears fall on my cheeks while my eyes burn, and I cannot help running into his arms again for a final embrace.

“Goku.” I say. I mean to say more, but that is all I can get out as the rest of the words get choked up in my throat. I want to say be safe, write to me, I hope Videl recovers, take care of your daughter, come back to us, will I ever see you again? But instead, I just squeeze my arms around him tighter, radiating those emotions as I refuse to release my hold on him. When he finally wraps his arms around me in return, I am at peace with it all for a moment. Then he releases me, and it is still too soon.

“I will send a raven as soon as I reach Satan Castle.” Goku promises as he takes my hand in his and kisses it gingerly. “I am sorry I have to go so soon.” He says solemnly as I immediately meet his gaze at those words, trying to reassure him that he has nothing to be sorry for.

“Go.” I say to him with an encouraging smile as I clasp my hands around his one last time before regretfully releasing him. Goku spends a moment staring at me, maybe taking in my appearance for memory’s sake before he will leave, as I do the same.

“Thank you, Chi-Chi.” He says with a smile. He leans into me, kissing my cheek before he whispers in my ear. “I will see you again.” He says as my heart skips a beat and he finally steps back from me, looking at my father and Gohan before he approaches Goten in the maid’s arms, kissing his infant son on the forehead. He finally turns to leave, and the room is filled with silence as we watch him go.

I fulfill my promise to Bulma later in the afternoon, as I sit at a drawing table and write a letter to Vegeta, agreeing to accept his terms. I find great difficulty in addressing him, even in writing after everything that has happened. But this letter should give me closure from him, and I hope if I do see him again, he truly is accepting of this peaceful agreement. I send the raven, grateful for the distraction today from the devastating feelings of releasing Goku, with the probability of never seeing him again.  
In the following weeks, I anxiously await the raven from Goku, while Gohan spends much time with his grandfather, learning everything he will need to know to one day rule the Ox Kingdom. I occasionally show Gohan around, introducing him to my favorite locations where I would play as a child. It is nice to have my children in my girlhood home. Goten is still only a baby and cannot appreciate his home yet, but I love that my youngest son will be raised here. With the public knowledge of Goku being his father, Goten does not have equal status to Gohan. Nevertheless, he will be raised as nobility. 

Lady Ranfan visits the castle later in the week, pushing for Gohan’s trial for her husband’s murder, as my father insists patience to her. She must absolutely hate that we have such favorable status here. My father will never punish Gohan for Lord Blue’s death in the way she wants him to be punished. Yet, I do realize that she will become a problem if I do not take precautions. A woman with an unfulfilled vendetta can be extremely dangerous. I encourage my father to continue postponing the trial while I devise another way to handle Lady Ranfan. 

I discharge Baba from Mont Fraipan so she can seek employment at Sapphire Isle, when I enlist her service as a spy. I issue her the objective of discovering some useful information on Lady Ranfan. I plan to acquire more spies in the future as well. For now, I do not have any ideas in regards to Lady Ranfan’s vendetta against Gohan.

I am sitting in my room late this evening, feeding Goten again as there is a knock on my chamber door. My newest handmaiden (I released the quiet one from duty earlier today) answers the door for me. She mumbles something through the partially opened door as I release Goten’s latch carefully, seeing he has drifted to sleep. As I readjust my dress and carefully lift Goten to my shoulder while standing from my chair, my handmaiden closes the door and approaches me with something in her hand.

“What is it?” I whisper to her without looking as I lay Goten in his cradle.

“A raven came this evening, your Grace. It is from Satan Castle.” Hasky explains as she extends her arm towards me, offering the letter with the Son seal. I hold my breath for a beat as I accept the letter from the long-haired blond, who always seems so smug, yet I strangely enjoy her presence. She is very competent in everything she does, and never questions my orders. She is a much different attendant than Launch was, but she seems more than adequate so far.

I hastily tear the seal open as I return to the same chair where I had fed Goten, dying to read what Goku has to say, while deeply relieved to have received a letter from him at all, which obviously means he returned safely. I hope he has more good news as I read the letter silently to myself, appreciating the additional light on my paper as Hasky lights and supplies more candles on the sconce near my seat.

By the time I finish reading Goku’s letter, and re-reading it several times, I am shaking my head in disbelief. Goku claims that the journey home was uneventful for him and Bulma, until they reached the Saiyan Kingdom. Some sellswords actually attempted to attack them, targeting Goku and unaware of Vegeta’s agreement to allow him safe passage. Goku claims to have defended Bulma as the men tried to attack her, and he and Juroque killed the group of sellswords, though Juroque lost his life in that battle. Bulma returned home shaken, but unscathed after that, and Goku returned all the way to Satan Castle alone from there.

He then writes of how extremely welcoming all the servants were upon his return home, and how wonderful it was to see Pan again, who was under the care of Videl’s girlhood maid in Goku and Lord Satan’s absence. The positivity of the letter ends there. Goku claims that Videl is under the care of a maester, who regretted to inform him that his wife has a fatal infection caused by the pregnancy. Videl and the unborn child already survived longer than they expected them to. Goku informs me that the household servants already began preparations for the event of her death, which is evidently near. I can tell by the shakiness and scrawling of his writing of those details that this letter was very difficult for him to write. 

I would imagine, knowing him, that he is blaming himself for not being there for her sooner. I cannot stand that thought. It is not he who should shoulder the blame alone. I am accountable as well. I sigh wearily as I set the letter on the small, round table beside my chair. Goku plans to stay at Satan Castle indefinitely, to be with Videl in her final days, and to be there for Pan afterwards. I feel terribly for him. He is not only losing a wife, but an unborn child as well, as I had once. It is ironic. Goku and I are both finally going to be unmarried, something we deeply desired for years. Yet, I can only feel sadness as our freedom is shadowed by a devastating tragedy.


	38. Damage Control

After sending a heartfelt response to Goku with my deepest condolences, I am thrown into another worrisome prospect. Gohan's trial day is here. I will not watch my son suffer for the death of that monstrous man who tried to take advantage of him. Fortunately, my father and I will be judging over the trial, along with the Hand, Lord Pilaf, and the other small council members, who I am very certain would like to remain in my father's good favor. Perhaps I have nothing to worry about, aside from some dirt slinging during the trial to mar my son's name.

My more imminent problem is Lady Ranfan, while my mind is more focused on worrying about Goku. Aside from losing a wife and unborn child, caring for a young daughter who is doubtlessly also grieving, and lording over a castle, I worry that his agreement with Vegeta may be betrayed while he is vulnerable, distraught over his losses. With these worries, I cannot think of one thing to do about Lady Ranfan, not even now as I sit in court, listening to her rant about the way we deceived her and her husband while we worked as servants at Sapphire Isle.

I look at the other judges carefully, sighing with relief as I can tell by their expressions that they are not in the least swayed by Lady Ranfan's portrayal of my son as a wicked child who needs to be punished for his sins. She is smart, though. She realizes who he is, and treads carefully as she speaks, using respectful language and never scowling at me, even as she requests the death of my son. She will not have it, the satisfaction she seeks. Yet, this is why she will be a problem. I believe she already knows this trial will be fruitless, and has something else in mind to deal with my son.

It pains me greatly, watching my son in the defendant's stand, looking incredibly remorseful as he listens to Lady Ranfan. He is the only one taking her words to heart, and he is the one I most wish to shield from her accusations. My son is no killer. He is too pure, too caring to shoulder this guilt. He needs to understand that he only did what he had to. It was Lord Blue's own decisions and wickedness that led to his death. It was the fault of no one else.

We leave the courtroom to discuss our judgement, and I hate to leave Gohan. At least I know he is protected by guards in the courtroom, but I wish to give him some encouragement, some consolation. He finally looks up and meets my gaze before I reach the door. I give him the most encouraging smile, deeply relieved to see a hesitant smile etch across his face in response before my view of him is blocked by the other council members filing behind me.

The judgement does not take long. We reconvene the court to announce our decision. I scrutinize Lady Ranfan's expression carefully as Gohan is clearly pardoned by the court. I am unsurprised to see her unaffected by the favorable verdict. Ranfan has something planned. I must protect my son from her retaliation. But first, there is something I must do to resolve the other issues from afar which are clouding my mind. I must write Lady Bulma on Goku's behalf, and then I may have a clear head to focus on Ranfan.

With the raven sent to Lady Bulma, I pray for a positive outcome as my letter will reach her and hopefully, she will take the appropriate actions, both as Goku’s friend and as the mother of the boy who will be the Saiyan Kingdom’s future king. If she agrees and follows through with my request, I hope Goku will find he has less to worry about in regards to his family. I cannot foresee any objection Bulma may have to what I entreat, and I know she can be thoroughly persuasive in regards to Vegeta. If Goku was ever in danger as I suspect, his fate is in Bulma’s hands now.

With Gohan's trial finally behind us and everything within my power already done for Goku, I now rely on the guarded safety within the castle walls to protect us from Ranfan's wrath while I await word from Baba. In the meantime, I can enjoy residing in my girlhood home with my sons and my father again. Life at Mont Fraipin is so peaceful that I almost am able to forget my troubles outside of the castle. I indulge in cooking often, which has become a passion of mine. It is truly a relaxing activity, and challenging at the same time. And it reminds me of Goku's love for food. Whenever I cook, I often find myself smiling at my own fond memories with him. Now that I've had more practice and honed my talents, my sons often prefer my cooking to that of the royal cooks’, who have been working in the castle for decades.

I know it irks them, but I often relieve the cooks of their duty to prepare my own meals for my family. My father is rather fond of my cooking, and seems to be proud to know that I’ve developed a talent beyond ruling and playing the game of thrones. He is certainly happy to have us with him. It must have been so lonely for him, all those years that he has been alone here, since I was sent to Saiyan Castle. He drank heavily when he visited us there, and even when we first arrived here, I noticed. Yet, since we have resided here, I notice he does not drink as much now. He seems truly content. I never considered what arranging my marriage did to him. I realize now that we all make sacrifices for our kingdom at times to do what is necessary. Yet now, I am selfishly enjoying my time. Every minute I have with my children and my father is wonderful.

Gohan enjoys reading in his free time, and now that Goten is crawling and becoming more animated, my sons play together more often. I enjoy my new culinary hobby, the beautiful gardens of the castle, the nostalgic feelings of being home, and the laughter of my playful sons and father that fill the castle regularly. The only thing missing is Goku. I wish so desperately that he could be with us. This would all be perfect if only he were here. Occasionally, I worry about Lady Ranfan, King Frieza, Vegeta, and other possible threats that could come along and destroy everything I hold dear while I am finally feeling so safe and happy.

I write to Goku often, to inform him of what is happening here, hoping it brings light and hope to him in this time of difficulty he is enduring at Satan Castle. His first letter comes months after the first I sent. It is brief, simply informing me that Videl has passed, and he assures me that he takes comfort in caring for his young daughter, Pan, who is so like her mother. I am curious to discover what has become of my request to Lady Bulma, after a long wait with no notice from either of them about that issue. Yet, I wait to write Goku again, as his last letter clearly indicated to me that he has no head for planning anything now.

After dining this evening and giving Goten his nightly feeding, I am awaiting an expected visitor in my chambers. Her presence is requested in secret, and so I have sent Hasky to tend to Goten and Gohan, relieving her of duty in my chambers for the night as I light my own candles. This is not the first time I have done this, but it is the first time in quite a while that I have been focused on the task at hand, as I had done so many times before while residing in Saiyan Castle. The knock sounds at the door as I blow out the long matchstick and look through the hazy plume of smoke towards the doorway.

“Come in.” I call quietly as I discard the matchstick and lift my dress to walk towards the door. It creaks open and I quickly close it behind my visitor as I seat myself and prepare for what I am about to hear. I need to pay very close attention, if I am to protect my Gohan.

“Your Grace. I am sorry to arrive so late.” She apologizes with her sloppy curtsy and a deep bow of her head before she heaves herself into the seat nearest to her. I am unworried about her tardiness. I am too determined right now to worry over such trivial matters.

“What have you discovered about Lady Ranfan for me, Baba?” I ask her impatiently with an intense gaze fixed on her solemn face. I do not perceive that as a good sign. Please tell me she has something.

“I have discovered some things, but I am afraid I bear discouraging news as well, your Grace.” She answers with a sad shake of her head as she clasps her hands together. I growl impatiently with frustration, and she realizes I am in no mood to be held in suspense. “Lady Ranfan intends to hurt Prince Gohan. She did not say anything specific that I can warn you about, I’m afraid. I wish I could tell you more, your Grace. But you must watch out for Prince Gohan’s safety.” I raise a brow suspiciously at her last remark.

“His safety? Are you sure she has not conceived some way to hurt him which will not be connected to her?” I expect more of an attack against Goten or myself to harm Gohan, or perhaps some way she may seek to destroy his reputation. A direct attack on his physical being sounds like an ill-planned attempt, at best.

“I suppose…” Baba begins as she scratches her chin pensively, “I suppose she may have meant something of a different sort, your Grace. I am sorry.” She admits again in a deflated tone. “I truly do not know what she plans.” I scowl deeply at Baba. Some spy she has turned out to be. I cross my arms as I sigh heavily and shake my head. It seems I must act against Ranfan before she acts, and I have no way of defending against her attacks if I do not know what she is planning.

“What do you have on Ranfan? Something useful.” I persist demandingly. Baba looks up to meet my gaze.

“She dearly values her daughter, your Grace. And since her husband’s death, it seems she is coping well with her bereavement.” Baba adds with a chuckle. “She certainly makes her way around with the guards and stable boys warming her bed on a regular basis.” That certainly does not surprise me, after the way she openly flirted with Goku while we resided there. I find myself clenching my teeth at the memory before I realize it and force myself to relax. Of course, her husband must not have been warming her bed while he was alive, or she would not have been so forward at that time, either. Given the way he so aggressively pursued Gohan, I would not be surprised to learn that he never had an interest in women at all. Yet, with her husband gone, this information is useless to help me in destroying her.

“Has she never hurt someone? Is there something dishonorable she has done that I can use?” I push as my frustration becomes apparent and Baba frowns deeply at me, shaking her head in refusal.

“Perhaps Lady Lime may be a weakness you can use, your Grace.” Baba suggests as her eyes brighten hopefully. I frown at that suggestion. I would never want to use a child in this game. Though, Lime Blue seems around Gohan’s age; she is already older than a young child. Before long, she may find herself playing the game as well. Actually, Lime may just be the perfect solution.

“I cannot use Lime Blue as a weakness.” I admit as my eyes cast to the side pensively. “However, she just may be the key I need to end this nasty business with Lady Ranfan.” I will not act on my idea immediately, as I do not feel the threat from Ranfan is immediate, and I would like to speak with Gohan before I proceed with the idea. I would like to give him the option I never had. I only hope Gohan does not abhor my methods. It is for his own sake that I consider this. There is one more person I feel the need to conspire with on this matter, as his approval is necessary to me as well.

I dismiss Baba and leave my chamber as she does, in search of my father. I head to his chamber to inform him of my intentions and hear his valuable input, hoping it is not too late in the evening to be disturbing him. His large, dark-skinned guard, Sir Bora, knocks on the chamber door when I request to speak to my father, and we wait patiently with no response. I cross my arms and look expectantly at Sir Bora, who needs to open the door and allow me inside, or at least go in ahead and seek my father for me.

“Check inside, will you?” I finally ask the guard after an impatient moment passes and I tap my foot irritably on the stone tiles below me. The guard bows and mumbles a response before hurriedly opening the chamber door and hurrying into my father’s chamber. Honestly, I cannot remember the last time I have seen such incompetency from a guard. I shake my head and follow Sir Bora inside, feeling quite certain that my father will not be indecent for me to see behind his closed doors at this hour.

My attitude of irritation immediately dissipates when I turn past a protruding wall to be exposed to the grand view of my father’s lavish, wide open room. Sir Bora is staring at the ground speechlessly in shock, where a large heaping form is covering the ground, which I quickly recognize as my unconscious father. 

“Father!” I cry as I fall to my knees beside him, frantically moving my hands about his chest as if I will find something useful to do to revive him. Sir Bora immediately calls for Maester Frappe, and I rise to my feet. I glance at Sir Bora, who is staring at me with a forlorn expression. Both of us realize that any efforts of Maester Frappe’s will be pointless as we look upon the king’s paled face with ghostly wide-open eyes. I have seen the dead too many times to deny it. My father has clearly died. 

Tears spring to my eyes as the maester rushes into the room, kneeling beside my father and hurriedly inspecting his king for any signs of life. I shake my head slowly as I watch his fruitless efforts and my father remains unmoving, unbreathing. Lifeless.   
I have been so happy in these past months with my father. The joy I felt with him and my children was enough to lift the weight of Goku’s absence. I treasure the time we spent together. Now, as I have been truly appreciating my father and envisioning his future with my children, his grandchildren, he has suddenly been taken from me. 

Maester Frappe concludes that King Ox has died of natural causes. His heart gave out, he tells us. I nod dully, numb with shock as the maester bows respectfully and retrieves his tools from the ground. Guards clamber into the chamber, working together to lift the massive corpse from the ground, and I turn my back to the scene with a gasp before shedding more tears. I cannot watch him be handled like a slab of meat. He is my father. 

No, he was my father. I cannot believe he is truly gone. I run my hands over my face as I hear the shuffling and grunting efforts behind me of men passing through the doorway of the chamber. I think I’m hyperventilating. I need to breathe. I force myself to take a deep breath as I bow my head and lean against the wall in front of me for support. I cannot…I cannot…I try not to cry. I want to be strong, but now, as my breathing steadies and I feel capable of holding my tears, I am beginning to feel numb. It is too much of a shock. I never imagined this would happen now. Perhaps I should have, with my father’s age and massive belly, and habits of heavy wine consumption over the years. But I am unprepared for dealing with this. I am completely unprepared.

“Your Grace.” A familiar voice calls behind me to call my attention. I slightly lift my head in recognition of the voice, but do not turn around or answer. I cannot imagine what he wants. We only discovered my father’s passing moments ago. I have not even told my son yet. I hope no one else tells Gohan before I do. I must go to him and Goten before that happens! I turn around hastily, temporarily having forgotten the person behind me as he smiles coyly up at me from his impish height and steps to the side to block my path. I frown deeply in irritation at Lord Pilaf. “Your Grace.” He repeats persistently.

“What?” I snap forcefully back at him. He frowns sorrowfully, finally showing an inkling of humanity towards the current situation as he clasps his hands nervously together in front of him. 

“I apologize for disturbing you at such a time. I am sorry for your loss, your Grace. But we will need to know your orders in regards to the arrangements right away. I will call a meeting so the small council can gather within the hour.” He informs me politely before he lowers his head and backs out of the chamber without awaiting my response. I frown in confusion as I slowly process Pilaf’s words. My orders? The small council? Then it hits me and I gasp in realization.

With my father gone, Gohan is now king. My son is king of the Ox Kingdom. Yet, he is still too young to take the throne and rule; he cannot do so himself until he is wed. Until he has a queen and is crowned, he will need someone to rule for him. I rule the Ox Kingdom now.


	39. The Ox Queen

I have no time to mourn my father after his funeral. We bury him in a ceremony fitting of a king, one of the most lavish burials I have ever seen. I could not appreciate the splendor or elegance of that day we honored the Ox King, though. In my eyes, everything was black and dull. But that day is in the past, and my chance to mourn is passed. I have a kingdom to run. I have always wanted the opportunity to sit in the small council, deliberating over the kingdom’s expenditures, foreign policy, and elaborate occasions which would be worthy of the crown’s support. As much as I enjoy the work, it certainly has come at quite a price. I would take my father back over having this power in an instant if I could.

I sit now with Lord Pilaf, the incumbent Hand, who I already know I intend to replace with a Hand of my own. Gohan joins us, as King. He must learn and participate in what we do here. Lord Kami is here as well, another regular council member with whom I'd never spoken when I lived here as a child, who reminds me quite a bit of Lord Piccolo in his demeanor and quiet attentiveness, though he is older and kinder, and not nearly as smug. I think I will get along with Lord Kami just fine. 

I cannot imagine why my father never selected Lord Kami as Hand; he would have made a much better choice than Lord Pilaf. Of course, my father never was the greatest strategist. He was too carefree to make such calculated choices. I believe it was Lord Pilaf’s suggestion all those years ago to wed me to Vegeta. My father never would have used me so easily without persuasion. I have been informed that Maester Roshi was a member of the small council, before he left to attend to Goten’s birth. I sigh heavily as I think back on the event of his death. So many deaths have occurred lately, and I’ve hardly had the chance to mourn any of them.

“Your Grace.” Lord Kami calls to me kindly, drawing my attention back to the current discussion. I snap my head up to meet Lord Kami’s eyes, carefully acting as if I never allowed my attention to flee from the table where we sit.

“That will be all for today. I expect the lord Hand to inform me that you have all completed your tasks by the end of the week, when we will convene for the next small council meeting, my lords.” I say with a nod towards the table as the men stand and bow to me. I smile as I watch them leave. Being Queen Regent is so much better than being a simple queen. Gohan stands to leave, and I grab his hand before he can move any further from me.

“Not you, Gohan. I need to speak to you about something.” I say as Gohan slowly retakes his seat beside me with a wary gaze.

“Alright. What is it, Mother?” Gohan asks as his gaze remains attentive. I suspect he already knows what this is about. My father did teach him everything he could about being king before he was taken from us.

“I cannot rule for you for long, Gohan. You will need to marry, and soon.” I inform him as he grimaces and turns his gaze from me. I grab his chin and forcefully turn it for him to face me again. “I know you are young, and…perhaps…uncomfortable with the idea of consummating a marriage so soon…but this is the responsibility of a king.” I say as I release his chin with a consoling smile. “It simply has fallen on you earlier than it does for most kings.” I add understandingly. I certainly am not happy about this. I would happily rule for years in Gohan’s place to prevent his early marriage. Yet, there are bridges to be mended here, and our kingdom, as well as others, will not look fondly on being ruled by a woman for an extended length of time.

“And you have someone in mind, I suppose?” Gohan asks with an impatient scowl as he crossed his arms and looks away from me again. I sigh as I clasp my hands together and inspect my fingers, as if they are suddenly very intriguing. I cannot look him in the eyes as I say it. As a teenager myself, when I was shipped off to marry Vegeta, I promised myself I would never do such a thing to a child of my own. But now I see the value of an arranged marriage, both for our family name, and for the Ox Kingdom. I exhale heavily before I force myself to look up and meet Gohan’s questioning gaze.

“Lady Lime.” I tell him, grabbing his hands quickly before he can respond. “Lady Ranfan still intends to harm you, Gohan. She still blames you for Lord Blue’s death.” I immediately regret mentioning that, as a look of guilt immediately crosses Gohan’s face. I wish he would stop feeling guilty over that. “If we promise to make her daughter queen, she will be appeased, and will have no reason to wish you any harm any longer.” I inform him smoothly as Gohan frowns thoughtfully at me. He is not objecting, and after a moment, I smirk knowingly at him.

“Gohan.” His eyes widen expectantly as I call his attention. “You and Lady Lime seemed to get on well when we met her at Sapphire Isle. It is not a bad match for you. She is a pretty girl, your age. I’m sure you can learn to love her, and she certainly likes you.” I tell him with a sly smile. Gohan blushes and lowers his chin, but I know he is smiling. He cannot hide it. He does like her. He opens his mouth to speak, but blushes again and hesitates. He is so cute. 

I will make sure Lady Lime never does anything to betray my son. After a moment, Gohan simply nods in agreement. I can proceed with the arrangement, and soon my son will be king. But before he is, there is the matter of re-arranging my small council, and I know exactly who I want as my new Hand. I rub Gohan’s cheek soothingly before I kiss it and stand from the table to leave. My heels click on the stone tiles below me as I proceed to the door with a smile of relief on my face.

“Mother!” Gohan calls to me as I almost reaching the door. I spin around swiftly, my dress flaring out with the quick movement as I look expectantly towards my son across the room. “Thank you.” He says with a small smile and a nod before he turns and departs the chamber through another door. I do not know exactly what he is thanking me for. He reminds me so much of his father in this moment. His thanks is so genuine. Maybe he realizes that arranging his marriage was difficult for me. Maybe he simply appreciates the way I delivered the news to him. I am relieved that he seems content with the arrangement.

I return to my chambers to find Hasky shushing and laying Goten in his cradle. He is sometimes difficult to lay down for naps now, so I tiptoe into the room and sit at my drawing table, careful not to disturb her process as she has mastered laying him down in the afternoons. I need to write something, send a raven. I reach for my quill when I notice a scroll on my desk that I have not seen before. I look to Hasky with an alarmed expression and she silently nods to me to acknowledge that it did arrive today. It is sealed with the Briefs family crest. I tear into the scroll anxiously as I lick my lips with anticipation to read what Bulma has to say:

“Queen Chi-Chi,  
I am sorry it has taken me some time to respond to your request. King Vegeta and I will be wed within the week, and the planning of the occasion has kept me busy. As you must imagine, I am enthralled to become the new Queen of the Saiyan Kingdom, and have my son finally receive his rightful title of Prince. I am sure you wonder about Goku, and I assure you, he is handling Videl’s death well. He is not one to dwell on the negative, and with his beautiful daughter and friends to keep him company, he hardly shows his grief. I assure you that Vegeta will not harm Goku, though he certainly does not enjoy his presence. 

Speaking of Goku’s lovely daughter, I was quite surprised by your request. Lord Bardock suggested the very same thing on his granddaughter’s behalf before Goku even returned to the kingdom, though Vegeta immediately refused. He and I did not see eye to eye on that issue, though. I have since convinced him that this arrangement will simply be the continuance of the original agreement, moved from one son to the next. Lady Pan will make the perfect wife for Trunks when he is grown, even if she is a few years older. I know I can trust the Sons, and it will bring some relief to Goku to know that his daughter is the future queen of the Saiyan kingdom. 

I only wish I could do more for Goku. It is clear that he misses you and your sons. I am glad that you and I have reached this point and hope we can continue with a peaceful agreement between our kingdoms.  
Sincerely, Lady Bulma Puar (soon to be Queen Bulma of House Elite)”

Of course, she begins and ends the letter with gloating about her marriage. She has no idea that my father passed, or that I am Queen Regent here, at least not yet. I knew she and Vegeta would marry as soon as our marriage was dissolved. There was never any question about that in my mind. Yet, though I have more power, I have to admit that I am jealous of Lady Bulma. 

She has not lost a parent, and she has Vegeta, just like she has always wanted. Goku is far away in a distant kingdom. I intend to change that. Perhaps, with the success of his daughter’s arrangement, he will have no problem agreeing to what I will request of him. Lady Bulma’s letter actually makes it easier for me to proceed with the letter I was about to write to Goku. 

I slide the scroll from Bulma aside and begin writing to Goku, smiling as I request him to accept the position I offer and return to the Ox Kingdom with me. Aside from Pan, I do not see any reason he might feel attached to the Saiyan Kingdom. He can always take her with him. Yet, as I finish the letter and sign it, anxiety bubbles to the surface. What if he does not wish to be Hand of the King? What if his more irresponsible attributes prevent him from returning to me? But he promised he would see me again. He must want to be with me. I roll the letter and seal it with determination as Hasky approaches, having succeeded in laying Goten for his nap.

“Send a raven to Satan Castle in the Saiyan Kingdom, Hasky.” I order as I hand her the scroll with the still-cooling wax. I clasp my hands together tightly as soon as I release it into Hasky’s palm. There is so much to do as Queen Regent. I wish I could revel in the news from Bulma and my anticipation of Goku’s response, but there is still the issue of Lady Ranfan to attend to. I must present her with the arrangement of Gohan’s marriage to her daughter. “Hasky.” I call quietly over my shoulder as I gaze towards Goten’s cradle before my handmaiden reaches the door. “Send for Lady Ranfan at Sapphire Isle. Tell her I request her presence at Mont Fraipin for a private discussion.” I order pensively as I continue staring towards the cradle of my peacefully sleeping baby.

“Yes, your Grace.” She responds respectfully before I hear the chamber door close lightly.

“Your Grace. I must admit I was quite surprised by your request to have an audience with me.” Lady Ranfan says after her arrival later that day, at my behest. We are seated in my chambers together, in the company of a few guards and servants. I cannot help noting that Lady Ranfan has her guards accompanying her, even within my chamber. What does she think I will do to her? Well, I suppose a woman cannot be too careful.

“I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised by this meeting, Lady Ranfan.” I reassure her with a kind smile as I raise my wine goblet and nod pointedly towards a servant. “Some wine. Lady Ranfan?” I offer as the cup bearer pours into my goblet. Lady Ranfan smiles warily at me before raising her empty goblet to the servant.

“You have a proposal for me, your Grace?” Lady Ranfan asks with a cynical smirk. I smile smugly back at her. She has no idea that that is exactly why she is here.

“Yes.” I say as I place my goblet on the table before me. “It is about time we make peace. This kingdom needs to be united. We cannot have strife between the Blues and the crown. Your family is important in this kingdom.” I inform her as I fold my hands in my lap and watch her carefully for any sort of reaction or understanding. I am not surprised when Lady Ranfan frowns and places her goblet on the table as well, lightly shaking her head in disagreement.

“I have nothing against peace, your Grace. But I have lost a husband. You were there.” She adds with a meaningful gaze. “I do not need to explain the circumstances to you. How can you expect me to carry on peacefully when I am still in mourning?”

“I have lost many people I care about as well, Lady Ranfan. I am sorry for your loss.” I lie. It is an outright lie. I am beyond relieved that that man is in the grave. Just the slightest thought of what he attempted to do to my…I inhale heavily and breathe out as I stop myself from thinking that way. It is already angering me, and I need to present an amiable front to Lady Ranfan right now. “Yet, you still have a daughter to care for.” I add with another calming sigh. Lady Ranfan raises a suspicious brow. She probably thinks I intend to threaten the girl.

“A daughter who will grow to give me grandchildren someday, your Grace.” Ranfan says in a defensive tone. Yes. She certainly thinks I plan to harm the girl. I roll my eyes at her before smiling pleasantly.

“Would it not please you to have those grandchildren be princes and princesses, my lady?” I suggest kindly as I reach for my goblet again and observe Lady Ranfan as I sip at my rich wine. She contemplates for a moment, before looking shocked. She is probably embarrassed that she would insinuate such a thing towards me when I intended to make her such a generous offer.

“King Gohan and my Lime? This is a true offer, your Grace?” Lady Ranfan asks carefully and suspiciously with an agitated shake of her head. Her lavender coif of hair springs to and fro with the fastidiousness of the movement.

“My son does need to marry before he can claim his throne.” I inform her with a patient smile before sipping from my goblet again. I tilt my head in consideration of her as I wonder exactly when that will happen. “Has Lady Lime bled yet?” I ask curiously. The smile that was finally gracing Lady Ranfan’s face falters immediately at the question.

“No. Not yet, your Grace.” She responds with a deeper frown.

“Ah.” I nod. “Hold old is she?” I ask as I narrow my eyes in careful consideration of Ranfan’s answer.

“She is eleven still, your Grace.” She responds as her frown disappears and she lightly pulls at her skirts. She does not seem nervous, yet she seems slightly uneasy about this conversation. Yet I smile. Gohan cannot marry the girl until she is a woman. I will run this kingdom for a while as Queen Regent after all, it seems.

“This arrangement is real, if you agree and can find peace from it.” I inform her with a meaningful look. Lady Ranfan’s eyes widen in understanding before she smiles cunningly at me.

“Long reign King Gohan.” Lady Ranfan says as she raises her goblet in answer. I smile victoriously as I lift my goblet to her as well.

“Inform us once she has flowered. We will have the wedding anytime afterwards.” I suggest as Lady Ranfan stands to leave.

“Yes, your Grace.” Lady Ranfan says as she turns to leave. She suddenly stops and spins on her heels as I raise a brow at her in disbelief. “You know, it will be quite lonely at Sapphire Isle once Lime is married, now that I have no husband of my own.” Lady Ranfan says with a pregnant pause, as if she is waiting for something from me. “I believe Goku was nobility, like you, wasn’t he?” She asks me with a naughty smile as I immediately scowl at her.

“What of it?” I growl in response as I cross my arms. I did not like the way she came onto him at Sapphire Isle, and if she has any intentions of requesting his companionship, I just may rescind this entire arrangement.

“Is he married?” She asks, quickly adding another request as I open my mouth to angrily reply. “Because I prefer to be married, and he did seem like such a nice-“ she begins as I immediately interrupt her through my clenched teeth.

“I think one marriage proposal is enough for today.” I respond forcefully as I struggle to contain my inner fury at her suggestion. She knows I have no way to arrange his marriage. If she thinks I would try to convince him to marry her, she must be out of her mind. Lady Ranfan shrugs off my refusal quickly before she smiles again.

“It was worth a try, your Grace.” She responds with a sly smile as she turns to the door again. “I will inform you as soon as Lime is prepared for her wedding day.” She adds before curtsying to me and leaving through the door opened by her guard.

Now, my troubles are mostly behind me. I am settling into my position as the ruler of the Ox Kingdom, quietly tolerating Lord Pilaf’s presence in the small council until I receive a reply from Goku. I wonder what is taking him so long. Even Gohan notices my distractedness at worrying about Goku. He assures me that Goku will reply, and he will be back. 

Gohan is so sure of himself. He has so much faith in his father, even considering the little time they have truly known one another. He will be an excellent king. Piccolo was right about that. He just never realized that Gohan would be ruling over this kingdom. I only hope when Vegeta, Bulma and I are no longer around, Gohan will have more pleasant dealings with Prince Trunks than I ever had with Vegeta. Even now, as Vegeta and Bulma are now married and I sent an elaborate wedding gift to them, Vegeta fails to acknowledge it. I suppose I should never expect him to be any kinder to me than he was to my father. I am sure he is not truly bitter over my affair, though. I hope. I wait every day for the raven. I sit on the throne now, presiding over some complaining peasants whose livestock have been stolen, when Sir Bora runs to me with urgency, interrupting the presiding.

“Your Grace! You have a visitor from the Saiyan Kingdom!” He informs me. I immediately dismiss the peasant. The poor man never had the chance to finish his complaint, but he will have to deal with his problems himself. I cannot waste the crown’s resources chasing down every common thief in the kingdom.

“Who is here?” I ask Sir Bora warily. For a moment, I worry it may be Vegeta, or Bulma. Why they would come, I do not know. I don’t know why the idea ever comes to me. If he had said the visitor was from the Ice Kingdom, I would have immediately jumped to concluding that it is King Frieza. That tyrannical monster is still ruling over the Ice Kingdom, though after the war, that kingdom is severely weakened and no longer a threat to us. Knowing Vegeta, he probably plans to invade the Ice Kingdom sometime in the near future. I would be surprised if he attempts to do so without asking me for assistance from the Ox Kingdom first. Perhaps that is why I think he is here. But it is too soon for that. 

I contort my brows in confusion as Sir Bora waves his arm to the entrance of the throne room and other guards escort a nobleman in riding clothes into the cavernous room I spend most of my time in these days. A small child stands just behind the nobleman, with her head lowered. I smile immediately at the person before me. He never responded, because he was on his way here. He has accepted my proposal. I can hardly contain my joy as the guards and peasants still dwelling in the throne room watch me curiously.

“Lord Kakarot.” I say, smiling as I clasp my hands together in front of my chest.

“Lord Kakarot, Hand of the King.” Sir Bora announces formally as Goku steps forward and meets my gaze with that dazzling smile I thought I may never see again.


	40. Happily Married

For three years, we live peacefully and uneventfully, in some of the most blissful years of my life. I am free to make my own decisions, no one is after us, there is no war, and there are no secrets to be kept. I only focus on ruling with Goku and Gohan by my side, and enjoy watching the growing children living in the castle with us. 

Goku is not thrilled with his position. He had trouble adjusting when he first arrived here, both to me and to his powerful position. He had trouble adjusting to being with me at first, because he was still feeling guilty and mourning. He had trouble adjusting to his position, because…it is much work and responsibility, being Hand of the king. Even now, he often complains of his tasks as the Hand, but I always coax him to tolerate it. I truly do most of the work of running the kingdom anyways. He is fortunate not to be Hand to a lazy king. When I do encourage him, he easily accepts his duties with a smile. 

Aside from the business of running the Ox Kingdom, we are perfectly happy now. We discreetly and slowly resumed our relationship a while after Goku’s return to the Ox Kingdom, and the secretive nature of our relationship has been very exciting, I think, for both of us. There is no need for the secrecy now, though. I have no husband to betray, and Goku is now a widower.

Pan is enjoying life at Mont Fraipin. She is now reaching the age Gohan was when we first arrived in the Ox Kingdom together. She is a pretty nine year old girl, though I constantly have to encourage her to wear her gowns, as she likes to dress like a boy and indulge in sword training with her father, who encourages the inappropriately unfeminine behavior. I have come to accept her as a part of our family, though I can never see her as a daughter. She has her mother’s looks and fiery spirit, and her father’s determination. She is a constant reminder of Videl, of Goku’s marriage to another woman. I cannot love the girl the way Goku clearly loves her, but I do embrace her presence and care for her now. 

Goku leaves Satan Castle in the hands of trusted servants with no lord, for the time being. He is fortunate to have family and close friends in the Saiyan Kingdom. Leaving his castle like that is risky. Though, with war being over, there are not many who could attempt to claim his dormant castle, and if it was claimed, I do not think he would miss it. Though, I have hopes…for Goten someday.

Goten is four years old now, and currently practicing his lessons in front of me. I have discussed with Goku the likelihood of allowing Goten to inherit Satan Castle when he is grown, despite his status as a bastard. If Goku and I were to marry, he may be claimed as a legitimate heir. But Goku has not asked, and I feel no need to push for that. After all we have been through, simply being together is enough. We are still maintaining our discretion for now. I am proud to see Goten with his face in his books, though he is not as studious as his brother was at that age. He is too distracted by the sword fighting happening on the grounds below us, which he can see and hear from the window. I stand and draw the curtains closed as I notice this distraction.

“Goten, finish your lesson. Then you can join Pan and your father at the training grounds.” I scold him strictly as I retake my seat and keenly watch my son to make sure he is doing as he is told. Goten knows that Goku is his father; we have never needed nor would we have been able to hide it from him, as he still looks like a perfect replica of his father. Goten’s parentage does not affect Gohan’s birth right anyways. 

Goten groans disappointedly as he anxiously kicks his feet while struggling to hurry through the lesson. It is no use, trying to pull these children from their father. He is too entertaining to them. I sigh heavily as I reach forward and close Goten’s book. “Go. But only watch! Stay out of their way, Goten!” I tell my little boy as he jumps from his chair and runs to the door, seemingly failing to notice what I am saying until he stops in the doorway and looks at me.

“Yes, Mother. I’ll stay out of the way.” Goten replies with a light hearted smile before running off again. I smile as Hasky steps forward and begins retrieving the books and writing tools from Goten’s lesson.

“Your Grace, how are the preparations coming along?” Hasky asks me while she busies with her work. I turn my gaze to face her, smiling as her gaze meets mine.

“The preparations are finished.” I answer her tersely as her question reminds me of the one thing that worries me now. “It is the arrival of the guests that concerns me.” I grumble as I look away from her. Hasky audibly sighs as I focus my gaze towards the writing table, where I had not too long ago written the formal invitation, sent off to Saiyan Castle. 

The king, queen and prince of the Saiyan kingdom will be arriving shortly. Perhaps today even. I suppose it is good that they accepted the invitation, though I do not know what to expect from them. This will be the first time I have seen them in about four years. I do not even know if Vegeta considers this to be his son’s wedding or not. Once this wedding happens, I will no longer be ruling, no longer be welcome in the small council. There will be a new queen of the Ox Kingdom. I cannot deny that I have truly enjoyed my reign though, short as it was. It was a rare opportunity. Not many women ever have the chance to rule a kingdom.

“We have everything prepared for your guests as well, your Grace.” Hasky informs me, interrupting my thoughts as she heads towards the door with her hands full of things to dispel from the chamber. “Is there anything else you need right now, your Grace?” She asks as she gently pushes the door open with her back, her usual sly smile planted on her face. Hasky has me figured out. She realizes I am thinking on so much right now. She is very astute, and has actually come to be my favorite spy. She is much better at it than Baba, though I still allow her to report to me for a meager salary as well. Of course, there is so much I need right now, but nothing Hasky can offer, and she knows this.

“Have me informed immediately if our guests should arrive, Hasky. That is all.” I say as I dismiss Hasky and she bows her head while carefully handling the items filling her arms. I turn to the window and gaze out, watching as Pan is picking herself up from having had a fall, and Goten runs to assist her. I am happy our children have a good relationship, and we do not have to worry about them marrying one another any longer. My eyes widen as Goku puts a sword in Goten’s hand. That man is crazy! The boy is only four years old, and he doesn’t need a sword in his hand! I gasp in shock at the sight as I immediately run from the chamber, protectively rushing to the training grounds to yell at them. This is just another day, like every other. But the wedding will be here soon, making this day so much more than every other.

“Your Grace.” Lord Kami greets me with a bow as I step beside him in the sect. The wedding is just about to begin, and I am on edge with the presence of our royal visitors from the Saiyan Kingdom, who finally graced us with their presence this very morning. It was a cold and awkward reception, and I am hoping we can clear the air somewhat before this day ends. But today is my son’s wedding day, and I will not let anything deter me from making this day memorable for him.

“Lord Kami, we are all here. Perhaps we shall begin?” I suggest with a nod towards Lord Piccolo, who is in attendance with the honor of officiating the ceremony for Gohan. It is a bit unorthodox for a clergyman from another kingdom to preside over the king’s wedding, but given our unique circumstance, it is doable. Besides, Lord Piccolo insisted on being there for Gohan’s special day. Lord Kami gives a slight bow in recognition of my unspoken request as he approaches Lord Piccolo at the altar. He and Piccolo seem to have a prior relationship, and quite a rapport. He is more than willing to direct Lord Piccolo to begin on my behalf.

“Vegeta seems to be taking this well.” A voice whispers in my ear with a tone of amusement as I turn to look at him disbelievingly. Goku smiles at me, then smirks towards Vegeta, seated with Bulma and young Trunks in the distance. I cannot have him starting things today.

“Goku, leave Vegeta alone. I am sure it was very difficult for him to come here today.” I advise, though I would like to give Vegeta a piece of my mind for the way he is obnoxiously brooding about on the day of his son’s wedding ceremony.

“I am sure it was very difficult for Queen Bulma to convince him to come here today.” Goku adds knowingly with a snicker as he places his hands lightly over my arms in a subtle embrace. I shrug him off, not because I want to, but because it is inappropriate for us to display our affection here. Goku takes no offense. If anything, he hardly seems to notice my rejection of his embrace as he lowers his hands by his sides and sets his gaze on Gohan. 

Gohan truly looks the part of a king, standing there proudly in stunning attire as he awaits his bride’s waltz down the aisle. Piccolo was right. Gohan has good morals, intelligence, compassion, and strength. He will be a wonderful king. I am so proud of my baby as I feel the burn of tears prickle my eyes. And to think, I could be a grandmother in the near future!

Piccolo gives a nod and the musicians begin to play a subdued, melodic tune as Lady Lime walks down the aisle, linking her arm with one of her uncles’. She has grown these past years, not quite a woman yet, but neither is Gohan quite a man. They are young teenagers falling in love. It is a young age to be king and queen, but so is the duty of the king’s heir. Lime’s gown is made of a rich, luxurious fabric in shades of gold, and her long, brown hair is intricately braided atop her head with two long masses of tendrils hanging from the back on either side. I have come to truly like the girl, in spite of her parents. She will be an excellent wife for my Gohan.

The ceremony is beautiful, and I cannot help shedding the tears that have filled my eyes as I watch my son, my little boy, becoming a husband and a true king as he takes his wife’s hands in his and they share their first kiss at the altar. She is his queen now. Right at this moment, I realize I am no longer Queen Regent. Goku loops his arm around mine, and with a brief nod, leads me out of the sect as we head for the reception. 

It is to be an extravagant occasion. It is quite a cost to the crown, but we are long past war and I see no reason to refrain from making this occasion as impressive as possible for my son. Pan and Goten have certainly been excited for this day. Pan especially, seeing that she is meeting her betrothed for the first time that they will both recall. Prince Trunks is only a year older than Goten, and certainly not prepared to understand the gravity of what the betrothal means. He seems more excited to meet with my Goten than Pan. The two boys exchange a mischievous smile as we are filing out of the sect, and I realize I will need to keep an eye on those boys. I glance towards Bulma and Vegeta to see Bulma looking towards me with a knowing gaze. She certainly noted the mischievous look about those two as well.

Upon entering the castle gardens, where the outdoor reception is being held, I immediately meet Gohan and Lime to congratulate them. I need to kiss and hug my little boy, who is not so little anymore. But I halt abruptly as I see Vegeta and Bulma already beating me to them. Bulma is graciously smiling and curtsying to the newlywed couple, while Vegeta scowls and looks away. I think, somewhere along the line, he realized that Gohan is not his. I have no idea when that happened. But if he thought Gohan was still his son, he would show some sort of interest. Now he looks tortured to be here. 

It has been so many years since I have seen my husband, since he and I considered ridding ourselves of one another in the most extreme way. I think we are both relieved to be rid of one another now. Even if I did wish for Vegeta’s death before, it was only to preserve my own life, as well as those of my children. Now, I think, I can behave amicably towards him. I hope he can do the same for me. With a deep breath, I begin walking again, meeting the group at the king’s table with a courteous curtsy.

“Mother.” Gohan says with a warm smile and a bow as Lime follows his lead and curtsies with a very polite smile.

“Congratulations, Gohan, Queen Lime.” I say politely with a genuine smile to my son and daughter-in-law.

“Queen Chi-Chi.” Bulma says, sounding surprised to see me before she looks at Vegeta with worry. Perhaps he is not as willing to be amicable as I expect. 

“Queen Bulma.” I reply with a polite smile and nod.

“I believe my son and yours are getting into some mischief." She adds with a pointed look towards the training grounds. I follow her line of sight to see Goten and Prince Trunks eyeing the armored guards and ducking behind the bushes with those same mischievous expressions I saw earlier at the sect.

"They certainly seem to be getting along." I say with insistence as I turn to Vegeta with a burning gaze. He is not looking at me, so he cannot see my meaningful look. I believe he senses it, nevertheless.

"Yes, they do." Bulma agrees forcefully as she glares reprehensibly at Vegeta's lack of acknowledgement of me, which is obvious to everyone. "I should get them before they cause any problems." Bulma adds as she gives a slight curtsy and walks towards the training ground with her handmaiden and guard following her. Of course, she could have sent one of them after the boys, but I know she is giving me and Vegeta a chance to talk. Judging by the tension in his shoulders and gritting of his teeth, I imagine Vegeta knows this as well.

"It is good to see you again, Father." Gohan says with a respectful bow to Vegeta as he eyes me with a similar reprehension to what Bulma had just given Vegeta. Vegeta gives a silent nod to Gohan. I believe they both know the truth and understand each other's knowledge as well. There is no relationship between them any longer, but at least it is easy for them to be polite. I roll my eyes at Vegeta's persistent coldness as Gohan takes Lime's hand in his and walks away from us. I certainly do not need a warning. I can behave like an adult if Vegeta will. 

We suffer through a long silence together, Vegeta and me. It seems neither one of us is willing to speak first. Maybe it's better if we don't. I clear my throat uncomfortably as Vegeta keeps his arms crossed and refuses to even look at me. Well, that's it. I had to tolerate his rude behavior when I was married to him, but now I am not. I do not have to put up with this. I grasp my skirts and take a step to walk away from Vegeta when both our names are called by a familiar voice, and I freeze.

"Queen Chi-Chi! King Vegeta!" He greets us cheerfully, as if there is no reason for the tremendous tension between us, which his presence only exacerbates.

"Kakarot." Vegeta practically snarls as he glares at Goku's approaching smiling face. I frown at Goku, disheartened. Whatever he is trying, there is no fixing the damage done between me and Vegeta.

"It is good to see you again, King Vegeta." Goku says with a wise smile as he eyes Vegeta's glaring mien challengingly. Perhaps he is not as oblivious as I thought. Vegeta scoffs loudly at Goku's demeanor. "I am sure you being here is the start to you and King Gohan continuing the great relationship you started with King Ox all those years ago." Goku praises, as if coming here would actually be something Vegeta wanted to do. "King Frieza could always pick up the pieces of the Ice Kingdom and attack again sometime. It is certainly a wise choice to keep good relations between our kingdoms." Goku says as he steps beside me and links his arm in mine. I gasp in surprise at his blatant show of our closeness, which Vegeta watches with an understanding frown. "It is what I advise for King Gohan as well, being Hand of the King here." Goku says with a cocky smirk as Vegeta sneers in displeasure. Vegeta sighs heavily before looking away, then frowning at us.

"Fine. It's what you all want anyways, isn't it?" Vegeta relents as he looks towards Bulma, playing with Prince Trunks and Goten. I smile at the sight as Bulma looks up in our direction and waves towards us with a big smile. She certainly is good for Vegeta. Our kingdoms shall continue to get along fine while Bulma is Vegeta's queen and Pan is Prince Trunks' betrothed.

"Queen Chi-Chi." Goku addresses me with insistence as Vegeta raises a brow in amusement at Goku.

"Don't you mean Lady Chi-Chi?" Vegeta says as he glares at me with his taunt. I stifle a growl at the remark. Perhaps with Gohan's marriage, I have lost the title of queen to Lime, but I am every bit as powerful as I have been. Vegeta should remember that. Goku continues his address to me, making a point to ignore Vegeta's remark.

"I have something of importance to address with the King, but seeing that it is his wedding day, I would not like to bother him with this matter. Would you mind terribly-" Goku begins his question as I hastily interrupt him to reply.

"Not at all, my lord. Goodbye, King Vegeta." I say with a proud raise of my chin as I lift my skirts and walk away, leading Goku with me as our arms are still linked. I am sure I look childish by leaving in such a way, and Vegeta is not bothered by it in the slightest, but I cannot help myself. I will always feel some bitterness towards Vegeta, even if we do have a truce.

Goku pulls me in another direction as I am attempting to head in the direction of the small council chamber to discuss this issue. He is leading us to the tower of the Hand. Goku opens a door from the empty hall and pulls me into the chamber with him as I look at him with a bemused expression.

"Goku, what are you-" I begin as Goku closes the door behind us and his lips find mine, stopping me from speaking another word. I inhale sharply at the unexpected move as Goku pushes me firmly, but gently against the wall while he continues kissing me. I moan unwillingly at his gentle touch as his hands begin to roam my body and I'm worried someone will look for us once they've realized that we left the wedding. 

"Goku!" I scold him before he seals my lips with another passionate, delicious kiss. Of course, Vegeta did hear Goku say this was important business. Perhaps we have some time to ourselves, though we really should get back to the reception. I gasp as Goku firmly grasps my breast with one hand as he groans into my ear with desire. I cannot care if anyone is looking for us now. This man is impossible. I feel my body heating with need, both physical and emotional. Goku is everything right now. 

I wrap my arms around Goku and lead him to the center of this chamber, where there is a cushioned bench seat surrounded by lavish pillows and tables on either side of it. I am not interested in the bench seat as Goku thinks while he leans towards it. I abruptly pull him down with me as I lower myself to the ground. Goku is taken aback by my taking control, but he does not object as I climb over him and kiss him hungrily. I lick his lips, I taste his tongue against mine, and feel him greedily with my hands as he begins undressing me. We break apart for a moment to remove our clothing from ourselves, never taking our eyes off one another. I love him. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes. I have always wanted him to be mine.

"Chi-Chi, I love you." Goku says as he wraps his naked torso around me and pulls me in for another kiss. I smile at him and press my lips against his with a brief, blissful laugh. I grab a pillow from the bench seat and toss it on the ground behind Goku. Then I push him back so he is laying on the floor, looking up at me as I straddle his waist with my naked thighs clenching his solid hips.

"I love you, too, Goku." I say as I raise my hips and wiggle to meet his hardened shaft against my ready entrance. I kiss him again as I settle down, and Goku moans into my mouth as I clench my eyes shut at the aching feeling of his entire length fulfilling me. I stop for a moment once he is all the way in, taking a moment to catch my breath and adjust. Then Goku loses patience and begins grinding his hips into me. I whimper at the unexpected move. Then I take control again as I gyrate my hips and sit upright, enjoying the lustful expression on Goku's face and the way he is staring at my breasts.

I lean forward to kiss him, shifting my hips forward and enjoying the new angle as we continue moving together and my pleasure builds, reaching its peak as I tremble and moan into Goku's mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and I realize he is almost there as well. With one last hard thrust, Goku cries out and clenches my hips tightly in his hands. I collapse on him, resting my head in the crook of his neck as we pant together and catch our breath in the sweaty mess we have become. I cannot believe we left our son's wedding to do this. I shake my head as rationality returns to me and I abruptly sit up and smack Goku hard on the chest for starting this.

"Ow!" Goku exclaims in utter shock as he rubs his reddening skin and looks at me with a wounded, confused expression. I scowl at him as I stand and hurriedly begin dressing.

"What were you thinking?!" I exclaim as I blush with shame at my own part in this, which I do not wish to acknowledge. "Our son's wedding hasn't even ended! Don't you know that this is a special day?" I huff as I pull my dress up and begin having trouble with tying it off on my own. 

Goku stands and quickly dresses himself with his back to me as I continue struggling with my attire. I gasp when his hands are on mine, taking me by surprise as he stands behind me and assists with lacing my dress all the way up the back. I huff with resignation as I allow him to help me. Then he spins me around by the waist and pulls me close with a smile on his face. How can he be smiling when I just reprimanded him?

"You're right. It is a special day." He says contently as he tenderly brushes a loose strand of my hair away from my eyes. The scowl I had been wearing softens as I curiously absorb Goku's tender tone and gesture. I do not believe he is so heartfelt over Gohan's wedding. "Let's get married." Goku says casually with a smile. I falter at the sudden offer. 

“What?” It is something I have waited so long for, that means so much to me, and Goku is proposing it as if it is a dinner choice. 

“Don't you want to?" He asks me as he coaxes me gently with a caress of my cheek. He is still smiling, but I can see a hint of worry in his eyes, caused by my hesitation. Sometimes he is such a fool. Does he even have to ask? In my dream life, the proposal would have been more romantic, but in this life, I am more than happy with it. I smile at Goku and the worry in his expression disappears upon reading my face.

"Of course I do!" I reply enthusiastically as I wrap my arms tightly around Goku, practically leaping into his arms. He kisses me and we just stand there in each other's embrace, absorbing the moment together. Then Goku takes my hand and leads me out the door, back towards the reception. 

Now we have some wonderful news to share with our friends and family when we return to the reception. And yes, I do consider them as such now. Even with all the bitter feelings and hurtful things we have done to one another in the past, our guests from the Saiyan kingdom are friends to us now; in a way, extended family even. All of our children have promising futures secured now that Goten will be able to inherit Satan Castle from his father, and Goku and I can finally openly be together. All of our friends from the Saiyan kingdom are living their lives in peace and more than welcome to visit us here, including Lord Piccolo, the Frates, the Sons, and even the Elites. The Ice Kingdom is even no longer a threat, with their loss of the war and our united front between our two kingdoms making us stronger than ever. 

I never would have imagined that my life could reach such a point of fulfilment, all those years ago when my choices had been made for me. It seems fate led us to this point. I cannot imagine any other way that I would have returned to my home, had two beautiful sons, ruled my home kingdom for years, and finally married the man that I truly love without fate's assistance.

I may be passing on my throne now to my son, my crown to his new wife, to live as a wife and mother without the power I had been acclimated to over the past years. Yet, I am more than happy to do so. We are where we belong now. Regardless of what happens from here on out, in my heart, I will always love and care for this kingdom. I will always be the Ox Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story and was not too shaken by some of the horrendous events depicted. Chi-Chi's character was severely hardened in this story, which I realize is not like the true Chi-Chi, but everyone was much more bitter and cruel in this universe, which I hope everyone can see.  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/L4L07JE7)


End file.
